Roadies
by xXTailoredDreamsXx
Summary: Edward Cullen is the newest stage manager on his first major tour. He's out to prove he's earned his title, as well as the respect that comes with it. Bella Swan is the only woman on the crew, and she knows better than to believe Cullen didn't sleep his way to the top in order to get the job she feels was rightfully hers. Will they be able to co-exist without killing each other?
1. Intro

_**A/N:**_ _So… this was the sneak peek to something I donated to the Babies at the Border Fiction Compilation. If you don't know what that is, you can find a link at the very bottom of my profile for more information._

 _The link will take you to the banner for my story, and from there you will find another link to the BlogSpot post all about the compilation._

 _Over 100 authors came together for that amazing humanitarian cause, and I was extremely excited to be a part of it with so many talented writers!_

 _My submission was an early look at a multi-chapter story, and my donation to the comp included the first 4 chapters of that story._

* * *

 **Title:** Roadies

 **Author:** xXTailoredDreamsXx

 **Betas:** Myonlyheroin & BPlemons

 **Rating:** M

 **Full Summary:** Edward Cullen is the newest stage manager on his first major cross-country tour. He's out to prove he's earned his title as well as the respect that's supposed to come with it. Bella Swan is the only woman on the crew, and she knows better than to believe Cullen didn't sleep his way to the top in order to get the job that she feels was rightfully hers. Will they be able to co-exist without killing one another, or will they both lose the jobs they covet most when the lines begin to blur?

* * *

 **.o0o.**

 **.Roadies.**

 **.o0Teaser0o.**

 **.Bella.**

My arms cross firmly in front of my chest while I glare at the back of Cullen's fuckboy scene hair as he stomps away from us, "What was he saying?" I instantly grill my best friend.

Emmett looks confused.

"While I was up there... I could tell you guys were talking about me."

Now he's grinning.

"Oh! You mean right before you tried to kill him?"

I roll my eyes, "Tell me before I kick you in the balls."

"He was asking me if you were single."

My jaw drops and my fists clench at my sides, "I hope you told him it's none of his goddamned business! Actually, next time, just tell him I'm a lesbian and leave it at that."

Emmett chuckles and shakes his head, then leaps away from the smack I've sent toward the side of his arm, "Better go get your reprimand, Birdie. Eddie boy is wait'in for yah!"

I glance over my shoulder and smirk.

Cullen really is waiting, and he looks even more pissed that I'm the one who is making him wait.

With an annoyed grunt leaving my lips, I toss Emmett my bags, then tell him to do something with the dead bulbs before I march myself across the stage to receive my verbal lashings.

I don't even acknowledge my bosses existence as I make my approach.

Instead, I charge right by him and push the metal door open to head toward the sleeper bus the crew stays on.

I'm a sweaty mess after having been up by the hot lights, so once inside, I start to head to my bunk to grab a clean shirt.

Cullen quickly barks for me to stop walking and sit my ass down.

My legs pause and I slowly start reversing myself into the first seat I come to.

Two other crew members come out from their bunks, but our boss quickly screams at them to get the hell out, and find something to do.

As soon as they're gone, he begins tugging at his hair.

"I don't get it. What is your damn problem with me, Swan?!"

I raise my right brow and force a sigh, "I don't know what you're talking about, Cullen."

Looking down directly into my eyes, he scoffs at my poorly disguised ignorance and takes another step toward me, "You and the others... I know you're their little leader. I'm sick of your bullshit and your jokes. You're either going to respect me, or you're going to be off this tour. I don't care who your father is!"

At the mention of my father, I narrow my stare and stand up from the leather bench.

What the hell does he know about my dad, or even who he is for that matter?

Edward Cullen is just some pretentious, Full Sail University graduate, who doesn't know shit about anything, except for how much debt he's in thanks to all of his stupid student loans.

We're so close now, our toes are practically touching.

The right side of his mouth curls up into an obvious smirk.

A smirk I'd like to smack off his smug face.

"Oh, did that surprise you? Do I have your attention now? Yeah, I know who your dad is. Charlie Swan is a legend in this industry, but I'll fire your pretentious ass if you don't straighten the hell up and start giving me the respect I deserve."

 _I'm the pretentious one?!_

Now that is fucking rich.

I can't lose this job though.

Not after everything I've thrown away for it.

I suck it up and mirror his stance, "Yes, boss."

The tone I've used is not that of a compliant subordinate.

His shoulders drop with exhaustion and his expression softens for a split second before he stiffens again with agitation, "Go line up the cords, Swan. Soundcheck is in five minutes. Jasper needs you in the booth with him tonight."

"Yes, boss."

He's back to breathing fire.

Before he can say anything else, I push my way past him with a hard bump from my shoulder while cursing his name from under my breath.

"You're also on duty for final walk tonight! You know what?! Make that the next three nights!"

I spin back around with my nostrils flaring.

My jaw clenches.

Final walk is the worst job to be assigned because you're always the last to leave the stage and trucks. Meaning you get no real free time to unwind and have a little fun after a hard days work before having to do it all over again.

Bluntly put, at twenty-two years old, I've just been grounded for the next three damn nights of my life by someone my own age.


	2. (Chapter 1) Birdie and the Boss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N:** _Hi hi. So I've been away for a while, and for good reason but I don't want to start things out here with a bunch of sad emo stuff. If we're friends on FB then you know what's been going on. I'm back now and that's what matters most... life getting back to normal and me doing the things I love (writing and sharing with you guys). I don't plan on this being a long story since I already have about 5-6 more chapters outlined to wrap it all up once the first 4 chapters are on FFn. Nothing Gold Ever Stays is still my priority and the next chapter of that will be heading to my beta in the next day or two so I'm hoping to update that story soon. Roadies will be mostly fun, fluff, with some drama weaved in to keep things interesting. Updates after chapters 1-4 should come between NGES updates. Much love and many thanks to my beta, Myonlyheroin._

* * *

 **.0o0. ROADIES .0o0.**

 **By: xXTailoredDreamsXx**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Birdie and the Boss**

* * *

The only life I've ever known is that of a nomad, living on the road while being surrounded by a bunch of loud and crazy, know-it-all men.

Growing up, I traveled the world with my parents, while my mom homeschooled me from the back of different sleeper buses, and my dad worked the stage crew keeping everything, and everyone in check out on tour.

It's been good, this life of mine, and I honestly wouldn't change a single thing about it.

At the same time, though, this life has also prevented me from ever being able to establish any real worthwhile relationships, outside of a tour bus, for longer than four -to- ten months at a time.

At least, that's what I've been telling myself these days.

Now, at twenty-two, I'm the one working the stage, still living on the road full-time, and my parents? Well, they're living a ridiculously stagnant, carefree existence called 'retirement' down in Austin, Texas.

I've literally just sat down for the first time all day when I hear my name being screamed from across the stage.

"SWAN! Get off your ass and go suit up! I need you to fly and change a couple of the big bulbs, then reposition the two strobes before sound check! Hurry up and MOVE!"

I sneer in the direction of our newest stage manager, who also happens to think he's God's gift to anything with a vagina, and set of tits, then roll my eyes.

Edward Cullen came into our world less than two weeks ago after our last stage manager bumped one too many white powdery lines in the bathroom, earning himself a one-way ticket to meet his Sky Daddy in the great big beyond.

Truth be told, if it hadn't been for me that night, the show never would have gone on.

At the time, we'd just figured Waylon had passed out somewhere to sleep off a hangover, so I'd managed to push us through from start to finish without anyone panicking. Of course, I hadn't gotten a single ounce of credit for taking charge of the situation, or for handling it all on my own, without so much as a single hiccup... but I did get a brand new boss that I now hate even more than the last one.

 _Yup._

Instead of the promotion I deserved and wanted more than anything else in the world, the band, Midnight Moon, decided to bring in some pretentious d-bag with bad tattoos, ridiculous hair, and practically no experience working a major cross-country tour, all because the lead singer had decided she wanted to fuck him on a regular basis between our stops.

He doesn't think any of us know about that one _minor_ detail, but more than just a few of us do know, and because of that, it's become a running inside joke that drives him crazy... even though he doesn't know the actual punch-line.

"I see Master Edward found you hiding with your Coke Zero. Tisk-tisk," My best friend Emmett taunts after tossing me a harness. I roll my eyes and suit up, then tie my hair back into a loose ponytail at the top of my head with an exasperated huff sneaking past my lips.

"He's such an ass. I told him yesterday that the big bulbs needed to be swapped out, and I offered to do them when I was rewiring the other fixture _down_ on the damned ground before we'd packed it all up. _He_ was too busy rushing through the list to get everything onto the trucks, just so he could get on Irina's bus before it pulled out, to put _it_ in. Now, here I am, at the last minute once again, doing something that should have already been done without me having to go a hundred feet up into the goddamned air ten minutes before the stupid soundcheck."

Emmett laughs loudly at my dramatic rant, then shrugs his shoulders, "They can't all be as perfectly paced as you, kid."

"Exactly! Which is why his job should have been _mine_!"

"Are you seriously still harping on that? Get over it! Unless you've started yearning for the taste of pussy in your mouth, that was never going to happen on this tour. Everyone knows Irina calls all of the shots for the band. She wanted Cullen, she got Cullen."

I sigh again and continue to glare hard in the direction of our newest _boss_.

As usual, he's too busy barking orders to some of the other crew members to actually notice I'm sending invisible daggers filled with hate and rage his way.

"It's not fair, Em."

"Life's not fair, Birdie. Seriously, we're going to go get that tattooed right across your pretty little forehead, because I'm tired of having to say it all the time. Ready to fly?"

I grab the bag with the spare bulbs from his hand and clip it onto my belt next to the catch bag, then give Emmett a quick high-five, "Ready."

He starts pulling on the ropes to slowly lift me into the air, and my legs instantly begin to dangle beneath me as I travel higher and higher up toward the center rafters, above everyone else down below on the stage.

Being the only girl on the crew, I seem to always get tapped to be the flyer for the light tech. Even before Cullen joined the team to start telling us what to do, and when to do it. Flying doesn't bother me though.

Thankfully, I actually like it a lot.

Plus, Emmett and I work really well as a team since he can read me better than anyone else on the planet.

Which is the main reason why we've done our last seven tours together over the last five years of our shared lives.

I mean, you pretty much have to trust someone with your life to do the stuff I do while I'm attached to these ropes.

After positioning myself over the center beam, I begin unscrewing the first bulb. Upon dropping it into my toss bag I carefully switch it out with a new one, then do this five more times before glancing down at the stage to catch Emmett talking with Cullen.

They both have their eyes set on only me... their hands placed firmly at their hips.

It's almost as if I'm being graded by them.

This annoys me in ways I'm not prepared for.

When they notice me noticing, Cullen redirects his attention elsewhere, but the damage has been done, and the trigger pulled.

Without even thinking twice, I reach into my toss bag.

I take out one of the dead bulbs then 'accidentally' drop it down below.

"Heads up!"

I, of course, purposely angle my release so that the bulb won't actually hit either of them or anyone else for that matter, but to see Cullen's shocked face when it shatters just a few feet away from where he's standing… Well, that is priceless.

His eyes tear into mine, and I do my best to play it off as if my slip of hand had been a perfected accident.

Our boss instantly shouts for Emmett to bring me down, but just as quickly, I yell back that I still have two more bulbs to swap out.

This is a lie, but I need to see him a little more bothered before my descent.

He's very much bothered.

 _Success._

 _Sweet, sweet success._

Slowly, I pretend to finish up, then give Emmett the signal that I'm ready to come down and lean myself back to begin lowering my weight at the ropes.

As soon as my feet are on the floor, mister _Boss Man_ is in my face.

"Bus! Now, Swan!"

He doesn't even wait for me.

Which is good, since I'm not on his heels like some well trained obedient dog.

"What was that all about? You never slip like that."

"What was he saying?" I instantly grill my best friend. My arms cross firmly in front of me while I stare at the back of Cullen's fuckboy scene hair as he continues to stomp toward the door.

I glance in Emmett's direction, he looks confused.

"When I was up there, I could tell you guys were talking about me."

Now he's grinning.

"What?! Tell me before I kick you in the balls!"

"He was asking me if you were single."

My jaw drops open and my fists clench at my sides, "I hope you told him it's none of his goddamned business! Actually, next time, just tell him I'm a lesbian and leave it at that."

Emmett chuckles and shakes his head, then leaps away from the smack I've sent toward the side of his arm, "Better go get your reprimand, Birdie. Eddie boy is wait'in for yah!"

I glance over my shoulder and manage to hide my smirk.

Cullen really is waiting, and he looks even more pissed that I'm the one who is making him wait.

With an annoyed grunt leaving my lips, I toss Emmett my bags, then tell him to do something with the dead bulbs before I march my ass across the stage to receive my verbal lashings.

I don't even acknowledge my bosses existence as I make my approach.

Instead, I charge right by him and push the metal door open to head toward the sleeper bus the crew stays on.

I'm a sweaty mess after having been up by the hot lights, so once inside, I start to head to my bunk to grab a clean shirt.

Cullen quickly barks for me to stop walking and sit my ass down.

My legs pause and I slowly start reversing myself into the first seat I come to.

Two other crew members come out from their bunks, but our boss quickly screams at them to get the hell out and not let anyone else on.

As soon as they are gone, he walks over to the door and locks it.

"I don't get it. What is your damn problem with me, Swan?!"

I raise my right brow and smirk, "I don't know what you're talking about, _Cullen_."

Looking down directly into my eyes, he scoffs at my poorly disguised ignorance and takes several steps toward me, "You and the others... I know you're their little leader. I'm sick of your bullshit and your jokes. You're either going to respect me, or you're going to be off this tour. I don't care _who_ your father is!"

At the mention of my father, I narrow my stare and stand up from the leather bench.

We're so close now, our toes are practically touching.

 _What the hell does he know about my dad, or even who he is for that matter_?

Edward Cullen is just some pretentious, Full Sail University graduate, who doesn't know shit about anything, except for how much debt he's in thanks to all of his stupid student loans.

The side of his mouth curls up into a smirk.

His shoulders start to relax.

"Oh, did that surprise you? Do I have your attention now? Yeah, I know who your dad is. Charlie Swan is a legend in this industry, but I'll fire your pretentious ass if you don't straighten the hell up and start giving me the respect I deserve."

 _Oh, I'm the pretentious one?!_

Now that is rich.

I can't lose this job though. Not after everything I've thrown away for it.

I suck it up and mirror his stance, "Yes, _sir_."

The tone I've used is not that of a compliant subordinate.

His shoulders drop with exhaustion and his expression softens for a split second before they stiffen again with agitation, "Go line up the cords, Swan. Soundcheck is in five minutes. Jasper needs you in the booth with him tonight."

"Yes, _sir_."

Now he's really back to glaring.

Before he can say anything else, I push my way past him with a hard bump from my shoulder to get off the bus and follow my orders while cursing his name from under my breath.

"You're also on duty for the final walk tonight! You know what?! Make that the next three nights!"

I spin back around with my nostrils flaring.

My jaw clenches.

Final walk is the worst job to be assigned; it always means you're the last to leave the stage and trucks.

Meaning you get no real free time to unwind and have a little fun after a hard days work before having to do it all over again.

Bluntly put, at twenty-two years old, I've just been grounded for the next three damn nights of my life, where our stops include NOLA, Houston, and Austin where my parents live.

 _Breathe._

 _Don't let him win._

 _You've got two days to figure it out._

 _This can change._

 _You can change this._

I take in a deep breath and slowly exhale to reset my head and give him a sarcastic thumbs up.

Once I turn my back again, I replace that thumb with my middle finger and go in search of Emmett to tell him what he'll be doing with me for the next two… possibly three nights of the tour.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

It's after two in the morning.

The stage is finally clear and the trucks are all loaded.

Most of the guys have already disappeared to find a bar to make their home until we'd pull out at four in the morning to get back on the road again, but I'm feeling way too exhausted for that tonight.

All I want to do is the last stupid walk through backstage, make sure we haven't missed anything, then get to my bunk and pass out.

The entire venue is empty, and only a couple of lights are still turned on toward the front of the house.

The band's buses had pulled out as soon as they'd finished their set.

Something about them getting a head start, so they could sleep in an actual hotel room for a few hours before their next show tomorrow.

This, unfortunately, means Cullen will be on the crew bus with us since he's stayed back to make sure we don't mess up without him being around to bark orders at the backs of our heads.

Earlier in the day, Emmett had begged me to let him off the hook for tonight since he'd already set up a Tinder date in hopes of breaking his two-week dry spell, so it was just me here… all by my lonesome, doing the worst job on the tour.

I'm almost finished when every light in the damn place shuts off completely leaving me in the dark with only the flashlight on my cell phone.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

I spot the exit sign at the other side of the stage and start making my way across just as the door swings open.

A silhouette of someone standing there with their hands at their hips greets me.

Based on the way their hair looks bigger than their head, I already know it's Cullen.

"All clear in here, Swan?"

"Yup. All clear, _boss."_

"Good. You going out now?"

"Nope. I'm going to bed." I grumble, then squeeze past him to get outside, "There's nothing exciting in Alabama anyway."

He's right behind me.

I can hear his massive set of keys jingling against his hip with every step he takes.

"Wanna get a beer? There's a bar at the end of the block. I'll buy."

I stop walking and firmly cross my arms in front of me as I slowly turn around to face him.

"I'll pass."

He glares hard in my direction and steps closer, "Seriously, why don't you like me? Why do you insist on making things so difficult? I'm not that bad a guy."

This time his question makes me smirk.

He's asked me questions that deserve honest answers.

"I'm sorry, I realize you're probably used to most women dropping their panties at the sight of your smile, and then spreading their legs wide for you, but the thought of having your dick in my mouth does not excite me, nor is it something I've ever daydreamed about."

When you grow up on a tour bus, around a bunch of men, eventually you start thinking and talking like one.

That bothered some guys.

I was hoping Edward Cullen would be one of those guys.

"Jesus, I'm not looking to fuck you, Swan. I'm seeing someone!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, that's too bad, because fucking you might have been on the table at some point further down the road when I wasn't actually feeling so beat up."

He instantly begins choking on his saliva.

This causes me to smirk even wider.

I've rendered him speechless.

"Look, Cullen, let's just get this out of the way. You think you know me because you hear the other guys talking, but you don't. My dad is my dad. Yes, he taught me almost everything I know, but I got here, on this tour, all on my own, pulling my own weight and not taking shit from anyone. Don't ever question that again." I challenge after stepping toward him to close the gap between us.

He stays quiet, and I watch him scan my face several times with his ridiculously pretty green eyes.

 _Grrrrrrr._

 _Why do his eyes have to be so stupidly pretty?_

He clears his throat and anxiously tugs at his dark auburn hair before dropping his hands to his sides with a thud, "You better start proving it then, because as of now you seem like nothing but an entitled brat!" He eventually shouts back in my face, then stomps away without saying anything else.

I let out a huff and look for something to kick with my sneaker, but find nothing nearby so I opt to chuck an empty beer bottle instead.

"And you can clean that shit up too, Swan!"

I throw both of my middle fingers up into the air and purposely leave the damn glass all over the alley.

If he wants it cleaned up he can do it himself.

I already did my last _duty_ for the night.

I was done.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

We'd had another successful night in Houston without any glitches during any of the sets, including the encore we hadn't been prepared for.

Emmett is helping me with the final walk-through tonight, and with his company, he's brought along a friendly flask filled with one of my favorite whiskeys.

"If you can't go to the party, I'll bring the party to you, Birdie!"

I smirk and snatch the silver container from him, bringing it up to my mouth to swallow down three fast gulps before rubbing my hand across my mouth.

"That's good. Two nights in a row being dry was rough! I can't remember the last time I'd been this sober." I joke, doing a random cartwheel along the edge of the stage.

"Yeah, I figured you were starting to get a little twitchy. I saw you almost mix up those cables tonight. Irina would have had your head."

"Meh, nothing Cullen wouldn't have been able to help her forget about after the show tonight." I snicker, then do one more cartwheel.

"Dude, did you see them making out right before she went on stage? She's not even trying to hide it anymore."

I had seen them.

I hated to admit it, but it had actually been pretty hot, and because of that, I'd found a way to hate Cullen a little bit more tonight.

I'm not about to share that bit of information with Emmett though.

I'd never hear the end of it.

It's not that I don't like Irina or the other guys in the band. They're fine, and we can all even sit around and have a good time together, but they still come from a different world.

For a Roadie to actually be sleeping with the entertainment, well… it broke all the rules, but Cullen apparently doesn't care about that or the fact that he could easily lose his job in the blink of an eye. Especially, if he and Irina were to ever have some petty ass argument.

"What do you think she screams while he's fucking her?"

"She probably sings one of her songs, but changes the lyrics and adds in his name, 'Oh, Eddie don't hate me, for coming away on youuuuuuu!"

Emmett is holding his sides laughing his ass off, and I'm feeling rather proud of myself for my catchy line.

I grab the flask from his hand and take another gulp, then begin humming the song I've just written, complete with its new fancy lyrics.

"I will never be able to hear that hook again, and not think of you singing those words."

My mouth smiles and I shrug my shoulders as I begin to switch off all of the lights at the control panel.

"Do you really think he'll make you stay on late tomorrow night in Austin?"

"Who knows. Jasper said he'd cover for me, but I'm not worried. Besides, it's a layover stop. We're sleeping under an actual roof that night and in a real bed no matter how late he keeps me."

"Okay, good, because I _really_ need some of your mom's Doritos Chicken Casserole!"

I laugh and nod, agreeing with him.

I've been missing mom's cooking, too.

Emmett's come to my parents place quite a few times after my dad retired and they'd planted their roots in Texas.

He and my dad get along great, and my mom absolutely adores the big dope.

I'm pretty sure they're both still rooting for us to get married and have babies someday, but that will never happen.

We tried once… to hook up… when we were both extremely drunk and very much horny.

It was a disaster and we still, to this day, never ever talk about it.

"All good here?"

"Yup, I just have to drop this stuff off. I'll meet you back at the bus for some Mario Kart in five."

He slaps my hand, and I grab the box of random things the band had left behind on the stage, then trot down the sidewalk toward the two main sleeper buses the entertainment uses.

Last I'd heard, they were staying in a hotel tonight two blocks over, so I don't even bother to knock before going in.

I climb the steps and scan my surroundings.

Irina's bus is a lot nicer than ours. Much more homely too. It even smells good. Like Macy's.

She gets her own space since she was the only girl in the band, and it's a demand in her contract. The other guys, Garrett, Jake, and Aro all share another bus which actually has a jacuzzi and full bar.

On our bus, we have two tiny ass bathrooms, a kitchenette, a small sitting area, and ten bunks; five on each side of the aisle, stacked.

Bunks went by seniority, but I've almost made it to the front since the guys let me count all the years I've spent on the road _not_ being paid.

I lean over a table to carefully set down the box of things Irina left backstage, then turn to leave after tossing a few skittles into my mouth. Before I make it to the door though, I hear loud moaning start to come from the back of the bus.

My eyes go wide and my hands cover my mouth in shock.

Thanks to my slightly tipsy state, courtesy of Emmett's flask, I'm giggling rather hard at this point.

I manage to stifle my laughter and suck in a slow and steady breath. Once I'm calm, I take a careful step toward the dark hall where the noises are coming from, then inch my way closer without hesitation.

There is, without question, kinky sex being had by someone in the back of this bus.

Being that it's Irina's bus, I have a pretty good idea who those two someones are.

I keep my hand over my mouth, just in case I start to lose it again, then slowly lean against the wall to peek where the sleeping quarter's door is cracked open.

Cullen is sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes closed while Irina moans from her knees in front of his lap sucking him off.

This I had not expected.

I'd figured their arrangement was all about him servicing her, not the other way around.

My body jumps when he grabs at the back of her head to guide her pace over his cock. I smirk, realizing she's in need of some assistance from him, but then I actually start to feel a little bad, because in reality… he's clearly not enjoying himself and that's a shame.

 _Why am I feeling bad for him?_

 _Jesus._

 _I need to get out of here._

When I turn to leave, the zipper on my hoodie catches a curtain covering a window, and I stumble back into the wall, then tug hard to pull myself free.

It's not budging.

 _Shit! Shit!_

"Whos out there?!" Cullen shouts out in obvious frustration over the fact that someone is interrupting his unfortunate blow job.

Quickly, I remove my arms from the jacket and leave it behind, then bolt from the bus and run as fast as I can down the sidewalk to reach the crew's bus.

* * *

_ **o0O0o.O.o0O0o.** _

* * *

Later that night, I'm laying in my bunk, texting with my mom when the curtain flies open and my hoodie comes flying at my face.

"Lose something, Swan?"

Cullen's face is straight, but I see a slight smirk on his lips begging to be shared.

"Huh, that's weird… where'd you find that?" I reply back, my brow playfully raised, "I've been looking _everywhere_ for it."

"I bet you have."

He closes the curtain again, and I cover my laugh with my hands, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

Hopefully, he didn't tell Irina it was me.

We can actually get into a lot of trouble for being on one of their buses without having actual permission.

Something tells me I'm safe, though.

I could see it in his eyes.

He wasn't going to rat me out.

Not this time.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

When we pull into Austin, I can feel my excitement heighten almost instantly and Emmett is, of course, quick to tease me about it.

"You ready to see your mommy and daddy, Birdie?" He taunts, pinching at my cheeks.

Jasper, the new leadlight tech plops down into the seat beside me, "Shut up! Your dad is here?! In Austin?" I like Jasper. He's good people. Someone I'm starting to feel I can trust.

"Yeah. My parents retired here two years ago." I share with a sigh, then straighten my legs out in front of me.

My timing was not purposeful, but with it, I send Cullen down onto his hands and knees when he'd happened to be walking by right as I'd extended my legs.

I pull my feet back in horror and cover my mouth in shock.

"That was a total accident! I swear it!" I gasp, looking down at our boss while Emmett is dying of laughter from behind him.

Cullen stands up straight again and glares hard in my direction. He brushes off his hands over his pants, but he says nothing.

I mean, what else is he going to do? Ground me for another week?

The bus comes to a stop at the side of tonight's arena and everyone starts to head out, but Cullen shakes his head and points his finger at me, signaling I should stay back and wait.

 _Wonderfuckingful._

I cross my arms with a huff and lean back in my seat.

Emmett makes a few obscene hand gestures in the air, and then I see him wave his phone, letting me know he's going to send a text.

I don't bother taking out my phone.

It's better I not see anything that might make me smile and/or annoy my boss even more.

As soon as we're alone, Cullen sits down across from me and kicks my foot with his, "So now you're trying to kill me?"

"I said it was an accident," I grumble looking down at his stupid Van sneakers that look like they're practically brand new.

"Problem is, you say a lot of things you don't really mean, don't you, Swan?"

My mouth drops.

"Excuse me?"

He shrugs and lets out a sigh, "Look, I know your parents are here tonight."

Now it's my turn to glare at him. He shouldn't know a thing. Not about me, or my plans for the next twenty-four hours.

"No one told me, I overheard some of the guys talking about it this morning."

 _Okay._

 _That makes sense._

A couple of the other guys were also planning on coming over to my parents tonight after the show for some 'war stories' with my dad, a good home cooked forth meal from my mom, and a place to sleep where they could stretch out their arms and legs.

They'd actually been going on and on about it since day one of the tour.

"You don't have to worry about doing the final walk tonight. I'll get someone else to do it for you."

I look at him with my eyes narrowed, but slowly feel my shoulders begin to relax.

This I'd not expected.

Cullen is being a decent human being.

"I was just walking up here to tell you when you tried to kill me with your foot."

"It was an accident, goddammit!"

He smirks and shakes his head as he stands up to leave me sitting there.

Just before he reaches the door, I yell out his name. Cullen turns around, looks at me, and for a moment, I'm at a loss for words.

"Th- thank you… and I'm… I'm sorry… about the foot thing. It really was an accident."

This time he gives me a wink.

That wink does something to me, but I refuse to acknowledge it as a reality because I don't need that kind of chaos in my head.

The bus door opens, and he jumps off with me following closely behind.

When I see my mom, I push past my boss and run to hug her while I do my best to hold back my tears. My dad is already being surrounded by several of the guys, but when he sees me, he excuses himself, to join our reunion.

The smell of his familiar aftershave causes me to smile wider than I have in days.

Mom pushes me away to look me up and down, and after resting her hands at her hips with her eyes narrowed she lets out a heavy sigh, then clicks her tongue several times.

She's judging.

"You're not eating enough."

I laugh and roll my eyes, then wipe them with the back of my hand, "I'm eating plenty, Mom."

"Hot Fries and Coke Zero's don't count, Bella!"

"Oh hush, Dad! It was a plenty fine diet for you up until two years ago!" I tease back, hugging him again.

"Can I help you guys unload?"

"You'll have to ask the boss man." I nod my head in Cullen's direction and notice he's already standing off to the side watching us.

"That's the new SM? He looks like a baby."

"Yup. Edward Cullen. First gig on the road."

I wave my hand suggesting he come over, and he begins to move his ridiculously clean sneakers our way with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

After reaching us, he extends his right arm to say hello to my father.

"Charlie Swan. Nice to meet you, Edward. I hope our little Birdie here hasn't been giving you too much hard of a time."

Cullen smirks and shakes his head, "We're slowly learning to orbit without crashing, she's a good kid."

 _Did he… Did he just call me a kid?_

 _What in the EVER loving…_

Mom and Dad share a look.

They're loving this.

Almost too much.

"Yes, well, she was our problem for the first eighteen years of her life, now she's yours… well, at least for the next eight months."

Mom instantly shoots me a wink and squeezes at my arm to help settle me down.

She knows me well, but it doesn't work.

"Pft! _If_ he lasts that long, which is doubtful." I snicker, after kicking at the gravel beneath my sneakers.

Cullen laughs nervously and then shifts his weight in front of me.

I can feel his eyes on me, but I refuse to look up.

"You, my boy, are coming to our place tonight. You need to fill us in on all of the trouble Birdie here's been causing you. Heaven knows her mom and I have been missing her antics, and you've clearly got some stories to tell!"

I grab at my hair and look at my father in shock.

"Nah, dad. I'm sure he'll be too busy getting his di-"

My boss instantly shuts me up by placing his entire hand over my mouth.

My parents smirk and share an all too familiar look.

I now want to kick all _three_ of them.

"I'd actually love to come over, thanks for the invite."

I cannot even believe he's accepted their invitation.

It's a layover night! Why wouldn't he be spending it with Irina? This doesn't make any sense.

 _Why are they doing this to me?!_

"So, what do you say, Edward, can I help out backstage a little?"

 _Ah-ha!_

 _Dad's bribing him so he can relive the old days, pushing gear around and plugging in amps after playing jump rope with some cords._

Now it makes at least a little bit of sense.

At least from my fathers end of it.

"Absolutely, Mr. Swan! Maybe you've even got some tips for me?"

"Come on, now! I'm not my father. Please, call me Charlie."

They slap hands, and I roll my eyes.

Mom stifles a laugh.

I'm still wanting to kick all three of them.

"I better get to work, too."

Mom and Dad hug me one more time, and I take off to catch up to Emmett and Jasper. The faster I get away from Cullen, the better. Mostly because I'm itching to open my mouth and ask him why he feels the need to invade my safe space by inserting himself into my off the clock life.

Especially when his rock star girlfriend should be wanting to spread her long legs for him in some fancy hotel room for the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

 **A/N: _And so it begins. ;)_**

 ** _These two have been a lot of fun getting to know so I hope you're on board to continue with the tour and see where their chaos takes us._**

 ** _**I'd love to hear your thoughts thus far and reviews always make me smile.**_**

 ** _I could use all the smiles these days._**

 ** _You can find an outtake from this chapter written from Edward's POV, taken from when he meets Bella's parents,_** ** _under the Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	3. (Chapter 2) Never Settle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N:** Not much more to say here, but thank you for coming back for more. It means a lot to me. Many thanks to my beta, Myonlyheroin.

* * *

 **.o0O0o._** **Roadies** **_.o0O0o.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Never Settle**

* * *

 **...Bella...**

As soon as the show is over, we kick it into high gear backstage to get everything packed up onto the trucks so we can head out.

What normally takes us two hours, we manage to get done in forty-five minutes flat, which is absolutely insane for this lot.

Even Cullen is scratching his head as we lock up the last truck and dust off our hands.

"Done and done, boss!"

He's still staring blankly at the group of us in awe, "How did we just… why can't we do it this fast every night?"

I laugh and shrug as I start to walk past him to grab my things from our sleeper bus.

"Are you going to tell him we started to pack up before the last set was even over?" Emmett whispers into my ear once we're a good distance away from him.

"Never! Tricks of the trade are do or die in this line of work. You know this!"

My best friend chuckles and then tugs on the hood of my jacket to slow me down before lifting me up off my feet to sling me over his shoulder and run us the rest of the way toward the bus.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

When we get to my parent's house our exhausted bodies pile out from the Uber van that's driven us, and we head inside through the front door without even knocking.

The house smells amazing. It easily sends my smile into overdrive. I run down the hall into my room, and then drop my things by my bed. After that, I head into the kitchen to help my mom at the counter where she kisses my cheek and hugs me tight.

"What can I do?"

"Crumble the Doritos, spread them on top and stick the casserole in the oven."

I do as she says, then rinse my hands at the sink and grab a beer from the fridge before hopping up onto the countertop.

"Dad seems good."

"He is good. He's happy at this new club. They're keeping him very busy. Although, I'm worried it's got his wheels turning again because he's practically living in the garage during his off time working on new amps and guitars."

I smile hearing this.

I'd always known retirement wouldn't be a forever thing for my father, but it had surprised me how depressed he'd actually seemed last Christmas when I'd come home to visit.

"That makes me really happy."

"Me too, sweetie. Now, tell me more about this Cullen guy. He's kind of cute, no?"

I let out a light laugh and shake my head, "He's a tool mom. A spoiled rich kid who got a lucky break all because of his smile and paid for degree."

"Is that a fact, or just the resume you've given him?"

"It doesn't matter," I snicker before taking another long gulp from my beer while my legs swing back and forth in front of me.

"Well, I think he's handsome. He seems nice. Very polite."

She doesn't even know the half of it, "Yup, until he's screaming at us like we're a bunch of impulsive children."

"Be fair honey. Sometimes that's how you all act out there."

I hop off the counter, finishing my beer and toss it in the garbage.

She eyes me and clicks her tongue several times. Here it comes. Mom doesn't approve of how quickly I've finished my beverage before opening another.

"You're taking care of yourself, right?"

"Of course. I'm good. Happy. Just like dad. Promise."

She sighs and nods her head, pulling me in for another hug, "I never thought you'd grow up wanting to continue this life, but I get it. Just so long as you keep your head on straight while you're out there. You know our door is always open to you, Birdie. If you ever need a time out, this can be your home, too. Dad can find you work right here in town, doing what you love."

"I'm fine mom, really. I wouldn't have signed on for the job if I didn't think it was the right move for me to make."

She forces a soft smile and it pains me, but I know she only cares about my wellbeing, so I hug her one more time.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Who? Liam?"

She nods and I look down toward my hands, "Yeah. We're meeting tomorrow morning for coffee."

"Him and your dad still aren't speaking."

"Yeah, he's mentioned that."

Liam is my most recent ex. He and dad usually get along quite well.

Just then, Emmett comes into the kitchen with Jasper, inadvertently ending our conversation.

They've saved me from having to awkwardly change the subject myself, which would have only caused my mom to worry about me even more. Because truth be told, I may or may not be completely over him.

I give Em a quick kiss to his cheek, then pull down the bottle of our favorite Tequila my parents keep high above the fridge for special occasions.

"Beer before liquor, Bella." Mom tries to school me, but I only roll my eyes and grab us all shot glasses from the cabinet.

"Are you kidding, Renee? Bella's liver treats it all the same at this point."

My mom glares at Emmett but still clings her own shot glass with the rest of ours and we all four throw back at the same time.

"Your dad is showing Cullen all your old tour scrapbooks, you better get out there, Birdie," Emmett shares smirking.

My eyes go wide with panic.

"Listen to the guy before they get to the year you had a buzz cut and everyone thought you were a boy named Bella," Mom taunts, causing both Emmett and Jasper to start laughing hysterically.

I glare hard in their direction, then grab my beer and head out of the kitchen.

My feet stomp across the living room, and I snatch up all of the books from my dad's lap where he's sitting on the couch with Cullen and a few of the other guys, "Show and Tell is _over_."

Dad laughs and shakes his head, "Aw come on! We were just getting to your awkward years!"

"Har, har, har! So much funny!"

My eyes meet Cullen's and he offers me a crooked smile.

His grin almost makes me pause long enough to smirk in his direction, but I'm determined to not be _that_ girl. Instead, I turn around to disappear down the hall, toward the back of the house where I can hide the scrapbooks, and then take my first hot shower in two weeks.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

Hours go by and everyone's passed out, scattered around the house in various locations that are still more comfortable than our bunks back on the bus.

Even Cullen is drooling in my dad's Lazy Boy positioned in front of the TV, which is now showing infomercials on its glowing screen.

I stand up and step over Paul on the floor, then click the television off and go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I've had one too many shots, and now that I'm awake again, I'm feeling each and every one of them.

Waking up to a spinning room is _never_ fun.

After getting my water, I go out into the backyard for some fresh air and find the hammock my parents have had since I was a kid. Whenever we'd stop somewhere with trees or two poles perfectly spaced, they'd always set it up for me to lay in and do my 'school work'. There were so many mismatched patches on it now, from years of wear and tear, I'm not even sure there's any original material actually left on it, but it's still familiar, and because of that, I love it.

I pull my phone from my pocket and stick my earbuds in, then close my eyes and let the swing rock underneath me while the music in my ears starts to swirl all around me.

When a much harder glide sends my body swaying side to side, I open my eyes and see Cullen standing over me smirking.

"Uh-oh, did your drool start to drown you?" I tease, pulling my legs in to sit more upright.

"Funny, but no. You turning the TV off did. I can't sleep when it's quiet."

I bite down on my bottom lip and let it slide from between my teeth while my eyes watch him shift his weight under the soft moonlight we're sharing.

I must still be pretty tipsy because he's looking all kinds of adorable right now in a, ' _I wouldn't mind sitting on your face_ ' kind of way.

"Sit."

He tilts his head and slowly crosses his arms, "Do you not know how to use the word please, Swan?"

"Hm. Maybe I _don't_ actually want you to sit, Cullen?"

He turns to leave and I reach out to grab at his arm, almost falling off the hammock in the process. "I'm teasing! Jesus! Please, boss, take a seat."

He flinches with my usage of the 'b' word, but I pretend to not notice and then lean back onto my elbows after stuffing my phone into my pocket with its earbuds.

"Your mom and dad are really cool. It must have been amazing… growing up the way you did. Seeing all those great bands, just submerging yourself in it all your entire life, from the day you were born."

I shrug and nod my head at the same time.

My childhood was amazing, but as an adult, I now realize it's also fucked me up a little.

"What was your favorite?"

"Tour?"

He nods and finally sits down across from me on the hammock.

"Probably, Tainted Blood, when I was fifteen. It was my first world tour, two-hundred stops in ten months, so we had some fun layovers. I managed to find a lot of trouble during those ten months. It's actually kind of shocking my parents survived at all that year."

I'm smirking again, and so is he.

"I imagine you're pretty good at finding trouble wherever you go."

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it."

He's quick to tap my foot with his, "Maybe someday I'll _get_ to know."

My right brow slightly raises and his grin sneaks out before he scoots in a little closer.

It's actually kind of adorable… the look he's giving me right now.

But it's also making me nervous.

 _Really_ nervous.

"What made you decide to follow in your dad's footsteps, and not do something more conventional?"

"It's all I've ever known. I was never very book smart, but I could rewire a guitar cable in three minutes by the time I was seven," I proudly admit, "How'd you get into this?"

He seems surprised by my follow up question.

This makes me feel a little bad.

I'm really not a cold, aloof person, but that's clearly the impression I've given him… and truthfully, that's no one else's fault but my own.

"Well, I guess when I realized I'd never be in a band good enough to travel the world on tour, I took the next best thing and found another way to get to do it instead."

His answer doesn't shock me.

It's how most of these guys get into the business.

"What do you play?"

"Guitar. You?"

I shake my head, "Nada thing. My hands weren't meant to play music."

I'd tried to learn guitar once, but I just got frustrated and quit when it didn't come easy. That seems to be my M.O. a lot of the time in this life actually.

Life's too short to always be a try-hard, only to end up failing.

Do what you're good at, and then you're never disappointed.

"I never had a good enough teacher. You need a lot of patience to handle someone like me," I tease, then lean back a little, causing the swing to start to sway again.

His foot is back to touching mine.

We both seem to notice this at the same time.

He doesn't move.

Neither do I.

When our eyes connect again, he smiles.

"Well, I could probably try to teach you sometime."

"You could _try,_ but you will probably fail _."_

He laughs at my honest response, then taps my toes with his while his stare remains locked with mine.

He really does have pretty eyes.

"You have nice eyes."

 _What the hell woman?!_

 _Where did that even come from?!_

He looks just as taken aback by my random compliment, but thanks me for it anyways with a bashful expression on his face.

"Usually, they're looking at me all angry. They're much nicer when they're not lit up with rage."

Yeah, my non-sober tongue has definitely decided to come out to play.

"Pro-tip, don't piss off your SM, and they won't have to look at you all angry all of the time."

I smirk and nod one time, but refuse to verbally respond.

"You have nice lips."

Now it's my turn to appear blindsided by _his_ random compliment.

"It was the first thing I noticed about you… then your legs in those tiny little cut off shorts you like to wear all the time. Your ass, however, could use some work. It's a little small for my liking."

He's flirting with me.

It's making me want to smile.

Like, _really_ smile.

On the inside, that's freaking me out, but I refuse to let it show.

"I think that right there constitutes as sexual harassment in the workplace, Cullen," I warn, but I know my poorly hidden smirk is giving me away.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"What? Cullen? Do you like, _boss_ , better?"

Again, he flinches.

I'd known he would.

"How about, Edward? I know it's crazy and totally unconventional," He suggests, smirking again.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Well, I have to _like_ a person in order to call them by their first name," I further toy, after crossing my arms in front of me.

"Ah, I see. So my actual name, given to me at birth, is a title which must be earned. Gotcha."

"You're starting to catch on. Good boy." I lean over to pat him on the head with my hand.

His smirk softens, and he lets out a huff, then takes in a deep breath and exhales before starting to stand up again, "It's late. We should both find a place to crash."

 _Cullen_ has a point. We have to be back at the buses by noon tomorrow. Plus, I should be taking advantage of the fact that there's a room with a door, four walls, and a full-size bed waiting for me inside.

He offers his hand to help me out of the hammock, and I accept it, then straighten my stance the moment he lets go. After that, we walk back toward the house in silence.

I can tell it's bothering him.

The silence.

I can tell because it's bothering me, too.

"Where are you from?"

Again, he seems surprised by my interest in his life story.

"Michigan until I was eighteen, then I headed down to Florida for college."

"I knew it! Emmett owes me fifty bucks!"

Now he seems confused, which only makes me laugh again and then explain, "I bet Em you went to Full Sail."

Full Sail is the money pit college where all the rich kids go who want to become someone famous someday, or at least run in the same circles with the someone's who become famous.

Cullen scoffs and shakes his head, "Sorry, not all of us got to grow up on a tour bus. Some of us had to pay a hell of a lot of money to chase after our dreams."

I almost feel bad, but instead, I give him one of my signature lines, "Que sera, sera."

His crooked smile controls my stare. "Whatever will be, will be."

I'm shocked by his quick-witted response.

"Doris Day, fan?"

"Nah, my dad just sang that song a lot when I was growing up."

He slides the backdoor open, and we head inside, then stand in the middle of the kitchen waiting for the first person to speak.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning," he finally gets out, shifting his weight in front of me where we're standing in the dark.

"Yup, I'll be here."

Neither of us moves.

"Are you um, sleeping in the living room where everyone else is?"

"No. I have a room here. You must have missed the tour my dad gave earlier."

He presses his lips together and rocks on his feet again, "Yeah, must have. That's too bad."

It's impossible to hide my smirk at this point.

"I'm down the hall. My name is actually on the door. It's a running joke… since I never had a real bedroom growing up."

"That's cute."

"Yup, cute. Well… I'll see you mañana." I turn on my heels and walk out of the kitchen to head into my bedroom without saying anything else to him.

I've never spent more than a couple of nights here at a time over the last two years, but my parents have always insisted on keeping this space just for me.

Emmett and Jasper had claimed the spare room at the beginning of that hall. It's actually more of a Man Cave for my dad than a guest room meant for sleeping. I peek in and smile, seeing one of them on the couch, and the other on their stomach with their head under a pillow and all four limbs spread out in a star-like formation.

It really had been a fun night.

We won't get time off for another couple of weeks, but I'm for sure planning on coming home again for the ACL Festival, and I know Emmett will join me because he loves this town and my parents.

After washing my face in the bathroom, I go into my room and close the door behind me, then change into one of my favorite old Rolling Stones t-shirts that used to belong to my ex.

I turn out the lights and find my bed, falling belly first with a loud huff rushing past my lips.

Seconds later, I hear a soft tap at my door.

I knew Emmett would eventually end up in here.

Jasper snores, and my bestie loves a good mattress when one is available.

When I open my door though, it's not Emmett.

"Tyler stole my spot."

Cullen's eyeing my bare legs.

I tug at the bottom of my t-shirt, willing its length to somehow expand with the pull of my fingertips, but it's an impossible mission so I quickly give up.

"And? There's plenty of floor space out there. I can get you another blanket if that would help?"

"I really shouldn't sleep on the floor. I was in a pretty bad car accident last year."

I cock my brow and almost laugh, "Are you seriously asking me to invite you into my bed, Cullen?"

He shrugs and leans against the frame of my door, "I'll behave. We can even put a pillow between us."

This is a terrible idea, but something about it is very tempting.

It also doesn't help that I've never been very good at turning down terrible ideas.

My hand pulls the door further open, and he follows me inside with a low 'thanks' leaving his lips.

The door closes again, and I hear him lock it.

I'm grinning with my back turned, but my heart is starting to beat at a ridiculous pace. He takes one of my pillows and places it vertically at the center of my full-size bed then turns to face me, "Over or under?"

I pause at the edge of my mattress, "Excuse me?"

"Can I share the blanket with you?" He's still smiling at me as he pulls back the covers.

"Um… yeah, just as long as you stay on your side of the pillow."

After situating myself, I reach over to turn out the light and rest my head on the pillow that's inches away from him.

Minutes later, the booze in my system catches up to me and I'm fast asleep.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

When I wake up it's still dark, but I'm holding on to something.

No.

I'm holding on to _someone._

And someone is holding on to me.

I've got my right leg hooked across Cullen's torso, and my arm is dropped over his chest with my head resting just below his chin.

His own arm is around my hip, and his hand is touching my bare skin where my t-shirt has risen up exposing my purple panties for him to see since I'd also managed to push the covers from my body.

The more awake I become, the harder my heart starts to beat against my chest.

After I begin to move, he increases his grasp on me, to keep me right there against him, but he never actually wakes.

 _How did this happen?_

 _Clearly, it was you, since you're the one practically straddling him._

 _Your clothes are at least on your body._

 _This is good._

I give my wrist a slight shake to activate my watches screen and see that it's just after six in the morning.

Cullen stirs and lets out a soft yawn, "This was all you're doing, Swan," His groggy voice suddenly shares from above.

His arm still doesn't move.

Neither does his hand.

When I start to move, he keeps me there with his arms.

I laugh against him and let out a sigh, "Sorry. I'm a cuddle sleeper. My mom has always said so. I don't get to do it often in a bunk on a bus. I should have warned you."

"It's cool. You're actually really good at it. Cuddling. Maybe you've missed your true calling in life."

Without forcing it this time, I laugh again and shake my head, "Nah, this is my calling. Being a Roadie, I mean… not drooling on you."

Now, it's his turn to laugh.

He has a nice laugh.

I like the way it feels under my ear when I press it into his chest where I can also hear his heart beating.

His heart's beating pretty fast.

I've noticed that, too.

I shift my weight beside him and slowly begin to slide away from his lap, but not without feeling the obvious rise at the center of his pants.

 _Sweet Jesus, it IS as big as Irina made it out to be the other night_.

 _No wonder the poor girl was having such a hard time._

His arm starts to move from my hip, but his fingertips purposely graze at my skin right along the elastic band at the top of my panties where my covered ass cheek has pretty much been on full display for who knows how long.

"You were talking in your sleep."

 _Super._

"Someone named Liam?"

 _Double super._

"He's my ex. We broke up right before this tour. He was mad I took the job. I'd promised him I would take a year or two off when we'd finished our last gig."

"He works the circuit, too?"

"Yeah. That's how we met."

I only ever date other roadies, and they're always on the same tour with me. It's impossible to have a relationship otherwise. Especially when you're on the road as much as we are.

"He actually lives here in Austin. We're supposed to meet up for coffee after I have breakfast with my mom and dad. Which is probably why he was haunting me in my sleep."

I sit all the way up, but I don't bother pulling my shirt down.

At this point, why bother?

"Sounds like a good time."

My lips smirk and I shake my head then fall back beside him to stare at the ceiling.

The sun is starting to come up.

I'm really wishing I'd gotten more than three hours of sleep.

It's going to be a ridiculously long day.

"I heard he has a new girlfriend. I'm hoping he doesn't bring her. It would be just like him, though, to do something like that, just to rub it in that he's moved on… so I'm also not holding my breath."

"Maybe you should bring me with you, just in case? For moral support."

I turn my head and find him softly smiling, already looking right at me.

We're barely inches apart.

I can feel his breath on my face.

It sends goosebumps across my skin.

"Let me be your wingman. As a returned favor for sharing your bed with me."

A smile finds its way to my lips and I can't turn it off. "Okay. Sure. Actually, that would be great. Emmett and Liam don't get along."

 _What is even happening right now?_

"It's a date." He sits up and swings his legs over the side of my bed to stand.

" _Not_ a date. Where are you going?"

"Fine, _not_ a date. I'm getting out of your room before everyone starts to wake up. I have a funny feeling they'd really lay into you if they think you're fucking the boss."

"Pft, they'd know better than to think I'd ever want any of Irina's sloppy seconds."

I roll over onto my belly and smirk when his eyes go straight to my ass, which he's already claimed to not be impressed by.

"So, they know about that then?"

"About you and Irina? Yeah. Well, most of them do. Not from me though. They've known since the second day you jumped on after Tyler saw you getting off her bus one night with your pants stained and a satisfied smile on your face."

I can see the wheels turning in his head. I've actually just explained to him why the majority of us don't give him the respect he feels he deserves.

"Great."

"Pro-tip. None of us want to work more than we have to, and most of us have been doing this for a _really_ long time. Start listening more, and shouting less, and you might actually stand a chance with us and learn how to be a good SM."

He presses his lips together and nods, seemingly processing everything I've just told him.

"Let me know when we're leaving for coffee."

I shake my head and pull up my comforter, then nuzzle back down beneath it.

When he closes the door, I jump up to lock it and get back into my bed.

I'm feeling beyond sexually frustrated at this point and more than a little annoyed that it's Cullen who has brought me to this point.

Thank God for cell phones, PornHub, and my parents' free wifi.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

I eat breakfast with Emmett, Jasper, and my dad while Mom busies herself in the kitchen, refusing to let anyone help.

Every once in awhile, I catch Cullen watching me or looking my way, but he never actually comes over to join us.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I take it out to see it's a text from Liam making sure we were still on to meet up.

He's also told me he might be bringing a friend with him.

 _So predictable._

"Was that Liam?"

My dad, Mr. Observant.

It was probably my bipolar like heart-broken expression that's given me away.

"Yeah. We're meeting for coffee. I need to get going. I'll be back next month for the festival, so don't rent out my room before then." I tease, wrapping my arms around him for a tight hug.

"No worries about that! Keep your nose clean, kid."

That's my dad's way of reminding me to stay away from the fancy designer drugs.

"We love you, sweetie. So happy we could have you back. Even if it was just for one night."

I kiss Mom on the cheek, then Dad, and punch Emmett in his shoulder, "I'll meet you guys back at the bus. Cullen is coming with me. He's worried I'll be late getting back and then he'd have to ground me again."

I say this as if I'm annoyed by the fact that our boss will be tagging along, but based on the look Emmett's throwing my way, he's not buying it.

Nope.

Not. At. All.

"Really. Cullen? You _don't_ say."

Even my parents are smirking.

"Shut it," I swiftly warn, punching him again before I flick him off.

Without saying anything else, I turn to leave them and grab our stage manager by his arm to pull him out the front door with me.

The coffee house is only a couple of blocks away.

That's why we'd chosen to meet there since I wouldn't have a car, and my dad and Liam are currently fighting over something neither one of them wants to tell me about.

"Anything I should know going in?"

"Nah. He's a cool guy, it just wasn't going to work out. Not with me being on the road. He made his choice when he decided to stay anchored in Texas."

It doesn't take me long to spot Liam sitting in the corner.

He's alone.

 _Well, this is awkward_.

"He said he was bringing someone."

Cullen smirks, "I guess he decided he needed some one-on-one time with you. Want me to wait outside?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous. This isn't a date, and you're just a frien- _my boss_."

Edward clearly notices my near slip of the tongue.

He's grinning now with his brow raised, "Lead the way, Swan."

I nod and silently do as he says.

Liam's face lights up the second our eyes meet and he jumps from his seat to hug me into his arms. His open hands cup the sides of my face and he presses his forehead into mine, looking at me as of we're the only two people in the room.

"It's good to see you, Birdie."

"It's nice to see you, too."

I hug him again to break our awkward staring contest, then lean back to nod my head toward my boss, who is standing off to the side just a few feet away.

"This is, Edward, our new SM on the tour."

Liam looks surprised.

With his surprise, I start to feel a little guilty for having brought Edward along, but my guilt doesn't last long.

"Uh-oh, what did you do to earn yourself a babysitter during your hall pass?"

At least he's smiling again.

That's good.

"You know me. Same old-same old."

Liam sticks his hand out to shake Edward's, and I watch them exchange further introductions.

"She's a hard one to tame. I don't envy you at all," my ex jokes, shooting me a playful wink from his eye, "I mean, I tried to talk her into marrying me, and all it did was get me a pink slip from her life and a house that's too big for a single guy to live in all alone."

"Oh, stop it!"

Edward's eyes go wide, and his jaw drops.

I probably should have mentioned that there might have been a marriage proposal… and a house purchased in both of our names.

I was only twenty-two, though.

There was no way I was ready to settle down.

I just hadn't wanted that life.

Not yet.

Not when I had so much life left to live.

"You're pretty young to be the SM on major label tour. Who do you know, Cullen?"

"Oh, he's fucking Irina Dawn."

Liam laughs hard and slaps his hand over Edward's shoulder. "Nice! Ride that for as long as possible can my friend!"

Edward does not look pleased with me.

 _Nope._

Not at all.

I quickly decide it's probably better if I change the subject. "How's the job at the club going?" I ask Liam, after taking a seat. The boys do the same and I feel Edward's foot tap mine from under the table.

It helps me relax for some reason, and it also makes me smile.

Liam is working the soundboard at a pretty big venue here in Austin.

My dad actually got him the job right before I'd left town.

"It's going well. The tour?"

"Good. Aside from Waylon finally reaching his limit and going back to the motherland."

"Yeah, I wish I could say that surprised me. He did love to dance with the devil. Sucks you didn't get the promotion. I know you went after it. Not saying you're not good at what you do, Eddie. Bella just knows her shit, and those guys respect the hell out of her. SM should have been hers."

I smirk and nod my head, then glance at Edward whose now caught on that I'd actually wanted his job.

"Que, sera sera," I quip, a crooked smile forming on my face.

Liam doesn't follow it up the way Edward had last night.

My boss and I share another smile over this.

"How's the new girlfriend?"

Liam blinks hard and laughs to himself, "So, that's why you wouldn't meet up with me last night."

"Word gets around. Coffee is _safe_ ," I admit before reaching over to take a sip from his mug.

We're clearly flirting, but I'm staying in my lane.

It's good that Edward is here.

Knowing he's watching will actually keep me from taking Liam around back for a quickie before we say goodbye.

"You know I don't play that game. I'm happy for you though, and I'm sure she's great."

"Not as great as you, but we're having fun... for now."

I force a smile and he reaches over the table to squeeze my hand.

His touch causes me to flinch, but I don't pull away.

"Our story isn't done, me and you, you'll see. This is just an intermission."

My nervous laugh gives me away, and I slowly start to pull my hand from his then rest it in my lap under the table.

"You wanna come order with me, Swan? We've gotta get going soon," Edward suddenly speaks up, reminding us of his existence.

I glance at my watch and see we still have two hours.

Edward Cullen is apparently giving me a way out. All I have to do now is take it.

"Um, yeah. You'll never get my order right."

"She's not lying. It's like an algebra equation," Liam adds before winking in my direction.

I stand up and follow my boss up toward the short line at the counter then let out a loud sigh after closing my eyes.

"Thanks, boss."

"Remember when I asked you if there was anything I should know going in? The whole engagement thing, that would have been nice to know about."

I open my eyes, roll them, and shrug.

"I wore a ring for a few months, and we bought a house a couple of blocks over from my parent's place. It wasn't like we'd planned an actual wedding and I left him standing at the altar."

"He's still in love with you."

"Most of them are."

I'm smirking in an attempt to play it cool, but on the inside, I'm dying.

Admittedly, I'm still a little bit in love with the jerk too, but I happen to love the road more, and I live my life for me, no one else. No matter what Liam Brennan believes.

My eyes jet over to the table where we've left my ex sitting all alone.

He's already looking right at me smiling, causing my heart to hurt a little more.

When I turn to glance at Edward, he's also smiling at me.

His smile does something else to me, but I quickly push it from my head because I have enough chaos in my life at the moment.

"If I wasn't here, you'd be fucking him in the bathroom right now, wouldn't you?"

"Probably in the backseat of his car, and then again from the front seat. So thank you very much for being here. It is much appreciated."

He laughs and shakes his head, then steps up to the counter to give the barista his order.

"What do you want to do after this?"

"After this?"

I'd just figured we'd go back to the buses regardless of what time it was.

"Yeah. We'll still have almost two hours before we pull out."

I'm thinking his question over when I notice the way he's leaning into me. His fingers are also moving back and forth next to my forearm against the countertop in an almost taunting fashion… it's as if he's wanting to touch… but keeping himself reigned in from actually doing the touching.

"I should probably go spend some more time with my parents. I don't get to see them much. Three maybe four times a year when I'm on the road if I'm lucky."

"Oh... Okay."

 _Not the answer he'd hoped for._

 _Interesting._

"You can come back with me. The rest of the crew will probably be gone, running around town. You could grill my dad for his tricks of the trade without them nosing around to realize you're actually taking notes to make a cheat sheet with," I taunt.

He shrugs and looks away, "Sure. Why not."

Without saying anything else, we get our coffee and walk to the table side by side.

Liam is quick to jump up and pull my chair out for me.

Always the gentleman. At least until we'd get into a hotel room.

My insides tremble remembering what it's like to ride his big beautiful cock and I'm suddenly biting down on my bottom lip when our eyes connect again.

 _Behave, Swan._

 _He's eye candy only now._

 _It has been written._

When Liam slides his chair even closer toward mine, I swiftly cross my legs from under the table and bring my coffee cup up to my lips.

"I need more creamer, be right back." Edward stands to leave us. He's not even three feet away, but Liam's hand has already found my inner thigh.

"It's rather tragic you felt the need to bring along a babysitter."

"You said you wouldn't make this hard… and you _also_ said you were bringing someone with you."

"Actually, what I said was I'd make it easy. It's not _easy_ for me to see you and not touch you, so I came alone."

"Stop it. You have a girlfriend."

I quickly brush his hand from my leg right as Edward returns to his seat. He's already noticed what's going on under the table though, and Liam's hand is just as quick to return to my upper thigh within seconds.

"Five minutes, Swan."

Cullen winks.

I smile.

Liam looks back and forth between us… he glares.

"You know what Eddie, I can get Bella back on time. Believe it or not, she's a big girl. You really don't need to wait around for her."

Edward scoffs and leans back in his seat, "She's lucky I let her come at all after the bullshit she caused me back in Houston." His tone was stern, but he doesn't fool me.

I doubt he's fooled Liam either, but he does get a point for trying.

"You're making me miss being on tour with her even more. Never a dull moment."

My ex smiles at me and he tilts his head to the side, causing some of his wild brown hair to fall in front of his eyes pretty blue eyes.

I feel my toes curl in my Converse.

My heart skips a beat and I hate him for it.

I'm done here, but at the same time, I'm also desperately wishing I could sit on his sexy smile for at least a few minutes in the backseat of his SUV.

 _Time to go, Swan._

"Well, It was nice seeing you, Liam. I'll text you later once we're on the road again." I start to stand up. He follows me. We stand there silently, just looking at each other, and when my bottom lip starts to tremble, he pulls me into him for an extended hug.

I feel the warmth of his lips where they rest against my earlobe and close my eyes.

"I miss you so much, pretty bird."

I nod against him and let out a sigh, "I miss you too, but this was the right thing for us to do. You wouldn't have liked me in a cage with my wings clipped."

"Well, I call dibs for when you are ready for this life. Your ring is still waiting for you back home in the safe."

My lips curl at the corners to force a soft smile after he leans in to gently kiss my forehead.

"I love you, Birdie."

"Love you, too," I whisper back, then push myself away from him to leave the table before he can see me start to cry.

I don't even stick around to wait for Edward, and I'm halfway down the parking lot when he finally catches up to me.

"Where's the fire, woman!?"

When he sees the tears in my eyes, he stops giving me a hard time and tugs on my arm to slow me down.

"Maybe you should have just fucked him to get it out of your system."

"That would have only made it worse, and Emmett would have called me out on it, and then I'd have lost that fifty I earned because of you last night, Mr. Full Sail."

"You guys sure do bet on a lot of things."

I smirk and shrug my shoulders, "It helps keep life on the road entertaining."

My fingers are busy over my phone getting us an Uber.

"I changed my mind. If I go to my parent's place, my dad will know I cracked, and he'll use that against Liam again. They need to start getting along."

"Because that doesn't make things even weirder for you?"

I shrug.

Trying to explain the relationship my ex has with my father would sound even weirder, so I don't even bother.

"Okay. What's the plan now?"

"Back to the buses. I can pass out before everyone gets on board, and you can go get another bad blow job from Irina. You've earned it."

He bumps me hard with his shoulder and tells me to shut the hell up, but his bashfulness over the subject triggers me to taunt him even more.

"Seriously though, did she _really_ need that much help from you... or are you just an awkward fit for her musically trained mouth?"

He smirks and shakes his head, "I do think this right here constitutes as sexual harassment in the workplace, Bella Swan."

I pretend to lock my lips with an invisible key, then flick it from my fingertips just as our ride pulls up.

Edward opens the door for me, then slides in and greets the driver. It's a twenty-five-minute drive back to where the buses are parked, so I settle in and lean my head against the window to close my eyes.

"My shoulder is available. I'll push you off before we pull up, so no one sees you with your guard down around me," He jokes, then adds a wink.

I sigh and scoot closer, resting my head against the sleeve of his hoodie.

It's much softer than the window, but I'm also used to sleeping on cement floors, so I could have survived.

I won't tell him this though.

Right now… it's just nice getting to let my guard down for twenty minutes.

"Thanks for tagging along with me, Edward."

"Thanks for calling me _Edward_ , Bella."

I can't help but grin after realizing he's right, and what that potentially means, but my need for sleep doesn't let me dwell on it for too long.

A few minutes later, I'm out.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

The next morning, I come out from my bunk feeling prepared to start the day.

My mouth drops open in absolute horror though when I spot Edward standing at the front of the bus talking with Emmett.

As soon as my best friend looks over, he immediately starts laughing like a damn hyena clutching at his sides.

I'm ready to punch him in the face, but he clearly doesn't care.

"I'd wished! Oh, how I'd prayed for this very moment!" Emmett booms.

Our boss turns his head, looks over, and finds me wearing my favorite vintage Michael Jackson t-shirt.

A shirt I've owned and worn for the last five years of my life.

It's become a sort of security blanket of mine that I pull out whenever I start to miss the simplicity of having my parents around.

Cullen looks down at his own t-shirt and grins, then quickly wipes the smug expression from his face before walking toward me.

"Don't worry, Swan. I'll go change."

He's offering to do this because he's also wearing a vintage t-shirt.

A t-shirt with MJ's face on it.

Only his shirt is baby blue… and I almost like it better than mine.

 _Bastard._

"Good," I snicker, "Later we'll set up a schedule so this _never_ happens again."

My boss smirks and squeezes past me to head to his bunk, but not without sending me a quick wink from his eye. My knees tremble on impulse, and I instantly hate him for it.

This isn't fair. He's finding ways to get into my head, and he's not even trying.

Emmett is still grinning ear to ear when I step up beside him, "So... you've been pretty quiet about that little coffee date of yours. Anything you want to share now that you two are starting to dress alike."

"Nope. Nothing." I flip my hair behind my shoulder and start to pick anxiously at my fingernails.

My best friend snorts and cocks his brow while he continues to study my face, "You haven't even mentioned Liam. That's not like you."

"Nothing to mention. He looked good and said all the right things. I wanted to fuck him. Cullen helped keep me in my lane."

"So, Mister Boss Man did earn some points!"

I roll my eyes but say nothing.

"I knew it! Cullen is officially on the scoreboard! Jasper owes me twenty bucks."

"Shut up! Jesus!" I snicker, grabbing him by the arm to pull his body off the bus. The last thing I need is anyone hearing him. "Cullen managed to be a decent human being for twenty minutes. It wasn't anything more than that, so can you please just drop it."

Emmett laughs to himself and pats me on the head, "Whatever you have to tell yourself to make it all okay, Birdie."

I stop moving so I can kick him from behind, then follow it up with a hard shove from my hands into the center of his back to send him several steps forward. I refuse to entertain his ridiculous insinuations. Instead, I change the subject, "Did you book our room yet?"

"Sure did! Vegas here we come, _bay-bee_! Got us a sweet little suite, too! Jasper's girlfriend is even meeting us in town. For once, you won't be the only vagina hanging around."

I'm smiling now, thinking ahead to our next layover stop, even though it's still almost two weeks away.

"Swan! McCarty! Stop standing around like a bunch of princesses gossiping over tea and get your asses to work!"

Emmett and I both turn to look at Cullen, then share an eye roll between us before saluting and dramatically marching our _asses_ across the parking lot toward the trucks to start unloading.

"Better jump to it before he really cracks his whip… although, you might be into that now."

I kick Emmett again but keep my mouth shut. Cullen is still watching us.

Actually, he's only watching me, but I'm ignoring that fact.

I'm ignoring it because I know it can only lead to trouble.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Looks like the ice is melting. Will it continue or will Bella insist on remaining in her lane while keeping Edward over in his? _

****R** **eviews make me smile!****

 ** _You can find an outtake written from Edward's POV taken_** ** _from the coffee shop scene over_** **on my profile under; Roadies Outtakes.**

 **;)**


	4. (Chapter 3) Hit or Miss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N:** Thanks for coming back for more and many thanks to my beta, Myonlyheroin.

* * *

 **.o0O0o._** **Roadies** **_.o0O0o.**

 **By: xXTailoredDreamsXx**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hit or Miss**

* * *

 **...Bella...**

Slowly, but surely, things are starting to change for the better. Edward still rides our asses whenever someone starts to slow down or screw around, but for the most part, he's almost pleasant to be around, until he's not.

When he's not pleasant, he's just… _not_ , and there isn't much of a middle ground with him.

At least, not that I've discovered as of yet.

Emmett hasn't let up about how I've seemingly backed off completely from my usual trash talk regarding our boss, but I've also managed to redirect things each and every time when it happens to get brought up.

Cullen sent him and Jasper across town about forty minutes ago for a pick up at the nearest Guitar Center which was thirty minutes away.

He's done this at the last minute after I'd told him last night we were going to need a couple of things as soon as we made it into town.

Soundcheck is in thirty-five minutes, and we're currently short mic tape, some amp fuses, a new earpiece for Irina, and the lights are still set wrong at center stage.

It's incredibly hard for me to bite my tongue when Edward gets the call that the band will be on the stage in twenty minutes, but somehow, I manage to behave and refrain from telling him I told you so.

He seems to appreciate my willpower.

Besides, by the look on his face, he's already chewing himself out for not having listened to me in the first place.

Honestly, at this point, all I can think about is getting forty-eight hours off the bus, to sleep in a real bed again once we wrap things up tonight.

Getting two full days in Vegas will be an amazing break.

Especially now that I'm of age to party a bit more legally without having to look over my shoulder every minute.

"Got any plans while we're here?"

I look around, "Me?"

Edward smirks and nods, waiting for me to answer.

"Um… Yeah. Some of us got a couple of rooms over at the Hard Rock. I plan on getting tanked, losing a hell of a lot of money, and laying by the pool until the sun goes down."

"Sounds fun."

When he says nothing else, but continues to stand there watching me, I stop what I'm doing, and let out a loud sigh, "Do you want to come out and play with us, boss?" I casually question, realizing he's possibly looking for an invitation.

"I dunno, they all seem a little peeved at me tonight."

"Yeah, well, maybe put the whip down and try talking to us like humans and not slaves?"

He cringes and lets out a huff, "I'm stressed."

"We can tell. It's also stressing us out. Go smoke a joint and come back once you've simmered down. I can handle things here."

He laughs, probably wishing he could.

I shake my head and look back down at the cords in my hands, then release a huff from between my lips before dropping the cords next to my knees, "Okay, fine. We will save the joint for later. For now, please let me help you out a little. I know this venue. We can still beat the clock."

Edward responds with a nod from his head. He offers me his hand to help me up from the floor and smiles down into my eyes before extending his arm in front of him, gesturing for me to lead the way.

We start to walk the stage together, and I begin telling him what needs to be done and who the best people are for the side jobs that are left. A few of the guys are taking notice to this and also raising their brows with suspicion while shaking their heads in disbelief.

All it takes is a quick glare from me to get them back to work.

When Emmett and Jasper finally get back, I suit up and change the bulbs from the rafters, this time without dropping any, then finish swapping out the amp fuses with two minutes left before soundcheck.

Edward finds me leaning against the wall with a Coke Zero in my hand, appreciating all of our hard work.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yup," I answer, avoiding his eyes, "Time management does wonders. I'm starting to feel like a broken record with you, but it also helps if you do the shit work at the end of the night instead of waiting until the next day since this lot is always so slow to get moving. If you make them work a little later, then they have less time to go get plastered, ergo they're less hungover the next day. Pro tip from my dad."

He nods and takes my can of soda from my hand to bring it up to his lips.

I raise my brow and smirk, watching him help himself.

"Jesus! That shit is disgusting, Swan."

His pretty green eyes are starting to get to me again.

I snatch my soda back from his hand and walk away before I can say something stupid.

I've saved the setup, but the night isn't over. We still need to get through the actual show.

Once that's done, that's when I'll be able to celebrate all of our hard work.

* * *

_ **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.** _

* * *

It's well after one in the morning when we get the last of the gear loaded up onto the trucks. Half the guys have already taken off to head to the hotel, but Emmett, Jasper, and a few others have stayed back to get the heavier equipment secured and locked up.

Finally, we're finished, and I can breathe.

"I'm uh, going to invite Cullen to come with us."

"What's that? You're going to get laid by Cullen tonight?" Emmett quickly taunts while we walk shoulder to shoulder toward our bus.

"Seriously. Shut up."

"What?! You two have been weird since Austin. The sexual tension is off the charts. Everyone's been talking about it tonight—"

This causes me to freeze in panic. I turn my head to glare in his direction and clench my fists down at my sides, "No, they are NOT!" I growl.

"Whatever you say, Birdie. We're in Vegas, let's raise the stakes a little. Two-fifty says the two of you finally fuck before we pull out of Sin-City."

I press the button on the side of the bus to open the door and start to jump up the steps after Emmett, "Easiest bet I'll ever win, McCarty. You might as well give me the two-fifty now. I'll even buy you a couple of drinks with it." I shoot back, pushing past him to get to my bunk so I can gather my things.

"What are you two betting on now?"

Edward's snuck up from behind me scaring me half to death.

Emmett starts laughing but says nothing before grabbing his own bag and trotting off to catch up with Jasper and the others.

"Same old. Are you coming out with us tonight?"

Cullen smiles with a tilt of his head and then slowly crosses his arms.

As far as I can tell, we're the only two people left on the bus.

He seems to notice this and takes a step closer, "Do you want me to?"

My brow raises, but I only shrug in response.

He smirks after leaning against the frame of my bunk, keeping his stare locked with mine, "I'll text you later. I've got a couple of things to take care of before I head out."

"Oh, I bet you do." I tease with a sarcastic wink that swiftly turns his cheeks a bright shade of pink, "Tell Irina she did great tonight! Hopefully, she still has some energy left to give you a half-decent blow job. If not, I'm sure you can buy one for pretty cheap down at the bar tonight." I quip before slinging my bookbag over my shoulder to leave him behind.

* * *

_ **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.** _

* * *

Upon checking into our hotel, I take a long hot shower and even opt to wash my hair with both shampoo and conditioner.

Once dry, I change into an actual dress I'd picked up at a thrift store a few stops back and smooth it down in front of me.

It's short, black, low cut, and tight in all the right places. Nothing fancy, but I'm hoping it will get me at least a few drinks paid for throughout the evening.

When I come out of the bathroom, Emmett lets out a loud whistle and prompts me to do a spin for him in front of the king-size bed he's currently relaxing on with his hands positioned behind his head.

Instead, I blow him a kiss from my middle finger and then fall into Jasper's waiting lap.

"Sucks, it's so late already."

It's after two in the morning, but the night is still young.

Especially in this town.

"Don't stress! We have the next two days to party hard." Emmett reminds me after standing up to put his shoes on. "Ready to head out? Some of the other guys are already downstairs getting things started at the bar."

"Yeah, Cullen just sent me a text. Let me tell him where we will be."

I remove myself from Jasper's lap and see them both exchange a look that instantly forces me to roll my eyes.

They're obviously determined to give me a hard time about this.

Which is fine, because I'm determined to ignore them.

Instead of answering my text like a normal person, our boss actually calls me.

"Swan, here."

"Hey, you're absolutely sure it's cool if I join you guys? I don't want to make things awkward for everyone."

"What, were you afraid I'd show everyone your text asking if it was cool you were tagging along?"

Emmett and Jasper cover their mouths to muffle their laughter, and I toss a pillow in their direction from my freed hand.

"No, Bella. I'm old fashioned. I don't like text messages."

A scoff leaves my lips and I let out an impulsive huff, "Yeah, it's fine. We promise to play nice. _All of us_." My finger points at my two buddies and I narrow my eyes, motioning for them to shut the hell up. "Meet us downstairs when you can. We're about to head to the bar before hitting the casino."

"Alright, I'm almost to my room."

"Your room?"

"Yeah, I decided to indulge a little, too."

I smirk because most nights he ends up on Irina's bus, and she has a queen size bed with a fancy memory foam topper.

"Alright, see you in a few."

I drop my phone into my purse and nod my head toward the door after applying some red lipstick to my lips, "Let's do this."

"What's Cullen up to?" Jasper asks on our way out.

"He'll meet us downstairs. He's checking into his room now."

Emmett's hands are at my hips as he leads me to the elevator with his lips beside my ear, "You might as well give me that two-fifty now. Once Cullen sees you all dolled up, he's going to make it his own personal mission to have this dress on his floor tonight."

"The only place this dress will end up is on the floor in our _own_ room. I cannot wait to cuddle with your lame ass tonight, ya dope. So, no hookers until tomorrow!" I tease back, giving him a quick kiss to his cheek just as the elevator door opens from behind me with a loud ding.

Jasper is shaking his head in awe of the relationship my bestie and I have, but then I notice his eyes go wide after his stare sets in on something behind me.

I turn to look and find Edward getting off the elevator with a small bag in his hand and a devilish smirk on his face.

Of all the floors in this hotel, he ends up on ours.

 _Go-the-fuck-figure._

His eyes move up and down taking all of me in.

He doesn't even attempt to hide his thirst.

"You sure do clean up nice, Swan."

"Boom! Told you!" Emmett instantly barks, earning my fist to his shoulder.

"Yup, thanks. See you downstairs, _boss_." I start pulling both of my friends by their arms to get onto the elevator but don't say another word.

Once the door shuts, I smack them hard with my opened hands.

"Hey! What did I do?!" Jasper wails, rubbing at his arm.

"First, I'm too mean to him, now I'm too nice? You're impossible to please."

They laugh in unison, and Emmett pulls my body under his arm, sending me in search of my balance on the red heels I'm wearing.

"Aw, come on Birdie! You know we're just ribbing you like we would any of the other guys. If you decide to get your pussy pounded by Master Cullen, so be it. I'll be that much richer, and maybe then you'll lighten up a little. You've been a ball of anxiety ever since seeing Liam, and not getting your licks… I mean, _kicks_ in."

I don't bother arguing. He's right. I have been a little more 'frustrated' with life since leaving my ex-fiance behind in Austin.

"Just have fun, kid. We have two days to do whatever the hell we want without answering to anyone."

With his last word, the three of us start walking toward the bar. Once there, I order my first official drink of the night, and a guy two seats over pays for it then sends me a smile and suggestive wink from his eye.

"That might be a new record for you," Emmett whispers into my ear, before pinching at my cheek. I shove him away from me and try to hide my grin, but it's impossible.

I love this town and it's time to reap its benefits.

* * *

_ **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.** _

* * *

An hour later, I'm three hundred dollars in the hole, but only two full drinks in when Edward sneaks up on me at the Roulette table.

He places a four hundred dollar bet on black, sets his chips beside mine, then smiles after taking the seat next to me.

"Jesus, you just jump right in."

"Yup, I do." He answers, "Even more so when I know what I want."

The way he's said that, and the look he's giving me….

 _Christ._

I'm in trouble.

I need Emmett.

Jasper.

Tyler.

Mike.

 _Anyone._

When the ball lands on black, Edward smirks, takes his winnings, then splits them with me.

" _Since_ it was your little black dress that inspired me, you get a cut."

Thanks to him, in ten seconds' time, I've now won back almost all of the money I've lost.

And just like that, I'm back to being a very happy girl.

"Thanks, boss!"

He cringes and forces a smile, but I don't apologize because I'm determined to keep up somewhat of a wall.

"Where's everyone else?" His eyes start scanning the busy room.

"Dunno. I was on my last fifty for the night, so I've been roaming solo and mostly watching. Now it looks like I'll get to play a little longer." I smile shaking the chips he's just given me in my hand.

"Glad to be of service."

"I'll consider it my bonus for helping you out earlier," I whisper, with an impulsive wink.

He smiles and nods, then moves in a little closer, "You seriously saved my ass tonight. You've actually done it more than once over the last couple of weeks. I owe you those chips and _more_."

I shake my head, disagreeing with him, then give his shoulder a light shove from my hands, "We're a team. I would never let my ship sink just to spite someone I hate."

As soon as those words leave my mouth, I'm back peddling, "I mean… I didn't mean it like,"

"It's cool. I get it." He starts to walk away, but I move after him to grab his arm.

"Stop! I speak without thinking and I do it a lot. If we're going to be friends, you need to get used to that, and not take it so damn personal all of the time."

Now he's smiling.

"Are we going to be friends, _Bella?_ "

His smile is making me smile.

"I guess we will have to wait and see how the night goes, _Edward._ "

He nods again with his handsome smirk, and then turns to walk away without saying anything else. My eyes narrow watching him go, but Emmett is suddenly grabbing at my hips, causing me to smack at his hands on impulse.

"Jesus! Don't do that!"

"Jasper's girlfriend is here. Come meet her. I think you two will click. Plus, you could use some female influencing."

I roll my eyes and start to follow my best friend around the Blackjack tables to head the bar at the back of the casino, then spot Jasper sitting at a booth with a very pretty girl.

Her smile is sweet. I like her blue hair. She even has a few cute tattoos and a ridiculously sexy Monroe piercing above her lip.

Maybe we will be friends.

I can't even remember the last time I had a female friend.

I think I might have been fifteen. No… maybe twelve.

Yup, it's been a while.

"Hi! You must be Bella!"

A smile finds its way across my lips and I nod, then slide in beside her.

"Alice, right?"

She grins and tilts her head onto Jaspers' shoulder, "Oh, good! So you have been talking about me."

Jasper laughs nervously and shrugs.

Truth be told, he's flirted with me more than once since the start of the tour, but it's always happened late in the evening after he's had a few drinks. Because of that, I've never docked him any points for it, nor have I entertained the attention.

When he's sober and not working, he's always texting or face timing with his girl, and we actually tease him relentlessly about it.

She was obviously someone special. It's just hard being on the road. It gets lonely. This is why I refuse to ever date anyone who isn't part of the crew. I know I'd never be able to control myself. Not long term. That's been proven more than once.

Speaking of which.

I've now noticed a pretty cute stranger smiling my way a few tables over.

He nods his head one time when our eyes meet and I smile back.

Emmett laughs noticing our exchange, "Uh-oh… Birdie found herself a worm."

I kick him from under the table, and he lets out a loud yelp, then leans over to rub at his leg, "Jesus woman, pointy-toed heels hurt!"

That's when I see Edward coming into the bar with a sexy looking blonde under his arm. My stare narrows, and I feel the pace of my heart kick it into high gear.

 _Cullen works fast._

Emmett follows my stare, and I hear him laugh again and click his tongue several times. "Let the games begin!"

Jasper turns to see what's going on. When he spots our boss getting his hair played with by his bimbo-looking piece of eye candy, he laughs together with my best friend, and then leans over to pat me on the head three times.

I literally want to kick them both in the shins.

Poor Alice is trying to catch up and starting to look like a fish out of water.

"That's our boss, and these two morons think I want to fuck him," I lowly explain.

Jasper's girlfriend smirks and nods after looking over at Cullen, "I mean, I can see the attraction. He's pretty friggin hot."

"Hey, now!" Jasper's fingers are instantly grabbing at Alice's hips, causing her to leap into his lap and kiss at his cheek.

Just then, the stranger from a few tables over gets up and starts to walk toward us.

His dark eyes are set on only me, and his smile is kind of yummy.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

He's clearly not looking to waste any time.

"How do you know she's not with me?" Emmett asks, using a rather serious tone after leaning back and crossing his muscular arms in front of his chest.

I raise my brow and wait for the stranger to respond to my friend's question.

His smile raises and his shoulders shrug, "If she is, then I'll assume you're both looking for a good time. After we share a couple of drinks, I think I'll be able to get down with that."

I almost snort, then lean across the table to put my hand over Emmett's, giving it a firm squeeze, "What do you say, buddy? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," I tease with a playful wink.

He pulls his hand from mine and waves it in the air, "Nope. I'm totally good. Been there, done that. Time to find me a hooker."

I laugh out loud and watch him get up to trot away, leaving the three of us at our table with my newest _friend_.

"Hi. I'm, Bella."

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. It's nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Sammy. Now that I've scared your chaperone away, how about that drink?"

I smirk again, and stand up from the table, "Sure, why not. See you two later."

Alice and Jasper offer me a wave from their hands, and I link my arm with Sammy's to walk over to the bar where he pulls out a stool for me.

"Where are you from, Bella?"

"Nowhere, actually. I'm a roadie with no home. Born and raised."

"A roadie? Like on a tour?"

I nod and shift my weight in my seat after telling the bartender what I want.

"That's pretty cool. I didn't realize women did that kind of work."

"Well, I'm not like most women," I tease.

His grin grows and he leans in a little closer just as the bartender sets down my drink.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

My eyes glance across the bar and I catch Cullen sitting with his pretty blonde not too far from where we are. He's laughing with her, but it's obvious he's also keeping tabs on me and my own new buddy.

"I have a confession, Bella."

"Do you, Sammy?" I sip my drink and raise my right brow, keeping my glass in my hand beside my lips while I wait for him to continue.

"I've actually been watching you most of the night."

 _Because that's not creepy._

Something about the way he's said this triggers an alarm in the back of my head, and a red flag slowly starts to rise with a few bells and whistles following closely behind.

The next thing I know, his hand is on my leg.

Growing up the way I have… it's taught me to pay extra close attention to certain things when it comes to strangers in strange places.

It doesn't take me long to realize I need to finish my drink and run before I'm in too deep.

"Sorry, I should have kept that to myself, but I saw you get off the elevator earlier, and I've spent the last two hours waiting for the right moment to make my move."

His hand is traveling up my thigh with zero signs of stopping.

A nervous laugh leaves my lips, and I gently place my fingers over his to return his palm to his own leg, then take another sip from my drink.

When I look over at Edward, I see he's no longer sitting with the pretty blonde.

He's all by himself now, watching me with my drink, and new creepy acquaintance.

I raise my glass into the air, acknowledging his existence, while silently hoping he might notice the slight panic in my eyes.

Truthfully, I need him to come over and be my White Knight again without me having to actually mouth the word, 'help'.

Sammy notices our exchange, "Someone you work with?"

"Yup, my boss."

Edward stands from his seat and begins to make his way around the bar to join us, all the while keeping his eyes set on only me.

"How's it going, Swan."

I smile, "Just peachy, _Cullen_."

He eyes Sammy for a very brief second, and then looks down at the drink in my hand, "Don't forget we have an early morning tomorrow."

 _Message received._

Neither of us has anywhere to be tomorrow, but Sammy doesn't know that.

"How could I forget? Last drink for the night. Promise _."_ I finish my sentence with a wink from my eye, then slowly bring my glass up to my mouth. Just as I'm about to place it at my lips, Cullen leans against the counter, then stumbles forward, tipping my drink with his shoulder, sending what's left of it all over me.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!"

My initial reaction is to get angry, however, the smirk hidden in his eyes causes me to pause long enough to take a second and process what it is he's actually done.

Edward Cullen has very purposely cleared a path for my escape.

"Jesus, man! What the hell?! Watch yourself!" Sammy jumps from his seat.

He hands me several napkins, and I take them to start dabbing at my cleavage. I'm doing my best to hide my own smirk, but I have a feeling I'm failing miserably based on Cullen's ever-growing grin.

"I guess this was the sign I needed. It's time for me to call it a night."

Edward winks with his second apology again and then walks away whistling.

Sammy is not happy.

"Aw, come on. You can barely see it! I promise. Have another drink with me."

His words cause me to literally laugh out loud because I'm clearly soaked.

Ergo Sammy is a liar.

"I'm sorry. It's been a really long day. Thank you so much for the drink, even though I'm wearing half of it."

He forces a smile and lets out a defeated sigh, but not without giving it one last try, "Can I walk you to your room."

"I don't remember telling you I was staying here."

His cheeks flush, "Okay, I also might have noticed you checking in earlier."

 _Definitely creepy._

"Have a nice night, sweetie. I'll be around tomorrow. Maybe we'll get a second chance."

There will be no second chance, but he doesn't need to know that. I'm just not in the business of crushing hopes and dreams.

After walking out of the bar, I spot Emmett chatting with three gorgeous looking girls over by the slot machines. When I step up to them, I refrain from looking their way. Mostly because I don't want to put Emmett on the spot for introductions... since he more than likely hasn't even processed their names.

"I'm calling it a night. Round two mañana. Creeper at the bar was a creep. Cullen saved the day though since you left me all high and dry."

Emmett laughs and shakes his head.

I already know what he's thinking. My limit has been reached, and he's that much closer to winning our bet, but I'm still functioning just fine.

My bestie shoots me a thumbs up, and a quick wink from his eye then goes back to working his group of ladies without saying a single word to me.

From there, I jump on the elevator and start to take my phone out of my purse. The doors are just about to close when a familiar hand appears pulling it back open again.

It's Cullen.

He's grinning that grin, not even waiting for me to invite him in.

"Where are you going?"

"Um… I'm going up to my room to change out of this dress and then I'm going to hide from the happy hands bar creeper before I end up on an episode of Dateline," I firmly reply, after crossing my arms.

He smirks and eyes at my cleavage where my dress is still soaking wet, "You can't be tired already."

I watch him reach into his shirt pocket and pull something out.

It's a decently sized joint.

Now I'm smiling.

"N'oice, boss! My room or yours?"

Coke and MDMA are easy to get on the road.

Pot is much harder to sneak around with, thanks to its lingering smell.

"Why don't you go change and come over to my room. I'm ready to get out of these clothes myself."

I look at him with my brow suspiciously raised then place my hands at my hips.

"I'm ready to be comfortable and call it a night from the casino, ya'dork."

"Aw! Did Irina give you a curfew?" I tease after the elevator door opens to let us out onto our floor.

"Shut it, Swan."

I raise my hand to my forehead and give him a salute, then playfully march my way down the hall in front of him to head into mine and Emmett's room.

"I'm, um... actually right next door to you guys."

"Of course you are," I snicker under my breath, giving him a thumbs-up, paired with a nervous smile on my face.

Once inside, I drop my dress to the floor and grab my book bag to take out my signature cut off shorts and a white tank top.

I pull my hair up into a ponytail and head into the bathroom to check my reflection. Aside from my need for a quick lipstick retouch, I'm still actually looking kind of cute. Instead of putting more lipstick on though, I rub what's left off, and then add a little more eyeliner under my eyes.

When I finally grab my phone from my purse, I see I've got three missed text messages.

One is from Emmett, making sure I got upstairs okay.

He's such a good little bestie.

And two are from Liam telling me how much he's been missing me lately.

I only respond to Emmett.

* * *

 **-EMMETT-**

 _-Have you arrived alive?_

-The birdie has landed. Changing. Gunna smoke a little pow-wow. Check on me in forty.

 _-WTF Birdie?! I guess we're not invited to the pow-wow?_

-Sorry. Not my pow-wow to invite you to, darl'in. ;)

* * *

I'm only being honest. It's not my weed to share. Ergo, it's not my place to offer up any invites.

I grab my hoodie, put it on, then grab my key from the table to head into the hallway.

My heart is actually beating at a rather ridiculous pace. It doesn't help that as soon as I knock at Edward's door, it opens.

He's changed into some baggy grey sweatpants and a black sleeveless t-shirt that's highlighting the fact he's actually got some pretty toned arms under all of his colorful tattoos.

"No more Cinderella?"

I smirk, realizing he's talking about me transforming back into my typical peasant-like attire.

"It's well past midnight, my friend."

It's actually well after four in the morning.

My eyes go wide realizing this.

Truthfully, I don't feel the least bit tired. I am however feeling more than a little bit tipsy.

"Make yourself comfortable."

His eyes are on my legs again.

My lips smirk and I walk past him to plop down belly first onto his bed, then kick my legs up into the air behind me, just to taunt him that much more, without making it _too_ obvious.

He pulls a chair from the table and positions it in front of me, then lights the rolled joint at his lips to take in a deep inhale before passing it over. I smile watching him hold it in, and then take my own hit, closing my eyes with my exhale.

"That's nice."

"After your suggestion earlier, it seemed like an appropriate way for us to end our night together."

"Ah-ha, so you'd already planned on us ending our night together?"

Edward smirks but says nothing in response.

"Our night needs some music," I suggest, eyeing the stereo behind him.

He follows my cue and stands back up to connect his phone to the speakers.

"What do you like?"

"Take a guess," I challenge, grinning a little wider as he hits the lit joint once more.

He clicks his tongue several times after exhaling a cloud of smoke from between his lips then begins scrolling through his playlist.

When Weezer starts coming from the speakers, I leap up onto my knees and give him a theatrical round of applause, "Perfect! Oh my god, if Emmett was here, he would be dead right now!"

We literally _always_ listen to Weezer when we get high together.

"Actually… now that I think about it... this is kind of freaky."

Cullen's smirk gives him away, and I cross my arms in front of me.

"I might've heard you guys talking back in Atlanta."

I rewind my memories to the night he's referencing and feel my cheeks flush almost instantly.

I'd also gone on an epic mini-rant behind the buses that night about how the only thing Cullen was good for was making me miss Waylon, our old boss, whom I'd also never really gotten along with, let alone liked.

"Hopefully, your opinion of me has changed a little since then."

I don't even know what to say.

In fairness, I'd never even given him a chance before making up my mind that he was just another tool with an ego that needed to be coddled and stroked on a daily basis.

He passes me the joint again, and I take it from him but stay quiet.

"For what it's worth, I had no idea you'd been up for my job. Irina made it sound like no one on the crew had wanted it."

"That's because she wanted to have your cock in her mouth for the next several months." Once again, my impulsive tongue has betrayed me.

Edward smirks and shrugs, then takes his seat across from me, kicking his feet up beside mine over the mattress.

"You just can't let that go, can you, Swan?"

"What? That you're fucking our ultimate boss?" I question with a laugh as my brow playfully raises.

"I knew her before the tour... before she was even famous. Just so you know."

This is actually brand new information.

"Really? How's that?"

"We went to high school together."

"Wow, small world."

It's hard for me to think of Irina as a typical teenager walking the halls at some basic high school in the middle of nowhere.

"We've kept in touch over the years."

"Did you guys date?"

"No. she was two grades below me, and I wasn't the type who dated in high school. Weekend flings in parking lots after a show was always more my speed."

This does not surprise me.

I smile and lean back against the headboard, and let out a sigh.

I'd never experienced public school myself, so the only thing I could compare his story to was the movie Mean Girls, which I used to watch on a loop off a portable DVD player from the back of the bus when I was growing up.

"How old are you?" I suddenly question, surprising myself.

"Twenty-seven. You?"

"Twenty-Two."

"Jesus, you're still a baby, and you wanted to be the SM?"

I sit up and glare hard in his direction, "Shut your mouth! I could do it! I've already been running this show since the beginning!"

He smirks and nods, "No, you're right. You totally could do it. You've put me to shame several times."

I'm back to grinning again.

I'm also feeling nice and relaxed.

My foot starts to tap to Weezer's 'Undone', and I close my eyes, letting the music fill my ears.

"This is probably one of my most favorite songs in the entire world. You know, I met them once. We never did their tour, but we did the Warped Tour one summer when they played a few stops."

"I imagine you've met a lot of incredible people in your twenty-two years of living this life."

I quickly shush him with my finger in the air, then start to sing along with the chorus after sitting up to pull on his arm so I can bring the joint from his fingers back over to my parted lips.

After I let go of his wrist, I fall backward and exhale a rather large cloud of smoke up into the air, then go right back into singing at the top of my lungs again.

The mattress shifts and I feel him taking the spot beside me so that we're now sitting shoulder to shoulder on the bed.

This should make me nervous… but I'm not feeling nervous.

Not anymore.

He continues to bring the joint to my lips from his fingertips during my turns, and eventually, my head ends up on his shoulder while our feet sway side to side with the music.

"How's Liam?"

I open my eyes and glare at him, "You're really going to ruin my buzz like that? Jesus, Cullen."

"Sorry," He laughs softly, then reaches up to touch my bottom lip, "You um, had a little something."

My teeth suck in the lip he's touched, and I bite down looking him in the eyes before opening my mouth again, "Hypothetically speaking, are you the type who can act normal after a random fuck?"

He swallows hard but says nothing.

I almost laugh over the shocked look on his face.

I've made him nervous.

My fingers take the joint from his hand this time, for one last hit, and then I reach over his lap to rest it in the cup he's been using as an ashtray. "Don't worry. I'm not saying I'm going to fuck you tonight. I'd be out two hundred and fifty bucks. I'm just asking for future reference."

When he finally regains his composure, he looks me directly in the eyes and leans in close.

So close, I can actually see my reflection in his pretty green eyes.

I'm holding my breath, but I don't look away.

"For _future_ reference, Bella, I'm _very_ good at acting normal after a random fuck."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** The ice has thawed. Bella seems ready to play some games. Will Edward be a worthy opponent or is she getting in over her head?_

 ****R** **eviews make me smile!****

 ** _You can find an outtake written from Edward's POV taken_** ** _from_** ** _when he has a conversation with Emmett about Bella and her ways on the road, under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**

 ** _;)_**


	5. (Chapter 4) Head On Collision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N:** Thanks for coming back for more and many thanks to my beta, Myonlyheroin. This will conclude the chapters I donated for the BatB compilation but you can expect to see a brand new update within the next 1-2 weeks. I do always write HEA endings, it's just a bumpy road to get there sometimes. Thankfully, this story won't be as long as my others. ;)

* * *

 **.o0O0o._** **Roadies** **_.o0O0o.**

 **By: xXTailoredDreamsXx**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Head On Collision**

* * *

 **...Bella...**

That was all I needed to hear.

My legs are over his lap and my hands are pulling at his shirt to remove its cotton fabric from his body as fast as humanly possible.

Edward follows my lead and begins kissing at my neck as soon as my hoodie is off and my tank top is gone leaving me in nothing but my black lace bra and cut off jean shorts.

"Jesus, you are so fucking sexy, Bella."

"Shhhh, don't talk," I warn, then tug at his hair to bring his mouth back to my neck. His teeth find my bare skin and his hands begin to grab diligently at my breasts. I can feel his cock rising between my legs, and it's exciting me in ways I haven't felt in a ridiculously long time.

His warm hands take me by the hips and he flips me over so that I'm lying on my back, looking up into his heated stare.

He's hovering over me, studying every inch of my exposed body.

Our eyes meet again, and I can see his hunger building.

He's already panting hard and his knee is pressed purposely between my parted legs. His tongue licks at his lips and his fingertips begin to trace a perfect line from the nape of my neck all the way down to my belly button where he slowly begins to unbutton my shorts before he finally removes them from my legs.

I'm laying in front of him in nothing but my bra and panties now, and he's smiling like a kid in a candy store with all the money in the world to spend.

"Just so you know. I've fantasized about this moment since the first time I laid my eyes on you back in Tallahassee."

My mouth smirks, "Oh, I know you have."

I pull him down to kiss my lips, and when we connect, I lose myself completely. Our mouths move with such purpose and need to have more of each other, I can barely get enough oxygen into my lungs.

When his tongue meets mine, and I moan against him, he shifts his firmed cock more centered against me.

 _Christ, he's fucking hard._

Just rubbing myself against him sends waves of bliss across my body, causing me to crave even more.

My mouth leaves his to bite at the lobe of his ear, and my hand begins to reach for his cock from the outside of his pants.

He growls and presses his hips more firmly against me, then grabs at my bra straps to pull them from my arms.

His eyes stare at my bare breasts with hunger and lust taking control. He licks at his lips, then brings his teeth to my erect nipple to take my breast into his mouth while grabbing at the other with his needful hand.

"Pants off," I breathlessly order, wanting to see and feel even more of him. He grants me my wish, and I push at his chest to send him onto his own back so I can straddle his lap and appreciate the view.

"Pokémon boxers? Seriously?"

"They were a gift from my little sister." He pants with a laugh while reaching up to grab at my hips again.

"Cute."

My fingers make their way toward the center of his boxers where his hardened prize is still taunting me. I grab at it, moan then tug at my hair with my other hand.

Just feeling it's impressive girth with my fingers wrapped around it sends a tremble to the most sensitive parts of my body.

"Jesus, Cullen. You've been hiding something nice. No wonder Irina's been having such a hard time pleasing you."

"Something tells me you'll be able to handle me just fine, Swan." He teases back, his gaze dancing frantically across every inch of my body from where I'm hovering over his hips on my knees.

"You can grade me later."

I shift myself toward his lap and reach into his boxers to take all of him into my hand, then lean down to bring my lips around the tip of his cock.

It really is a nice looking dick.

Probably one of the nicest I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot.

My hand starts to pace itself with my tongue, and I slide him to the back of my throat, moaning at the sounds of ecstasy that are now coming from his own parted lips above me.

"Jesus, you're gifted."

My lips smile around him and I swirl my tongue across his tip before bringing all of him deep into my throat again.

"Fuck! You're going to make me come. You're too fucking good!"

I start to slow my pace, because that's not what I want, then lean back on my hands to appreciate his naked body as he pants heavily before me with his impressive dick still standing straight up in the air.

"Sorry, but I can't let you finish yet."

He smirks and leans forward to pull me back over him, "FYI, I've been known to go a few rounds in one inning."

I laugh, feeling his firmed slicked cock against my naked belly. He kisses my lips hard, and I deepen our embrace, then slowly begin to walk my knees further up the mattress.

He seems to catch on right away to what I'm looking for, then pulls at the elastic band of my panties to help me out of them before I position myself on my knees over his face with my legs spread before him.

My hands grab hold of the headboard as his tongue begins to lick and suck at my clit, causing me to cry out in bliss as I roll my hips over his phenomenally skilled mouth.

Edward grabs at my ass, squeezing at my bare bottom while moaning deeply into my center.

I'm enjoying this way too much, but I also haven't been with anyone since Liam, and that was almost three months ago.

It's been a long damn time.

Especially for me, and what I'm used to.

When his fingers slide in beside his tongue, I thrust myself further against his chin and clench the headboard harder. This causes him to increase his pace, bringing me closer and closer toward screaming his name into the air.

Seconds later I come without warning him, but he doesn't even slow down. Instead, he keeps lapping away, wanting more of me until I crumble to the side of him.

I'm barely able to catch my breath, but my bliss filled smile is obvious and so is his pleased grin.

"That was… pretty damn good." I tease with my eyes closed, holding my hands to my chest, willing the pace of my heart to settle down.

"I'm not done with you yet."

He pulls at my hips and carefully guides me in front of him so that I'm on all fours over the mattress with my legs spread wide on my knees.

"We're still good, right? Green means go?"

His question causes me to turn around and look him in the eyes, "Put your cock in me and fuck me like you mean it, Cullen."

"Say please first, and call me by my damn fucking name."

Now, I'm smirking, " _Please, Edward._ Fuck me with your big, beautiful cock and make me forget my damn _fucking_ name."

His left hand grabs at my hip while his right guides his warm dick to my slicked center. When he finally slides it in, I make it a point to keep my head turned looking him in the eyes from over my shoulder.

Feeling him inside of me as he rocks in and out is unlike anything I've ever experienced.

Not only is he gifted with his mouth, but as it turns out, he's going to be a record-breaking random fuck as well.

It's now abundantly clear how he was able to land his job with nothing but a college diploma and zero work experience.

"Christ, you're so fucking wet."

"That means you're doing good," I share between his perfectly paced thrusts. He pulls out and flips me over onto my back, then quickly gets back on top of me.

His fired up eyes connect with mine, and I find myself unable to look away.

He's holding me there, fucking my pussy with absolute control, but all I can think about is kissing his mouth again while having him come inside of me.

I'm not usually big on kissing during sex.

Too intimate.

The fact that I'm actually craving it is weird for me, but my arm reaches up anyway, and I grab at the back of his hair to pull him down to meet my lips.

He continues to move his hips, reaching places no one has before, and I bite on his bottom lip, then start to push at his chest so I can be on top before we finish.

Edward doesn't fight this.

In fact, he seems all too eager and even rests his hands behind his head to enjoy the view while I ride his body with purpose and unbridled need.

"Pull your hair down." He orders, grinning up at me.

I do as he says and let my hair fall over my shoulders, dropping the elastic band from my hand to prop myself against his solid chest.

My knees lift me up, and I grab at his cock to slowly lower myself back around his throbbing perfection while my eyes remained locked with his as he takes up every inch inside of me.

I'm grabbing at my hair, moving forward and back, then lurch forward to position my hands against his chest after he pulses my hips to start pressing himself even further inside of me.

My body is on fire and his ravenous stare is matching everything I'm feeling.

"I'm really close," I breathlessly warn, then lean down to give his lips a hard kiss while his cock continues to make my pussy quiver.

"So am I, beautiful."

I can tell he's worried about how we should finish this.

"I'm on the pill. We're good." I further whisper with a moan, then increase my speed, feeling myself inch closer and closer toward absolute euphoria.

Without warning, he flips me onto my back to take complete control, and I place my hand over my mouth to bite at my index finger in an attempt to muffle my screams.

I'm surprised when he yanks my hand away from my teeth, "Say my name, Bella. I want to hear it leave your lips while I make you come."

I moan again at the sound of his demand and reach up to grab hold of his hair with my hands, bringing his forehead down to mine so I can look directly into his pretty green eyes.

"You, Edward Cullen," I manage to get out between each of his thrusts, "Are an _amazing_ random fuck."

He smiles and gently kisses my mouth then returns his forehead against mine, "So are you, Bella Swan."

I let myself go with his last word and cry out his name several more times, then feel him fill me from the inside before he falls hard beside my trembling naked body.

We both lie there, side by side, panting and staring at the ceiling, but neither of us says a word.

Several minutes pass by, and when he remains quiet, I roll over onto my side to look at him.

He turns his head and smiles that smile that got us here in the first place.

"That was everything I thought it would be, but so much fucking more."

I smirk, "Thanks, I do always aim to please in everything I do."

His laugh fills my ears and he pulls me back down beside him.

The sun is starting to come in through the opened curtain of his window.

"Can I just hold you for a while before you go back to your room?"

"I'm in no rush."

This is the truth.

Mostly because I know the second Emmett sees me, he's going to be demanding his money.

Edward pulls me over him, so that my head is against his chest, then reaches down to grab at the blanket to cover our bodies.

With his arm around me, and my ear listening to the rapid beating of his heart, I drift off to sleep, smiling after feeling his lips kiss at the top of my head.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

When I wake up, Edward is still fast asleep holding me in his arms.

I can hear my phone buzzing non stop from across the room.

As I start to move away, he increases his grasp and lets out a low groan, "Nope, you can't leave yet."

I glance at the clock on the bedside table and see it's almost noon.

"Shit! The day is half over!"

"You said you weren't in a rush," Edward reminds me. I swat at his chest and roll away from him, then start to pick up my clothes from around the room to get dressed.

When I turn around, I find him smiling and watching me with his hands behind his head.

"What?" I question after grabbing my phone to check it for messages.

Twenty friggin texts and ninety percent of them are from Emmett already taunting me.

"Let's me and you take a shower together."

I look back over at him and smirk, "Not right now. Emmett is minutes away from knocking on that door to make sure you're not keeping me captive in here," I warn as I walk toward him.

Edward reaches out to grab at my arm and he pulls me right back into bed.

"You said you could act normal," I remind him with a tap of my finger to his nose.

He laughs and brushes my hair out of my face, then tucks it behind my ears, "I'm just checking to see if you still like me now that you're sober."

I pinch at his nipple and kiss him once more, "Last night was fun, but what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

He grins, "Que, sera, sera."

All I can do is shake my head at his adorable rebuttal because on the inside I'm ready to mount his body again.

"In that case… Since we'll still be in Vegas...Can we hang out again tonight?"

My brow raises as I look down at him, "Hang out?"

He smirks.

I can't help but lean down to kiss him again.

"Let me take you to dinner. Maybe even a show?"

It's hard not to laugh. There's no way in hell that would ever work. Someone would see us, and I'd never hear the end of it. As of now, the only two people I'll have to deal with are Emmett and probably Jasper.

Them, I can handle.

The entire crew, not so much, and I'd really like to keep my circle small when it comes to whatever 'this' is.

"Nope. Bad idea, boss."

He frowns and lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Room service then? Since you're so afraid to be seen with me."

"I'm not afraid to be seen with you, I just don't want to lose my job."

He is, after all, fucking the damn entertainment.

I leave the bed and start to put on my shoes, then make my way to the door.

Edward's behind me before I can reach for the handle.

His mouth is at my neck and his hand snakes around my torso to grab at my breast from over my tank top. I turn myself in his arms to pull at his hair and easily find his lips with mine. My back is instantly against the wall and his knee is pressed between my legs, creating the perfect amount of friction.

"I-have-to-go!" I manage to get out between each of his soft kisses before placing my hand at his chest to gently push him away from me.

"Fine, then. Go."

I'm almost out the door when I stop and turn around to stick my head back in and smile his way, "If I should decide to eat tonight, and room service wins, what time is dinner?"

His face lights up, and he shows me seven fingers from his hands.

I nod with a wink, then leave him behind.

Before pulling my key out from my back pocket, I lean against the wall beside the door and slide myself down to take a seat on the carpet and press my forehead into my knees.

What am I doing?

I literally have no idea.

All I know is, last night had been incredible and it was something I clearly wanted to experience again.

This wasn't something we could do though. Me and him. Not after we left here, and got back on the road.

There was just no way it would ever work.

He was the boss I'd successfully gotten everyone else to hate.

Plus, the potential is still there for me to tarnish my name, and get blacklisted from the circuit for years if Irina or her brother-slash-manager, ever found out.

You don't sleep with the entertainment, but even more importantly you don't sleep with the entertainment's entertainment while out on tour.

When I hear Emmett's laugh on the other side of the wall, I stand up and brush off my hands then insert my key into the door to head inside.

"She lives!"

Emmett rushes toward me to lift me up over his shoulder, then spins me around to toss my body onto the bed. "So how was it? Everything you'd dreamed it would be? I'm happy to see you're at least able to walk today. Come on! Come on! We need the deets, Birdie!"

Thankfully, Jasper and Alice are the only other people in the room with us.

"Will you please keep your damn voice down! Jesus!" I snicker, looking at the wall where our boss's room is.

"Oh! My bad! You're right! He's absolutely the type to eavesdrop, isn't he?" My best friend whispers into my ear, earning himself my closed fist into his gut.

"Jasper, I like you, but this will be your first true test on whether or not I can trust you. No one… I mean NO ONE can ever know about this."

Our newest buddy nods his head and zips his lips, then leans back beside his girlfriend while they all wait for me to continue.

I reach into my pocket and take out my wallet.

Without saying a word, I remove two hundred dollar bills, then a fifty and toss them in Emmett's direction.

Both him and Jasper jump up and start bouncing around the room like a bunch of deranged apes begging for a goddamn banana.

My eyes roll into the back of my head, and I instantly chuck a pillow at them before crawling under the covers next to Alice.

"Well, I hope it was at least worth the two-fifty, Birdie!"

"Please. Stop," I mumble from beneath the comforter.

When they quiet down, I slowly peek my head out and find them standing over me still grinning.

"Seriously. I'm already beating myself up enough. I don't need the two of you hammering it in any deeper."

They both glance at each other, and I already know what's coming next.

"Interesting choice of words! How deep did Cullen hammer it in?" Emmett booms before he attacks my midsection with the tips of his fingers.

I let out a frustrated growl and throw the covers off my body to stomp into the bathroom and take a cold shower.

The entire time I'm in there, all I can think about is Edward's mouth being on my skin and between my legs.

My toes curl in the water as it pools at my feet, and my hands slowly start to travel down my stomach, remembering what it was like to experience his touch. I close my eyes and let out a sigh, then slide down to sit under the showerhead just as the door opens and Emmett comes waltzing in.

This isn't weird for us.

He's seen me naked hundreds of times, and vice versa.

What is weird, is him finding me sitting on the floor in a fetal position inside of the shower.

"Jesus, are you okay? We're only teasing you. No reason to come in here and start contemplating ways to end it all. It couldn't have been that bad of a fuck."

"What have I done, Em?"

He takes a seat on the rug at the floor beside the shower stall and reaches up to turn off the water, then pulls a towel down to hand it over to me.

"You finally got your rebound from Liam. It doesn't have to be anything more than that."

I nod my head and press my lips together.

"That is… Unless you _want_ it to be more."

I'm instantly shaking my head and rocking over the drain with my towel wrapped around my body.

"He's with Irina. If she finds out. I'll be done. I'm seriously screwed."

"She won't find out. Besides, they're not even an exclusive thing. She was photographed out with Felix Voltoro last night _not_ looking like someone who has a boyfriend. I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

I look up at him, feeling the most relieved I've felt all morning.

This was actually amazing news.

"You want to go fuck him again now, don't you?" Emmett smirks with a shake of his head. I feel my face betray me and look away from him. "Damn, girl! He must have some kind of a magical cock to have you jonesing for more already!"

My hands shove him and I start to stand up to dry off.

Sometimes Emmett's eyes linger.

It's a natural reaction that happens, so he's explained in the past.

This is one of those times.

"Ahem," I motion for him to redirect his stare back onto my face and smirk.

"FYI, he left a hickey on your titty."

I look down and see Emmett's right. There's a rather large purple spot right beside my left nipple.

"One on your upper thigh, too. What is he, part vampire?"

My eyes roll, and I give my best friend a playful shove, "Let me get dressed. I'm starving."

"Worked up an appetite, did you?"

Another shove comes from my hands, pushing Emmett even closer toward the door while he laughs at my failed efforts.

As soon as he's gone, I finish drying off and then wrap my hair in a towel before putting my clothes on and checking my phone.

There's a missed call from Edward.

He's left me a message.

I lean myself against the wall and hit the button that will take me to my voicemail.

"See. Isn't it nice to hear someone's voice, rather than only read their words?"

I'm smiling already and also nodding my head.

"I just wanted to call and say… you are amazing, Bella Swan. I'm planning something special for us tonight. Have fun being with your friends, but you're mine again from seven to sunrise. See you then, beautiful."

The message ends, and I bit down on my bottom lip.

I start to call him back but quickly decide not to in an attempt to not seem too eager.

I'm determined to shake him from all of my dirty thoughts for the next several hours.

When I walk out of the bathroom, I'm busy looking down at my phone replying to a text from my mom.

After realizing how eerily quiet it is, I look up and instantly stop moving.

I can barely believe my eyes.

Liam is standing in the middle of our hotel room with a nervous grin on his face and his tour bag in his hand.

Emmett is behind him with his own eyes wide, and his arms waving frantically in the air. He's mouthing something, but I can't really focus on that right now, because none of this makes any sense.

"What is this? What the hell are you doing here?"

My ex smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "It's nice to see you too, Birdie. I guess you could say I got bored being caged with my wings clipped… _so_ … here I am."

* * *

 **A/N: First real cliffy, dun dun dunnnnnn! What's Bella gone and gotten herself into? Thanks again for reading!**

 ****Reviews make me smile!****

 **You can find an outtake from Emmett's POV, when he shares some words with Liam in the hotel room just before Bella comes out from the bathroom,** ** _under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**

 ** _;)_**


	6. (Chapter 5) The Secrets In the Telling

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N: We're back a little sooner than I'd thought we'd be with this story. These chapters are flowing from my fingers though, so I figured why wait? The next NGES chapter is with my beta, and as soon as I get it back, that will be updated as well. Major thanks to those of you who have left me your words and decided to follow this story. I hope I'll continue to keep you interested with these guys because the fun and mayhem is just getting started. *wink***

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Secrets In the Telling**

* * *

 **...Bella...**

I stand there frozen, processing Liam's very real words.

This was not a drill.

This is happening and there's not a damn thing I can do about.

My heart feels like it might beat out of my chest, but I'm unable to react without running for the door.

In the blink of an eye, my life has run off the rails, when only seconds ago I was floating closer and closer toward cloud friggin nine.

"Jasper, Alice, let's go ahead and give these two a minute to talk. We'll meet you downstairs for lunch when you're ready, Birdie. Should I order your usual morning-after meal? We need you to be ready to party poolside minus a hangover, or today will be a total waste." Emmett shares after stepping up to stand between my ex and me.

I look into my best friends eyes, silently willing him to not leave my side, but Emmett hates Liam in ways I can't even begin to put into words, ergo me actually asking him to stay and play referee… well, it would not be a good idea.

Not if I want to keep the peace and it's important I keep the peace.

Peace is all we'll have once we're stuck on a bus together for hours at a time with nowhere to hide.

"Uh, yeah, thanks Em, and a Club Soda please, no ice. I'll be down in a couple of minutes once I do something with my face."

"Stop. Your face is already perfect," Liam insists, then moves past Emmett to position himself back in front of me.

I roll my eyes and give my best friend one last pleading stare, but all he does is throw his hands up into the air before gesturing with a nod from his head that Alice and Jasper should follow him out the door.

Alice looks like she'd stay if I'd ask her to.

 _Should I ask her to?_

 _Stop being stupid._

 _You're a grown-ass woman, and new rules need to be put in place if this is actually happening._

 _Liam will understand that._

 _He's got to._

 _I mean, he wouldn't fly all the way out here to accept a long term gig, expecting you'd just get back together and start playing house on the road as if nothing had ever happened._

 _No._

 _He wouldn't do that._

 _Not without making an effort to actually talk to you about it first._

Liam laughs under his breath to break our awkward silence then slowly takes a seat on the edge of the bed, "How about you say some of what you're saying inside that head of yours out loud so I can start to join in on the conversation, Birdie?"

"Okay fine. I'm trying to figure out what you're doing here and why you'd just show up like this without giving me some kind of a heads up before you did."

"I've called you at least a dozen times in the last week, and I've sent you about twenty text messages. You've been avoiding me, so you can't get mad at me for just showing up. I tried. Multiple times. You're the one who chose to make it impossible. That's on _you_ , not me."

I grumble a few choice words under my breath instantly hating myself because he's right and it sucks to be wrong.

He has been calling, and I have been avoiding him, but I've also had my reasons, and he should've respected them.

"Look," He breathes, "After I saw you in Austin, I knew I'd made a mistake. I belong here. On the road. With you and the guys. I've spent the last two weeks calling in every favor I could to get a spot on the crew. I figured if it was meant to be then something would open up and work out."

"Well, sucks for you because we have no open bunks. All the spots are filled," I snicker glaring hard in his direction.

Liam smirks and raises his brow.

I know that look.

He's done something clever, and now he's hoping I'll be impressed by his cleverness.

"Okay, I might have messed with fate a little, but sometimes messing with the stars is worth the risk of a butterfly effect."

I groan and cross my arms, "What did you do?"

He grins with a shrug of his shoulders, "Let's just say Tony decided to retire a couple of months early when I told him about the new stoner-friendly vacation resort my uncle is currently staffing near Denver."

I can't help it.

I'm impressed.

A slight smile sneaks across my face, but I roll my eyes over the sight of his prideful grin and turn on my heels in a pathetic attempt to keep my own smug expression hidden from him.

"Smooth, Mr. Brennan. Hopefully Tony doesn't regret his career change once the winter months arrive and he's freezing his ass off while working the slopes."

"Meh, I'm sure he'll find ways to keep himself feeling nice and freshly baked on the daily. Both inside and out."

I walk over to where my bag is propped against the wall and bend down to grab my makeup before heading into the bathroom to have an excuse to get away from him.

"So, how's it been so far?"

Liam decides to stand in the doorway.

He's going to watch me while I pretend to put some makeup on my face.

 _Super._

"The tour? Good. It's barely been two weeks since we last talked. Nothings changed since then."

 _Well, a little has changed, but he doesn't need to know all about last nights orgasms with the man next door who happens to be your boss._

"We've got a good team. A great team actually and for the most part, the band even treats us like human beings which is nice."

"Is that new SM still riding you guys like an overpaid manny on crack?"

"No," I laugh, then realize my cheeks have begun to flush over the thought of Edward with his pretty green eyes and ridiculously skilled hands. "He's learning to delegate, and it's made life much more enjoyable."

 _So much more enjoyable._

"That's good. I don't want us getting off on the wrong foot, but you know how I can be with pretentious douchebags who suffer from a God complex."

Yup, Liam and I are one and the same when it comes to dealing with pretentious douchebags.

It was one of the reasons why I'd been able to fall in love with him so quickly, even though he can be a douchebag himself without warning from time to time.

"Are you mad I'm here?"

His question catches me off guard, but I refuse to let on that his presence is making me more than a little anxious.

I also don't need him to know he matters to me either way.

What I need him to know is I've had zero regrets, and I'd change nothing since calling off our engagement.

"No. I'm not mad. It's just… you have a girlfriend in Austin. A house in Austin. You started a brand new life in Austin because you said you didn't want this life anymore, but now you're here… returning to this life. I'm confused."

He moves closer and places his hands at my hips then slowly turns me around.

The softness in his stare causes my entire body to relax and I hate him for it.

I'm holding my breath, waiting for him to speak, but all I can think about is the day we said goodbye in our living room and how he didn't come running after me the way I'd hoped he would.

"There's no more girlfriend, and I rented out the house. It's making me money while I'm here with you on the road living rent-free. My life there… without you… it was nothing, Bella. You were the only reason I was ready to settle down somewhere. It didn't take me long to realize without you... it wasn't a life I wanted."

I'm speechless.

I literally feel like I might throw up.

This isn't fair, but Liam has never played fair.

It's how he's always been able to win.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in. I'm not looking for things to change overnight with us, I just don't want you to shut me out. Especially since we'll be living on a bus and working together again."

My lips release a loud sigh, and my head shakes back and forth in disbelief, "I mean, you haven't given me much of a choice have you, Liam?"

He looks wounded by my honesty, but my honest response was justified.

He shouldn't have come here expecting to receive anything less from me.

Our break up had been one-hundred percent mutual. We'd agreed going our separate ways was the right thing to do since we'd both wanted different things once our life together had started to slow down.

"I'll give you your space. Can we just see what happens naturally? No pressure. Just us, having the opportunity to be us again… with each other, without any expectations hanging over our heads."

I'm not stupid.

He's only saying this because he believes he'll be back between my legs by the end of the week once we're actually stuck on a bus together again and I can't get away from him and his stupid words.

"Liam-"

"I mean it, Birdie. No pressure. Not from me. I'll give you whatever space you need. All the space. It's yours. As much as you want."

I release another sigh and slowly move his hands from my hips then turn to face the mirror after pulling my eyeliner out from my makeup bag.

He's already gotten the job.

Telling him to leave wouldn't be fair.

I can't exactly expect to call dibs on all of the best tours for the rest of our lives.

Not if getting back on the road was something he really wanted to do.

"Fine. As long as we're clear, you and me, were friends and co-workers. Nothing more. My business is my business, and you're to stay out of it."

"Understood. I will never _ever_ offer to wash your laundry or pick up a twelve pack of Coke Zero for you."

He smirks, and I toss my eye pencil at him.

"Where are you staying tonight?"

"Um," He clears his throat then looks down at my feet, "That might be the first hiccup in my great return."

I already know what's coming next.

"Oh, you are hilarious! You know there's no way Emmett's going to share a bed with you. You're actually really lucky he didn't kill you when he opened the door and saw your face."

"Yeah, I sensed that. I could always crash on some pillows in the corner."

"Or you could go sleep on the bus if you can't get yourself a room," I snap back feeling my frustrations rise.

It hasn't even been ten minutes, and we're already finding ways to bicker.

Truthfully, Liam and me bickering is not the norm.

Usually, we get along ridiculously well.

Already things are different.

I can tell by the look on his face he's realized it too. It hurts, but he shakes it off and lets out a rushed breath. "Whatever you want, Bella. Like I said, no pressure. I'll go ahead and get out of your way. Enjoy Vegas. I'll do what I do best and stalk your Instagram to make sure you're staying out of trouble so I can sleep at night."

My eyes roll, and I let out my own exasperated huff, "Stop. Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything. I only wanted to say hi and let you know what was happening so it wouldn't be awkward in front of the guys when you got on the bus and saw me sitting there. I honest to God didn't expect for this to go any better than it has. I came here prepared to start over from the beginning. At least this time I'll have a cheat sheet to give me a bit of a head start."

He's not lying.

It's obvious he's already playing mind games with a plan in motion.

"Fine. Welcome back, Liam. I'll see you tomorrow night on the bus. Don't be late. Cullen runs a tight ship."

He doesn't move right away but when I'm finally alone again, and I hear the hotel room's door open and close I collapse against the wall and push my face into my hands to muffle my profanity-laced screams.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

It's just after five, and Emmett and I have finally made it to the pool for a drink while we lounge in our bathing suits next to the water. We'd dropped quite a bit of cash in the casino right after lunch so now it was time to relax and unwind a little to reset before the sun went down.

"Mike said the guys are going to hit the strip later to check out some of the other casinos, you game or do you have an all-night playdate planned with Cullen and his magical peen?"

My index finger pushes my sunglasses over the bridge of my nose, and I roll onto my stomach to buy myself a few seconds before answering my best friend's pervy inquiry.

I know he's messing with me.

Emmett only does this to watch me squirm.

It annoys me beyond belief, but if the tables were turned, I'd absolutely be doing the same exact thing to him.

"I do have plans, _jerk_. So, if anyone asks, tell them I have cramps. They'll stop asking after that. Promise."

Emmett laughs and stretches his legs out in front of him, "I guess I probably shouldn't wait up then?"

I flick an ice cube his way before casually shrugging my shoulders, "Dunno. We're eating dinner in his room since this is a, 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas', kind of crazy for me."

"Nah. Not crazy. This is probably the most predictable thing you've ever done. The day Cullen came on board I called it. Ask Jasper. He has the bet logged and dated with a time stamp on his phone. Embrace the real-life normalcy of getting back to a hookup, being nothing more than a hookup, and stop focusing on Liam swooping in to fuck with your head again."

This time I toss my entire cup of ice at him.

"Shut it. Liam has fucked with nothing. Just because he's made an effort to walk back into my life with his impeccable timing… it doesn't mean I'm going to let him get in my head… or my panties."

"To think… if he'd only been fifteen minutes earlier, he could have witnessed you and your filthy walk of shame. Now that would have been some impeccable timing, and it would have also put some major points on the board for you."

"This isn't a game, Em."

"Why not? It was the last time... and the time before that. It's what you and Liam are best at. Your stupid games and ridiculous dares."

I let out an exasperated sigh and shake my head after burying my face into the soft towel beneath me.

All I can think about is wanting to forget every stupid memory Liam, and I ever created together but forgetting all of those moments would erase almost everything that had made me the person I am today.

I'm about to lose my mind.

 _More booze._

 _You need more booze, Birdie._

"I'm going to go get another drink. I need to numb my brain before I start talking to myself out loud."

"Meh, just go back upstairs and numb your lady parts instead. I'm sure that would be much more satisfying long term. You know what they say, the best way to get over someone is by putting someone else's cock in your—"

I kick his lounge chair hard with my foot to shut him up then smack him in the arm. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, or I will stick my sandal so far up your ass you'll want to numb your own parts with a bag of ice until it's time to board the damn bus tomorrow!"

Emmett grins and winks my way, dramatically throwing his hands up into the air to signal his defeat, "You make it so easy sometimes. Seriously, go hang with the boss man and let him help you remember your worth."

"My worth being a two-day fling in Vegas with my superior. Nice, Em. Really nice."

Usually, a random hook up wouldn't bother me so much but for some reason this time… with Edward… it just felt different, and Liam's return wasn't helping.

"Go! Stop overthinking it. You're acting like this has to be some big deal when it doesn't have to be some big deal. You're single. Have fun. What the hell is the problem here?"

He's right, but I'm not about to blow up his ego by admitting it out loud.

"I dunno, I guess Cullen fucked me stupid." I stomp away after that. There's nothing left for me to say. Not without being teased relentlessly for it at a later time, and Emmett already had enough ammo to last him until Christmas.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

My knuckles tap softly against Cullen's door and I take a step back after crossing my arms in front of me since I've opted to wear a pair of pocketless sweatpants for our special evening in hiding.

When he opens the door grinning, I feel my smile sneak through. I shake my head after noticing his own nothing fancy sweats that almost match my mine.

"I knew you'd be early."

"So very full of yourself… why does this not surprise me?" I taunt as I move past him to head inside his room. He closes the door, and I hear him lock the deadbolt. I smile again, but this time my back is at least turned to keep my reaction concealed.

"I didn't see you downstairs all day. Whatcha been up to?"

"Me? Catching up on some football and Facetiming with my sisters. Rose started at Stanford this week. I didn't think she'd ever shut up about her OCD roommate and her laminated rules."

"Your sister who bought you your fancy cartoon boxer shorts attends Stanford?" I question with a laugh as I walk over to the window to look down at all the pretty lights.

"No, I have two sisters. Bree's the one who buys the Hot Topic gifts. She just turned twelve, and then there's Rose the future brain surgeon of the family. Dad's pride and joy."

I smirk and nod my head one time. I'd grown up an only child and loved every second of it, but there's a part of me that has always wondered what my world might have been like if I'd had a sibling to get into trouble with on the road.

"Brain surgeon. Fancy. What's the kid sister want to be?"

"Well, last I heard she's hoping to pursue a career in eBay."

I laugh and turn to look at him again, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Her and my mom watch that stupid reality show where people go thrifting and flip things they find for triple the cost. They spend their weekends 'treasure hunting' and then sell their finds online. It's pretty crazy actually. She seems to have a good eye. She's actually the one who scored me my Michael Jackson shirt."

"Nice! Sounds like my kind of kid. I might have to send her a list of hard to find vintage shirts I've been on the look-out for. Where does she live?"

Edward steps closer, and my body stiffens. Him being so close again… smelling his aftershave… the pace of my heart quickens, and my hands reach up to start fidgeting with the zipper on my hoodie.

When his eyes meet mine, I shift side to side, feeling my cheeks tingle from the smile he's forced across my lips.

He smirks and reaches up to rub at the back of his neck. "Bree and my mom still live in Michigan, my dad is in Atlanta usually. They separated about three years ago when she couldn't take any more of his condescending bullshit."

I frown sensing some hostility in his honesty but decide to not pry any further out of fear it might ruin his mood.

"So, you've seriously been up here in your room by yourself all day?"

"Yup. Enjoying some privacy. It's a rarity on the bus you know. There's something nice about having four hard walls and a roof all to yourself for a few hours."

I nod my head, completely understanding, then turn from the window to take a seat in one of the big leather chairs by the TV.

He's watching me with hunger in his eyes, but I'm determined to take things slow tonight, so I pretend to not notice.

"Not even Irina came by to keep you company?"

He walks toward me with a straight face and plops down into the chair next to mine with a loud huff, "Nope. She's busy being seen with people who actually matter."

 _Interesting._

 _Is that a bit of bitterness I sense?_

"So, if she were to show up and find me here… at night… with no one else around?"

"I couldn't care less. She doesn't own me. I'm allowed to have friends and do as I please."

"Interesting, but does _she_ know you're allowed to have friends and do as you please?" I question after kicking my feet up beneath me to get a little more comfortable.

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "It's not like you're going to be mounting my body in public for anyone to see, and Irina would never just show up out of nowhere. Aro wouldn't allow it. Relax. We've got nothing to worry about."

Aro is Irina's older brother and manager. He's also a controlling narcissist with zero empathy or ability to show human kindness.

By day two of the tour, I'd learned to avoid him at all costs. So far I've managed to stay off his radar, and I'd like to keep it that way.

"Yeah. Aro's an ass."

"Understatement of the year, but he tolerates me just so long as I follow his rules when it comes to his sister and her precious image."

"So, you're basically a semi-secret sex slave?" I softly joke, hoping it might help him relax.

I can see the longer we talk about this, the more guarded he's becoming.

"Not a slave. I just have to remember my place and not venture outside of it when it comes to Irina Dawn and her rock star royalty status."

"All while keeping ten rowdy Roadies in line who love to see you squirm."

He gets up from his chair and walks over to the mini fridge then pulls two cold beers from the inside.

I hadn't even asked for one, but he's going to serve me anyway.

This makes me smile.

"You guys aren't so bad."

"Yeah, not anymore, thanks to me." I snicker after taking the chilled beverage from his hand.

He laughs softly and nods his head, then gestures for me to come outside onto the balcony with him.

For a moment I pause worrying someone might see us.

"No one will see us, Bella."

Mr. Boss Man is in my head.

For some reason, I don't mind, but still, I hesitate.

"If you're worried, put your hoodie up, and you can borrow my sunglasses," he further toys.

The sun is at least starting to set. I have to admit, it looks gorgeous as it says goodbye to the desert sky for the evening. One of the things I love most about this job is seeing all the different endings to each and every day with a brand new backdrop for me to immortalize into my long term memories.

Once outside I snap a picture with my phone, and he surprises me by picking up an acoustic guitar that's waiting in the corner.

"Are you going to serenade me, Cullen?"

"Maybe. If you're nice, Swan."

His fingertips strum the strings against the wooden guitar, and he grins my way after taking a seat over one of the long lounge chairs.

I smirk and lean against the balcony, positioning my foot against the cement wall with a flex of my knee.

Seconds later he's playing a song I've never heard before and humming along with its melody but not actually singing any words out loud for me to hear. When he finishes I can already tell the song won't be leaving my head anytime soon.

Honestly, I didn't even mind.

It was catchy as hell with a fantastic hook, and he'd been nice to watch without looking like a complete guitar-wielding tool.

 _More points awarded and he's now that much closer to getting into your pants tonight, Birdie-girl._

"You're really good with that."

He smiles with a shrug, and then holds his guitar away from his lap to pat his legs, silently suggesting I should come sit in front of him.

My lips smirk, and I slowly raise my brow realizing where this could lead to once he's got his arms around me and he's whispering beside my ear.

"You musicians are all the same. You think a few pretty cords on a guitar under the guidance of your masterful hands will just spread our legs and make us moan your name into the sky," I finish my sentence just as I take a seat over his lap with a purposeful shift of my weight so he'd be able to feel me rub against him.

His fingers move some of my hair away from my neck, and his lips kiss just below my earlobe easily setting every inch of my body on fire. I lean in and turn to look him in the eyes finding his hungry stare already waiting for me.

"You're not the same, Bella. You're unlike any girl I've ever met. You're kind of terrifying actually, but I think I like it."

After that, I attack his mouth with mine and turn myself to wrap my legs around his hips so I can press my body even further against him while we make out like two horny teenagers with something to prove.

When my impulses start sending my hands to the center of his pants, I stop myself and sit up breathing hard.

"This is fun and all, but I think it might be best if we take things inside."

He laughs softly and leans in to kiss my lips once more then stands bringing me with him in his arms. It takes everything in me to not giggle like some stupid school girl, but I manage to keep my cool and only roll my eyes after biting down on my bottom lip.

"You're a frighteningly good kisser, Swan."

"Thanks. I'm pretty much good at everything I do... Or I won't bother doing it. It's kind of a rule of mine, and a massive personality flaw according to Emmett," I casually admit.

"I get it. That way you never disappoint, though I honestly can't imagine you ever disappointing anyone with anything you do."

Once inside Edward sets me down on the bed then reaches over to pick up the phone. I listen to him order us some dinner and lean back on my arms to admire his own perfection while he talks into the receiver with his take-charge tone and boss-like attitude.

"What did you do before landing this job?" I question as soon as he hangs up.

He laughs and leans over to kiss at my shoulder, "My life story is nowhere near as interesting as yours."

"That's okay. I'm kind of wanting to know everything about you, Cullen," Those words had flown out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

He seems to appreciate my interest though.

It's the smile on his face that gives him away.

"Before heading to Florida for college, I worked at a record store part-time and was a dog groomer-slash walker on the weekends. Then while I was taking classes at Full Sail, I worked a comedy club doing lights and sound for the stage and also did some pet sitting stuff."

 _Okay, he's officially adorable._

His apparent love for furry things with four legs confirms this.

"But you don't have a dog of your own?"

"No," he sighs, "I mean I have a dog, Butch, but he stays with my mom. Bree takes care of him now."

"You could get another one. People have had dogs before. While on the road I mean." I inform him, actually feeling some excitement over the idea.

"Nah, you guys keep me busy enough. I can't add a puppy to the mix. Not right now. Maybe when this tour wraps up? I should be able to juggle a little more with the next one since I'll have some experience under my ass. Have you ever had a dog on the road?"

I shake my head and lean back against the mattress resting my head in my hands, "Nope. My mom and dad always said I wasn't responsible enough. I had a plant once. An orchid. It had pretty blue and purple flowers on it. I named her Harriet. She lasted a whole two years before I accidentally left her behind at a stop in Jersey when I'd set her outside for some extra sun."

Edward laughs and moves in next to me to begin stroking my arm with his fingertips just as my phone dings from the nightstand. I lean over to grab it and frown the second my eyes scan the notifications.

Liam's liked the last five pictures I posted on my Instagram account.

 _Looks like he's playing catch up… and also wanting you to know he's thinking about you._

"Ah, you're on Instagram? Never would have thought."

"It's my one and only social media account. I don't post any cheesy captions. I only post photos, and it's mostly for my parents, so they'll know I'm alive and functioning without them," I admit with a sigh, then slowly begin scrolling through my page to show him how very dull my life in pictures actually is.

He takes the phone from my hand and opens a few random thumbnails to get a better look at a couple of the images I've shared over the last two weeks.

Most of the ones that seem to make him pause include stops on the tour, but there are a few filled with sunsets that he lingers on a little bit longer.

"Your feed tells a nice story."

I take my phone back from him and ask if he has an account.

"I don't, but maybe I'll start one. Bree would like that. She's been making me send her pictures every day. I'm thinking about inviting her and my mom to one of our shows when we get back over to the east coast."

My lips smile, and I lean into him after dropping my phone onto the mattress to rest my arm across his body, "That sounds fun. I'm sure she'd love seeing her big brother run a show on a giant stage. You should have them come out to the D.C. gig. That venue is amazing, and there's so much to do there. You could make a fun visit out of it since it's a layover stop."

He stays quiet and when I glance up the look on his face surprises me.

"What?" I laugh.

"Nothing, that's just… you're right. That be perfect. Have you been to D.C. a lot? Maybe you could be our tour guide?"

I shrug and nuzzle my head back against him. "Yeah, more than a few times. It's one of my favorite stops. I love visiting the Lincoln Memorial. My dad and I used to set some time aside to sit on the steps and have lunch whenever we'd roll into town. Turkey subs and a Birch Beer with a bag of spicy chips shared between us."

Edward smiles and I feel my heart react to the longing look he's sending my way just as my phone buzzes again.

I pick it up and see this time it's an actual text message from Liam.

 _Your ex and his imperfectly-perfect timing strike again._

 _Wonderful._

* * *

. **LIAM.**

-Just ran into Emmett and the guys. He told me you're not feeling well.

-Let me know if you need your usual fix to fight off AF. I can be there in ten.

* * *

My usual fix is a full-size Hershey's chocolate bar and a liter of chocolate milk.

Liam knows me, and my pretend cramps well.

"So, we kind of need to talk about something," I suddenly blurt out, deciding it's better to get this out of the way before our clothes are off again and I'm moaning his name like a banshee from the top of this mattress. "Liam is here. In Vegas."

"Yeah."

He doesn't seem surprised.

Not at all.

I sit up and narrow my eyes looking down into his own nervous stare, "Wait. You knew?"

"Of course. I'm the SM. Did you think they'd bring someone new onboard without clearing it with me first?"

My mouth drops open, and I'm instantly smacking him with my hands, "You asshole! How long have you known?!"

"I started to bring it up last night, but you yelled at me for mentioning his name!"

In the blink of an eye, I'm officially pissed and wanting to beat the living hell out of him.

"Wait...so you knew he was coming, but you didn't tell me?!"

He looks surprised by my anger and sits up with his arms extended ready to defend himself from any further attacks I might launch his way.

"I mean, I tried to tell you, but you made it pretty difficult. One second we were enjoying a joint together and the next you were on my cock and then sitting over my face."

I leap up from the bed and tug hard at my hair, "You knew before we fucked that my fiancé was in town about to join our crew, but you didn't think maybe it might have been important to pause for a second to let me know?"

"Um, _EX-_ fiancé and no!" He forces out, "It did not seem like a good time to bring up your ex while you had my dick in your mouth."

"You are such an asshole!"

I'm so mad I can barely remain still. The fact that he knew Liam would be coming back into my life full time… the very real reality that he was aware of the situation I was going to be put in… but he still let me… he let us… without warning me… I literally want to kill him.

My hand grabs my phone back up from the bed, and I make my way toward the door without saying another word.

"Bella?! Where are you going?"

"I can't do this with you. You should have told me! You have no idea, you don't even know the half of it! You should have said something! You saw what seeing him did to me the last time! Or did you think you could fuck me and I'd just forget all about him to become your own personal fan-girl waiting in the shadows for whenever Irina Dawn wasn't giving you a bad blowjob?"

"Bella wait! You're not being fair."

"Nope, sorry. Life isn't fair. Welcome to my world. Game over. You lose."

After that, I storm out of his room and kick hard at his door before stomping my ass five feet away to use my key at mine and Emmett's room.

Everything had happened so fast. I'd barely taken a breath, and my head is spinning. I feel so betrayed, and I'm also right back to square one.

 _Fantastic._

All I want to do now is punch something repeatedly and scream into a pillow until my head hurts.

It's a shame because Edward Cullen could have been someone who might have continued to surprise me.

He wasn't going to get to be that someone though.

Not for me.

 _Lesson learned Birdie._

 _No harm was done and now it's t_ _ime to move on._

I'm of course lying to myself, but I don't care.

My lies are what keep me grounded when people on the outside prove themselves to be nothing more than utter disappointments.

Thankfully, Emmett picks up his phone on the third ring.

"Uh-oh, why are you calling me? What happened?"

"Where are you guys? I'm coming out to play." I'm already kicking off my sweats and changing into my favorite skin-tight leather pants and low cut lace top. My hands slide my black heeled boots onto my feet, and I pull my hair up into a loose ponytail to walk right back out the door without even checking a mirror.

"Go right when you get outside. We're three casino's down. I'll meet you out front and buy you a drink. Then you can tell me all about the boss man's fail. Warning though, Liam's hanging around."

"I figured he would be and I don't need to talk about what happened. I got Cullen out of my system. The rebound fuck box has been checked, and it's time to get back to our regularly scheduled program."

Emmett laughs into my ear and then lets out a sigh, "Okay, I won't ask any more questions. What's our code word going to be for the night?"

"Puppies-suck."

He chuckles again, and I get onto the elevator just in time to see Cullen leaving his own room.

My boss signals for me to wait for him but I shoot him my middle finger instead and let the shiny doors close in front of me.

* * *

 **A/N:** Liam isn't going anywhere anytime soon and Edward's been kicked back to the starting line to join him. Who will return to Bella's good graces first? The ex who believes he still has some plays left in their game or the guy who was able to penetrate her armor in record time? Was Bella's reaction toward Edward justified at the end of this chapter, or was she already looking for an excuse to play defense again? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

 ****Reviews make me smile!****

 **As thanks for the smile, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he and Liam actually talk about him joining the crew.**

 **You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**


	7. (Chapter 6) Sneaking Up From Behind

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.  
 **A/N:** Thank you for coming back for more! I'm having so much fun working on this story... so much so, you can expect to see Chapter 7 within the next 5-7 days. Many many thanks and hugs to my pre-reader, BPlemons. :)

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o  
** **Chapter 6  
** **Sneaking Up From Behind**

 **...Bella...**

My head is throbbing, and I'm hating life but last night was worth each and every nail currently being driven into my head while Emmet carries me across the pavement on his back.

"I still can't believe you finished that bottle of Grey Goose this morning for breakfast. How you're even alive right now, it's a goddamn miracle, Birdie," He laughs from underneath me.

I increase my grasp around his neck and rest my chin over his shoulder, "Trust me, I'm ready to die in my bunk until the bus parks in San Francisco."

"You just better be sober enough to hop on a shiny red trolly with me for breakfast in the morning."

I grin thinking about a hot breakfast and lean down to kiss at his cheek, "Honey, I'm already dreaming about pancakes and bacon."

When we finally get to the bus, he sets me down onto my feet and swats at my ass, "To bed woman. Go sleep it off and don't let anyone bother you in your nest until the sun is up."

I toss him a thumbs up from above my shoulder then slowly make my way onto the bus where most of the guys are already getting themselves situated at their bunks or sitting in the lounge area around the TV.

"Birdie lives! We were all a little worried after that last round of karaoke with the sun coming up behind you this morning," Mike taunts before tossing a roll of toilet paper at my head. I smack it away with my hand, and release a sarcastic laugh from my lips, then push past Tyler to get to my bunk without actually saying a word to any of them.

When I pull the curtain back to set my bag down, I freeze in place.

My brow raises, and I rub at my eyes thinking I must be seeing things.

 _Is that a..._

 _Jesus._

 _It is...  
_

There's a small potted plant sitting in the cup holder beside my pillow.

Upon further inspection, I realize it's a tiny potted orchid.

It's dollhouse size, and absolutely adorable.

It's also blue and purple… just like Harriet… the flower I'd told Cullen all about before we'd had our big fight last night.

I lean in to get a better look and reach over to touch one of its silky green leaves.

My lips release a soft sigh, and I fall inside onto my belly, closing my curtain as soon as I hear Liam's laugh traveling down the walkway.

 _Proceed with caution_

 _Please keep walking._

 _Do not stop._

 _Pass go and collect two hundred, Liam Brennan._

Someone evil must be looking out for me because he continues to move forward but then he takes an abrupt step backward, and I'm holding my breath again.

"Liam! Dude! I heard you were here! I told Mike, you wouldn't last six months in Texas once Birdie flew the coup!"

 _Eric is clearly looking to get his ass beat tonight._

I hear what sounds like a short scuffle between the two of them, but it ends pretty quickly with Liam laughing and Eric swearing he was just busting my ex's balls.

So typical.

"Seriously, it's good to see you, man."

"You too, Eric. Have I missed much?"

I feel dirty lying here like a snake in the grass eavesdropping, but this is my bed, it's where I belong. They're the ones who shouldn't be standing around gossiping like a bunch of pansy assholes.

If Eric weren't such a burn-out he'd realize I'm right here, but he is a burn-out, so I'm pretty much screwed at this point with nowhere to go and very few options.

"We've had some good stops but nothing for the record books. Not like last year. Cali could be fun now that you're here! What took you so long to get off your ass and come back to us!?"

This question… it piques my interest.

Liam clears his throat, and I steal a quick glance from the opening of my curtain just in time to see him running his tattooed hands through his wildly messy hair.

He actually looks stressed.

Stressed and not at all rested.

I hate that I've noticed... but I hate it more that I even care.

We'd only seen each other for a few minutes last night before I'd demanded he got lost and stop ruining my evening by keeping his face in my face.

In my defense, I'd been a couple of drinks in so he should've known better than to enter my drunken honesty zone.

My ex clears his throat, and I once again find myself holding my breath while I wait for his answer.

"I had my reasons. I'm here now though. Hopefully, that'll count for something. How's this new SM? What's the story there? I'm getting weird vibes. Like he seems cool, but there's something about him that bugs me."

"Cullen? He's not so bad. I mean, he's a hell of a lot better than Waylon ever was since he actually shows up and tries. Your girl Birdie has really been helping him figure his shit out. It was touch and go the first couple of shows, but we knew she'd eventually toss him a bone to save us all."

I clench my teeth together after hearing Eric refer to me as Liam's girl, but it's still not enough for me to make myself known.

"So he and Bella… They've gotten pretty close then?"

"Eh, I don't know if I'd call them close. I think she's just decided hating him and making his life miserable isn't worth the extra two to three hours of work he's been able to create for us at the end of the night."

Liam laughs, and I can't help but smile because Eric isn't lying.

"Sounds like Birdie. She's been doing good though, right?"

I should have expected this.

This is Liam being Liam and Eric is too stoned to realize he's only being used out of convenience for information.

 _Anything to be liked and accepted, amiright Eric?_

 _So sad._

"Yeah, she's been a good little bird. I mean, like, not herself, but she's been flying okay. No arrests. That's gotta be a first? Not even a bar fight yet! Her pop would be proud."

 _Har har har, so much funny._

They both laugh, and I start to sit up feeling a little more motivated to defend myself.

Thankfully, my Uncle Phil the cop has some pretty good connections that happen to expand across the country.

Yes, it's true, I've taken quite a few rides in the back of a cop car, but I've never spent more than a couple of hours in a cell.  
 _  
Knock on wood._

Liam, on the other hand… Well, he has a nice little rap sheet that he's proudly accumulated from all but five states across the great U-S of A.

"Truth, bro, are you here to win her back? Because if you are, you better make it known."

For some reason I'm holding my breath again, waiting for him to answer, even though his answer will change absolutely nothing.

"She's made it pretty clear winning her back is not an option, but I'm leaving all possibilities on the table. Whatever happens... _happens_. A lot can change on the road so I'm not giving up. Not yet anyway."

Eric laughs, and I hear them clasp hands.

Tear's heavy with frustration begin to well up in my eyes, but I can't wipe them away quick enough before they're able to fall from my cheeks.  
 _  
Damn him to hell._

"Shit, here comes her watchdog." Liam mumbles just loud enough for me to hear, "Hey Emmett! Where's your better half?"

 _Uh-oh.  
_  
Emmett would love nothing more than to see Liam squirm.

This is fact.

 _He's so going to bust you._

He wouldn't.

 _Oh, but he would._

"If you're referring to Bella, she's probably right there, less than a foot away, in her bunk, plotting _both_ of your deaths."

 _Forget their deaths._

 _I'm going to kill you Emmett McCarty, and I'm going to do it slowly so you'll feel every papercut I slice into your body.  
_

I pull at the top of my blanket to bring it across my body then close my eyes so I'll be able to pretend I'm sleeping just in case any of them actually checks.

Thankfully, they all quiet down after that, and a few seconds later my phone buzzes with a new text message.

* * *

 _ **...EMMETT…  
** \- I see you've decided to play a little dirty this round.  
-Nicely done!  
-Liam looked like he was going to murder Eric. _

* * *

I roll my eyes and start to type out a response but quickly stop myself to stick my phone back under my pillow instead.

I know Liam well, so I know how much he hates it when his hand is shown at the table before he's ready to play his cards.

He's fuming right now, and the thought makes me smile.

"Alright! Settle down! Roll-call before we get this thing moving."

Cullen has arrived.

The sound of his voice quickens the pace of my heart.

This annoys me, but for some reason, it also helps me relax.

I listen with zero interest as he goes through the crew list and everyone calls back one at a time that they're on board. When he gets to my name, I stick my arm out from my curtain and give an exaggerated wave which gracefully turns into my middle finger floating in the air before I pull it back inside.

He pauses for a few long seconds.

I take in a deep breath thinking he's about to give me a hard time for not using my words, but then he moves on and ends his roll-call with Liam.

"Most of you already know this, but Liam is replacing Tony in the sound booth and also helping with lights."

There's a roar of noise as everyone celebrates the second coming of my ex, but I lay there frozen with my arms crossed silently mocking their ass kissing for everything it is.

"Thanks for the warm welcome guys, and thank you, Edward, for welcoming me to the family. It's good to be back at it again."

I snort out loud, kicking my legs over my mattress like a toddler having a tantrum then cover my mouth with both of my hands feeling pissed at myself for reacting at all.

 _Jesus._

 _Calm yourself down woman._

 _He wants you to react._

 _It's all a part of the game._

 _Breathe.  
_

When the bus starts to move, I grab at my head hoping it will make my bunk stop spinning, but it does nothing for me, so I'm once again left with very few options.

A couple of minutes later my curtain slides open, and I slowly glance over to find Liam standing there with a Coke Zero in his hand and a smug grin on his face.

"Can I come in?"

"If you must. Watch your head. These bunks aren't as big as the last ones," I grumble but move over anyway. He slides inside, and I quickly snatch the can of coke from him like a crack fiend coming down from their last high, "Thanks."

"I figured you could use it, and you're right, these bunks suck."

"But the AC does work a hell of a lot better, that's a plus," I eventually inform him after taking another long sip before offering him some.

He smiles and accepts the offer then hands the can back over to me, purposely touching my hand in the process.

"Nice flower."

I glance over at my orchid and smirk, "Thanks. I named it Puppy."

"Puppy?" Liam forces a laugh and raises his brow then pulls at the back of his neck with his hand.

He's picked up that _Puppy_ must be some kind of an inside joke.

An inside joke I've chosen to not share with him.

I nod with a sigh and go back to avoiding his stare, "Yup, Puppy. Hopefully, I won't kill it or leave it behind on a curb somewhere, but only time will tell."

Just then Cullen walks by.

We make eye contact for a very brief second, but he doesn't slow down.

I can hear Emmett and some of the other guys starting up a game of cards in the sitting area. I'm tempted to suck it up and join them but I'm already deep in the red from the money I lost back in Vegas so joining in would not be wise.

Besides, my head is still spinning.

Walking anywhere right now and being social for an extended period of time is out of the question.

"I have some extra earplugs if you need them?"

 _Super._

Liam's caught on to the heightened level of my most current hangover.

He wants to play nurse, but I'm not in the mood for his White Knight act tonight.

"No thanks. I'll put on some beach sounds and be asleep in a few minutes if you'd just go find someone else to bother."

He flinches, but I don't apologize.

He said he would give me space.

This is not space.

He is literally taking up ALL of my space right now by sitting here in my bunk.

"Message received. See you in San Fran, Birdie."

With his last word, he moves his body from my mattress and gently closes the curtain behind him.

I release a rushed breath and close my eyes pressing my fists with purpose into my chest and biting down onto my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming.

When I taste blood in my mouth, I loosen my jaw and take another sip from my soda.

It's time for me to turn it all off, so I'll be able to wake up and start fresh in the morning.

We'll be in California for the next thirteen days, but staging at several different venues. I need to get some rest because tomorrow starts our first hell week of the tour.

That means seven straight nights at four different locations with minimal downtime to breathe in between.

Never fun but always a rush.

The kind of rush that usually ends with someone in the ER on an Adderall overdose.

My hand covers my mouth, and I yawn loudly with a stretch of my legs. It will take eight hours to get to San Francisco. My plan is to not open my eyes again until the bus comes to a complete stop and the engine stops humming.

I pop two Tylenol PM's into my mouth and take another gulp from my Coke Zero then sigh realizing my cup holder is already occupied.

My hand reaches over to pick up the purple and blue orchid, and I decide to make a special spot for it in the corner beside my pillow.

"Welcome to the road, Puppy. May the odds be ever in your favor."

I'm out.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

Hours later we're less than forty minutes away from sound check and my head is still pounding.

Anything that can go wrong has.

Cullen is drowning, but I just can't bring myself to throw him a life vest.

It's not helping that Emmett keeps giving me looks.

The kind of looks that let me know I'm being a bitch for not picking up the reins and getting things back on track.

Bottom line, our SM needs to learn to swim on his own, but my BFF is going to make me feel guilty, and then he's going to force me to put on my big girl panties because that's the kind of person I am when push comes to shove.

"Bella, please. I know we're all hungover, but this is not how we want to start hell week. If we can't pull this off, Cullen's going to start giving us curfews on work nights, and we both know how well that will go over," Emmett mutters after pulling me to the side.

"I'm not getting paid enough to clean up Cullen's messes. He needs to learn to stand on his own two feet. I'm beyond over repeating myself to him."

Emmett lets out a frustrated growl and tugs at his hair, "You seriously need to stop acting like such a girl."

I glare hard in his direction and cross my arms to keep myself from smacking him, "I'm not acting like a girl, you _twat-waffle_. I'm doing my job instead of doing everyone else's for once."

"That's the problem! Please do everyone else's job dammit, and I'll buy your breakfast for the rest of the week!"

"Swan! Come over here!"

The green-eyed devil himself has suddenly summoned me from across the stage.

I turn to look Cullen who's now standing about twenty feet away and narrow my stare, "Nah, you need a miracle. Sorry, I'm fresh out, boss!" I shout back then give him a half ass shrug from my arms.

He shakes his head and begins walking toward us with his nostrils flaring.

"Look, you need to put our personal shit aside and stop playing around. You've gotta help me out, or we're all going to be docked for messing up the clock tonight," he pleads once he's standing over me and Emmett's walked away.

My eyes roll, and I let out a frustrated sigh then grab him by the arm to pull his body back across the stage.

"Eric untangle the damn cords and line them with colored tape up to their mic points! Jesus! Mike, you have six amps over here that aren't even stacked and locked in yet! Tyler what are you doing with the guitars?! They should already be positioned but they're all out of order, and you haven't even plugged them into a tuner yet! Wonderful, the drums are four feet too far upstage. What the hell Emmett? Fix the stupid drums would you?!"

Edward is still walking beside me the entire time I circle the stage, but he stays quiet until I've gotten everyone else moving to do all of the jobs that actually matter before the band comes out.

"How many times have I told you, Cullen? Set the stage first then worry about all of the bullshit work we can take care of while the band is warming up. Don't let these guys decide their order of operations after a two-day layover. They wouldn't know how to get dressed in the morning if their mothers hadn't drilled it into their heads at an early age."

"Thanks, Swan. I guess I'm having a hard time thinking straight today."

When I look up into his broken stare, I let out a huff and cross my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Liam looking our way at center stage where he's changing out some bulbs on a lowered rafter.

Now is _not_ the time for me to share a moment with Cullen.

"It's always like this after we've had a few days to do nothing but burn some brain cells. This is your first hell week, if we don't stay two steps ahead punches are going to start to be thrown, and people are going to walk out before we even get over the hump of it," I quietly warn from where I'm rocking in place with my eyes purposely focused on his shoes.

He reaches out to grab at my arm in an attempt to steady me, but I pull it away.

"Please, don't."

"We really need to talk, Bella."

"No," I grumble, "We _really_ don't. You said you could act normal. Normal is us _not_ talking. Thank you for the flower though. It was... nice."

Liam is still watching.

It's literally making me want to jump out of my skin.

I begin pulling at the sleeve of my coveralls and look up into Cullen's pretty green eyes just long enough for them to send my heart racing.

 _God, I hate him._

"You're welcome," Cullen whispers, "Did you name it?"

"Puppy."

"I'm sorry, you named it what?" He laughs hard, and I feel a slight smile form at the corners of my mouth.

"I named the stupid flower Puppy okay? Now walk the damn stage again and make sure these idiots don't start to slack off."

My boss nods his head still smirking rather proudly for some reason and then leaves me standing there without saying another word.

Emmett is by my side less than five seconds later.

"How'd it go? What he say?"

"Pft! Now who's acting like a girl?" I instantly mock before giving him a hard shove for his gossip girl like inquiry.

He laughs and reaches over to tickle me under my chin knowing full well he'll receive a punch to his gut for it, but he doesn't care.

This is what we do.

"Every time I look over, Liam is watching me. I'm going to end up killing him before we even make it out of California. I swear it, Em."

"No, you won't. You both just need to get used to this new existence of yours. It's like learning to walk again. Head up, eyes straight, one foot in front of the other."

"It's more like learning how to eat, drink, sleep and breathe again, but sure, whatever you say." I snicker with a loud sigh following my words after I turn my back toward my ex.

Emmett forces a smile and pulls me in for a brief hug, "You got this, baby bird. Just, don't let him get to you. That being said… he's walking this way. I have to go help Jasper in the sound booth. Good luck."

"But… no! Wait!"

 _Dammit._

It's too late.

My best friend is gone, and my ex has now taken his place.

"Nice job holding Cullen's hand."

"He's still learning. I either help him, or we all get docked for missing the clock," I quickly grumble, and cross my arms.

"No, I get it. He's lucky to have you. All the more reason why you should have been the one to be promoted to SM."

I look him in the eyes and feel my fists begin to clench at my sides.

"Yeah well, life is full of disappointments, and we don't always get what we want, do we, Liam?" I turn to walk away after that, feeling proud of myself for getting the last word in but on the inside I'm crumbling.

He can't see that part though.

If he does, he'll count it as a point on his board, and I need to stay ahead in this newest game of ours.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._  
**

* * *

We've managed to survive the first five nights of hell week, but I'm officially feeling it and hurting in places I'd forgotten existed.

It's just after one in the morning and all of the trucks are loaded ready to move across town to our next parking lot for tomorrow nights show.

Most of the guys have already taken off with plans to get back to the bus later, but with years of experience between us, Emmett and I have opted to stay onboard tonight to watch a movie instead.

I'm queuing up the DVD player on the big TV in the sitting area when Cullen suddenly appears from behind me.

"You're not going out?"

"Nope. I know better than to party after hours during a week like this," I mumble without turning around to face him.

"Wise beyond your years, Swan. What are you watching?"

"Some indie horror flick Emmett picked out. He won the coin toss. It's very likely there will be lots of boobs."

I drop my arms down to my sides with a huff then spin around to fall onto the couch where I've already set up a pillow and blanket for Em and me to cuddle under.

"Would you care if I joined you? I mean, we'll have a chaperone. No danger there. Right?"

My teeth bite down onto my bottom lip, and I eye him with suspicion.

"There would be no danger _without_ a chaperone," I snicker back just as Emmett comes bouncing onto the bus with his arms full of junk food.

He stops in his tracks when he sees I'm not alone then struggles to keep a straight face but by some miracle, he manages to maintain his composure, and for that I'm thankful.

"Up for a movie full of gore and titties, boss?"

Edward laughs and shrugs his shoulders in response to my bestie then glances back down at me.

"It's fine. Stay," I grumble before scooting over to make some space for the both of them."

Seconds later I have Emmett to my left and Edward to the right with three bags of chips and two packages of cookies in my lap over the blanket I've positioned across my legs.

The movie starts, and I begin to stuff my face with Oreos in hopes of a sugar rush trumping the anxiety that's already washing over me.

Granted, over the last three-ish days, things have gotten a lot better… I'm now able to be within a couple of feet of both my boss and my ex at the same time without feeling like I need to find the nearest roof to jump from its ledge.

It's also helped that Liam's stopped waiting for me in the mornings, and asking me to get lunch with him in the afternoons.

Slowly but surely, we're finding our way without stumbling too hard to send us back to the starting line again.

It feels good, being able to smile more without holding my breath, and that's progress I've been happy to make.

"Are you sure Irina won't be looking for you?"

I can't help it.

I need to see Cullen squirm a little.

"She's got a headache."

Emmett and I share a look, and I stifle a laugh but fail miserably.

Edward gives me a playful shove, and I kick him back then bring my legs up onto the couch to lean into my bestie and snuggle against his chest.

We settle in as the movie gets started, but I quickly realize it's going to be battle to keep my eyes opened now that I'm all cozied up with a full stomach and the lights turned down.

It shouldn't surprise me when Emmett starts to snore before we've even made it twenty minutes in, but for some reason it does and the sound makes me smile.

I bump him with my elbow and whisper into his ear he should go saw his logs in his bunk then get up from his lap to grab a fresh soda from the fridge.

"Alright, I give up. No spoilers or I'll kill you both. See you guys in the morning."

My lips blow him a kiss from my hand, and he shuffles his feet down the hall until he falls into his bunk like a dead tree crashing to the ground in the middle of a forest.

When I sit back down on the couch, my body automatically leans into Edward's, but neither of us moves right away to put any space between our pressed shoulders.

I hate that he has to smell so good.

It's obvious he's no longer paying attention to the movie.

Neither am I.

His eyes haven't looked up toward the screen for the last five minutes, and I can't even remember a single line from the entire film.

"Fine. I'll bite. What's on your mind, boss?" I finally question with a huff and tilt of my head.

"Vegas, Swan. _Always_ Vegas."

"Stop it!" I snicker between my teeth and then tug at my blanket to bring it up to my chest as if it might serve as some type of shield against his stare.

He turns to face me, and I quickly realize he's backing me into a corner now that we're all alone for the first time in days.

"Hey, you asked."

"Yeah well, now I'm telling you to stop."

He smiles with a nod of his head then taps his foot over mine, "How've you been?"

My shoulders shrug, and I pull my knees up into my chest to prevent him from continuing with his attempted game of footsie.

"The usual. Surviving. You?"

"Same," he mutters, this time lightly bumping into me.

Silence swirls around us after that until my phone buzzes from the armrest of the couch.

I pick it up and see a text from my ex asking if there's anything I need since he's stopping at the store before heading back to the bus. I answer with a quick, 'nope,' and then stick my phone back under the blanket to look up at Cullen again.

He's already watching me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Liam's been leaving you alone?"

"Yeah. When it matters. How's he been with you?"

Edward seems surprised.

"He's been fine. Wait, does he know about-"

"No! Of course not! No one knows, except Em and Jasper, and it better stay that way!"

His devilish grin causes me to push him away but he catches my hands, and he doesn't let go.

"Bella, you really didn't give me a chance to explain the other night."

This is the exact conversation we don't need to have.

No matter what he says, it won't change anything.

Even before Liam's return, it had already been decided, Vegas would be a one and done kind of fling for us.

Not to mention, we're back on the road now, and Irina's been hanging around more and more whenever she's not on stage.

He might not want to admit it, but she's clearly starting to think of him as more than a fuck buddy. She'd even shared a picture of them together on her Instagram account with an adorable little caption about him being, ' _the bestest SM a girl could ever ask for!_ '

This, of course, makes him all the more off limits but he doesn't seem to understand that or want to accept it.

"There's honestly nothing to explain. I've forgotten all about it. So should you."

"I guess it hasn't been as easy for me. I wish it could be, but it's just not, Bella," He whispers after moving in closer, still holding onto my hands.

That's where I decide to keep my eyes set.

On our hands.

I refuse to look him in the face since I know better than to trust myself when he's talking like a lunatic.

"Look, can we at least go back to being friends?"

"We were friends?" I tease with a playful raise of my brow, then finally find the courage to look him in the eyes.

He pretends to be injured by my words, and I can't help but laugh and push him away.

"I mean I thought we were? Weren't we?"

I let him sweat for a few more seconds and then fall backward before propping my legs across his lap, "We're fine, Edward. I'm honestly over it. I'll admit, I might have overreacted a little the other night, but I was stressed, so I reacted the only way I knew how. Having Liam around again… I didn't think I was ready for it, but I'm doing okay now."

"Like ripping off a bandaid."

"More like tearing out sutures knotted across my skin, but yeah... _que sera sera_ ," I grumble more to myself than to him.

He hears me though and laughs then surprises me when he starts to rub my feet with his hands.

"Is this okay?"

I smirk and nod my head until my eyes close thanks to his relaxing touch, "If anyone walks onto this bus you better throw my legs off of you and pretend I have the damn plague."

"Deal."

When I peak through one eye, I find him still smiling at me, and I feel my stomach tie itself into a knot.

The more he rubs his hands into the soles of my bare feet the further I melt into the couch and the harder it becomes to keep my eyes open.

"You're going to put me to sleep, Cullen."

"No worries, Swan. You can let your guard down. No one is around to see it happen."

I smirk to myself and let out a rushed breath then pull my blanket up higher to nuzzle my head into my pillow.

This feels nice.

Sitting here with him.

Just... breathing.

This is something I could get used to, but I'm not ready for that kind of danger.

Not yet.

* * *

 **...Edward…**

Having Bella this close… it's dangerous.

More so for her than it is for me.

I'm ready to go all in again, she just needs to give me the green light and stop being so stubborn.

She won't give in tonight, but that's okay.

If she wants to slow things down, I'll continue to go at her pace.

For now, I'll silently celebrate the fact that she's letting me back in at all.

I continue to squeeze at her feet, and she lets out an impulsive moan then opens her eyes seemingly embarrassed by her reaction.

Admittedly, I've been watching her all week... Waiting for her to give me some kind of sign that it might be safe to tiptoe into her good graces.

Watching her put up with Liam hasn't been easy but so far, we've both survived, and for that I'm grateful.

When the door to the bus opens, and we hear voices coming from the street she springs up from her lounging position as if a bucket of ice had been poured over the top of her head.

Her eyes go wide, and her mouth opens in panicked terror.

"Breathe woman," I snicker under my breath while trying my best to not laugh, "Stop acting like you were just sitting on my face and relax."

She smacks me hard then tosses her blanket to the side just as Liam and Mike come up the steps to spot us sitting on the couch together with nervous smiles on our faces.

"Sorry guys, we didn't mean to interrupt your movie time."

Liam eyes Bella suspiciously, and she lets out a painfully forced laugh.

 _So not smooth, Swan._

 _Not smooth at all._

 _And you were worried about me acting normal?_

 _PFT!_

"No worries," I finally speak up for the both of us, "Bella was starting to snore anyways."

"Sounds like something she'd do. Whatcha guys watching?"

 _Shit._

 _What are we watching?_

I'd yet to focus on a single line in the damn movie, let alone process the actual title.

"Piranha. Emmett picked it out, then he ditched us to go jerk off in his bunk instead."

"What the hell?! I am NOT jerking off, yah TWATS!" Emmett's voice suddenly booms from the hall.

Interesting… Bella's best friend was still very much alert which meant he'd probably been listening in on our conversation for the last ten minutes.

She seems to realize this at the same exact time I do.

We share a look, and she rolls her eyes before kicking my shin with the heel of her foot.

I smile.

Liam sneers.

Bella smirks and lets out a fake yawn then stands up taking her blanket with her.

 _Christ, she's beautiful._

Life is good again.

 _So good._

For Liam, not so much, but his problems are not my problems and I'm determined to keep it that way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Edward seems to be making some progress while Liam is still staggering at the starting line. Will his good luck continue or will Bella find a new reason to keep him at an arm's length? Next chapter we will start with Edward's POV again, and we'll also find out what it was that caused tension between Liam and Bella's dad.

 *****I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews make me smile*****

 **As thanks for making me smile,** **I've shared an outtaken from Edward's POV.**

 **It's basically an extended scene from the end of this chapter.**

 **(Edward and Liam take a walk together to double check the trucks after Bella goes to her bunk.)**

 **You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**


	8. (Chapter 7) Making Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for coming back for more! A huge shout out to The Lemonade Stand for rec'ing this story on their blog last week! That was seriously awesome, and it made me smile like a total nerd. Now, let's jump back in from inside Edward's head.

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Making Plans**

 **...Edward…**

Two more days.

In two days, I'll be sleeping until noon and then bingeing on Netflix in my boxers with a beer in my hand for a solid week.

I'm feeling good and accomplished when I step onto the bus after another flawless night in Northern California, but I stop short when I see Bella sitting with Liam in front of the TV.

They're laughing about something.

Laughing and smiling at each other.

The sight causes me to cringe.

 _Stop being such a lame-ass, Cullen._

 _She's allowed to talk to her ex._

 _Hell, she's even allowed to teeter toward fucking him again… and then actually fucking him._

When our eyes meet, she sits up straighter and forces a smile my way, "Hey, boss. How'd final-walk go?"

I pause by the fridge and reach in to grab a water, "Everything looks good. Nice job tonight guys. Guess you're staying in?"

It's an early wrap night for us.

I'm actually surprised they haven't gone over to the bar a couple of blocks away with the rest of the crew.

"Nah, we're actually about to head out since we don't have to do much in the morning. Jasper and Emmett are changing in the back. Wanna come with?"

Her invitation surprises me.

She even seems sincere.

I'm tempted, but Irina hinted she might want to hang out later, so I'm also slightly torn.

 _What the hell are you thinking?_

 _GO, dumb ass!_

 _At the very least you can help fend off Liam's pathetically calculated advances that never seem to be welcomed._

 _Go and be her friend!_

"Yeah, sure, why not. I've got nowhere important to be until I post the day sheets tomorrow."

I can't help but notice Liam's utter disappointment after he hears my response.

He's definitely annoyed over my invite, but he's even more bothered I've accepted.

Bella, on the other hand… well, she's smiling pretty wildly… even though she's trying to hide it.

 _This is progress._

 _Progress is good._

"Great!" Bella shouts out with a sexy ass grin after clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"Yup. Super-duper, _great_ ," Liam grumbles as he stands to offer her his hand.

She accepts it, but as soon as she's on her feet she lets go so she can zip her hoodie.

Bella's ex steps up beside me and looks me straight in the eyes.

I can tell he's about to say something I'm not going to like.

I mentally prepare myself with a cock of my brow then push my hands into my pockets to prevent myself from punching him in his smug ass face.

"I dunno boss, are you sure Irina won't be looking for you tonight?"

 _Shocking._

 _Liam has made the decision to be a prick._

Usually, this might bother me, but he's not going to get to me.

Not like that, or so easily.

Nope, I'm riding too high on three consecutive nights of running a perfect stage from start to finish with zero hiccups.

Yes, I'd requested Bella's help last night, but truthfully, I hadn't even needed it.

I'd only wanted an excuse to yell out her name and have her next to me for a few minutes so I could purposely stroke her ego a little.

I do this from time to time, but only because I've noticed she gets a deep satisfaction out of my pretend requirement to have her hold my hand when we're on the clock and chaos starts to set in.

Of course, it helps that my own ego doesn't mind taking a few hits otherwise I wouldn't be able to do it at all.

It's weird, but there's something about being that person for her… being someone that helps her feel needed… important... I like it.

I actually like it a lot, and lately, I feel like she's been liking it too.

For now, though, I need to deal with her shit for brains of an ex.

"No, Brennan. Thanks for your concern, but I'm free to do as I please, just as I am every night once my job is done."

Bella smirks, and I feel my own smile return with the relaxing of my shoulders.

 _Christ I'd love to have that smirk of hers positioned right here in front of my lap again._

Legit best blow job I've ever had, but she'd been well aware of that fact while she'd given it to me.

In fact, that's actually what made it all the more incredible and memorable for me.

Her cockiness with my cock and arrogance in my clear and present satisfaction had absolutely done me in.

 _Now is not the time for you to think about this._

The annoying voice in my head is right.

If I keep it up, I'm going to be fighting off an awkward and not so random hard-on in about five seconds.

As soon as Emmett and Jasper join us at the front of the bus we all head out onto the street without saying much else.

I walk beside Bella and Emmett while Jasper and Liam share a joint between them a few feet ahead of us.

"You sure you don't want to hit this, Birdie?" Liam asks after looking over his shoulder to glance our way.

He catches Bella and me just as we're sharing a silent grin brought on by her purposely bumping into my hip.

The sight of his freshly triggered sneer creates a truer grin across my face.

He doesn't look away.

Neither do I.

"Nope, I'm already feeling nice and relaxed thanks to our pre-gaming," Bella eventually replies after finding her words.

Liam nods and turns around, but not without giving me one last look to let me know he's paying attention.

 _Douche._

 _And._

 _Bag._

"How's your hand, Bella?"

She hurt it a few nights ago pulling on the light ropes when one of them had suddenly snapped at the very end of a set.

By some miracle, she'd managed to hold the grid all on her own where it had dangled above the band's heads until Emmett, and I had noticed what was going on.

"It's not broken, and no one died. I'm still calling it a win."

She's also still determined to play it off as if it hadn't been a big deal.

If it hadn't been for her reacting the way she had, when she did, someone could have died.

That matters, and it also makes it a big deal.

I'd gone out of my way to put in a good word for her with Aro, the tour manager after we'd wrapped that night.

She deserves the recognition, and even though he probably won't give her any… at least I'd tried.

"If you need to get it looked at, we have workers comp," I remind her with a crooked grin, then bump into her shoulder again.

She laughs toward the night sky and increases her speed to walk backward in front of me, placing her hands at her hips with a playful look on her face, "Thanks, Cullen, but I actually have my _own_ health insurance, and I did get it looked at. It's just a sprain. Sometimes I can actually adult. Not often, but it does happen." She taunts still smirking at me with her brow playfully raised.

She's way too relaxed.

 _Yup._

 _Bella's obviously been drinking._

That, or she's on something a little fancier this evening.

Whatever the case, I now have the overwhelming urge to keep an extra eye on her tonight to make sure she stays out of trouble.

 _Let the games begin._

My phone starts to buzz from my pocket, and when I take it out, I instantly see it's Irina who's calling me.

Bella's eyes are set on my screen where it's currently glowing in my hand.

She's already noticed whos calling and she doesn't approve.

I can tell by the not so subtle grimace on her face.

Because of this, I opt to appear non-reactive, and I do this by casually putting my phone away without even answering it.

"No one important, Cullen?"

"Nope. No one important, Swan."

She smiles.

It's impossible to not react to that.

Now I'm smiling too.

Emmett snickers something under his breath, but I'm unable to make out what he's said, which is probably for the better.

Bella's heard him though.

That becomes obvious when she smacks him hard in his gut and tells him to keep his girly thoughts to himself.

We walk in silence after that, with everyone but me messing around on their cellphones.

Even Bella is scrolling through her IG posting a new sunset picture to her feed.

When we get to the bar, she leads us over to a booth in the corner but chooses to sit beside Liam, keeping me directly in front of her. Emmett takes our orders to get our first round of drinks, and then he quickly disappears with Jasper at his side.

As soon as the three of us are alone, Liam attempts to drop his arm around Bella's shoulders. She just as quickly shrugs it off and scoots herself over to put a nice amount of space between them.

She's relaxed, but not enough to let her guard down around him.

 _Good._

 _Let's hope it stays that way._

"Got any plans for our week off, Cullen?" Liam suddenly questions, turning his attention over to me.

I shake my head, "Nothing exciting. I might head home and spend a few days with my mom and sister. What about you guys?"

"Bella and I have a flight booked. We're heading back to Austin for the week."

He couldn't wait to get that out.

His need for me to know this is just as sad as his failed attempts to get back into his ex's panties.

"I'm visiting my parents," Bella blurts out.

She wants me to know she's going to Texas to see her family, and not to spend time with her ex.

 _More progress._

 _Keep it coming, Cullen._

"Sounds fun. I'm sure they can't wait to see you. Austin City Limits should be going on right?"

"Yeah," she grins, "My dad's working the main stage, so he's got the hookup."

I nod with a smile and take my beer from Emmett's hand after he slides into the booth beside me, "That sounds like a good time. I went last year with some buddies of mine. It's an amazing festival."

"Birdie rarely misses it. Her Pop started taking her when she was a kid. It's their _thing_. Every October. Rain or shine," Liam speaks up, in a pathetic attempt to join in on our conversation.

I smile, but only at her, "Further proving Bella's life has been more epic than mine since birth."

She smirks my way and then looks down into her drink before bringing it up to her lips to take several sips.

Irina's been pissed about the festival for the last few weeks.

Her band didn't secure a spot in this year's line up, but mentioning her right now would be a massive fail on my part.

"What do you have planned for our time off, Emmett?" I ask, turning the conversation over to him.

"You know me. Riding Birdie's tail feathers until the day I die."

Bella rolls her eyes, "Oh shut up, you're going to be working with my dad, not following me around all week."

My own eyes go wide upon hearing this, "Working? Jesus, man. You don't need a break from all of this for a few days?"

Emmett laughs and shakes his head, "Nah, I start to get restless after more than a couple of days with nothing to do. When I get restless, I get into trouble. I can't afford to get into any more trouble right now."

I'm actually kind of jealous.

I wouldn't mind working any of the stages at the festival.

Not to mention, getting to work under Charlie Swan for a couple of days would be the opportunity of a lifetime for someone like me.

Bella seems to notice the wheels turning in my head.

She leans back in her seat with her brow raised, and a mischievous grin spreading across her gorgeous face, "Do you want my dad to get you a spot on his crew, Cullen?"

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing.

"Yes!" I shout without taking a breath, "That would be amazing!"

Both her and Emmett laugh at the same time with a shared look between them, and I watch her shift her weight into Liam, pulling her phone from her pocket.

Her eyes remain locked with mine when her father answers on the other end.

"Hey, Dad! No... Yes, I know… Sorry, time difference, it's only midnight here... I'm fine... Promise! Emmett is fine too... He's here… Yeah, he's here too... I am... Look, can you get Cullen a spot with you at the festival? Yeah? Okay, awesome... I'll tell him...Thanks… no, I'm fine… I promise! Kiss mom. See you in two days!"

She's clearly slurring some of her words, so she's not exactly fine, but there's not much her dad can do about that from Texas.

Besides, I'm sure it eases his mind knowing Emmett is here with her keeping an eye out.

"Alright, you're all set. That'll be one-fifty for the hookup."

I laugh, but her face remains frozen.

"This isn't a joke, Cullen. That's actually my discounted rate too. I usually get two hundred for a short term gig with my dad."

My mouth drops open in disbelief, "You're… you're serious?"

"Of course I am. I never joke about money."

I look at Emmett, and then Liam, but neither of them crack a smile.

 _She really means it._

 _You just paid to get paid dipshit._

Now I'm feeling slightly played, and more than a little stupid.

Just as I reach into my back pocket to pull out my wallet, they all three burst out laughing, and Bella tells me to put my _'fucking'_ money away.

"Jesus, Cullen, thanks a lot! Do you really think I buy out all of my friends?"

I shake my head trying to hide my embarrassment, and take another long sip from my beer while the three of them continue to laugh their asses off at my expense.

"The way you're always placing bets and taking each other's money, can you really blame me?" I finally ask after setting my beer bottle back down in front of me.

"We might be onto something here! Why not capitalize on your leads and connections? It makes perfect sense, Birdie!" Emmett roars still laughing.

"Seriously though, thanks, Bella. I really do appreciate the hookup."

"Don't thank me. You're both nuts. While my dad is breathing down your necks, I'll be busy enjoying some amazing bands and hanging backstage making memories."

 _Shit._

 _She's right._

 _Maybe you should have taken a breath and thought this through a little longer._

It would have been much better to get an invite to Texas minus any responsibility.

At the same time, working with Charlie Swan could be a once in a lifetime opportunity… unless, of course, I manage to make a lasting impression.

If I make a lasting impression, this could open up all kinds of doors for me.

I smile and shrug my shoulders, "This is just me doing that whole adult thing you talked about earlier, Swan."

She laughs at my words, and I swear I see some of her defenses fall with the rise of her grin.

Her shoulders further relax, and for a brief second, I even feel her foot brush against my calf.

I'm going to let myself believe she did that on purpose.

 _Yup._

It was totally her way of silently thanking me for making her smile.

I glance over and see Liam pouting beside Bella.

He's looking pretty ticked, and I'm pretty sure it's all my fault.

 _Whoops._

Bella also notices what's going on with her ex's change in mood, and for some reason, it seems to bother her.

She clears her throat and leans in with a soft expression taking control of her face, "I guess you and me are the only ones who haven't been brainwashed by the man to work morning noon and night every waking day of our lives, huh babe?"

What I'm now witnessing is an obvious attempt to help Liam find his happy place again, and it... is... sad.

He forces a smile and leans in even closer.

I seriously want to punch him.

Several times.

Hard.

"There's not enough money in the world that would get me to miss out on seeing Foster People, and Joy Vance with you, gorgeous. Don't forget, you've also promised me dinner while we're home."

"Ha!" She laughs nervously with panic forming in her eyes, "We'll have to wait and see how the week goes. Good behavior wins the rewards. You know this, Brennan."

His smile grows even wider when she doesn't shoot him down right away.

 _Congrats, Bella._

 _Mission accomplished._

 _Liam is happy again._

 _Now tone it back down._

"Remember two years ago when we saw Breaking News?" Liam questions, as if any of us would know what he's even talking about, "This girl lost her ever-loving mind! All over some dweeby Indie band. Almost gave up her spot on The Push tour, just to join their run up the east coast in five shitty vans. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't kissed her that night and told her she wasn't allowed to leave."

"Shut up!" Bella laughs before latching onto her ex's arm.

It's impossible to miss the way her cheeks flush when he reaches up to rest his hand over hers.

This time, she doesn't pull away.

Now I'm the one who's annoyed.

 _Well played, Brennan._

 _You just might win this round._

I share a look with Emmett and notice right away he seems to be just as bothered by Bella and Liam's sudden laid back interaction.

 _Maybe this was a bad idea, Cullen._

 _You're not ready to be around them being them when you can't even be you around her yet._

Out of nowhere, Emmett asks Liam to help him get the next round of drinks, and then he nods his head toward the bar.

I'd like to think this is Bella's best friend's way of giving me the opportunity to play my own hand at our table, one on one, but it's doubtful.

If anything, he's only doing this to give Bella some room to breathe for a few minutes.

Whatever the reason, I'm silently celebrating as I watch them both get up to leave us behind.

As soon as their gone Bella stands and comes over to sit beside me.

 _Christ, she smells good._

"You can stay at our house. I didn't want to say anything in front of Liam, but my dad already invited you."

"Really? Wow… that would be great. Thanks."

All the possibilities are now back on the table.

A week in Austin with no one but Emmett and her parents around from time to time?

It takes everything in me to hide my smile.

"Yup, remind me, and I'll show you our flight info in the morning so you can book a seat. I'm a little too tipsy to deal with that right now," She laughs, then leans her head onto my shoulder after finishing the last of her first drink.

"No worries. I'm just excited for the opportunity."

She sits up slowly and then smiles directly into my eyes, making me feel like we're the only two people in the entire damn room, "Hm, are you excited because you'll get to work with my dad, Cullen, or are you excited because you might get some alone time with me in Texas?"

My dick literally twitches in my lap after I process her words.

She's calling me out with zero shame, and I love everything about it.

"You sure are full of yourself aren't you, Swan?"

Bella doesn't look away.

Her shoulders shrug, and she bites down on her lip then playfully raises her brow the same way she always does right before she says something that leaves me craving fpr more.

It's so hard to not reach out and touch her.

All I can think about right now is sharing a bed with her again and making her scream my name.

She leans in closer, and I can feel her warm breath against my ear, "It's okay, Edward. I might be a little excited too, but I'll call you a filthy liar if you tell anyone I said that."

 _Yup._

 _She's definitely on something fancy tonight._

 _She's also put you in an awkward situation._

 _Now you've gotta decide; Do you reap the benefits of her current far from_ sober _state, or do you stand in the corner, keeping a quiet eye until she needs you to step in and save her again._

Long term wise, I'd probably score more points by being the good guy who finishes last this evening… but, where's the fun in being the good guy when there's an amazing woman around who you know wants to be bad?

Without warning, she leans in again looking directly into my eyes, "I'm onto you by the way."

"Is that so?" I reply smirking.

"Yup. I mean I don't know what you're up to yet, but I'm on to you."

I laugh out loud, and she sends a playful jab to my shoulder, "Don't laugh! Jake told me you told Aro all about the light ropes."

"You talk to Jake?"

Jake is the guitar player in the band.

Nice guy, but he's got a huge coke problem.

"Not usually, but I did this afternoon. He came over during our lunch break to thank me for saving his life. Why would you even tell Aro about that though?"

I shrug and lean back against the booth we're sharing, "You deserve a gold star. Why wouldn't I let Aro know someone on my crew stepped up to save the day?"

"Because you're… you're the SM… you're supposed to take all of the credit. It's how it works."

I can't help but laugh harder this time and also shake my head, "That's not how I work, Bella. You do a good thing. You get the recognition. This way it turns into a roadie legend. Just like the ones about your dad."

Her face instantly blushes, and she looks away then back down at her hands.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to be appreciated for once."

"You're welcome, and you're also appreciated more than you know. Daily."

Her cheeks turn an even darker shade of red making me smile even wider and I start to reach for her hand from under the table.

Just then, Liam and Emmett return with Jasper right behind them.

This ends our conversation, but I can tell she's still busy thinking about everything I've said.

 _Uh-oh._

 _Bella seems to be liking this good guy side._

 _Looks like you're standing in the corner playing the role of a babysitter tonight my friend._

It's okay.

I don't mind.

Two more days.

In two days, I'll have plenty of opportunities to show Bella I'm both the good guy she wants, but also the bad guy who's worth getting into trouble with.

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

 **...Bella…**

I'm feeling nice, and relaxed thanks to the edible Liam dared me to eat right after we'd finished loading the trucks tonight.

The walk to the bar had been nice and awkward, but that was only because of everyone else being around to make it feel that way.

As soon as Edward had stepped onto the bus, I'd found myself silently hoping we'd be able to talk him into coming out with us tonight.

After he talked to Aro about me, and word had gotten back to the band that I'd saved their necks the other night, the entire crew had begun to buzz over it.

Jacob Black, the sexy guitar player for the band, even invited me over to his bus to hang out with the promise of an expensive bottle of Scotch, but I'd politely turned him down.

I know better than to dance with the entertainment on the road… unlike _some_ people.

When Emmett, Liam, and Jasper come back to our table with our second round of drinks in their hands, Edward surprises me by excusing himself.

I hear him ask Jasper if he's interested in playing a round of pool and feel some jealousy over the fact he hadn't asked me to join him instead.

Once they're gone, I'm left with my bestie, my exie, and very little personal space.

 _Super._

"Still feeling good, Birdie?"

"Yup, flying high." I answer Liam, "Where'd you get the hook up anyways?"

"Mike has a medical card, so he took me shopping during our lunch break earlier. I've got more back on the bus if you're interested, Emmett."

Emmett shakes his head and smiles my way before focusing his attention back onto Liam, "Nah man. I'm good. Gotta keep my head clear in case someone needs to bail Birdie out later."

I kick my best friend from under the table, then blow him a quick kiss before throwing back the shot of Whisky he's set down in front of me.

"Delish. Now fetch me another dear and then I'll start to dry out so I can fly on home."

I'm well aware of my limit, and I'm without question nearing it since we also had two shots before leaving the bus tonight.

Without saying a word, Emmett takes our shot glasses and leaves me behind all alone with Liam.

My eyes busy themselves watching Edward over at the pool table where he's standing with Jasper, and I smile to myself after seeing them laugh together over something I wish I were a part of.

"Sing Birdie. What's on your mind?"

 _Um... riding Cullen's cock while I scream his name toward the sky?_

Of course, I don't actually say that out loud, even though it is on the tip of my tongue thanks to my loose lips.

Nope, instead, I turn my head and force a smile Liam's way.

"Just thinking about seeing my mom and dad… home-cooked meals… my hammock… a short-term stagnant bed. Uninterrupted sleep."

Liam nods his head, "It'll be nice being back home again."

I smirk silently agreeing with him, "Where are you staying while we're in town?"

I can't help it.

I'm curious.

"At Stefan's."

Stefan is a buddy of his who we've done a couple of tours with in the past.

"He's um… he's actually the one who's renting our old house. I didn't have a lot of time to find someone after I got that call from Tony."

I cringe on impulse hearing him refer to our former home as something that was once _ours_ , but I manage to recover pretty quickly thanks to my tipsy like state.

"Well, that's awfully nice of him."

I don't know what else to say without sticking my foot down my throat, and attempting to swallow it.

Liam eventually nods and takes a sip from his beer, all the while keeping his eyes set on me as I play with a napkin on the table folding it over, and over again.

"Has your dad said anything about me?"

"Nope." I lie, "Not a thing."

"You're lying."

 _Damn him to hell._

"Okay, I am lying, but only because you won't tell me what the hell happened between the two of you. For him to start saying the things he's been saying… I'm not stupid, Liam. You've clearly pissed him off, and it takes a lot to piss off my dad."

My ex looks away and grumbles something under his breath before crossing his arms defensively, "I fucked up letting you leave. He's mad at me for making it so easy for you."

 _Bullshit._

It could never be something so simple.

That's not the way my dad reacts when it comes to me and my life choices.

"Now who's the liar?" I challenge, a poorly hidden smirk finding its way across my lips, "I know it's more than that because he was fine when I left. He even helped us move my things out while cracking jokes every five minutes about eventually moving everything back in."

Liam says nothing.

Now he's not even looking at me.

This isn't good.

"Seriously, Liam. I want to know what happened. I can't help you fix it if you don't tell me what you did to fuck it all up in the first place."

Finally, he looks up from his hands.

He looks so sad.

I hate seeing sadness on his face.

It's my very own personal kryptonite, but he knows this, so its also rather annoying.

"I was working late one night with another guy at the club. I thought your dad had gone home, but he was still in the back bunching up cords and stuff," He pauses and starts to rub at the back of his neck, then lets out a frustrated huff, "I was talking shit, and I said some pretty stupid stuff. Your dad heard me, and he confronted me about it the next morning."

My eyes slowly narrow because I can tell he's only giving me an extreme partial truth.

"What kind of stuff did you say?"

"Bella, you've grown up around dumb shit guys all your life. You know the kind of things that get said when someone gets dumped and their ego gets bruised."

"I didn't dump you. We both decided it was for the best that we—"

He throws his hand up into the air and I bite down on my lip to keep myself from opening my mouth again.

"Stop. I told you what I knew you needed to hear so you would be able to do what I knew you needed to do. I never wanted you to leave. I never wanted to lose you forever, but asking you to stay… it was easier for me to pretend I'd be fine without you, instead of admitting I actually need you when I knew I'd already fucked it all up to smithereens."

I'm frowning for the first time in a long time, and my buzz is officially ruined.

I don't even know what to say in response to this.

We had a good run.

All this time I've believed me leaving was for the best… the best for both of us... and that he'd wanted it too.

"We agreed we wanted different things. Things that mattered long term... that hasn't changed for me. It never will. You want kids someday. I don't. Ever. That's not something two people in a committed relationship can get over and move on from. Eventually, you would have resented me forever," I softly insist after finding my hands again.

Looking him in the eyes is impossible.

I never should have had that last shot, and I definitely shouldn't have sent Emmett away to fetch me another one.

 _Christ, what were you thinking, Swan?!_

"After you left, Bella, it didn't take me long to realize how badly I fucked up," he pauses to take in a deep breath, and I look up as he slowly exhales, "I realize now that having you in my arms every morning is more important to me than us ever having kids someday or becoming millionaires. You've always had the right idea. An anchorless life with each other as our only long term responsibility… I'd absolutely be happy with that life, just so long as you're a part of it."

 _Nope._

He's not going to play another one of his White Knight cards.

Not on me.

Not like this.

Not tonight.

"You pushed when I told you not to push. You tried to force my hand and clip my wings. I'm barely twenty-two! The fact you even talked me into agreeing to _maybe_ marry you… that should have been enough for you, but you still had to walk me closer to the edge. You had to dare me to jump. I jumped. I'm sorry if I landed someplace else, but what's done is done and I'm plenty happy where I've ended up."

He nods again and looks away, a fresh wave of sadness taking control of his face.

"Did you tell your dad about that part? About us fighting over having kids someday?"

"No," I mumble. "Our problems have nothing to do with him."

"Well FYI, he found out," Liam grumbles, "He really laid into me about that, but I couldn't blame him."

 _So now your parents know they're never ever going to be grandparents._

 _Super._

"Wonderful. Thanks for crushing their main retirement dream with your damn big mouth, Brennan. What else did he say?"

I'm starting to feel like I need another drink, but at the same time, I know better.

I desperately want to sober up even though I'd rather not remember any of this in the morning.

"We went back and forth screaming at each other for about twenty minutes. I honestly don't even remember half of it… I was so mad, words just came pouring out. We both said things we didn't mean, but what's done is done. He has plenty of ammunition against me now, and he won't be afraid to use it."

My head shakes side to side, and I let out a soft sigh, "You two have to makeup while we're home. I demand it."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Birdie. Not by forcing it. He blames me for too much, and he's right to. You've always deserved better."

I don't want to believe him, but he knows my dad almost as well as I do.

It's very likely he's absolutely right, and that sucks more than I want to admit right now.

"Let me see what I can do while we're in town."

"It's okay. Really. What's that's saying of yours, Que, Sara-Sara? It's better for everyone if you stay out of it."

I laugh out loud and shake my head with my index finger pressing firmly into the center of his chest, "Pft, do you not know me at all? You honestly can't expect me to stay out of it. You and my dad can still be friends, Liam, even if we're not together."

" _Please_ , Birdie, leave it alone. Let me win you back first, and then we can focus on me winning over your dad again."

Emmett suddenly returns to take his spot at our table, and I find myself pulling at my fingers knowing full well he's already picked up on the seriousness of the conversation he's interrupted.

Liam's going to give me shit for it later, but I don't care.

I'm not giving up.

I can't.

That would go against the grain and I always play until I win.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Alright, so Edward is still making his slow and steady progress in order to gain Bella's trust again, but Liam also seems to be getting into her head. What's going to happen when they're all off the clock in Austin with plenty of free time to find some trouble?_

 _Hint hint… Liam did not tell Bella everything, but Charlie will... it's just going to take some work to get him to fill in the holes._

 _ ****Reviews make me smile!****_

 _ **As thanks for making me smile I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he and Bella are walking back to the bus after they leave the bar before everyone else.**_

 _ **It can be found under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**_

 _ **;)**_


	9. (Chapter 8) Greetings From Austin

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** _Thanks so much for returning and many many many thanks to my pre-reader BPlemons, *hugs*. This chapter got away from me and before I knew it I'd surpassed 8,000 words, lol. The good news… I cut it up and now Chapter 9 is just a few days away from being ready to post as well, I'm just trying to finish up the next NGES chapter first._

 _Let's get back on the road._

* * *

 **o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Greetings From Austin**

 *****Bella*****

As soon as the pilot lets us know we've arrived in Austin I let out an obscenely loud sigh and crumble deeper into my seat.

I'm happy to be back.

Honestly, I am.

There's just a part of me that feels like I might be walking into a hurricane with my return, and it's already too late to hunker down and take cover.

I've yet to open my eyes even though the wheels of our airplane hit the tarmac several minutes ago.

I hate planes, but landings are what I despise the most.

Liam's sitting beside me and he squeezes my upper thigh with purpose, sending a shiver over my spine.

He thinks I need him to settle me down. He couldn't be more wrong. What I _need_ is for him to remove his hand from my leg, and what I want is respect. Especially, when it comes to my personal space on a plane.

My lips release a low growl, and I slowly lift my chin to glare his way.

He knows he's crossed a line, but I know better than to wait for him to actually apologize.

Without saying a word, he returns his open palm to his own damn lap and then he leans into the speckled wall to look out the small window.

This grants me the ability to actually breathe again without having to punch him in his face.

My mom is picking us up since my dad is already busy working at the fairgrounds getting things set up for the festival. We probably won't even see him until late tonight.

He'll get home and crash into his Lazy Boy with his favorite beer in his hand, and then he'll complain about all of the new _morons_ he's got on his crew for the week while the rest of us eat dinner from the table entertaining his old man rants.

Tomorrow the craziness of the festival will begin which always turns Austin into another planet this time of year.

I love it though.

I love everything about it.

The dazzling lights at night, and smells of fried foods mixed in with patchouli, sunscreen, weed, and sweat. The music pulsing through your body, forcing you to close your eyes and feel every single beat that flows from the mountain of amps stacked as high as the heavens. The rush you feel when you see friends you haven't seen in months, sometimes even years but you hug as if it's been a lifetime.

It's everything I love about this life all wrapped into one week of memory-making moments, and I have big plans to make this year count like never before since I'll have an all-access pass and no one to hold me down.

After we get our bags from the overhead compartment and we're off the plane I make it a point to stay back and wait for Cullen outside of the gate.

Emmett and Liam are already trucking it toward the baggage claim as if they've got somewhere to be before noon.

Our boss had been stuck several rows behind us, but he and I did talk by the bathroom for about twenty minutes mid-flight.

The looks I'd gotten from Liam and Emmett when I'd returned to my seat couldn't have been more different.

Liam, very much annoyed.

Emmett, beaming from ear to ear.

Me?

Well, I'd felt like I was dying on the inside, but loved every damn second of my awkward death.

When Edward sees me leaning against the ticket counter, he smirks my way and walks toward me looking like something out of a sexy Levi's ad on the glossy pages of a Rolling Stone magazine.

He hands over _Puppy_ , my orchid, and I nod thanking him for being its babysitter during our flight since my arms had been full when we'd boarded the plane together.

My lips curl into a slow and steady smirk and I pretend to kiss one of its tiny blue and purple blossoms, "How was he?"

"Who, Puppy? Oh, he was _perfect_ once I got him to finally shut up."

I laugh and look away shaking my head. That's when Edward starts to explain there was a little old lady who sat beside him. She'd gone on and on about orchids during the first hour of our flight, and he'd had no choice but to endure every minute of it while pretending he actually cared because being an asshole to old people is not something he sets out to do when he wakes up in the morning.

"Shut up!" I laugh, but I also feel a bit of guilt rush over me, "That must have been awful."

"Nah, it wasn't so bad. Super fun fact, wasps find orchids so bewitching they literally climax when they land on one of their petals. Betcha didn't know that."

My eyes go wide, but when I see him hiding his own smile I stifle a laugh and pull Puppy up against my chest pretending to hide its ears as if it actually has any to cover, "Oh man, did the little old lady tell you that?"

"She certainly did, as well as few other special gems I'll save for a rainy day. Enough about my flight, how was yours?"

"I survived. That's always a plus. I hate planes. Give me a bus with a bunk. That's my happy place." I share while tucking some of my hair behind my ears under the black ball cap I'm wearing.

He grins mischievously and then taps the brim of my hat before pulling it off my head to place it over his own.

This, of course, triggers me to smack at his shoulder, but I don't bother trying to get it back.

"You look cute in glasses. You should wear them more often, Swan."

His compliment sends my eyes rolling.

This time he's the one who laughs loudly, and I have no choice but to smack him again.

"Shut it, Cullen. I need to pick up some more contacts while we're here. I accidentally dropped my last pair down the sink last night when the stupid bus hit a bump."

His dramatic gasp causes me to jump, but then his playful grin settles me back down and I feel my cheeks flush under his watchful stare.

"Our first real non-work related errand together. Do you think your mom will let us borrow the car?" He questions still smiling as he bumps into my shoulder, forcing me to check my balance.

"Maybe, if we're lucky. She might even up my curfew to midnight if you're a proper gentleman."

"Pft. I'm always a gentleman… _when_ it matters."

My eyes spot Liam and Emmett waiting for us at the end of the corridor, and I let out an impulsive huff brought on by the anxiety I see plastered all over my ex's face.

He's been breathing down my neck for the last couple of days in anticipation of us coming back to Austin.

Even more so after I'd gotten Cullen an invite.

We won't talk about the fit he threw when Emmett 'accidentally' let it slip that our boss would be staying at my parent's house with us all week.

You would have thought he'd found out there was a pre-arranged wedding scheduled to take place in their backyard, and he hadn't been pre-invited to wreck it.

"Everything okay?"

Edward misses nothing.

I've come to realize this, but I've also found myself liking it.

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle," I eventually reply, then push my glasses up the bridge of my nose with my index finger and a soft sigh leaves my lips.

"Liar. I know, why don't you show me around Austin tonight. We can disappear for a few hours and pretend to be other people. How's that sound?" He suggests after purposely slowing our pace.

We're less than twenty feet away from my best friend and ex-fiancé.

Time's ticking.

Edward wants an answer.

It's obvious I should say no, but then there's this voice… a much _louder_ voice telling me to jump and stop worrying about where I might land.

I like that voice.

It's never let me down.

At least not yet.

"Sure boss. Why not. I've got nothing else to do, and Emmett always passes out after one of my mom's home-cooked meals."

His victor's smile is impossible to miss.

It's shining brightly and ridiculously contagious.

I know it's contagious because of the look I'm now getting from Liam.

He hates it when Edward manages to make me smile, which seems to happen often lately.

With every day that passes, though, I find myself caring a lot less about what _Liam_ hates.

Instead, I've chosen to remain focused on all of the things that make _me_ happy.

Usually, those things have nothing to do with Liam Brennan, but everything to do with Edward Cullen.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around that fact, but I don't let it keep me up at night... not usually.

"You two are moving at sloth speed. Hurry the hell up would yah?! Your dad's man cave is calling my name, Birdie! I NEED that sofa bed and a pillow under my head!" Emmett calls out with a wave of his arm in the air.

My ex is still looking mighty bothered over the sight of me walking with Edward and smiling all at the same time, but I refuse to let his melancholy attitude get to me.

"Smile Liam, we're home again, home again, jiggity-jig."

He surprises me when he speeds up after us and grabs me by the arm.

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Birdie alone for a second."

I yank myself free from his grasp and then cross my arms in front of me glaring hard into his broken stare.

My best friend gives me a look, but he knows better than to get in the way.

I'm a big girl.

I can fight this battle.

I'm too busy sending invisible daggers Liam's way to look for my boss's reaction, but I do hear Emmett tell him to keep walking which means he must have at least paused to evaluate the situation.

As soon as we're alone, I raise my brow and throw my arms up into the air, "What? We were just sitting next to each other on a plane for almost four hours, and you barely said twenty words to me. What can you possibly have to say now, that you can't just text me about later?"

He glances around as if there might be someone standing nearby hoping to eavesdrop on our stupid conversation and then he steps closer to lower his voice, "My parents are flying in to see me this week. They want to get together for dinner on Wednesday or Thursday and maybe hang out at the festival one night."

Liam's dad is a big-time scout for Virgin Records.

He goes to all the big-name festivals to check out the local stages looking for new talent.

I'd had a feeling he might be in town this week, but I'd also refused to let myself obsess over the possibility when there was nothing I'd be able to do about it if he did.

"Great. I hope you guys have a wonderful time. My mom's waiting. If you're coming with us, let's go."

I turn to walk away, but he once again grabs at my arm to keep me from moving.

"Bella, they still don't know we broke up. I need you to come with me. To dinner at least. The festival isn't a big deal. I should be able to cover for you there."

I can hardly believe what I'm hearing.

This has to be a joke.

When I realize he's actually being serious, I start to laugh like a crazy person.

I'm laughing so hard I literally have to lean against the wall just to keep myself from falling over, and it takes me a solid minute before I'm able to finally settle down.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for, Liam? It's been months! Just tell them! I promise, they'll get over it. Your dad has never liked me anyway. He'll probably take you to a strip club to celebrate and buy you all the lap dances."

He shakes his head frantically and completely shocks me when he gets down onto his knees. I watch his hands clasp together and then he presses them into the center of his chest, "Please. I'm begging you, Birdie. My dad's a dick, but my mom loves you. I've wanted to tell them, but she's been going through all that chemo shit… It would have killed her if I'd told her the wedding was off before she'd finished her treatments."

I scoff at his words and tug at my hair in disbelief before I attempt to pull him up from the floor, "No, Liam! The wedding _is_ off. We are no longer together. You need to grow a pair and tell your damn parents. Jesus Christ! What is wrong with you?"

The look on his face tells me everything I need to know.

He hasn't told them because he believes he can still win me back.

I'm so annoyed I can barely look at him without throwing my fists in his direction, and my foot toward his crotch.

"I'll tell them as soon as they leave, and we're back on the road again. That will give my mom two and a half months until Christmas to get over it."

I let out a low growl and finally kick at his ankle, "You're impossible. Why do you do this to me? How could you think this would be okay?"

"It's only dinner. You'll survive. I'll even make it worth your while. My dad is on the team that's lining up a crew for the Every Time I Die tour next summer. You know you'll want in on that."

My arms reach out to give him a hard shove, and I start to walk away.

I _do_ want in on that stupid tour.

I freaking love that damn band, and it would be an amazing opportunity to work on their crew.

I just don't want to have to endure two hours with his parents staring at me while I'd have to pretend to be happy with their manipulating twat-waffle of a son.

 _This is so typical._

I should have seen it coming a week ago when he'd started asking me about my plans after our current gig wrapped up.

Seconds later Liam's once again by my side and he's back to looking like an altar boy kneeling before a priest waiting to confess.

"Just a few hours. That's all I'm asking. This is the last time I will ever ask you for a favor."

I kick at him again and let out an exhausted sigh, "Right. No big deal. Just a few hours where I'm supposed to act like I'm still in love with you while we all talk about a future that's never going to happen." I grumble, keeping my eyes set on the ground as I process all of the different scenarios that could possibly go down once the four of us were together again.

"I'll behave, you have my word. No under the table touching. No sideline flirting!" He pleads, desperation dripping from every word that leaves his mouth.

When I look over and see his stressed face, I feel my defenses weaken.

 _Dammit._

 _Every. Single. Time._

"I hate you. I hope you know that."

He smirks, "No you don't, but whatever you have to tell yourself to make it easy."

At this point, all I want to do is get away from him.

He just had to bring up his mom's cancer though, knowing full well it would be the nail he'd need to drive it all in.

"Give me some time to think about it," I finally mumble then force another frustrated sigh from between my lips.

Liam beams as if he's won the damn Powerball and then he nods his head several times, "Thank you, baby!"

"Don't thank me yet, and _don't_ call me baby. All I've said is I'll think about it, and I'm only thinking about it because of your mom. Your dad can fuck right off."

"You'll say yes… so thank you."

I roll my eyes and speed up to walk ahead of him after spotting my mom with Emmett and Edward talking by her car where it's parked outside.

The sooner I can get away and have Liam in my mother's rearview mirror the better.

"My baby bird! It feels like it's been months and not four weeks. You look good sweetie. Dad's going to be eating his words tonight."

She's chosen to ignore my ex. This doesn't surprise me, but Liam does look a little hurt.

I laugh at my mom's predictable assessment and then I give her a long hug, "Gee, thanks, Mom. I do always strive to prove Dad wrong."

Her happiness doubles with my sarcasm and she hugs me again, "You have no idea how much he misses you when you're gone. You best remember that young lady!"

"Yay, yay, so you say. Let's get going. I want to put on my sweatpants and get lost in mindless television until dinner."

Edward opens the passenger side door for me, and he offers a soft smile when I look up into his pretty green eyes.

He's wondering what Liam and I talked about.

Always so nosey, but this time I don't mind.

In some ways, over the last week or so, he's become my very own part-time therapist, but there was no way I'd ever admit that out loud to anyone.

Not even to Emmett.

"Everything cool, Swan?"

My lips force a smile that tries to match his and I nod one time then move past him to get into my seat.

"Yup, still surviving."

"Good. I can't have you expiring before I've seen Austin through your eyes."

 _Gah._

His words are evil.

His looks, the worst.

 _You are in so much trouble this week, Birdie._

 _So much goddamned trouble._

* * *

.~~~~~~~~~~. **o0O0o.** ~~~~~~~~~~.

* * *

After dinner, I help my mom in the kitchen while Emmett and Edward sit outside on the patio sharing a bowl with my dad from his favorite bong named Billy.

Willie Nelson gave it to him as a thank you gift after he ran his show the year before I was born.

I've heard the story a hundred times, and I can recite it verbatim, but it's still one of my favorites.

I'm slightly jealous I might be missing it right now while I'm stuck standing here at the sink pruning my fingers.

"How are you, sweetie?"

 _Uh-oh_

What she's really asking is how's my sanity, which she believes Liam holds in his hand.

"I'm good, Mom. Promise."

She smirks and nods, "It's nice seeing Edward again. I guess you two are getting along better?"

 _Can she be any more obvious?_

"Yup, when Cullen's not being a pretentious dick with a God complex, he's not so bad."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her grinning in my direction.

Thankfully, she's chosen to remain silent.

I appreciate this until I hear her mutter something under her breath about the way Edward and I seem to move around each other without ever losing track of where the other one is in a room.

In response, I reach into the sink and toss some bubbles her way and then smack her arm with my wet dishrag.

When our laughter starts to soften she reaches up to smooth the hair at the top of my head and cups the sides of my face between her wet soapy hands.

"It really is good to see you smiling again, Birdie."

"Oh please. I was smiling the last time I was here," I snicker, looking away to hide my blushing cheeks that are threatening to give me away.

"You were, but it was a different kind of smile. This smile… This is the smile that fills my heart. It's been a while since we've seen it. Your dad was even saying so before dinner. Our little girl has found her spark again. It makes us so happy to see you with your wings spread wide again."

My mom is being ridiculous, but there's no point in arguing with her.

She will always see what she wants to see regardless of the reality of things.

Sure, Edward and I have been finding more and more moments together when no one else is around… and yes, we've developed a bit of a routine in order to achieve those quiet times at the end of a chaotic day, but it still doesn't mean anything… and it certainly shouldn't mean anything to them.

Nothing long term anyway.

Long term is out of the question with him, plus he comes with way too much baggage, even if I have learned he can make me laugh when I need it the most, and he seems to do it without even trying.

That's a nice perk.

He's also pretty amazing on his guitar and he can actually sing too, but only after a couple of beers and when no one else is around.

He doesn't like action movies but he loves to watch MMA with his kid sister, and he has a phobia of spiders, clowns, and snakes which he got teased relentlessly for all throughout middle and high school. He hates country music but has a thing for Dolly Parton, mostly because of her boobs, and he thinks Dollywood is one of the most underrated theme parks in America.

I've never been so I wouldn't know.

My favorite discovery thus far?

He talks to his kid sister daily and almost always around lunchtime. She calls him from her cell phone when she's at school during the week, and he calls her late at night on the weekends when she should be in bed but can't sleep. He also sends her a postcard from every city we stop in.

Their relationship is pretty special, but he likes to pretend it's nothing exceptional, even though I can tell she means the world to him and he would do anything for her.

When I got hurt backstage on the ropes last week, he never left my side. He even checked on me and brought me fresh ice every three hours throughout the night since I'd initially refused to go to urgent care.

I didn't want him to see how pathetic I get in front of a doctor, so instead, I had Emmett sneak me off the bus the next morning to get my wrist looked at, and everything had checked out fine.

It was that very morning when my best friend first dared me to find a way to invite Edward to Austin.

Initially, I'd refused, but the more I'd thought about it… and the more clingy Liam became… the better Emmett's idea had started to sound.

So, here we are.

In Austin.

Pushing the boundaries and daring our limits, because what fun is life if you're coloring inside the same boring lines all of the time?

It's no fun at all, and that's no life worth living.

At least that's what my dad would say.

"Birdie, go get stoned and let me help your mom in here. Your dad is on the verge of telling Cullen all about that time you tried to run away on Ozzy's tour bus when you were nine."

"Oh, Jesus. Always with that story! Half of it isn't even true."

I toss him my dishrag and slowly leave the kitchen choosing to take a quick second to glance at my reflection in the mirror before I head outside.

This is entirely unlike me, double-checking my appearance, but I'm not about to stop and reflect on that hard truth.

" _Good enough,"_ I whisper with a huff.

 _I mean… He's seen you looking worse._

My hand pulls my hair loose from the band I'd tied around it before dinner, and I force a soft smile.

" _Okay, that's better."_

I find the pockets of my hoodie and then walk to the end of the hall to head outside.

My number one goal tonight is to prevent my father from embarrassing me, but there's no telling what I'm walking into to, so prepare for the worst while hoping for the best.

"Birdie! Come on down! Perch yourself right here and medicate that wrist of yours. Edward was just telling me all about what happened since you haven't bothered to fill in your old man!" Dad shouts a little too loudly after I come through the beaded curtain to join them.

He pats the chair next to him and nods his head toward his prized red and black bong, Billy.

I've been getting stoned with my parents since my sixteenth birthday, but in all honesty, I'd started smoking pot behind their backs, _non-religiously_ , the day I'd turned thirteen.

Funny story, it was actually Waylon who had smoked me out for the first time.

He'd told me it was a right of passage, but if I ever told my parents, he'd cut my tongue out and feed it to a wolf.

 _Ah, memories._

 _Good old Waylon._

I almost miss him.

My hand grabs the bong from my dad, and I bring the lighter to the bowl.

After taking in a deep breath, I hold the smoke in my lungs and then lean across the table to slide the glass piece over to Cullen before exhaling with a wink from my eye.

He laughs to himself and shakes his head.

I already know what he's thinking.

He's shocked by my ability to smoke weed with my dad as if we're sitting here about to talk about the weather.

My dad is one of my best friends though, so is my mom.

This is our normal.

Hell, it's the only life I've ever known, and it's molded me into the person I am today.

 _Be true to yourself, be honest with others, know your worth, and never regret._

I can't tell you how many times I've heard my father say those words growing up, but they've been engraved into my brain and to this day I still go to bed thinking about them almost every night.

Truthfully, I'm still trying to understand the last part since I've already racked up plenty of regrets in my twenty-two years of living.

Dad says I'll get it someday, and when I do, that's when it will all make sense.

I'm not so sure, but arguing with him is futile. I'd learned that when I was ten.

"Seriously kid," my father yelps out, breaking me from my deep thought, "I knew something was up. I've been watching you rub at your hand all night, how's it feeling?"

"It's fine, Dad. The wet weather isn't helping, that's all. You know, like your old man knees at Christmas time," I taunt back.

"She's already broken that damn thing twice in the past. It's a miracle this time was only a sprain."

My eyes roll and I mock my father by waving my hands in the air to show him I'm fine right as I lean back into my chair with a dramatic huff leaving my lips, "Truth. How long is it going to rain? Not all week I hope."

I can't help but smile after I realize we're now literally talking about the weather while also smoking pot outside with my old man.

Edward's grinning too.

We've clearly had the same thought.

This is what we do lately.

He's noticed, and so have I.

Now my face hurts from smiling so hard.

 _Crap._

 _Simmer down, Birdie._

 _Now is not the time for that._

"Nah. It's supposed to clear up by tomorrow morning. You kids going out? Because if you're looking to let your hair down before the festivities begin, tonight should be the night, Cullen."

Edward and I share another look, and then he shrugs, "Well, I was trying to talk Bella into showing me around town, but she didn't think you guys would let her borrow the car."

He's teasing me.

My dad knows this.

It makes him smile.

Now we're all smiling.

 _Christ this is awkward._

"You're free to use your mom's SUV, Birdie. My truck has been acting up. Just be home by midnight."

"Midnight," I scoff.

Now, Dad's the one telling jokes.

"Funny guy you are. The funniest guy in the world. Oh, how I've missed your jokes."

My dad laughs again, and I blow him a kiss.

He knows I've missed him.

I don't have to say it.

That would be weird.

"Is it cool if I take a quick shower before we head out?" Edward suddenly questions.

 _Uh-oh, Cullen is going to go make himself smell good._

 _Danger. Danger. Danger._

Dad nods his head, "You'll find towels in the closet by the bathroom. Go easy on the hot water. Mrs. S likes to take a scalding hot bath before bed."

I stifle a laugh, already knowing where this is going. "We call it an anchor perk. Being able to take hellish hot baths with a good book and an extra-large glass of wine without any interruptions," I further explain, sharing a smirk with my dad.

He nods and tries to hide his grin but it's too late.

I've already seen it.

"One of her _many, many, many_ anchor perks."

Ah, and there it is… a perfectly placed passive aggressive comment insinuating they're not so miserable living their stationary life here in this city.

Edward thanks my dad and then he leaves us without saying another word.

I take a quick hit from the bong and slide it to the center of the table, "How's the festival looking? The line up is amazing this year."

When my dad lets out a huff and leans back in his chair with his arms crossed stiffly in front of him I know I'm in trouble.

 _Shit._

 _This isn't good._

 _Words are coming._

 _Lots and lots of words._

There's something on his mind, and he's not going to let me leave until he's gotten at least some of it off his chest.

"If this is about Liam," I blurt out, already tugging at my hair on impulse, "I was hoping to save it for another night."

My dad shakes his head and he looks away to avoid my eyes, "When I found out what he did… and then that he left here to join your crew like that. I swear to God I wanted to kill him."

"It's not _my_ crew, dad."

"Hush, you know what I mean, but it _is_ your crew, Birdie. Everyone on that bus knows it."

This time I'm the one shaking my head, "I'm not going to argue with you. My title on the bus isn't important. Since you've brought it up though, what happened before Liam left town? He told me you heard him talking shit, but there has to be more."

I'm so unbelievably tired of sitting in the dark.

Especially now that I have no choice but to see my ex's face every damn day of my life.

I need to know.

I also need them to be okay again because my dad loves him like a son, and he also hates to admit regret.

Even before Liam and I had started to hook up, my father had already taken him in under his wing.

Liam was in a bad place when he entered our lives. His dad had basically disowned him and he was barely scraping by when he'd joined us on the road for the first time.

"He's not the man I thought he was. I'm done entertaining his bullshit, and that's all there is to it. No big thing. Just done. It's good you wised up when you did. I didn't get it at first, but I accepted your choice. Now I understand it. You're meant for bigger and better things, Birdie. Being anchored by Liam Brennan was below your paygrade. You deserve more in this life."

My lips force out an exasperated huff, and I stand up from my chair with my hands planted firmly against my hips, "So you're really not going to tell me what caused this complete one-eighty between the two of you?"

He shrugs and takes another hit from the bong holding it in extra long as avoidance behavior, "Sorry kiddo," He eventually shares before coughing into the air, a cloud of smoke surrounding him, "You got out. That's what matters. You won't be his pawn anymore. Never again now that you're done with his stupid games."

"You sound like Emmett," I snicker as I begin to anxiously pick at my cuticles from under the table.

"Emmett is a smart guy. He's a man who knows his worth and you're lucky to have him."

I roll my eyes and stand up from the table, but he reaches out to grab at my good hand and stop me before I can make my escape.

"Don't you ever look back and wonder, Bella. You keep your eyes looking forward and stay away from him because that's where you need to be."

I let out a loud sigh and slowly shake my head before leaning down to hug him with all my might. "For what it's worth... yes, Liam can be an ass, but I don't regret any of the memories we made together. The Liam I know is a good person, he made me feel alive when we were together. He loves me, but we both wanted different things for the future. If it wasn't for that, I'd probably still be living on the next block playing house with him, living the American dream with an anchor wrapped tightly around my ankle. But that's not a life I want, Dad. If I didn't want it with him, it's safe to say I'll never—"

"Bullshit! You only know the future you envisioned with him, but that doesn't mean your future is already written, Bella. Remember that. You write your own story, and you add in as many twists and turns as you go, understand?"

My lips force a smile, but I can see the concern in his eyes.

I hate that he worries about me.

He's getting too old for my selfish shenanigans.

Changing is not an option though.

Not for the little girl he's raised.

Nope.

I'm far too stubborn for that.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Alrighty, so not much of a cliffy this week, which pains me, haha, but the next chapter will jump in with Bella and Edward's first night out in Austin, and let's just say some good progress will be made, *wink*._

 _Thoughts on Liam suckering Bella into a night out with his parents? And how cute was Edward with his "Puppy" sitting adventure on the plane?_

 _BTW, I've been working on manip's and different banners for the chapters of this story. They can be found on my FB and there's a link to that on my profile. Please don't be afraid to send me a friend request. ;)_

 ******I'd love to hear from you and reviews make me smile!******

 ****As thanks for making me smile, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he's talking with Charlie before Bella comes outside.****

 **It can be found under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**


	10. (Chapter 9) Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N:** _Welcome back and happy weekend! Many many many thanks to my girl BPlemons_ _for pre-reading and doing some beta work for this chapter. She's the bestest and she's also nominated in the Best Screener category of the Twi-Fic Fandom Awards so please consider leaving her a vote because she deserves it and I absolutely adore her._

 _More fun news at the end. *wink*_

 _Let's get back to Austin._

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o  
** **Chapter 9  
** **Trouble**

 **...Bella…**

I hate the rain, but I loathe a sporadic wet wind even more.

There's just something about having damp hair smacking me in the face over and over again. I mean, unless I'm wet in other places, and I'm moaning someone else's name with my clothes off, I honest to God want nothing to do with it, and you'll rarely catch me outside if I think an umbrella might be needed.

Tonight I've chosen to brave the sporadic wet wind here on Dirty Sixth Street in Austin Texas, and I've chosen to do so for my boss, Edward Cullen.

By the time Edward and I get to our last planned stop of the night, an old stomping ground of mine called Casino El Camino, I'm feeling nice and loose thanks to the couple of drinks I've already swallowed down since parking my mom's SUV two hours ago.

We step inside to get away from the sprinkling rain, and I pull off my hoodie to leave it on the coat rack by the door. I look around and start to shake my arms at my sides in a desperate attempt to dry myself before we head up to the bar to get a drink.

The guy who's serving tonight isn't familiar.

This is good.

It's actually very much welcomed because Kent, the usual bartender, he would've demanded my undivided attention and then he wouldn't have let go of it until I'd told him all about Edward and how Liam had _finally_ chased me away.

Once we have our beers in hand, I tug on my boss's sleeve to bring him toward my favorite back corner.

Up until a couple of months ago, this is where I'd park my ass to people watch with my ex and our friends after a late night of work at one of the clubs here on Sixth.

On the way to my favorite table, several people shout out my name slowing us down. I receive a few high five's and a couple of side hugs from more than a few of them, but Edward and I don't linger in one spot for too long.

"Did you bring me here just to show me how popular you are both on, and off the road, Swan?" Edward teases after a half-grin finds its way to his lips.

"Nah," I laugh, "These guys just don't get out very much, and I was always their best late-night entertainment. Plus I kind of left without saying goodbye. Most of them probably thought I'd died."

Upon reaching our booth, Edward's smirk softens. He taps his beer bottle against mine, and I lean forward against the table looking up into his pretty green eyes.

"What shall we toast to, boss?"

"To _trailblazing!_ "

"Trailblazing?" I laugh a little louder this time and raise my right brow, "And what trail is it that's being blazed this evening?"

The way he watches me before he answers my question, it causes my legs to cross firmly, and my lungs to fill with air.

I can feel my cheeks start to flush, but no matter how hard I try, it's impossible to look away.

He knows he's winning.

I can see it in his eyes.

He knows, and that's not good because it means he's wearing me down... even though I'm still not ready to give in.

"Well, Swan, the fun part about blazing new trails is never knowing where you'll end up until you get there. It's all about the journey… and also finding someone who's worth adventuring with."

 _Him and his words._

I shake my head, I but also make it a point to keep my eyes set on his own heated gaze for a few extended seconds in hopes of making him sweat a little.

It doesn't work.

 _Nope._

He still looks just as confident with absolutely zero insecurities weighing over him.

"Adventuring?" I smile, "You're good, Cullen. You and your pick up lines, paired with your fuck me now eyes."

"What can I say? I like to make you squirm."

"Do you? I really hadn't noticed," I tease back and then casually look away.

I'm so not used to this. It's usually me making the boys squirm, not the other way around.

Still, I refuse to surrender.

Not on night one.

I mean, you'd almost think he was purposely attempting to pluck me from my comfort zone just to see if I would wilt right here before his eyes.

He doesn't know me at all if he thinks I'm going to make any of this easy for him.

"To be honest, making you squirm is probably my most favorite past time these days. I've been racking up all kinds of points in my head, Swan. Five at a time when I'm able to make you blush and look away, ten when you don't. Twenty whenever I get you to laugh and tug at your hair. Fifty if you to smile before smacking me."

My foot kicks at his shin from under the table, and he winks without hesitating.

"Cha-ching! Another fifty up on the board! Today has been a very _good_ day."

I cover my laugh with my hand and try to kick him again, but he surprises me by standing up to straighten his stance.

Without looking away, he walks around the table and slides into the booth beside me.

"Yeah, my shins can't take much more of that," He softly explains, still grinning at me. "Plus, at this point in our evening, I'd much rather be sitting next to you."

"Let me guess, this is how you win over all the ladies back home? With your suggestive words and sinful stares?"

"No, the ladies back home actually make it a lot easier on me, but I don't mind the extra work you've got me putting in. Not to mention, we only have seven days off the clock. Every second here needs to count."

His eyes scan my face looking for some kind of a reaction.

When I give him nothing, he lowers his gaze and reaches out to brush his fingertips against mine, and then he pulls my hand over to his lap to rest it ontop of his knee.

"Bella, there's no danger in letting your guard down when no one else is around to see it happen. Haven't I taught you that yet?"

Yup, if he keeps this up, I'm going to end up fucking him in the goddamn bathroom.

Which wouldn't be a first for me here at this bar, but it would be a first for me to lock a stall with someone who isn't Liam.

That could cause some waves.

"Can I at least finish my beer before you start daring me to venture back over to the dark side with you?"

Edward smiles and shrugs his shoulders against mine, "Sure, I guess two more minutes won't kill me."

I pull my hand away from his and smack him softly on the arm before bringing my beer bottle to my lips. On impulse, my eyes start to scan the crowd that's sitting in the bar with us tonight.

A few familiar faces are whispering while looking our way.

They're no doubt wondering who this new guy is I'm flirting with, and probably contemplating on whether or not they should send my ex a text to let him know what I'm up to.

When I'd left town, it literally happened in a forty-eight hour period, so I'd had no time to say goodbye to the couple of anchor friends I'd made here in Austin.

There's no telling what Liam's told them, but I'm sure he made it a good story.

I jump in my seat after Edward reaches up to tuck some of my damp hair behind my ear, and then let out a rushed breath when he strokes the side of my cheek with his thumb.

Neither of us looks away, and for a moment I forget we're not alone.

"So, _Bella_ , how's it feel being a visitor in the most stable life you've ever known?"

My bottom lip slides between my teeth and I bite down thinking his question over.

I've been feeling a lot of things today, but very little has had anything to do with being back in Austin.

I can't say that out loud though.

Not to him.

Ultimately, I decide to play it safe.

Playing it safe means I'll stick to all of the feelings which don't involve Cullen, his pretty green eyes, soft-spoken words, or delicious smile.

"On our way here tonight we drove by the house I lived in with Liam. I felt nothing. Not even a hint of regret. Even after seeing the mailbox we'd painted together… I just felt… _nothing._ "

"Good," he whispers, then slowly runs his fingertips up and down my forearm where it's resting under the table over my thigh.

I release a rushed breath and lean a little further into him.

"Closure is important. You can't move on from something until you've closed all the doors, and left the key behind for your past to collect."

"Oh yeah, and how many long term relationships have you survived after locking all the doors and leaving a key behind?" I grumble with a slight rise in my voice.

He moves in even closer. His smile is literally inches away from mine, and I'm back to crossing my legs with purpose while holding my breath.

"I'm not speaking from experience. I've got zero long term relationships in my history, but I've seen plenty of movies to know that's usually how it works. Do you not watch the Hallmark Channel at Christmas time?"

In a perfect world I'd reach out and place my hand behind his neck and pull him in to kiss my lips, but our world is far from perfect, and we're still swimming in a sea of complications, so I keep my hands to myself.

"Ew, I don't watch Hallmark movies," I pause to take a quick sip from my beer and slowly shake my head, "But you're a liar if you're going to sit here and tell me you've been in zero long term relationships. Especially, at your age, _old man_."

He's only five years older than me but still, not one romantic regret?

That's _not_ normal.

Even I know this, and I'm far from normal.

His stare softens, and I find myself able to relax when he returns some space between us to laugh at my accusation.

"See, I always strive to make the impossible possible in my life, Swan. I guess you forgot, but you're looking at the least qualified SM in the history of SM's working a cross-country tour for a major label." He teases back, right as the music in the bar starts to get louder.

My face grimaces at the sound of bad house music, and I lean my head against his shoulder after letting out a loud huff, "So you're what then, a habitual serial dater with zero interest in letting someone love you?"

Edward leans the side of his head against the top of mine, and I feel my toes begin to curl from the inside of my wet converse.

He smells really good tonight.

 _Again._

Almost too good.

Christ, I want to mount him.

 _Simmer down, Birdie, it's only day one._

 _Slow and steady wins the race._

 _This is a race where you need to keep your pace, and c_ _ontrol is an absolute must._

"Yeah, I guess habitual dater would work. Getting locked down to another person has never been something I've wanted for myself. I enjoy the short term company, but I like my freedom more. Freedom is what gives me the ability to pack up at a moment's notice to chase my dreams."

He couldn't have given me a better answer.

In fact, everything he's said, it's almost as if he's taken the words right out of my own head for my ears to hear.

There is, however, one significant difference between the two of us.

Falling in love has never scared me, but then again I've only ever felt it once in my life.

Edward, on the other hand... _he_ is clearly scared shitless by the idea, and it would also seem he's been on the run from it his entire life.

I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, but it's not something I need to figure out tonight, so I don't dwell on it for too long.

"We've been on the road together for what, four months now? Does that make Irina your longest running _non_ -relationship, relationship?"

"Irina and I aren't anything. We hang out, we play music, and we talk about old times from when we were dumb kids in high school."

I smirk to myself and raise my brow with a click of my tongue, "And then you end your high school reminiscing with a quick finger bang and mediocre blow job, just like the good old days under the bleachers during lunch," I laugh. "She might not be your _girlfriend,_ but she's your _something_. It's high time you admit it. You've made her Instagram feed six times now, with your own hashtag! In the world of social media, that says something, Cullen."

Edward sits up straight, sending me upright with him, "And that's why I don't do social media. Can we please _not_ talk about Irina tonight? She's literally the last thing on my mind."

He really does seem bothered.

This surprises me, but I decide to leave it alone.

I also make it a point to return some space between us since seconds ago I was on the verge of running my hand up to his thigh just to watch him react.

It's a couple of minutes before he finally speaks again and even then it's only because we've both finished our beers.

Edward grabs our bottles from the table, and slowly stands up from our booth to throw them away, "Do you want me to get you another one."

"Nah, I'm good."

Tipsy dreams will be waiting for me, and I'll have no major hangover looming over my head in the morning if I stop now.

"Are you going to ditch me if I use the bathroom?"

I smirk at his ridiculous question and slowly shake my head, "No, I promise to make sure you find your way back to my parent's couch tonight with a pillow and blanket in your hands."

He winks one time with that panty-dropping smile on his face, and then he leaves me behind without saying another word.

As soon as he passes through the doorway of the men's bathroom, I pull my phone out to check it for any text messages.

There are two from Emmett taunting me for play by plays, and one from my ex which I choose to save for later.

Emmett I can handle.

Liam… he needs to stay out of my head.

When Edward comes back to the table, he slides into the booth and quickly takes his place beside me, pressing his shoulder into mine, "So, how long were you and Liam actually together?"

The sudden mention of my ex's name from his lips forces my eyes to narrow and my arms to cross.

"What, you won't let us talk about your wildly abnormal sexcapades with _she-who-shall-not-be-named,_ but you think it's okay to bring up my very normal committed relationship with Liam?"

He lets out a soft laugh and leans in closer to lower his voice, " _PAST_ relationship, but you're right. That wasn't very fair of me. Changing the subject now—"

"No, it's fine. You might as well hear how the story goes," I cross my arms and start sinking into my seat with a heavy sigh leaving my lips. "If you don't get it from me, you'll get a blown-up version from someone else on the crew riddled with false facts."

"Well, if that's your motivation, you don't have to tell me anything because I've already gotten the blown-up version."

He's teasing me again. He wants me to relax because he needs to make me smile.

"Don't worry, Swan. I don't believe for a second that Liam tried to sell you to a Saudi prince in Dubai after he lost a bet at a blackjack table."

I can't help it.

I'm done.

Edward's obscenely contagious grin wins, and I'm now hiding my face in my hands until I'm able to recover.

"Who told you that? Mike?"

He nods, and I laugh sarcastically into the air while I also make a mental note to kick our fellow crew member in the balls the next time I see him.

"Our break up was nothing epic. In fact, it was probably the most boring thing about our entire relationship," I start to explain. "We were exclusive for about a year before he proposed, but we've known each other since I was sixteen. Actually, he'd say seventeen because we met a few days before my birthday. Liam was twenty and working his first tour with my dad after his own father had cut him off. As soon as I was of age and no longer jailbait we hooked up for a summer while doing the Warped Tour together. Once that run was over we broke up and did our own things for a while, but we'd get always get together whenever our paths would cross on the road. For my twentieth birthday, he showed up and demanded a spot on the crew I was working. By the end of week one, we were sharing a bunk, and everyone knew I was off-limits from that point on."

"Bunk sharing?! Damn, that is serious!" Edward teases, shaking his hands with his words as if he's just been burnt by something.

I flick at his knee and roll my eyes, "Shut it, _newb_. You don't share a bunk on the road unless you mean it! Anyways, he ended up proposing on the last night of the tour after we'd cleared the stage. We were doing the final walk together and all of a sudden the spotlight came on and there he was, down on one knee being cliché as hell with everyone on the crew sitting in the middle of the arena cheering him on."

When Edward remains quiet, I look over and find a blank stare on his face.

It's so unlike him to not have something witty or clever to say.

His silence makes me nervous.

Even more so when I realize he's thinking hard about something I've said.

"So," He finally starts to speak, but then he pauses again, "Let me get this straight. You had no idea he was going to ask you to marry him?"

"Nope. None at all. Everyone else did, but not me. I'd told him a hundred times I'd never be that girl. He called my bluff though, and he dared me to prove him wrong. Honestly, he'd always let me believe he'd never want a typical nine to five anchored life either, so I guess you could say I raised his bet thinking he would eventually fold and I'd beat him at his own game."

"Well, he sounds like a manipulative little shit, but I'd already figured that out so no surprise there."

Cullen seems to be enjoying story time.

Good for him.

Me? Not so much.

Maybe someday I'll be able to look back and enjoy this story too.

Doubtful, but stranger things have happened.

"Once we were living in Austin… before I could even catch my breath to breathe... us renting a place together for a year turned into us buying a place together, and us taking a year off from touring turned into him constantly talking about us staying put and starting a family together. It was like a snowball of someone else's life that kept getting bigger and bigger with every-fucking-day that passed us by while I was stuck in this damn city with no end of it in sight." I pause after realizing how fast I'm speaking, but I keep my eyes focused on my hands where they've been folding a cocktail napkin over and over again for the past two minutes.

"What finally made you leave?"

"I don't know. I guess waking up one morning and having a panic attack before I'd even opened my eyes?"

"Jesus," he grumbles shaking his head, "It got that bad?"

"Yeah— it did. We talked about it for an entire day. Literally locked ourselves away for twenty-four hours and just… _talked_. By the time the sunset, we'd both agreed it would be best for us to go our separate ways and he helped me pack up my boxes. For what it's worth, I did give him a choice. I asked him to join up on the tour, and then we could still be together. He didn't want that, but he did promise we would always be friends. So, I left without him."

"What a dumb fuck," Edward snickers.

The panic on his face lets me know he hadn't actually meant to say that out loud.

"It wasn't always bad. For a while I got to believe _not_ changing was scarier than actually changing. That was a first for me. I started to hate myself though when I wasn't able to change for him. It made me feel like I'd failed. I've told you before, I don't like to fail at things. It's an easy trigger for me. He should've known better. He never should've stuck me in a cage."

"Duly noted. No cages. No anchors. No mentions of a future with a white picket fence."

I smirk with a shrug of my shoulder and slowly shift my weight on the bench we're sharing, "I'm not sorry it happened. Liam and me. We were a good thing for a long time, as friends, and then as more. When the me he fell in love with wasn't enough anymore, I knew it was time for me to go. So, I went. Now here I am sitting with you… and you like to make me smile."

Edward places his finger under my chin and forces me to look up into his eyes, "Wrong, Swan. I _love_ to make you smile."

His correction causes me to laugh and then close my eyes, "You're ridiculous."

"Nah, what's ridiculous is Liam wanting to tame you. That will end up being the biggest mistake of his life."

I'm surprised by how little I actually care, "Que, sera-sera, boss. Everything happens for a reason."

"I couldn't agree more, but I'm also starting to feel like we've got our own giant spotlight shining down on us in this bar because of that reason."

When I look around, I notice he's right.

My laid back behavior with a stranger has definitely ignited some very nosey interest with the regulars who are sitting at the bar.

"Okay, yeah. Let's get out of here." Without saying anything else, I slide myself out of the booth and Edward follows me toward the door.

A few people shout out their goodbyes as we pass them by, but I know better than to slow down.

"Aw! Don't fly away with your worm, Birdie!"

"Yeah! Liam should be here any minute. It's been a while since we've seen a good bar fight!"

Even though their taunts mean nothing to me, I throw both of my middle fingers up into the air and hold my head high.

As soon as we're outside Edward helps me get my hoodie on. He even pulls the zipper up to the center of my chest and covers my hair with its hood.

We walk in silence on the busy sidewalk, passing a few more crowded bars along the way to get to the parking lot where we'd left my mom's SUV earlier in the night.

I can tell he's still thinking hard about something.

I can see it all over his handsome face thanks to the way he keeps clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you want to know where I'm taking you next?" I finally question, keeping my gaze set on the ground so I can avoid any major puddles.

"Nah, I trust you."

I look up and find him smiling my way.

"Well, that makes you a fool, Cullen."

"It wouldn't be the first time. I doubt it would be the last."

My smirk slowly raises at the corners of my mouth, and I link my arm through his to lean my head into his shoulder.

It's freaking chilly tonight, which is weird for Austin this time of year.

The rain hasn't helped, but I refuse to show weakness when it comes to the weather.

Edward notices this because he misses nothing.

He stops us from walking, and I watch him take off his own jacket to drape it over my shoulders.

I push my arms through the sleeves, and then he tugs it closed in front of me without breaking our stare.

For a second I think he's actually going to kiss me and I start to panic.

It smells like him.

His jacket.

I kind of love it.

There's a very good chance he won't be getting this jacket back anytime soon, but I'll find something worth trading.

We round a corner, and I tug on his arm to take a short cut down a dark alleyway that will open up to the street where the car is parked.

Just before we clear the alley, he pulls me back into the shadows and guides me with his hands at my hips until my back is being pressed against the brick wall and his mouth is less than an inch away from my ear.

"The space between our lips… it's really starting to mess with my head, Bella Swan."

Edward's right-hand leaves my waist to slide up my arm and he cups the side of my face to run his fingers through my hair.

I close my eyes and suck back a deep breath, willing myself to not react to his touch.

"This is when I'd normally say something cheesy like, what happens in Austin can stay in Austin, but lately… I'm not so sure I'll ever want to leave anything I experience with you behind."

I smirk with my eyes still closed and begin to tilt my head side to side while I silently argue with myself to find the courage I need in order to stay ahead without any regrets.

"Sorry but, nope."

I open my eyes.

He looks hurt.

"Nope?"

And now he's confused.

"If you really thought I'd make it that easy for you, then you still don't know me at all, Edward Cullen."

My lips plant an impulsive kiss to his cheek and then I duck my head under his arm to escape his hold and skip myself back out onto the street, successfully leaving him behind.

He's laughing, but I don't slow down or bother turning around.

"Come on, Cullen! Life doesn't begin until well after midnight!" I shout into the air, then do several quick twirls between my strides as I move across the wet sidewalk.

He catches up to me, and with words absent from his tongue, he takes my hand back into his to purposely slows our pace.

I pause looking down at our fingers where they're laced together, but I don't pull away.

Edward notices my apprehension.

His crooked grin returns and with it so does mine.

"I don't know about you, but hand-holding in public places has yet to get me into any serious trouble."

My eyes roll to the side, and I slowly increase my grip around his fingers, "That's too bad boss because, after midnight, I'm all about getting into trouble. I just like to be the one who directs it."

"Yeah," he laughs and jumps over a puddle after giving me a light shove to save my own sneakers, "I've noticed you have a thing with being the leader. Lucky for you, I've recently decided you might be worth following to the ends of the earth… so lead the way, beautiful."

His scripted words send the beating of my heart into overdrive, but I still refuse to give in to him and his temptations.

When we reach the car he opens the passenger door for me, and I slide inside with a soft huff leaving my lips while I shake out my arms to get warm.

As soon as he's sitting behind the wheel, he starts the car and turns on the heater, "Alright Captain. Where to now?"

"How would you feel about us maybe, possibly, sneaking into the park to check out the ACL layout a little early?" I casually question before biting down on my mischevious smirk with my brow playfully raised.

"I think I'd feel pretty pissed off if I get fired before I've even started my first day, but I've already told you I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, so... let's do it. Let's find some trouble, Bella Swan."

I laugh out loud and reach down to take his hand into mine, and then I rest them over my knee as he backs the car out to get us on the road.

The park is just across the river, but I take him through a lesser used entrance to avoid running into security at the main gate.

It's so late there's really no one around when we find a place to leave the car, although I do see a few flashlights walking in the distance closer to the main stage.

"How are you at climbing fences?"

"Pft, how am I at climbing fences?" Edward instantly repeats as if I've just told some hilarious joke.

I watch him high tail his ass up the chained links to jump from the top, and he lands on his feet at the other side with an adorably triumphant-looking grin spread across his face.

"Nicely done boss!" I golf clap.

He bows and gestures with his arm that it's now my turn.

"I'm impressed, really I am, but next time maybe wait for my follow up?"

I walk about five more feet to the right, extend my hand to open an unlocked gate, and then walk through like I own the place before taking my own bow.

"Are you fucking serious?" He grumbles, still rubbing at his calve.

"Oh no! You didn't pull anything did you?"

I can't help but tease him at least a little bit.

Especially since he's still breathing heavier than normal and also looking as if he's ready to kill me.

"Paybacks are a bitch, remember that!" He comes at me to toss me over his shoulder and once he has me he starts to spin us around.

I laugh and smack him with my hands, "Stop it! You're going to make me throw up!"

When Edward finally sets me back down, he keeps his hands at my hips, "Seriously, that was just wrong."

"Nah, that was me helping you find some trouble." I further taunt, then pull on his arm to run us behind a concession stand after I see a beam of light heading our way.

"Shhhh!" I warn through my teeth, "Security. Stay low."

"You're going to get me arrested tonight aren't you?"

I cover his mouth with my hand, "No worries. I have an uncle with connections." I softly explain as I smile sweetly into his slightly panicked eyes.

He shakes his head, then reaches up to grab at my wrist so he can lower my arm down to my side.

I suck back a deep breath when he takes his other hand to cup the side of my face and leans in to close the gap between us.

"There are _much_ better ways to shut me up, Bella."

His challenge is obvious, but I'm still not ready to accept it.

 _Nope._

Not yet.

As soon as the guard is gone, I jump and pull on his hand to take off behind the VIP tents, bringing us closer toward the main stage. "Hurry! We have about five minutes before he'll come back around," I warn with a returned grin.

"Do you do this every year?"

"Nah. The last time was probably three years ago with Emmett. He actually did go to jail that night."

When I look over, Edward's eyes are wide with fear, and his mouth is hanging open.

"I'm joking ya dope! Now come on! I need to do something, and then we can go."

Honestly, I can walk these fields with my eyes closed, and I'd know every stage set up, and tent because it's the exact same every damn year.

"How come you never call me Birdie?"

It's a question I've wanted to ask.

I'd only noticed it the other day, but it's been bothering me ever since.

Why it's come pouring out of my mouth right now… well, that's a mystery, but it's too late to take it back now.

"Have I earned the right to call you Birdie?"

My lips smirk, and I bump him hard with my hip even though I understand what he's saying. There's a pretty good chance I would've bitten his head off if he had used my nickname prior to my hand accident.

"I've had the name since I was three. I'm pretty sure everyone who's known me for longer than six months uses it, so I guess you've got two months to go before I'll be able to grant you permission," I tease. "My dad started it as a joke because I'd had this obsession with climbing trees, and the light rafters whenever my parents would stop paying attention to me for a few minutes. Then my mom said I kind of grew into it with my non-grounded personality. To be totally honest, we've never really talked about it much. I think it's probably far too deep of a metaphor for us to discuss at this point in my life, but I get it. Maybe when they're on their deathbed… maybe then they'll finally fill me in."

Edward chuckles lightly and jumps over a puddle, "I've actually been working on my own nickname for you."

I glance over, feeling thankful for the night sky and the fact that it's hiding the way he's turned my cheeks a dark shade of red again.

"You better make it good," I warn while wishing I could straddle his body under a tree somewhere and eventually go to sleep in his arms tonight.

"Like you, I always aim to please, and I typically don't stop until I do. Especially when I find something that's worth the _trouble._ "

My heart thumps harder against my chest, and I find it impossible to look at him, even though I can feel his eyes staring in my direction.

 _He should just take your panties now, Birdie, because he's clearly going to be tonight's winner._

 _Game over._

 _Reward the boy._

"Tomorrow is going to be nuts!" I rapidly spit out. I'm feeling beyond desperate to change the subject so he'll stop looking at me with those eyes of his that are making me want to do very bad things to his body.

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous you'll be running around with zero responsibility while I'll be killing myself backstage. Hopefully, your dad won't work me too hard so I can sneak away and see some bands with you."

He grins when I look over at him and then runs his hand through his fluffed up hair without breaking eye contact, "Nice subject change by the way. Not at all obvious, Swan."

I have to laugh, but not because he's called me out.

No, I'm laughing because he has no idea what he's in for working a festival of this magnitude on the main stage under the direction of _the_ Charlie Swan.

"To be totally honest, I'll probably have to kidnap you and take the blame. Otherwise, my dad will ride you into the ground until the very last set each and every night."

"Whatever it takes. I'll be happy with fifteen minutes of one-on-one time with you, and a couple of thousand strangers, just so long as you let me hold your hand while we're standing in the crowd together swaying to the music."

I reach up and pinch at his cheek and then tap his nose with my finger, "You do love your danger don't you, Danger Boy? Maybe that should be my nickname for you?"

"Nah, you can do better."

He's right.

I _can_ do better.

When we finally get to the main stage, I look around and feel my smile grow.

Our timing couldn't be better.

Not a single flashlight is insight.

The moment is ours to take.

"Come on! Now's our chance!"

I grab at his shirt and pull him up the steps with me, rushing us to center stage.

Tonight is the only night where this place will be zombie-like dead.

There's just something about experiencing peace and quiet at the middle of an outside stage with the moon and stars above you and no one else around.

"My dad used to say if you ever needed to find yourself, this is the spot to do it. To just close your eyes, take in a deep breath, let it all out and then bring it back in until your feet can touch the ground again. "

My body backs into his chest, and I wrap his arms in front of me.

I turn us around to face the field where a massive crowd will stand tomorrow, shouting and singing toward all of the amps that are stacked and hanging above our heads.

"I love standing here, in this spot, with nothing but silence and darkness surrounding me. It's magical," I whisper with my eyes closed.

"I think _you're_ magical."

Just as Edward finishes his adorably cheesy line, a bolt of lightning ignites the sky, and then a loud boom of thunder sends me further into his arms.

Heavy rain begins to fall hard all around us.

I don't even care.

We're soaking wet, but for the first time in my life, I have zero issues over my damp hair sticking to my face.

We stand there laughing together, looking up at the sky. The clouds are covering my stars and the moon now. He draws me in even deeper against him and brushes my hair from my eyes to tuck it behind my ears.

"You are so damn beautiful. Even when you look like a wet dog with eyeliner and mascara running down your face."

Yup, Edward Cullen has officially made himself a contender in my world and in doing so, he's forced me to question everything that's always given me the upper hand.

I'm so tired of fighting it.

It's time to give in.

"Shut up and kiss me, Cullen."

I reach up to grab at the back of his neck, and then I slowly guide his mouth toward mine.

My fingers get lost in his soaked hair, and I smile into his pretty green eyes just before our lips are about to meet.

We notice the security guards who are running our way, but we don't blink or turn to make an escape.

Nope.

This is our trouble, and for now, he's who I've chosen to be in trouble with.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Progress has been made, but what will it mean? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 ****Reviews make me smile!****

 **As thanks, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV that will pick up at the exact moment when the security guards catch up to B & E.**

 **You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**

 ***wink***

 **(Chapter 10 will pick up bright and early the next morning.)**

 **In other exciting news, Two Makes Three, Two Makes Five, Nothing Gold Ever Stays and myself have all been nominated for various things in the Twi-Fic Fandom Awards for 2018, which is absolutely amazing!**

 **If you love those stories and enjoy my writing please consider hopping over to cast a vote.**


	11. (Chapter 10) Live and Let Live

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N: _Welcome back!_**

 ** _All the hugs to my girl_ BPlemons, _who helped make this chapter all it could be. Any and all mistakes are mine due to my twitchy fingers right before I hit that update button._**

 ** _This one kind of got away from me (word count wise), so I ended up breaking it into two. You can expect to see another update on Sunday. *wink*_**

 ** _Now, let's get back to some fluff in Texas._**

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Live and Let Live**

 **...Bella…**

The smell of bacon stirs me awake, but when I open my eyes, I'm shocked by what I see.

The sun is up, and I'm in my parents living room.

There's a blanket over me, but I'm on the couch.

 _Why the hell am I on the couch?_

 _And why is Edward next to me on the couch?!_

Our clothes are at least on.

That's a plus.

 _Thank you, Jesus, for small miracles._

I take in a deep breath, slowly let it out and then turn my head to look over my shoulder.

My father's stare meets mine, and he smiles with his bushy brow raising like an upside-down smile over his right eye.

The morning paper is positioned in front of him, and he's already made it to the sports section.

This means he's been sitting for a while.

Without looking away, he nods his head one time, then slowly glances down at Edward's sleeping face before he finds my eyes again.

"Good morning, Birdie."

I look to the right and grimace, wishing a thousand and one deaths would find me.

Emmett is sitting on the other couch with a wicked grin on his face and the entertainment section of the paper opened in his own hands.

"Don't even say it," I grumble under my breath, then carefully sit up.

All I can do is silently pray Edward won't have an impressive erection in his pants waiting to salute my father and best friend when I bring the blanket with me.

"Jesus, if there's something warm to cuddle with, I'm going to fucking cuddle okay? You know this. Stop making it weird."

My dad laughs, and I watch him lean over to set his paper on the coffee table, "Relax kid. All I said was good morning. You've both got your clothes on. Your mother won't need to have the sofa steam-cleaned this afternoon. All is well in this hood."

Edward finally moves beside me, and he slowly begins to open his eyes.

"Shit."

That's his reaction, and he hasn't even noticed we have an audience.

 _This should be fun._

"What time is it?"

A deep yawn leaves his lips, and his hand reaches out to grab at me in a poorly executed attempt to pull me back over to him, but I swat him away.

"You've got thirty minutes until we've gotta be out the door, Cullen. Breakfast is in the kitchen, and there's still some hot water left in the tank for a quick shower if you need one, though it may be a cold shower you're looking for," my dad informs him after shaking the morning paper back open in front of him.

Now Edward is sitting up straight.

His eyes are wide open.

He looks at me, then glances back and forth between my dad and Emmett while he slowly processes what he's just woken up to.

"Shit. Sorry, I-I meant to wake you, Bella," he stutters, "You fell asleep while we were watching TV. I guess I fell asleep before I could say anything about it."

At the exact same time, my father and Emmett release a competing laugh from their ends of the living room.

I push myself up from the couch to stand in front of them with my arms crossed.

"Seriously? You both need to grow up. FYI, Dad, you might get a call from Chico today."

That should settle him down.

My father's eyes narrow and he clears the smug grin from his face, "What did you do, Birdie? Christ, you haven't even been in town twenty-four hours yet."

I'm actually surprised he doesn't already know.

"Nothing! We went over to the park to check out the stage setups. There was no one around, but the gate was unlocked and there weren't any signs saying we couldn't go in… so, we went in," I begin to explain.

I don't even bother hiding my smirk.

That would be pointless... and also take away from my fun.

"Wonderful. What did you mess with this time?"

"Nothing!" I laugh, "We were only there long enough to get to the main stage and stand at the center for two minutes before the sky began to fall on us. Chico and his guys got lucky and caught us, but only because I didn't want to slip on the stage and bust my ass. You should really consider putting some skid mats down before the bands start up today. It could be a real hazard. Anyway, when Chico saw it was me, they let us go. No harm. No foul. All is still good in this hood."

My dad snorts back his signature sarcastic laugh and stands from his chair, "I already told you it's not going to rain today, and you're lucky it was Chico who caught you and not Dave. Edward thirty minutes. Bella if you're riding with us, be ready in twenty."

He tells me twenty because he knows when I'm off the clock I'm always running ten minutes behind.

Emmett catches my eye and gestures toward the hall where my bedroom is.

Apparently, he wants to talk.

No surprise there since he's now witnessed me sleeping peacefully in our boss's arms without a care in the world, even though this might cause me to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders today.

"The hot water is all yours if you want it," I let Edward know before walking away.

I'll be skipping my own shower this morning.

The last thing I want to do is wash the smell of his cologne from my skin, but that won't be said out loud.

 _Nope._

 _Not today, Satan._

I've also chosen to avoid his eyes, and I've done this for a reason.

See, I already know if I look him in the eyes I'm going to have a tough time not joining him in the shower this morning and riding his lips.

Last night we'd managed to keep things pretty tame.

Tame in a sense that his cock had not entered any part of my body, and his mouth had remained above my belly button at all times.

Sure some heavy petting had been involved while we'd steamed up my mom's SUV windows, but aside from that, we'd behaved like two teenagers who had snuck off from their church youth group to go make out in the backseat of a parked car somewhere.

Thankfully, he never gave me a hard time when I did stop for air, or slow things down.

If he had, I very likely would've straddled his body, and at some point in the evening, I would have been coming over his lap.

Once Emmett and I get to my room, he closes the door and takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

I can feel him watching me while I dig through my suitcase to find something semi-cute to wear, but he stays silent until I spin around with my hands at my hips.

I'm ready to play defense because I know he's about to lay it on thick.

His smile is cautious, and his brow is raised, "What the hell happened? You said no way, no how. Did he finally cut Irina loose?"

My lips release a loud sigh, and I turn my back to pull my t-shirt from my body.

It doesn't take long for my deafening silence to answer his justified question.

"Shut up! So you've actually decided to play with fire and risk the burn? I thought for sure you'd hold out until at least Colorado. I mean, I know how you get in the crazy cold climates."

"Yeah well, at least I didn't lose two-fifty this time, and I hate being cold, okay? Why must you insist on pointing out my weaknesses all of the time?" I get out after kicking my jeans across the room.

Emmett looks away and falls backward onto my bed, staring at the ceiling, "So what happens now? I mean, shit, what the hell even happened last night? You left here on a mission and rarely do you ever falter once you've made up your mind about something."

I tug at my hair and slowly start to rock back and forth on my feet, "I don't know what to tell you. It just… it felt… _right_ … and then wrong… and then right again. I stopped thinking about everything else. I let myself believe things were different for a few hours... and then I fell asleep in his arms on my parent's couch and woke up to reality smacking me in the face."

He laughs at my honesty, but when he sits back up, I can see an all too familiar look in his eyes.

Now I want to kick him.

He's worried because he thinks I've fucked up.

I already know I've fucked up.

So, I really don't need him confirming it for me.

"Dude! You've been pushing me to jump his bones again for the last two weeks! You even dared me to get him here so it could happen, and now you're going to act like I've chosen an automatic death sentence? Not cool, McCarty."

Emmett stands from my bed and takes a short step toward me. He places his hands over my shoulders and gives them a gentle squeeze, "Chill woman. I'm not gonna sit here and judge you for following your gut. Your gut is what finally got you to leave the King of Douchebags. Your gut has earned my trust, and with my trust I expect it to never let me down. I just don't want to see you get bounced from the crew is all. You need to be careful."

It was actually Emmett who had pointed out Irina's social media posts to me about Edward.

I haven't been actively stalking her.

That would be weird.

Nope.

I've only been checking her feed once a day before bedtime.

Emmett's the one who likes to bounce back and forth from her Insta and Twitter almost every other hour when he's not too busy living his life.

I sigh again and lean into his chest, then lift his arms up from his sides so he'll hold me against him. He lets out his own rushed breath and rests his chin over the top of my head.

"What am I going to do with you, woman?"

"I'll be careful, Em. Promise."

He huffs again, "Well if you do get pink-slipped, I'll be right behind you chasing our next bus."

I hug him tight and manage to find my smile, "You know I wouldn't let you do that."

"And you know I wouldn't need your damn permission to do it. So, shut the hell up Birdie and except my words!" He swiftly teases back after squeezing me against him.

I laugh and nod obediently because I know he's right, and arguing will be pointless.

He's my Thelma with a penis, and I'll always be his Louise. That will never ever change. Even when we're old and grey, living in a nursing home together and talking about our glory days as if they were yesterday.

"Strictly outta curiosity, what was it that finally got you to light the match?"

My body leans back in his arms, and when I look up into his eyes, I feel a new spark of something position itself on my face.

It's cautioned happiness, but it's kind of liberating to finally let it show.

He notices it too and smiles back, waiting for me to answer.

"I don't really know. He let me jump first, without pushing me to leap. I guess that helped."

Emmett chuckles and shakes his head, "Well that's that. Game over. He's figured it out."

I take a step back and place my hands over my hips, "He's figured what out?"

"What it takes to get you to spread those wings, and _yes_ , by wings I am absolutely talking about your legs."

My best friend reaches down to grab at my thighs, but it only earns him a swift smack to the side of his head and a sarcastic laugh through my lips.

"Funny guy! Seriously though, what do you mean he figured it out? What is this _'it'_ you speak of?"

Emmett smirks and leans into my dresser, studying my face again, "He's not forcing you to take the flight pattern _he_ wants. He's letting you fly and waiting for you to land before he makes his moves. He's doing everything Liam didn't. Mister Boss Man is smart. He's been taking notes and paying attention."

I let out another loud laugh and shake my head disagreeing with him, "I think you've been hanging out with my father and Billy the Bong too much."

He snorts and wags his finger in the air before falling forward to body slam me into my mattress.

I exaggerate my inability to bring in a steady breath thanks to the weight he's forced over me and then shove him to the side with an exasperated huff leaving my lips.

We lay there in silence for a few eerily quiet seconds staring up at the ceiling, while a million and one thoughts race through my head.

When I let out a fake snore, he brings me in to rest my head over his chest and smooths my hair back with his hand.

"Really though, what's your plan today?"

I turn to look up at him, and do my best to keep a straight face, "I'll ride with you guys and maybe help out a little until the bands start to play."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Birdie."

Yeah, I already knew that.

He's talking about the King of Douchebags, and whether or not I'll be actively avoiding him.

"I haven't talked to Liam since the airport. We have no plans to meet up today. In fact, my only plans are to enjoy some good music, get some sun on my pale ass skin and then do it all again tomorrow and the day after that with zero mind games being involved."

Emmett smirks and nods his head, "Good plan. You'll call me if you need me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Yeah, you do, but all it takes is one time to forget."

I roll my eyes and reach out to rub my hand into his hair without breaking our stare, "Okay _mom_ , I promise to _not_ talk to any strangers without having my phone out and ready in my hand. Now come on! I still need to eat, and I know you've got room for a second breakfast."

He laughs and slowly finds his feet to follow me toward the door without saying anything else.

When I open it though I pause dead in my tracks.

This sends Emmett directly into my back and launches me forward into Edward's arms.

"Were you just eavesdropping on us, Cullen?" I rapidly tease after regaining my balance thanks to Edward's steady hands.

He looks beyond mortified.

The sight makes me smile even wider and also tap my foot over the ground with my brow raised.

"What? No! I was just waiting for my turn."

"Your turn?" My best friend questions with a sarcastic laugh, "What's that supposed to mean, boss?"

"A chance to talk, but now that you mention it, I guess I don't really know what you two were doing in there."

I reach out to give him a shove, but Edward catches my hands and brings them up against his chest to close the space between us.

He doesn't even care that we're not alone.

He's flirting with me anyway, and now I'm turned on.

 _Dammit._

"Alright, I'll leave the two of you to talk, since that is all Birdie and I did in there," Emmett pauses to give me a quick wink, "Behave. These walls are thin."

As soon as we're alone in the hall with nothing but silence between us, Edward walks me backward until we're in my room.

He kicks the door closed with his foot and doesn't wait for a second to rush my body toward my bed.

When I fall back with him on top of me, he covers my laugh with his hand and then he slowly moves his fingers to place his lips over mine.

I moan against his mouth as he grabs at my breast and presses his knee between my legs, deepening our moment in ways that make me want to forget we're not alone in the house, and I need to be ready to walk out the door in ten minutes.

 _Fuck!_

Neither of us slows down though or even shows a sign of wanting to.

When I do finally succumb to my need for oxygen, I smile into his eyes and bite down on my bottom lip where my mouth is still tingling over his kiss.

"Would your dad kill me if I quit right now so I can remain by your side for the next week without any interruptions?"

I smirk and nod my head, "Yeah he probably would kill you."

"Not the answer I wanted, Swan."

This time I laugh and touch the side of his face, "What have you done to me, Cullen?"

His smug smile makes me crave him even more.

"It would appear I've finally managed to hurdle myself over your barbed-wire defenses, and somehow, I've landed on my feet unscathed."

"For now," I correct him, then let out an impulsive sigh, instantly hating myself for it.

 _Be cool, Swan._

 _He's won nothing… yet._

 _In the blink of an eye, everything can change._

 _Remember that._

 _Never forget._

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Edward laughs softly and shrugs his shoulders, "I just wanted to come in here and visit your mouth with my mouth for a few minutes before I become your dad's slave for the day."

"You don't say?" I lean over to kiss him once more and slide my fingers through his hair, causing him to close his eyes under my touch.

"I really am sorry about this morning. I'm twenty-seven years old, but that was still awkward as hell. I can only imagine what it was like for you."

"Well, I'm twenty-two and my dad's walked in on me fucking a guy like a topless rodeo star before. Believe me when I say it could have been a lot worse."

His eyes go wide, and he lets out a nervous laugh, "That sounds like a story I'd both love and hate to hear."

I smirk and shrug my shoulders, "Still so much for you to learn."

"And I can't wait for you to teach me everything."

My face hurts from the smile he creates, but I can't look away from his pretty green eyes or his panty-dropping grin.

Three loud knocks come from the other side of my door, "TEN MINUTES, BIRDIE!" My father's voice booms from the other side.

I stifle a laugh and kiss Edward's nose one time before pushing him off of me to stand up, "You and me, tonight. I'll steal you away for your break and we can catch Modern Baseball together."

"It's a date. Feel free to steal me away for my lunch break too."

He winks.

I swoon.

 _Damn him to hell._

My lips can't help but lean down to kiss him one more time, but then I take his hands into mine and pull him up from my mattress before he can pull me back down again.

Just before we reach the door, I hear his phone start to go off from his pocket.

Edward takes it out and glances at the screen but quickly sends the call to voicemail.

I already know it was Irina.

He has the same telling face anytime her existence is ever forced into the forefront.

My arm reaches out to stop him, and I look him dead in the eyes, "If we're really going to do this, we've got a lot to figure out before we get back to the bus next week."

His head nods, his gaze softens, "Irina already knows I've been talking to someone else. She just doesn't know it's you."

"Oh, have we been talking?" I tease, "And here I thought we were just trying to find some common ground so we won't end up killing each other on the road."

He smirks softly and looks me up and down with purpose in his eyes, then locks his stare with mine again, "Hush woman, we're going to do great things together, you and me. I just never expected you to make it so hard to get out of the gate."

"Pft, there's no fun in making it easy, silly boy. Easy is for amateurs. I'm a professional."

Edward laughs and places his hands at my hips, "So I've noticed, but you've at least been worth every headache you've ever given me."

His smile doubles when he sees the effect his words have on my face, but I refuse to fall into his lips again until I've at least gotten some breakfast past mine.

"Save the lines, Cullen. I'm starving, and we're both going to need our energy today."

"Is that a promise for things to come?" He challenges as he follows after me into the hallway.

I laugh in front of him and flip my hair behind my shoulders, "Nope! The future is never pre-written, _or_ to be expected. When you expect nothing, that's when you're able to experience everything."

Edward catches up to walk beside me, but he stays quiet thinking over what I've said.

His silence makes me nervous.

"Sorry, is it too early for 'Deep Thoughts' with Birdie'? Sometimes they sneak out before I can reign them in."

"No, that's not it." He laughs, and then runs his hand through his hair, "You just keep finding new ways to prove to me you're going to be worth all the trouble I've decided to invest in you."

My eyes roll, and I bump him with my hip, "I'm joking, Cullen. I got that line from a fortune cookie. I'm really not that deep of a person."

I'm lying, of course, but he doesn't need to know that.

For now, I just want to expect nothing, while I experience everything with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Short and sweet but is Bella biting off more than she can chew?**

 **As I said in the above AN, you can expect to see another update on Sunday, and with it some brand new games will begin. *wink***

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 *****Reviews make me smile*****

 **As thanks for my smile, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he shares a phone call with Irina.**

 **You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**

 **See you at the next one!**

 **Thanks so much for reading.**


	12. (Chapter 11) Ready, Set, Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N** : _Thanks for coming back for more and many many many thanks to BPlemons for her beta skills and pre-reader eyes!_

 _Sooooo I've received quite a bit of feedback with the last outtake (Edward and Irina's phone call) and it's safe to say reactions were all over the place *insert nervous laugh here*. All that was revealed in the outtake will be brought out into the open with chapter 12 and then dissected much more thoroughly, I promise. You can expect to see that update within the next 5-7 days._

 _Now, let's get to the festival... where I've made up my own dream line up. ;)_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ready, Set, Fire**

 **...Bella…**

The sun has set on the first day of the festival, but I'm far from feeling the weight of all the fun I'd managed to find when it had been shining high above me.

I'd spent the morning helping my dad at his stage, lining cords and positioning lights, while stealing as many kisses as I could from Edward whenever our paths would cross, and no one else was around.

Dad caught us once.

Emmett more than a couple of times.

Neither of them made it weird, so I'd brought them both a beer at lunch to say thank you without having to use any actual words.

I ended up running into a few old friends after my lunch date with Edward, and we'd roamed back and forth between the stages for a couple of hours checking out some bands together, but I made it a point to ditch them as soon as the moon had come out to play.

With the night sky now above, it's time for me to have my very first beer of the day.

As soon as I've got it in my hand, I find my favorite spot in the park away from the hordes of sweaty drunk people and take a seat over the grass to hug my knees into my chest.

Call it a routine of mine.

Same time, same place, every year.

Which is exactly why I should've expected Liam to find me.

When he appears out of nowhere to block my view, I freeze on impulse and suck back a breath.

 _Your streak has been broken, Swan._

 _Your ninja skills, revoked._

 _Now suck it up and let's get this over with so we can hit the reset button and move on._

"Hey, pretty bird."

I force a smile and nod my head, leaning back on my arms and kicking my legs out in front of me.

I'd seen him more than once today, but I was always in the position to duck and cover or make a run for it in the other direction.

For a while, he'd walked around with the same gorgeous blonde he'd moved into our house a week after I'd left.

They'd even held hands while she sat on his shoulders during the Sorority Noise set.

Oddly enough, it hadn't bothered me at all, seeing them together.

I'd considered it a win and even made a mental note to toast to it later tonight.

Seeing him stand here now… looking at me… the way he's looking at me... smiling my way as if we're the only two people within a hundred-mile radius… it's suddenly not so easy to celebrate that win anymore.

 _Jerk._

"You found me, Liam. _Shocking_ ," I eventually get out, then pat the grass beside my hip so he'll go ahead and sit down.

It makes perfect sense for me to invite him before he can make the decision for me by inviting himself.

Liam sits.

His shoulder bumps mine.

I don't return the sentiment.

He sighs, and I avoid his eyes.

This is the dance we do and we've gotten to be pretty good at it over the last couple of weeks.

"I saw you earlier but decided to keep my distance. Figured if you'd wanted me around, you would've answered one of my twenty text messages. Watching you actually sneer and return your phone to your pocket after text number fifteen was _super_ fun by the way. You didn't bruise my ego at all."

I can't help it.

His admission causes me to smirk and look away.

I hate him for it… his ability to weasel his way in and make everything alright with a few simple words and bump from his shoulder, but it is what it is, and it's something I've come to accept as our new reality.

Which is why avoiding him all together will forever be my number one defense.

He notices as my wall begins to crumble and my slight smirk slowly turns into a full grown bashful grin after he laughs and leans into me once again.

"There it is! I saw it! Finally! I've made you smile, and you're STILL breathing. Miracles are happening right here at the ACL tonight. Let the people rejoice!"

My eyes roll, and I reach over to shove him with my freed hand, then I take a slow and steady sip from my beer after bringing it to my lips.

Liam taps his drink to mine when I rest it over my knee, and continues to smile my way.

"First one of the day?"

He's asking about the beer I'm holding.

This annoys me.

He knows I won't start drinking at any music festival until the sun goes down.

It's a rule of mine.

A much-needed rule after the year I'd passed out before noon under a gear truck in the back lot at a Warped Tour in Miami and missed the entire damn day.

"You know it is, Liam."

My ex lets out a nervous laugh and leans a little further into me, "Some things will never change, huh Birdie?"

"Yup, which something else you _already_ know. Two for two, Brennan. Don't stop now."

I mean, it's literally what he said to me when I'd walked out our front door for the last time with my bag in my hand and tears in my eyes.

After his shoulders drop with defeat, I look away to hide my victorious grin and bite down on my lip.

I've won this round.

He won't argue.

Instead, he'll move on just like he always does in order to try and win the next one.

It's what we do, and how the game is played.

"I heard we just missed each other last night over on Sixth."

 _Shit_.

"Did we? Camino's was pretty dead. We didn't stay very long."

He takes a sip from his beer, and slowly nods his head before swallowing it down, "Yup, that's what Stefan said."

"Ah, yes. Stefan. He had _all_ the good Birdie jokes last night but we never actually talked."

"Yeah, he told me you caught yourself a worm."

A 'worm' is a term all of the men in my life like to use whenever they talk about someone who might show me a little interest, while also having their wallets out to help maintain my undivided attention.

Typically, I use them to buy me drinks, and it's not uncommon for me to catch one from time to time during a night out, even back when Liam and I were together, and our love was strong. Yup, my ex always had zero problems watching me with some random stranger for an hour, because he always knew I'd fly back home to his waiting arms feeling tipsy as hell on someone else's dime.

Liam clears his throat and shifts his weight beside me.

The sound causes my shoulders to square off and my body to stiffen.

I know what's coming next.

Something is on his mind, and he's about to share without holding anything back.

 _Yay, me._

"I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when Stefan described last night's worm to me."

I don't even know what to say to that.

Honestly, it's none of his damn business who I'm choosing to hang out with.

"Are your parents here yet?" I spit out before I can stop myself.

It's a sad attempt to change the subject, but it's all I have.

"Nope. Tomorrow. I'm genuinely curious, Birdie, how long have you been fucking our boss?"

And there it is.

 _Wonderful._

I should've known better than to think he'd simply let it go.

That would be far too adult-like for him.

My eyes narrow and I slowly lean away from his own angry stare, "I'm _not_ fucking our boss, but even if I were, it would be none of your fucking business, Liam. So what? I like to hang out with Cullen when he doesn't have to act like a dick to keep us all in check on the clock. I'm allowed to have friends."

He scoffs at my words and laughs sarcastically into the air.

He's hurting right now.

I can see it in his eyes and in the way he's shaking his head while avoiding my own controlled stare.

Why he's hurting? I have no idea, but I'm also not feeling very motivated to ask him.

He was the one who brought someone new into our bed before I'd even left town and then he'd moved her in a week later, but he's going to sit here and give _me_ a hard time about Edward?

It's bullshit, and he knows it.

"He's fucking Irina Dawn, Bella. You're in over your head with this one and asking for trouble."

My eyes set on the beer bottle I'm still holding, and I tap it with my index finger three times to hear it clink under my touch, "Oh sweetie, you know I like trouble, that's why you fell in love with me in the first place. That's not what this is about though. I told you, Cullen and I are only friends. Let it go and move on," I lie through my teeth.

He, of course, knows I'm lying. It's one of his _many_ gifts. Reading me like a book with all the important parts already highlighted.

That's going to be a problem.

"Well, since there's nothing else happening, I guess he won't mind if you and I hang out off the clock too, right?"

My brow raises with contempt and confusion.

What exactly is he implying?

"Dinner with my parents? I still need an answer. They're already excited to see you. My mom hasn't stopped talking about it."

My shoulders instantly relax when I realize he's not asking me to go make out with him in the VIP tent as if the fate of the world depends on it... since that's what Edward and I had done the last time we'd hung out off the clock a few hours ago.

"I don't have an answer yet. I'll let you know by Monday," I mumble before I tilt my beer back to finish it off, "If you need an answer right this very second, then it's no."

Without saying anything else, Liam starts to stand.

As soon as he's upright he leans down to offer me his hand, "I'll wait. Come on, let me buy you your next one and then you can run away from me again."

I sigh and slowly place my hand into his, but as soon as I'm on my feet I slide my opened palm into my pocket, and we start to walk toward the beer booth together.

"He seems like a good guy. Cullen I mean."

My head turns with surprise on my face.

To hear Liam speak positively about anyone other than himself is rare.

In fact, this is a first and I can't help but wonder if hell has frozen over beneath our feet.

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," I answer with a bit of apprehension in my tone.

I study his face for a reaction, but his eyes remain fixated on the path we're walking together.

He doesn't say anything else after that.

He's too busy thinking, plotting and planning ahead.

It's what he does.

I used to love him for it.

Now it drives me insane.

After he gets us our refills, he hands me mine, and we start to head back toward the central stage, shoulder to shoulder.

I'd told Edward I would come to steal him away so we could watch Modern Baseball together over on the other bigger stage during his last big break of the day.

To say I've been counting down the minutes would be an understatement because it's basically all I've thought about since leaving his side this afternoon.

Liam reaches over to grab at my backstage pass where it's hanging from a lanyard around my neck, and gives it a playful tug when we stop walking to stand off to the side, away from the crowd of people, "Are you heading backstage to see Modern Baseball?"

They're only one of my favorite bands.

The fact he's even asking is ridiculous.

"Three for three, Brennan, but yeah. I am. You?"

"Nah, I have to go find Rick and Stefan. They want to see Dashboard's set and try to catch Chris before he goes on."

I nod and find some courage to turn my head so I can look him in the eyes again, "Thanks for the beer, Liam."

"Thanks for letting me buy it for you, Birdie."

He starts to walk away, but then quickly turns around on his heels and runs back over.

"Look, whatever you're doing with Cullen… just, please don't get yourself bumped from the crew. I only signed on to see your face. I fucking hate Midnight Moon. You know this. If I have to endure another five months of listening to their pop-rock crap without having you around to make it all better, I might kill myself."

I knew he wouldn't be able to walk away without trying to make me smile again.

My teeth bite down on my bottom lip to give him one last nod of my head, and then for a very brief second, I give him the reaction he's in search of.

I smile.

He grins.

My heart hurts.

I hate him all over again.

"Thanks, Birdie. Have fun tonight."

He leaves me standing there all alone with a couple of hundred strangers, and I breathe after releasing a rushed breath.

When I get backstage, I spot Edward talking with my dad by the equipment stack.

They're sipping on beers of their own, and the sight almost makes me skip toward them with a ridiculous amount of happiness on my face.

 _Be cool, woman._

 _Cullen is just some guy having a beer and laughing with the most important guy in your life._

 _No biggie._

 _There is nothing to SQUEE about here._

Our eyes meet, and Edward's own visible grin causes my heart to thud hard against my chest as I make my way around a couple of crew members doing busy work setting up for the next band.

"What is this? You two look like you're hardly working," I tease.

"I let Edward start his break a little early since he's been working his ass off. This guy's got gusto. You've trained him well, Birdie. Nice job! Enjoy your hour, Cullen, but don't be late getting back. I'm gonna need you for Brand New. They have a full stage set up, and it's gonna be a bitch to get it done in the time we'll have." Dad gives me a wink and squeezes my shoulder.

It's nice to see him genuinely happy, and his happy place will forever be working on a stage just like this.

He leaves us standing there, and Edward takes a step closer, causing the spastic butterflies in the pit of my stomach to instantly start up their aerial act.

"How's the rest of your day been, beautiful?"

I take a sip from my beer and grin behind its rim, then swallow it down into my belly to drown all the butterflies, "I've stayed out of trouble. How's the rest of your day been, handsome?"

"Exhausting," he smirks and steps even closer to place his hand at my hip, then leans in to firmly kiss my forehead two times, "Do you think we could maybe have another sleepover on the couch tonight?"

I giggle like a nerd and shake my head, "Hells to the no, boss. I already promised my bed I would be returning to its warm embrace come slumber time."

He looks upset.

My smirk grows.

"No worries. I have a pillow you can use and one to keep between us so you'll mind your manners."

Now he's happy again, and I desperately want to attack his beaming grin with my own.

Since leaving his side at lunch, all I've thought about is being with him again and back in his arms tonight with his mouth against mine... and then hopefully other places.

Yup, it has definitely been decided.

I'm absolutely ready to experience the third-degree burns Edward Cullen is sure to cause.

Especially if it means me moaning his name while he destroys every sensitive part of my body in the best of ways.

"Come on," he winks, "Let's get over to the other stage and maybe find some trouble before your dad has to come looking for me."

Without hesitating, he takes my hand into his, and we make our way to the back exit to walk around the restricted area of the festival so we can avoid the crowds of people.

As soon as we reach a less chaotic section between the stages where all the trucks and buses are parked, Edward pulls me behind a van and pushes my back against its backdoor to kiss me hard.

The moment our lips meet I melt.

He literally has to hold me in his arms just to keep me from crumbling to the ground.

Truthfully, I've never been into kissing very much.

It's always seemed like a waste of time and oxygen.

A kiss isn't going to make me see stars and moan someone's name into the sky, but with Edward… well… he has me wondering if it might be possible.

"Screw the band, let's just do this for an hour," He whispers beside my ear then runs his lips down my neck to bite at my collarbone while his hand grabs at my breast.

I grab at his face so he'll return his mouth to mine, and then I slowly shove him away after another two minutes of us molesting each other's tongues since I'm now drowning in my panties and time is not our friend.

"Sorry. You're good, but I've never seen Modern Baseball play live. If you make me miss them there's going to be hell to pay," I playfully warn once I find his hungry stare.

He lets out an exasperated huff then shrugs his shoulders, "It was worth a try. Lead the way beautiful, since you know this place so well."

His hand takes mine again, and we walk together, weaving around people who rush by carrying amps, cases, cords and mic stands.

As soon as we get to the stage, we find a spot off to the side, and I say hi to the couple of guys I know.

"Birdie girl! I hear you're finally single again! Will you be around after shut down tonight? Maybe we can pick up where we left off two summers ago?" Drew, a guy I've done a couple of tours with, taunts after he sneaks up from behind me to spin me around in his arms.

I laugh and shake my head, "Sorry, D-baby, I've got plans tonight, but maybe tomorrow?" I tease back, before stealing a quick glance in Edward's direction.

He looks more than a little annoyed, but in the most adorable of ways.

Drew sizes up my new friend and slowly extends his hand to introduce himself.

"Name's, Drew. You must be Birdie's new worm everyone's been talking about."

My eyes go wide, and my hands ball up into fists down at my sides, "What's this everyone been talking about?" I give him a light shove and wait for his answer.

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "I saw Liam earlier. He filled me in on all your big life changes. Sounds like trouble, but that _is_ your middle name, so I'd expect nothing less."

Now Edward's eyes are wide.

His face, shocked.

He knows Liam knows, and he's surprised I haven't said anything.

"Liam can suck a nut. This is my friend, Edward Cullen. He's the SM on the Midnight Moon tour I'm working right now."

"Yeah, I heard about Waylon. Sucks. Well, it's nice to meet you, Cullen. Good luck with this one. Her warning label doesn't lie. She'll keep you with your head in the clouds and your feet off the ground, that's for sure."

I shove my old friend one more time, and he laughs before trotting off to continue bringing stuff out onto the stage while we watch from the sidelines.

"So, Liam found out about us?"

My head turns to look at Edward, and I shrug my shoulders, "He heard we were together last night on Sixth. He asked me if I was fucking you. I told him no, that we're just friends who like to hang out off the clock."

Edward's slow and steady smile makes it hard for me to not slug him in the arm.

" _Interesting_."

"Is it?" I question, with a slight rise in my voice as I take a slow and steady step closer toward him, "Why's that, boss?"

He smirks a little wider and lifts his arms from his side to graze my cheeks with his fingertips, then he slowly runs his hand through my hair and tucks it behind my ears, "Because it means you're not exactly hiding me anymore."

"Pft, I've never hidden you. I've just been keeping the _possibility_ of you in my back pocket for the last couple of weeks." I tease, then stand on my toes to bring my lips to his.

"Ha! Friends my ass!" Drew's voice suddenly hollers when he walks by again, ruining our perfect moment.

I smile against Edward's partially opened mouth and slowly pull away from him, but I keep my fingers lost in his hair at the back of his head because I'm not ready to let go.

He stares into my eyes and lets out a soft sigh that makes me laugh and roll my own.

The way he's looking at me now… it's making me have second thoughts about his suggestion earlier to just hide behind a bus somewhere and make out like two horny teenagers for an hour before he has to get back to work.

"Can I tell you something, Swan, without it making you fly away?"

"It's a free country, Cullen, but I promise nothing."

His smirk doubles and he begins to guide me backward so we'll be in a darker corner on the stage, away from everyone else before he'll share his words with me.

"You've turned my entire world into something I don't even recognize anymore. If I can't be right beside you, I want to be daydreaming about your kiss. If I can't be touching you, I want to close my eyes and remember what it was like the last time I did. It's as if you've implanted your existence into my brain and you won't let go, but I don't even mind because I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you did."

I grin and shrug my shoulders, "Um… sorry?"

I won't admit he's had the same effect on me.

Or that my panties are once again soaked.

He doesn't need to know that.

Not yet.

That would give him a profound upper hand and go against everything I believe in.

He leans down to kiss me, and I let myself relax in his arms after his hands find their way to my hips, keeping me upright on my feet when I instantly begin to sway side to side.

As soon as I pull my lips away from his, and I'm standing on my own again, I turn and look across the stage, feeling my heart plummet deep into my gut.

Liam is staring directly at us.

He's just standing there with a broken expression on his face and his fists clenched at his sides.

It was stupid of me to think he wouldn't be hanging around.

Especially after I'd told him where I'd be for the next hour.

Edward follows my gaze and lets out a frustrated growl, "There goes that 'friend only' bit you sold him."

"Meh, he knew I was lying when I'd sold it to him," I grumble, then slowly lean back into Edward's chest and wrap his arms in front of me right as the band starts to play.

He kisses my cheek and then his lips make their way down my neck, sending a soft moan through my lips.

I tilt my head to the side and close my eyes when Edward finds my earlobe with his teeth before he whispers how badly he wants me, and what he plans on doing to me later once we're all alone.

He doesn't even care that my ex is still watching.

Neither do I.

If Liam wants this to be a part of his game then, by all means, let him watch and take notes.

Hell, it won't be the first time he gets off by watching me with another man.

For him, this probably feels like old times, but I refuse to let it get under my skin.

I'm here to enjoy great music and the company of someone who is slowly becoming something important to me.

As terrifying as that is to admit, it's my truth, and it's a truth I've chosen to both accept and live with.

The entire time the band plays Edward doesn't let go of me. He steals a kiss here and there, but for the most part, he gets lost in the show, and I find myself grinning over the sight of his excitement with every song that plays.

When the set finishes up, we walk hand in hand to the exit behind the stage and start to head down the stairs to get back to the main stage before my dad can notice he's late.

It shouldn't surprise me when I hear Liam calling my name from a couple of feet behind us, but it does.

"Birdie wait!"

I sigh and close my eyes, but I don't turn around or slow us down.

I know he's pissed by what he saw, but I didn't expect him to actually confront me about it so soon.

The only reasonable explanation is that he's been drinking a lot longer than I have today, so he's feeling some extra moxie to help him stick his foot in his mouth and make a fool of himself as he swallows it down.

"Stop walking, Birdie! Jesus fucking Christ!" Liam shouts again when we don't slow our pace.

Because of the panic in his tone, I finally stop us from moving and then slowly look over my shoulder.

Liam is barely twenty feet away huffing and puffing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You two need to cut this shit out!"

"Excuse me?" I laugh, "Who are you to—"

"Shut up and listen to me, Irina is here!" He pants heavily, "She's right behind me. I heard someone asking around for Cullen and then I realized who it was, and what was actually happening."

Liam looks down at mine and our boss's interlocked hands, and he rolls his eyes then pulls them apart with an incredible amount of force, "Let go of her, you idiot!"

My heart stops, and my eyes go wide after I've processed his words, "Did… did you know she was coming, Edward?" I stutter feeling blindsided by my ex's news.

"What? No! She's supposed to be working in the studio back in California. That's the whole reason we're on break this week! I talked to her before I went to lunch with you but she didn't say a thing about coming here tonight!" Cullen quickly barks back, while tugging at his hair.

"Well she's here, and she's not happy! Drew was a douche and made a comment that Cullen was sucking on your face backstage a few minutes ago."

 _Wonder-fucking-full._

"I've got an idea. Just follow my lead, okay? Both of you!" Liam quickly mumbles after we all three turn to see Irina coming down the steps looking as glamorous as ever.

She's smiling in Edward's direction, but you can tell it's slightly forced and she doesn't even bother looking at either Liam or me.

This makes me nervous.

When she's three feet away, Irina throws herself into Edward's arm, and kisses at his cheek three times, "Hey, baby! Surprised to see me?"

I feel my own cheeks tingle with rage and take a step back.

"Yeah, um, I am. What are you doing here? How the hell did you even find me?"

He tries to put some space between them but Irina isn't having it.

She holds on tighter and kisses him again, "I told you earlier I missed your face! My brother and I decided to fly in and check out the festival for the night, and you told me you were working one of the two main stages so that narrowed things down for me."

My eyes scan back and forth between their faces.

Their expressions couldn't be more different.

It's almost too uncomfortable for me to even stand here and watch.

"But um, how long are you staying? Shouldn't you be recording back in L.A.?" Edward questions as beads of sweat start to form at his temples.

I want to smirk, but manage to hold it in when Liam steps up beside me and presses his shoulder into mine, instantly taking away all of my personal space. I turn to glare at him, but he shakes his head with a warning look in his eyes.

"Just a few hours. We're catching the red-eye so I can be back in the studio in the morning. Aro wanted to check out Danger Mouse."

Aro would.

Danger Mouse fucking sucks.

Irina turns to set her eyes on Liam and me. She smiles sweetly after scanning me up and down more than once.

"Bella, right? Or is it _Birdie_? You weren't just making out with my man a few minutes ago, were you? Because that could make for a really awkward situation once we're all back together on the road, sweetie. I really hate awkward situations. Usually, I have them cut from my life completely."

 _Her man?_

I almost laugh out loud, but Liam suddenly taking my hand into his prevents that from happening.

I look down and narrow my eyes, but he's holding my fingers so tightly it's impossible for me to pull away without making a scene.

"She better not have been, or I'll have to punch your man in the mouth for making out with my fiancé!" My ex announces with a controlled laugh following his words.

Edward and I both share a look, and my mouth falls open after my eyes go wide with confusion.

Irina laughs into the air and attaches herself back onto Edward's arm, "I knew that stupid stagehand didn't know what he was talking about! Wow, engaged! Congrats you two! That's really exciting. I didn't even know you were dating someone, Bella. Jake's going to be _so_ disappointed!"

I scoff out loud over that one because why the hell would she know _anything_ about my life, and what does she mean by Jake being disappointed?

I've literally spoken to her guitarist maybe three times since the tour started, and he's never shown any actual interest in me… Well, except for that one time when he invited me back to his bus to share that bottle of fancy booze after I'd saved his life.

It's annoying that Edward has barely moved, let alone uttered more than a couple of words out loud, but I'm also not surprised.

This is probably why he's always avoided committed relationships. Juggling without boundaries is so much easier, but only when everyone in the audience knows who's being juggled.

Irina, of course, has her suspicions now, but Liam's come riding in on his damn white horse to save the day.

 _Yay._

"You better get back before my dad has a reason to castrate you, Cullen," I warn looking him dead in the eyes.

He doesn't look away at least.

That helps me relax, but it also stings a little.

I can see it in his stare. This is not at all what he wants, but for now, it's something he has to deal with to keep us both out of trouble.

The bad kind of trouble.

The kind of trouble I don't want or _need_ in my life.

It's fine.

I get it.

This is why I'd initially avoided falling back into his arms in the first place.

Now I just have to deal with the repercussions of finally letting my guard down, and allowing him in again, which was always going to happen once I'd decided to play with fire and risk the burn.

The only thing that's changed is it's happening a little sooner than we'd expected.

 _Jesus, Emmett is going to have a damn field day when he hears all about Cullen's surprise guest in Austin._

I grimace with the thought.

"Is it okay if I tag along, Eddie? I'm meeting Aro at eleven to get back to the airport, so I don't have a lot of time here with you."

I roll my eyes hard and start to pull on Liam's hand so I can get us the hell out of here.

"We'll see you later, _Eddie_. Don't let my dad work you too hard!" I shout from over my shoulder once I've turned my back to them.

 _Christ, and now you're going to have to deal with your father's interrogation after he sees Edward with his Pop Rock Princess._

This night just keeps getting better.

Liam squeezes my hand and begins to brush his thumb over my skin. His touch sends a shiver down my spine, but I don't let go.

Right now, I need him. I can only hope it doesn't show.

"You could say thank you," He whispers, after leaning in beside my ear.

"Thanks," I grumble with a sigh, hating him for making me say anything at all, "I guess I owe you one now."

"I guess now you do."

I look over and see him smiling softly at me.

We're still holding hands, but when I realize this, I finally loosen my grip and let my arm drop to my side before I hug my torso and shake my head to myself.

"I'll go to _stupid_ dinner with you and your _stupid_ parents, but only because you just saved my _stupid_ ass from losing my spot on the _stupid_ crew."

Now he's beaming.

Now I'm back to wanting to kick him.

"I knew you'd say yes."

His grin is beyond annoying.

It takes everything in me to not pivot and punch him in his smile.

"You knew nothing, Brennan. I'm going home." I quickly inform him as I take my phone out to summon an Uber, "Maybe I'll see you around tomorrow. Reggie and the Full Effect is playing at one."

They're a band we both like, but not too many people know about them, so they're playing on one of the smaller stages.

"Home? The night has barely begun Birdie. You can't leave now!"

I cross my arms and lean back against the fence, "I can leave, and I am. I saw everyone I wanted to see today. I want to go spend some time with my mom."

He sighs and starts to walk with me through the gate, "Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Liam knows me well.

This is one of those times when it would be pointless for him to push.

"Yup. I'll be wearing my boots so you best behave," I joke, then increase my pace so I can disappear into the crowd and leave him behind.

Just as I'm about to clear the sea of sweaty drunk people I have to squeeze my way through to get to the nearest exit, my phone starts to vibrate from my pocket.

I pull it out and let out a huff.

Edward is calling.

I don't answer.

Instead, I send him to voicemail.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So Irina found Edward and Liam's found his in with Birdie. Let the_ real _games begin! Next chapter we'll learn more about what makes Irina and Eddie's non-relationship relationship tick, and what that will mean for Bella and Cullen once they're back on the road._

I'd love to hear your thoughts!

 ****Reviews makes me smile****

 ** _As thanks for helping me smile I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when Charlie and Cullen have a little talk about Irina hanging around his stage._**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Bands mentioned in this chapter worth checking out;

Sorority Noise, Modern Baseball, Dashboard Confessional, Brand New, and Reggie & the Full Effect


	13. (Chapter 12) A Lovely Mess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.

 **A/N:** Welcome back and happy weekend! My Saturday turned out to be pretty slow so I get to update a little sooner than I'd planned.

Many many thanks to BP lemons for her pre-reader eyes and excellent beta work, *mwa!*

Now let's see how Edward does once he has Bella's ear again. *wink*

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o  
**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A Lovely Mess**

… **Bella…**

My phone is buzzing for the sixth time in two minutes, but I'm feeling zero motivation to actually lift it to my face.

Emmett's already given me all the heads up I need.

They're on their way home, with Cullen in tow, and my father is in a mood.

Part of me wants to pretend I'm asleep in my room, but that would only prolong the inevitable.

Prolonging the inevitable is for the weak, and I've never been one to run from my problems… especially once they've slapped me in the face.

So here I sway, deep in my hammock, under the moon and staring at the stars, wishing desperately that my mother hadn't taken my favorite bottle of whiskey to bed with her an hour ago.

She'd called it insurance.

I'd called it interfering.

She knows me well, so I hadn't argued.

By the time I'd gotten home I was feeling pretty frustrated with myself, and she could sense it before I'd even dropped my keys by the front door.

The thought to quit the tour had even run through my head more than once.

When I'd accidentally said that out loud she'd flicked me hard in the arm because she didn't raise me to be a quitter.

Which is true… and more than likely why it had taken me so long to quit Liam.

When I did finally finish explaining every questionable choice I've made over the last four months of my life with Cullen inching his way into it, she didn't judge.

Instead, she'd told me to trust my heart but always remember my worth.

Flings with new things are fun, but not if they have the potential to leave you feeling battered, with a bruised reputation and blemish on your pristine resume.

Edward has tried to call me seven times since the first time I'd sent him to my voicemail.

Each time he's left a soft-spoken message begging me to return his calls.

Each time I've ignored his request.

When we talk, it needs to be face to face. Not over the phone where miscommunications can end something with the drop of a misunderstood word.

Emmett's been busting my nonexistent balls for the last two hours, which is probably what's kept me sane.

He'd apparently spit water from his mouth like a damn sprinkler canon all over my dad's face when he saw Irina signing autographs backstage with Cullen at her side.

That was not an ideal opening for my father to find out I've been hooking up with the entertainment's hook up, and things had not gone smoothly for Edward once she'd left.

I can only imagine the tongue lashing our boss had received, but Emmett assured me he'd held his own pretty well, and my father hadn't entirely written him off... _yet_.

I hear the sliding glass door open and close from behind me.

 _Shit._

They're finally home.

I don't turn to look.

I can't.

Instead, I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, silently willing it to be Emmett or even Edward, and not my father who has found me first.

Dad typically isn't one to get involved with my sex life, but there's no telling what he'll have to say about this mess since this time I've broken a 'Golden Roadie Rule' in the most brilliant of ways. Ways that have the potential to tarnish the family name.

My only hope is he'll wait until tomorrow before lecturing me on the laws that bind our holy tour bus coven because my head can't take much more negativity this evening.

"Hey,"

It's Edward.

I breathe and open one eye, "Hay is for horses."

It was a cheesy joke but I need a reason to smile.

"Horses?"

Clearly my tipsy sprinkled whit is too much for him.

He grabs at the hammock to stop it from moving. I open both eyes then smirk his way, "Nothing. It's something my dad used to say when I was growing up. You know, 'hay' like what horses eat? Not the h-e-y kind of hey that comes with a casual greeting?"

Now he's even more confused.

My lips push out a sigh and I roll my eyes, "Nothing, forget it. It's a bad joke. Let's move on."

When silence starts to take over, he lifts my legs from where they're positioned over the hammock and slowly lowers himself beside me.

"You're not drunk are you?"

"Me? No!" I snicker, my elbow meeting his side, "But not by choice. My mom wouldn't allow it. She said I needed to be of sound body and mind when we talked."

He laughs softly and starts to take my hand into his, but I quickly pull it away and begin to tug at the fray that lines the bottom of my jean shorts.

"So, did Irina _get_ _off_ okay?"

My words were rehearsed, and I'd emphasized each one exactly how I'd practiced.

"Bella, I am so sorry about that. I honestly had NO idea. You've gotta believe me. I really wish you would have answered one of my calls. I've been going nuts ever since I watched you walk away."

I stab his shin with the heel of my foot, then place my hand over his mouth so he won't be tempted to open it again, "Que sera sera, boss. You don't need to say you're sorry, but I do appreciate your ability to actually utter those words out loud."

 _Lord knows Liam never could._

At least not when it mattered.

"You didn't know she was coming and I believe you, but now she has her suspicions, and that's not a good thing. That being said, I knew going in this would be something I would eventually have to deal with… seeing you with her while we have to keep _us_ a secret… but even in knowing that, I still made the decision to jump and let you in. That's on me. Not you. Granted, Drew didn't help things with his big mouth, but at least Liam's given us an alibi to work with."

"A _temporary_ alibi. I'm not gonna let you pretend to be with that asshole just to save my ass."

"Um, it's actually _my_ ass I'd be saving." I snap back, but that only seems to frustrate him more. "Look, Irina won't be throwing you to the curb anytime soon. I'm the dispensable one here."

"No, Bella! Not happening. I don't care how suspicious Irina gets. Just seeing you hold his hand made me want to send my fist into his smug face. Anything more than that and he's going to need a restraining order for me to break."

I smirk and roll my eyes, "But Liam and I are actually _really_ good at roleplaying. The more I think about it… it's honestly a pretty solid front for us to take on."

I'm teasing again, but he's too panicked by the possibility to even realize it.

"Relax boss," I touch the side of his cheek and look him directly in the eyes, "I'm not going to start wearing his grandmother's ring again. Besides, it didn't even fit me the last time and I've lost ten pounds since then."

Edward breathes a sigh of relief and leans over to pull me all the way into his arms.

We sway side to side like this for a few quiet minutes while I count the stars in the sky and begin to overthink my life again.

When he takes my hand from my lap and brings it to his lips, I suck back a breath and close my eyes, "Just tell me this much, and I'll leave it alone… do you even like her? I mean… outside of the arrangement you have, is she someone you enjoy spending your free time with?"

At first, he says nothing, and I begin to panic.

"It's... it's complicated."

"This entire situation is a quagmire of complications, Edward, but you knowing whether or not you have feelings for someone shouldn't be a complicated answer."

He laughs softly and shakes his head, agreeing with me, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, now answer me. Do-you-like-her?"

I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't look up.

I can't.

I'm worried I might see something that will change everything, and I don't want anything to change.

Not for us.

Not yet.

There's still too much I want to experience with him for it all to end here in my parent's backyard.

"No, I don't. At least not in the same way I like you. Irina and me… we've been friends for most of our lives, and we can have a good time together… but then you walked into my life and changed my world. Since the very first day you stopped looking at me like you hate me, I've always chosen you over her. Every single time. It's always been you, Bella."

My brows narrow with confusion, but I start to think about what he's just told me.

Eventually, I begin to realize he's right.

The last time we'd been to Austin, he'd actually chosen to come to my parent's house instead of spending the night with her at some posh resort… and then in Vegas, he'd gotten his own room at our hotel instead of shacking up in her fancy suite for forty-eight hours free of charge.

On top of that, his visits to Irina's bus have also dropped off quite a bit over the last couple of weeks, and he's been coming out with the crew and me instead of running off with his guitar to find her.

I've never really stopped long enough to admit it, but he has been choosing me over her for a while now, and I'm smiling like an absolute nerd as the realization finally hits me.

Still, that doesn't change anything about the complicated situation we're in.

If anything, it only makes things _more_ complicated.

"So what are we going to do? She's made it pretty clear I'll be off the crew if you and I start anything up on the road."

Edward lets out a rushed breath, and I look over to find his eyes still watching me, studying my face.

"We just need to get past Denver and then things can change."

"Denver?"

Now I'm confused again, and he's back to looking more than a little bit stressed.

"Yeah, I um… well, you see… Irina's kind of been promising to get my demo listened to. Her cousin works for her label and he's supposed to be in Denver while we're there. Apparently, he wants to sit down with us and talk about a collab we've been working on… maybe even include it on her next album. On top of all the trouble it could cause you, that's why I've been so hesitant to piss her off right now. This might be the only chance I get to have my music heard by someone who matters."

My body goes stiff in his arms.

I turn myself around to fully face him, but I do my best to keep a straight face.

This is so unbelievably typical.

I can barely hold in my laughter over how predictable it actually is.

"Wait. So let me get this straight. All this time, you've been whoring yourself out to the Pop Rock Princess because of your demo and some stars she's shoved into your eyes? Jesus Christ, Cullen! How did I not piece this together?"

He doesn't look happy.

In fact, he's looking rather pissed.

"I'm not _whoring_ myself out, Bella. At first, it was just a potential bonus on top of everything else. A chance to prove my dad wrong and shove all his judgmental bullshit right back into his face."

"Oh honey, I get it. Your dad is a dick and he's crushed your dreams one too many times, but Irina has you on strings and you've been dancing like her own personal puppet since day friggin one."

A heavy sigh leaves my lips, and I take his hand to give it a firm squeeze, hoping it will help him relax, "Listen to me, your music is amazing. It should be heard and people will love it, but fuck her for dangling an opportunity in front of your face like some stupid golden ticket just so she can keep you between her legs with a leash around your neck. She's sick in the head, Edward!"

 _And she clearly needs to be taken down._

I don't say that part out loud.

That part I keep to myself.

He grimaces with my words, but his discomfort over my analogy only makes me smirk wider and grab his face with my hands.

I look him dead in the eyes and lower my voice, "I honestly don't blame you at all for wanting to take the shortcut, but I'm curious. What makes you think things will be different after Denver? Even if her cousin does sign you, Irina doesn't seem the type to scratch your back and not demand your soul in return."

Edward shrugs beside me, and a nervous smirk spreads slowly across his face, "She's been hanging out with Felix Voltoro a lot more lately. She and I don't talk about it. It's one of our rules, but Aro's mentioned more than once that it would be good for her career if they were linked together for a while. His band is opening in Denver and then doing a couple of stops with us after that until we hit New York."

Felix is the sexpot lead singer for _Bombs That Fall_ , a fairly new rock band that's apparently the next big thing according to _Rolling Stone_ magazine.

Personally, I think they suck, but what do I know?

He's hot, and they have a gimmick that sells. That's all labels seem to care about these days. As sad as that truth is, it's still the truth.

"Irina won't be able to balance us both without pissing him off and triggering a gossip-worthy headline. She hates bad publicity, but her brother hates it even more. Aro will keep her in check. He always does."

My tongue clicks two times, "You are sinking in the quickest of quicksand my friend, and in desperate need of rescuing," I snicker with a roll of my eyes, "Lucky for you, I don't scare easily and I'm pretty good at these type of games once I know what the rules are."

This time Edward laughs, "Yeah, that's pretty much how I've felt since the last time we were in Austin, and I'd realized you were going to be more than just another pretty face."

I gasp all dramatic like and swat at his chest before leaning in to kiss his lips, "You and your words."

He smirks, looking up at me with his pretty green eyes staring into mine under the moonlight, "Just wait until you hear the song I've written about you."

My cheeks literally hurt from the smile he's created, but no matter how hard I try, I can't look away from him.

"Wait… you've written a song about me? Well, that settles it, Cullen. My panties are yours. Do what you want with them. Game over. I'm done."

He laughs again and shakes his head while his eyes continue to carefully study mine, "We will be extra careful until Denver. I won't mess up again, Bella. I promise."

"Deal. And once we're there, I'll introduce myself to Felix and do my very best to play matchmaker, giving you any and all opportunities to put your plan in motion and set you free from Irina's poisoned cage," I toy after leaning into him to press my chin against his shoulder.

His smile doubles and he releases a rushed breath.

It's filled with palpable relief, and the sound creates a fresh new grin across my own face, "What? Did you think I was going to cut you off?"

"I was a little worried."

"Nah," I answer still smirking into his stare, "That's no longer an option. Not when I'll have to see your stupid face and feel your pretty green eyes watching me every damn day until the last day of the stupid tour."

He cups my face between his hands and moves in even closer, "Do you mean that?"

My lips smile.

My head nods.

"Yup, it's like you've implanted your existence into my brain and you won't let go," I softly reply, using his own words from earlier in the night when we'd been standing on the stage together, and he'd held me in his arms, "I don't want you to let go, Edward. Not yet. If I'm forced to… right now... it will be too soon."

His gaze softens and he leans in to kiss my lips, allowing me to close my eyes and get lost in our moment.

Minutes pass without us coming up for air, but when I start to feel more of him being pressed into the center of me, I laugh against his mouth and slowly pull myself away.

"About that sleepover?"

"What about it?" I quip, feeling the butterflies as they begin to taunt me from the pit of my stomach.

"I promise to stay on my side of the pillow."

"Well, in that case, forget it." I tease back, bumping the tip of his nose with my index finger.

Edward laughs into the air and pulls me back against him, kissing the top of my head, "You lead, and I will follow. How's that sound, Swan?"

"I think it sounds like a lovely mess filled with nothing but potential trouble," I instantly reply, feeling both terrified and ridiculously excited all at the same time.

He nods his head above me and then releases a rushed breath, "Well, all signs point to you being worth it… so at least there's that."

I couldn't agree less, but arguing would be pointless and very likely exhausting.

I'm already exhausted.

Right now all I want to do is enjoy our moment and fall asleep in his arms.

In my bed, _not_ on the couch.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~. **o0O0o.** ~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

It's morning, but the sun has barely come through the windows.

I'm already in the kitchen getting breakfast started in hopes of earning myself a few brownie points from my parents.

My entire body jumps and I let out a loud gasp when Edward steps up from behind me. He wraps me in his arms and kisses at my neck, causing a low moan to leave my lips when I melt in his embrace.

I'd been so busy thinking about the night we'd shared in my bed, and how peacefully I'd slept against him, I hadn't even noticed when he'd come into the room.

He continues to kiss at my neck for a few more blissful seconds, then with his hands at my hips, he turns me around to find my lips.

When we part I let out a sigh and force myself to find some willpower so I won't attack his mouth again and mount his hips against the fridge.

"You cook, Swan? Who knew?"

"I do. There is a wee bit of domestication hiding in these bones. Shocking I know, just don't tell the guys on the crew or they'll want me to start making them breakfast every morning. I don't need that kind of sexism in my life." I tease back before bringing my smile up to his again.

"Ahem."

The sound of my father's raspy throat clearing causes Edward to release me from his arms and take a huge step backward.

I laugh out loud and roll my eyes.

"Morning dad."

"Good morning Birdie. _Cullen_."

We nod our heads in unison, watching as he takes a seat at the table.

This shocks me.

Seeing my dad actually sit at the table.

Rarely does he sit, let alone eat in the kitchen.

His Lazy Boy has seen many a food stain because of his well-fed routine of always enjoying his meals in the living room parked in front of the TV.

I give Edward a look as I start to plate dad's breakfast, silently hinting it might be a good idea for him to make a run for it while he still can.

He doesn't move.

I'm not surprised.

Unless told otherwise, it's clear he's determined to face this with me and not blink.

My hand pours coffee into three mugs and I bring everything over to the table, setting it all down just as Emmett comes bouncing into the room with a carefree smile on his face, ready to start the day.

The second he sees us his grin evaporates and he turns on his heels to exit without saying a single word.

 _Typical._

"Sit Birdie. Cullen, you too, since you've decided to not heed my daughter's _silent_ warning."

I can't help but smirk.

My father misses nothing.

After I set everyone's coffee down, I take a seat and bring my mug up to my lips while my dad stares down at his food, "This looks good. Maybe you should fuck up more often when you're in town. Your mother is thoroughly enjoying her morning in bed."

I release a soft smile and prop my elbows over the table so I can rest my chin against the top of my hands, "Yup, it's no secret I've cracked these eggs as retribution this morning, so by all means, eat up and let me have it. I think we'd all like to get on with our day."

Dad grumbles something under his breath, but I can't make out what he's said.

This is probably for the better so I count it as a win and sip my coffee again.

He fills his mouth with cheesy eggs and grits, and we wait patiently while he chews.

Once he swallows it down, he wipes the sides of his mouth with a napkin, leans back into his chair and clears his throat again.

"You know I don't like getting into your business, Bella."

 _Uh-oh, he's called you Bella._

 _No Bueno._

 _Abort! Abort!_

My eyes look down at the center of the table and I begin pulling at my fingertips, "I do know that, which is why this is so fucking weird Dad."

"Don't push this back onto me. You've dug yourself into a hole. I'm only looking to extend a ladder."

He's without question bothered, but I can't exactly blame him.

I've broken a rule.

A _major_ rule.

One of the few that are meant to never ever be broken.

Because of this, he's disappointed and very much frustrated with me.

He's frustrated because he knows no matter what he says, it's not going to change anything.

Not for me.

Not for Edward.

That being said, the only guy my dad's ever approved of was Liam, so his approval right now means very, very little to me.

"Let me start by saying it was never my intention for this to happen... Cullen and me… not like this. I tried to ignore it and push it all away." My eyes look from my dad's to Edward's, but then they find my hands again and I sigh, "When it happened though, I went in realizing how heavy the regrets could end up being… but… he makes me smile, Dad. He makes me laugh and feel comfortable in my own skin. When I'm with him and we're off the clock, I forget about everything else. I'm able to just… breathe and be… happy. That's something I've missed. I know you know that. I know you've seen the change in me. Even Mom said so."

Dad grunts and shakes his head, "Cute that you've decided to sync your responses. That's what Cullen said too. Thankfully not as emo, but it doesn't make it any better. I get it. You're young Birdie, and fresh out of a _shitastic_ relationship, but you know better than to get mixed up with the entertainment. You know how these things go! Is he really worth all the bullshit?"

My eyes roll hard, and I lean back in my chair and cross my arms, mirroring my father's authoritarian stance, "He's _not_ the entertainment. He's the entertainment's entertainment. There's a difference… and yes… as of now… I do think he's worth it; otherwise, we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation."

Edward smiles softly after hearing my words.

With his familiar smile, I feel my shoulders relax and grin in his direction.

Dad scoffs at our silent exchange and stuffs his mouth with more eggs to keep himself from saying what it is he actually wants to say.

"The entire situation is complicated. It's a mess, okay? We can all admit that, but that's why we've waited as long as we have to finally give in and stop running from what we feel when we're together. We're not being stupid about it. I promise we're being very careful."

This time my dad rolls his eyes, laughs sarcastically into the air before he smacks the table hard with his hand, "Careful my ass! You were sucking on his face all damn day at the festival yesterday. If that's you being careful, I'd hate to see you going balls to the wall, Birdie."

Now it's my turn to snicker and roll my eyes.

I also throw my foot at his knee from under the table.

That sends a grunt through his lips and an instant glare in my direction.

"It wasn't _all_ damn day, and we didn't know Irina was planning a TMZ style takedown last night! They're not a couple… him and her. He's just her plaything, and she's been hanging opportunity over his head, using his music to keep him right where she wants him. It's fucked, but I get it. I'm still willing to wade through all of the problematic bullshit no matter what the outcome might be. You can either accept that, or you can disown me before I destroy your good name. The choice is your's Dad because my choice has already been made."

He looks away and slowly begins to shake his head while avoiding my eyes, "Now you're just being dramatic."

"Damn skippy I am! I'm the one who has to deal with this. Not you! You've never interfered before. What's making this time any different?"

My dad sighs and stands from the table to grab the salt from the counter.

"I know what Liam did to you. You don't even know the half of it. I know now how he manipulated you to get the things he wanted. It's too soon for you to be jumping into another clusterfuck of a relationship."

"Well maybe if you'd just tell me what Liam did—"

Dad cuts me off with a wave of his hand, "No! Some things are better off left in the dark. Liam is one of those things. You're just going to have to trust me, Bella. I won't see you hurt any more than you already have over him."

"Well, I'm not a child anymore. Even when I was one you never treated me like this over a choice that was mine to make. Yes, Edward and I could end in catastrophe, but I'm okay with that being a very real possibility. Especially if it means I get to feel something again without having to force it."

I stand from my chair and walk over to where Edward is silently sitting.

He smiles with some apprehension, but I sit myself down in his lap anyway and drop my arm around the top of his shoulders.

My eyes look into his and when I feel him finally relax under my touch I press my lips against his smile right there in front of my dad with zero hesitation.

He kisses me back but looks more than a little terrified after I pull away.

I can't even begin to imagine what he's thinking.

It's nice having everything out in the open though, with nothing left to hide.

 _Well… almost nothing._

It's like a weight has been lifted and I'm finally able to fly a little higher.

My dad grumbles something under his breath and walks back over to the table to sit down, "I've said my piece. You're going to do what you want Birdie, just like you always do. If you fracture her heart Edward, I will hunt you down and break every single one of your fingers to make sure you never play another note on a guitar again. I'll also make sure you never work another tour again. My promise to you last night was real. Those were not just words. Understood?"

"Understood, Mr. Swan."

"For the love of God, it's Charlie or nothing, Cullen! Charlie!" My dad corrects, easily sounding angrier than he actually is.

I smirk and give Edward a wink from my eye, then release a soft sigh after reaching across the table to squeeze my dad's hand, "I'm a big girl, Pop. There's nothing in this world you and Mom haven't prepared me for. Particularly when it comes to guys like _him_."

Edward laughs.

It's forced and slightly pained.

I'm feeling some guilt, but I don't know why.

I'd given him an out.

He's the one who's chosen to stay and sit through this with me.

"Alright you two, the truck leaves in thirty. Eat your grub and make sure your ass is out front on time, Cullen. Are you riding with us this morning, Birdie?"

"No," I mumble, "I need a couple more hours of sleep, but _please_ play nice."

Dad smirks and nods one time, "I promise he'll still be in one piece at the end of the day."

I roll my eyes once more and watch him stand as he takes the last bit of eggs from his plate, swallowing it all down.

As soon as he leaves us behind I melt into Edward's arms and turn around to face him.

"We survived, boss."

"Barely."

"But we did. This must be celebrated!" I insist, then grab at his face and kiss his lips three times, "I'll find you for lunch again, and then dinner. This time we'll scout a bus to sneak onto, and we'll make the most of our hour," I tease, tapping his nose with my index finger.

He blinks hard and pulls me in even closer up against him, "You're amazing, Bella Swan. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do," I quip then kiss him again, "But so are you… otherwise, I wouldn't be in your arms like this, kissing on your face, risking it all."

He smiles and shakes his head after I find my feet and stand up in front of him.

My phone buzzes from my pocket as I walk to the sink to scrape my dad's plate.

It's still so early... there's only one person it could be.

 _Liam._

"You eat. I'm going to go tell Emmett the coast is clear for him to come stuff his mouth."

Edward nods, and I can feel his eyes on me as I leave the kitchen.

As soon as I round the corner, I bump right into my best friends chest and he grabs me at my hips to keep me from falling into the wall.

"Watch where you're flying, Birdie."

"Sorry," I grumble, pulling my phone from my pocket to check the screen.

I was right.

It's Liam who has pinged me at sunrise, and after I read his words, I can't help but cringe.

"Why's that prick texting you so early?"

Emmett's decided to be nosey.

 _Super._

"He saved my ass last night, so I told him I'd go to dinner with his parents later in the week. He's just letting me know the place and time. We have no plans to hang out today or tomorrow."

I don't even bother looking up.

I already know the face Emmett is making, and it will make me want to kick his shin.

"Good luck telling Cullen. He was bitching and whining all night about the way you walked away holding onto King Douchebag's hand."

"Stop! It's just dinner, Em. Rules will be in place. Everything will be fine. I know what I'm doing." I reassure my best friend with a forced smile.

He rolls his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh, "You say that, but I'll believe it when I see it. Nothing is ever a ' _just'_ with Liam."

"Save it, McCarty. I don't need any more judgment in my life."

With my final warning, I shove him toward the kitchen and return my phone to my pocket.

I don't even bother sending my ex a response.

That would only strike up a string of other text messages, and that's the last thing I need this morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Lot's of words exchanged in this chapter between E, B, and Papa C.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Next chapter Bella goes to dinner and Edward reacts. *wink***

 **Will Liam play fair?**

 _ ******Reviews make me smile!******_

 _ **As thanks for making me smile, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he and Emmett share some words about Liam and Irina.**_

 _ **You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**_

 _ **;)**_


	14. (Chapter 13) Bend Don't Break

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** _Thanks for coming back, and to those of you who are reading and reviewing, thank you so so so much for sharing your words with me. They're the best kind of motivation and these characters are certainly staying loud in my head._

 _Please read the A/N at the end because there's something special I want to do, but I'm going to need your help to do it._

 _Many thanks to BPlemons for her beta skills and fab pre-reader eyes. She's amazing and I'm so lucky to have her on my team!_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Bend Don't Break**

 **...Bella...**

My eyes open.

An easy smile finds my face.

Edward is sleeping peacefully, hugging my comforter around us where my head rests against his warm bare skin.

His arms are holding me right where I want to be… where I _need_ to be… and I take it all in, wishing we could start every morning exactly like this.

The festival had ended with the wrap up of the weekend, but we won't be flying out until Friday morning to head to Montana, where the buses will be waiting for us.

We've spent the last two days hanging around the house in our pajamas, watching Netflix on my parent's TV and cuddling on their couch during the daylight hours.

Sometimes we'd lie out back in my hammock with his guitar in his lap, whenever I wasn't already occupying it, and he'd play me his songs while I'd play with his hair.

At night we've gone out with Emmett and some other random friends, but for the most part, Edward and I have remained in our bubble, entertaining only each other, even when others have been around trying to distract us.

This morning I have to tell him about my dinner plans for tonight… I was supposed to tell him last night.

I'd told Emmett I would.

It never happened.

That cost me twenty friggin bucks, but I plan on making it back before we leave town.

I roll myself out from under the covers and my feet find the floor. After changing out of my pajamas and tiptoeing to the corner of the room, I pick Puppy up from the windowsill and pour some fresh water into its small pot. I kiss each colorful bloom one time and then gently set it back down with a soft sigh leaving my lips. When I turn around I find Edward grinning at me.

"Did you just kiss that flower, Swan?"

I smirk back and shrug my shoulders, "Flowers need love too, Cullen."

He laughs, holding out his arms, "Get over here. Why are you dressed?"

"Um, because it's almost noon!"

"So what?"

I fall into him with a dramatic huff, and he instantly wraps himself around me, pulling the covers back over us.

 _Well Birdie, here's your opening._

 _Speak now or forever hold your peace._

"I um, I need to go shopping."

Edward's eyes narrow.

He's confused. He also appears to be more than a little nervous.

I'm sure the look on my own face isn't helping.

There's a reason I never play poker with the guys on the bus. I can never hide my anxiety.

The same goes for excitement, but that's definitely not what I'm feeling here.

At least not right now.

Right now I feel as though I'd like to crawl out of my skin and bury myself under the covers, but that's not an option so instead, I bite down on my lip and wait for him to say something.

"Okay, spill. Shopping for what?"

"I've gotta find a dress. Nothing fancy, just something that isn't jeans and a t-shirt."

His brow raises with his suspicion, and I let out a loud sigh before propping myself against his chest, "I haven't said anything because I was hoping I'd still be able to get myself out of it, but there's something I need to do tonight for a couple of hours."

Edward sits up, bringing me up with him.

"Why don't I like the sound of this? What's going on, Bella?"

I swallow hard and begin to tug at my hair.

Words are suddenly impossible to form.

"It's Liam, isn't it? What's he gotten you involved in?"

 _Damn him and his clairvoyant ways._

"It's only dinner with his parents. Two hours tops. I'll be home by nine-thirty, and then we'll go out and you'll help me forget all about it. Now that that's out of the way, what shall I make us for brunch?"

Edward is instantly fuming.

My eyes roll and I start to stand from the bed.

I knew he'd react this way.

It's why I've basically waited until the very last minute to even tell him about my plans.

"I'm confused. Why the hell would Liam's parents want to have dinner with their son's ex-fiancé? I thought you said his dad hates you?"

My eyes look down at my hands where they're tugging at the bottom of my t-shirt, twisting its fabric around my index finger over and over again.

"He um… he hasn't actually told them we've broken up. His mom's spent the last year and a half of her life battling cancer. She just finished up her chemo and is cancer free now, but he didn't want to tell her about us while she was still in the thick of it all."

Edward remains silent.

His face goes blank.

At this point, I'm not even sure he's breathing.

"Say something, Edward."

He laughs a bit maniacally, then leans over to snatch up his shirt from the bedside table, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. You left his ass months ago. How have they not figured that out? Do they not know their son at all?"

I shrug and move myself up the mattress on all fours to sit beside him, "I didn't even know he was keeping our break up a secret until we'd landed at the airport and he told me they were flying in to see us."

Edward retreats into mute mode and falls backward against my comforter, covering his eyes with his arm.

I know exactly what he's thinking.

As much as he hates the idea of me hanging out with Liam, I hate the idea of him hanging out with Irina just as much… but I've given him no strife over it, and he's actually hooking up with her sometimes, so he doesn't have much to stand on here.

He can't forbid me from going to dinner. Hell, he can't actually tell me 'no' to anything. He's not my keeper. He's not even my boyfriend.

At this point in time, we're friends with benefits who can have other friends… with _partial_ benefits.

We've not discussed these partial benefits as of yet... or _how_ they will be handled and carried out, but we will be discussing them... eventually… hopefully, before we get back to the bus.

"Where are you going with him?"

His words are spoken so softly, I barely hear them leave his lips.

"A place downtown they like. It's inside the Kimpton Hotel."

"Swanky."

I sigh and drop down beside him, to stare at my ceiling, "Look, I only agreed to it because he saved my ass the other night when Irina showed up. Prior to that, I was determined to tell him no."

Edward growls.

My head turns to look at him.

He's still covering his eyes, and his jaw is clenched.

I'm sure there are a million and one different thoughts and scenarios running through his head right now, but nothing I can say will make any of this better.

I know what's bothering him the most.

I might as well say it out loud because tiptoeing around it will help nothing.

"This isn't your fault, Edward."

"It is though."

I sigh and lean into him, pulling his arm from where it's draped across his face, "Okay… maybe a little... but not entirely. Some of the blame belongs in my pocket too, so you'll have to share."

I was hoping that might make him smile.

It doesn't.

 _Dammit._

 _Try harder, Birdie._

 _You can make this okay._

 _Make. This. Okay._

"He's a scumbag for forcing you to do this, and for lying to his parents."

"Yup, he is, but I owe him one so it is what it is. It's only for two hours. Then we'll be even again, and all will be right in the world. Balance restored. He'll tell them the wedding is off as soon as we're on the road again."

Edward scoffs and suddenly shoots up from the bed to start pacing my room.

"Wait. So what you're saying is you're going to dinner with him, and you'll be pretending you're still engaged the whole time?!"

He's worried about the PDA.

I am too, but I won't admit that out loud because I'm determined to handle it.

"There will be rules in place. No kissing or intimate touching. I'll probably even fake a headache the entire time to account for the resting bitch face I'll be wearing with my new dress."

"And if he breaks one of your rules?"

"I'll punch him in his teeth, and knee him in his balls." I force a smile and an impulsive wink leaves my eye, but it does nothing to settle him down.

Edward grumbles something under his breath, then reaches up to tug at his hair, "I don't like this. I really don't."

"Well, I think I'd be pretty upset if you _did_."

Finally, he smirks and my shoulders instantly relax.

"By this time tomorrow it will be a distant memory, and I'll never have to see his parents again."

"If he tries anything, or makes you feel uncomfortable, you better call me."

I nod and stand up, taking his hands into mine, "I absolutely will, but I promise nothing is going to happen that I won't be able to handle."

His eyes look into mine and he slowly releases a smile.

The stress on his face is still visible, so I push myself up onto my toes and bring my lips to his for a kiss, hoping to reassure him.

"This is some of the ugly we've gotta wade through to stay in our happy place, but I promise to continue making it worth it," I tease, triggering his nervous smile to grow a bit wider after I reach up to trace his jawline with the tips of my fingers.

"I guess I can't argue with that."

"Nope, you can't. Now, get dressed and I'll steal my mom's car keys so we can go find some fitting rooms to fool around in at the mall."

This time his grin doubles.

He kisses me again, and I laugh into the air after he slaps my ass to send me toward the door.

"You lead Swan, and I will follow."

My head shakes with his words and I let out a rushed breath, realizing how happy he's made me in two days with no one else around to ruin anything.

In a perfect world, we could be something amazing, but perfect worlds don't exist in our reality, so we will continue to make do with what we have… at least until it becomes too much for us to carry.

* * *

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

* * *

When my Uber pulls up I immediately see Liam waiting behind the valet with his phone in his hand.

He's looking pretty damn dapper in his black dress pants and dark button-down shirt under a swanky sports jacket that probably isn't even his.

I can't help but smirk.

Normally I'd tease him over such a _Rico Suave_ look, but I'll keep that kind of teasing to myself tonight.

The last thing I need to do is give him a reason to believe I might be flirting with actual interest.

As soon as his eyes lock with mine, his devilish grin grows and he pushes himself away from the wall he's standing against to walk toward me.

"Jesus, you look amazing, Birdie."

"Thanks. Are they here yet?"

Liam shakes his head and offers me his arm to escort us inside, "Nope. Not yet, but we can get a drink at the bar while we wait."

"Can we?" My eyes roll, "I'm so glad I have your permission to indulge in an alcoholic beverage, Liam Brennan. Whatever would I do without it?"

He smirks again and tugs on my arm to bring me up against him.

"You really do look nice tonight. Thanks for playing the part."

"This is no part. I'm here to be the only 'me' they know, which is still the 'me' I am, just minus your heavy ring on my finger. I'm also hoping you'll grow a pair and insert your spine this evening so we can tell them together that we're no longer together-together before saying goodnight."

He looks panicked.

I stop us from moving and pull him off to the side to cup his face between my hands.

I look him directly in the eyes, see my serious reflection in his stare, and let out a heavy sigh, "They need to know, Liam. Once it's over, you will feel a million times better. You'll see. I promise."

Now he looks absolutely petrified.

I smirk and pat his chest two times with my hand, "Relax. I'll still let you decide when to break the news to them. I know, let's see how long it takes for one of them to notice I'm not wearing my ring. That could be a perfect lead-in for you."

His eyes drop to my hand, and his own hand reaches into his pocket, "About that."

When he pulls out my engagement ring and offers it to me I quickly push it away and look around the room in a panic, "Absolutely not!"

Just seeing it sends my heart into my stomach and my throat into my chest.

"Bella! Please!"

My head shakes.

My fists clench.

He's lost his ever-loving mind if he thinks I'm going to actually put that thing on my finger again.

"Not happening. I said I'd come to dinner. I never said I'd wear the stupid ring."

When he starts to pout, I leave him behind and head straight to the bar.

After ordering a glass of Merlot, I take a seat and pull out my phone to ignore my ex while I check my Instagram feed.

 _Oh, look… Irina is in the studio… she even has a brand new hashtag…_

Something about missing a special someone who's stuck in Texas, but she's counting down the hours until they can be together again.

"Well isn't that just fucking adorable," I grumble to myself, feeling my fingernails dig into my palm.

 _Ignore it Birdie._

 _You're the one who slept in her special someone's arms last night._

 _Not her._

 _You._

A minute later Liam sits down beside me with his phone back in his hand. He asks the bartender for a beer and sets the device down in lap before turning his body to face me, "Does your dad know you're here? With me I mean."

"Nope, and I wouldn't tattle if I were you. You're still very much at the top of his shit list."

"I figured as much. He probably would've tied you to your hammock and chained your feet to the ground if you'd told him where you were going."

My lips smirk and I nod, silently agreeing with him.

"How's your mom?"

"Good. Happy. Enjoying her anchor perks and hell'a fancy crafting space."

This time Liam's the one who smirks and nods.

We sip on our drinks in silence, but eventually, the silence between us starts to get to me.

"So, anything I should know before they get here? Did we recently invest in any stocks, or buy a timeshare in the Bahamas?"

He shares an uneasy laugh with me, then taps his beer three times with his index finger.

It's a nervous tick we both have.

It used to make me smile.

Nowadays it triggers me to prepare for battle.

"Actually, we um, just joined the YMCA."

"We did what now?! Why the hell would we—"

"It kind of flew out of my mouth the other night when they asked me where you were. You've um, also taken up Spin classes, and there are YMCA's in practically every major city across the United States, so it made sense to join up."

I laugh at his creative reasoning paired with my made-up workout routine, and then roll my eyes, "Not your best cover, Brennan. Have you seen my calves? Lord, how are you even functioning without me?"

"I ask myself that every day."

The look he's giving me.

It's bad.

 _Really_ bad.

I can see it all over his face.

He's seconds away from reaching out to touch me in some kind of perfectly orchestrated, heart stomping, soul searching way.

I grab my drink and gulp it down, then gently place the empty glass back onto the bar to slide it away.

 _Yup._

 _It's time to stab him in the chest a little._

"You should know, Cullen and I are balls deep now. Granted it's only been one time, with his balls being deep… and that was prior to you showing your stupid face and joining the stupid crew, but I've decided to sell my soul to the devil and see how badly I get burned."

It's actually true, Edward and I still haven't fucked again since Vegas.

We've done everything else while I've nearly suffocated myself with a pillow from my bed, thanks to the thin walls that surround my room, but actual penetration with his throbbing cock reaching for my uterus…

Yeah, that has _not_ taken place.

I've been waiting for the right moment to cross that line with him again, for the second time, but my parent's house feels… _not_ right for that moment.

Liam grimaces with my unapologetic announcement, but tries his best to play it off by changing the subject, "How many shots did you have before you left your house tonight, Birdie?"

"No shots. Two mini to-go wine bottles while riding in my Uber. Nothing more. Nothing less. I hate you."

"Nope. You don't hate me. If you did, you wouldn't have chugged two mini to-go wine bottles from your Uber to help you numb what it is you actually feel for me… but I won't force you to admit that fact tonight."

I really _do_ hate him.

So much.

He sips at his beer and cocks his brow in my direction, "What _is_ your plan though?"

"My plan?"

"Yeah," He laughs, "Once we're back on the bus, how do you plan on navigating with Irina always being around, now that you've sold your soul to the devil?"

I narrow my eyes and lean further into the side of the bar, "I'm not sure, Liam, but your interest is certainly alarming."

He chuckles again and shrugs his shoulders, "It's been a while since I've been on this side of your trouble, watching you push your limits with someone else. I'd forgotten how entertaining it can be, and I'm not the only one who's been enjoying it."

"I don't even know what that means, but good for you. Your mom just walked through the door, so this will have to be continued at a later time. Rules start now. No mouth to mouth contact, and no hands traveling up my thigh. Understood?"

"Dammit, were the rules not in place before? You should've told me sooner. I need a do-over! I'll go tell her to leave and come back in ten minutes."

I glare into his eyes and flick his hand hard with my finger, "Don't make me regret doing this for you."

He smirks and rubs at the red mark I've left on his skin, "Sorry. Yes, ma'am. I promise to be on my best behavior… starting now."

His promise worries me.

Even Liam's best behavior is usually questionable.

"Isabella! My sweet girl, it's so good to see you! You look absolutely lovely!"

Liam's mom extends her arms. She hugs me tight, then kisses my cheek three times. Her wig is off-center and she appears to be tired, but she also looks a hundred times better than she had when we'd visited for Mother's Day, right before I'd left Liam to join the Midnight Moon tour.

"You look great Mrs. B. I'm so happy you're finally done with all of that chemo crap and that you've kicked cancer's ass."

She smiles and hugs me again, "Yes. My life is finally getting back to normal, but I'm taking it one day at a time and counting all of my blessings. Your smile is one of those blessings! Let's go ahead and sit down. Mr. Brennan will be another minute. He's finishing up a call outside."

Liam gives his mother a quick kiss to her cheek.

He attempts to pick up my hand, but I fake a cough and wrap my arms across my hips.

 _Brilliant defense, Birdie. Brilliant!_

Liam doesn't seem to agree.

We share a look, but I'm determined to keep my distance and do whatever it takes to make sure he stays in his lane tonight.

When we start to follow his mom, I keep my arms wrapped with purpose and my eyes set forward.

"You pull this off for me, and I will make sure your front with Cullen remains in check. I know it annoys you, but you still need me, Birdie. I'm the only one who will be able to help you keep your cover once we're all back on the road again with Irina breathing down his neck."

I let out a frustrated growl, but I don't get to respond because Liam's mom has turned around to slow down and wait for us.

This time when Liam goes to take my hand I let him.

He squeezes it between us, and when I see a pleading look from his puppy dog eyes, I force a smile and continue walking toward our table.

It's official. This will be the longest two hours of my life, but it's too late for me to find an exit.

Once I commit to something, I'm the girl that commits.

Emmett calls it _my thing_ and I usually take pride in it.

This is one of those times though, where I wish I could be a quitter.

The kind of quitter who doesn't look back because that's what I'd intended to do the day I'd left him.

We take our seats, and within seconds Mrs. Brennan notices I'm not wearing my ring.

"Bella! Sweet girl! Your hand is naked!"

I grimace and look at Liam.

 _Do it, Brennan._

 _This is your moment to shine._

 _Make me proud._

He smiles and squeezes my hand with his, "It's getting resized, Mom. We're picking it up from a jeweler before we leave town."

 _You spineless piece of shit._

He glances my way and smirks, "It's all those spinning classes Bella's been taking."

I'm literally going to kill him.

"You look like you've lost some weight. I just didn't want to be rude. Good for you!"

I force a smile and clench my jaw when I see Liam's father walking our way.

Mr. Brennan is still on his cellphone, but that's not unusual.

The man is always working.

His salt and pepper hair has grown out some more, but other than that, he looks the same.

Important... but not.

When I start to stand up, he mumbles a quick goodbye into his phone and drops it into his pocket.

He gestures for us to remain seated, then leans down to plant a firm kiss against my cheek, "It's so nice to _finally_ see you, Bella. We were beginning to wonder if maybe Liam was hiding your body in the basement he's refused to let us see."

I smile and swallow back all of the words I actually want to say.

"Where _have_ you been hiding?"

"Not hiding," I laugh nervously, "Just keeping myself busy so I don't get twitchy. I didn't know you'd be here until after I'd already set up a bunch of one night gigs."

Liam takes my hand from under the table and gives it a squeeze.

 _Meh, at least it's not on your thigh._

Small blessings are important when you're standing in a pile of bullshit.

His dad eyes my _naked_ ring finger.

A fresh wave of panic washes over me.

"Where's my mother's ring?"

" _Bella's_ ring is at the jeweler's. It needed to be resized dear," Liam's mother informs him while patting his forearm above the table.

He appears to buy the story that's currently being pushed.

I breathe a little easier.

Damn Liam for putting me through this.

I'm the world's worst liar.

This is not something I want to do.

I can literally feel _all_ of my good karma being washed away with every second that passes.

Our waiter comes, and Mr. Brennan orders two bottles of wine and an appetizer for the table.

The wine can't get here soon enough.

Mrs. Brennan is smiling my way, sending my anxiety into overdrive, "So have you two picked a date yet? I'm of course still hoping for next spring. We could have it at our place on the beach in Boca! It would be perfect."

Liam clears his throat.

"About the wedding,"

My eyes go wide.

"We wanted to wait until we were together to tell you in person—"

A nervous smile begins to rise at the corners of my mouth as Liam continues to hold my hand against the top of the table.

The waiter comes back with the wine and pours us all a glass, then leaves the table so Liam can continue with his announcement.

Without hesitating I begin to sip at my glass from the hand Liam isn't squeezing to death.

"Bella and me... We couldn't wait any longer, so we took the leap while we were in Vegas. We eloped!"

I spit wine from my mouth and grab my napkin, "The hell?!"

Liam laughs nervously and squeezes my hand even tighter almost cutting off the circulation, "Uh-oh, I think I might have gotten myself into trouble," He smiles and then gives me a warning stare paired with another purposeful pulse to my hand, "Bella wanted to be the one to tell you."

"Right," I grumble glaring hard as I dig my fingernails deep into the center of his palm.

"You're kidding me! Oh my goodness!" Liam's mom jumps up and comes around the table to hug me.

My eyes close and my jaw clenches while I hug her back.

Mr. Brennan doesn't seem to be as excited.

This is good because his hugs always linger.

"What did you do son, knock her up?"

That almost makes me laugh out loud.

"No dad, she's _not_ knocked up."

His father smirks, "Well that's good since she's chugging her wine like it's water tonight."

He's not lying.

I'm currently swallowing every last drop from my glass and already reaching across the table to refill it.

"I hope you're not disappointed mom. I know you were looking forward to helping Bella plan everything. Eloping just felt more authentic to us."

 _Authentic my ass._

I'm going to hurt him when we leave here.

His death certificate has been signed and sealed, now it's just up to me to deliver.

Mrs. Brennan sighs and shakes her head, "No, no, I'm fine. I'm just happy you've married such a wonderful girl. Welcome to the family, Bella! This has made my year!"

 _Not beating cancer… you fake marrying her son… that's what's made her year._

 _You are SO going to hell, Birdie._

She smiles in my direction and with her smile, I die a bit more on the inside.

That's when I notice Liam has his phone out and he appears to be sending me a text message from under the table.

Without hesitating, I lean over to grab my purse and excuse myself to use the restroom.

There's a part of me that wants to take a shortcut through the kitchen and sneak out the back, but I'm not that evil, and knowing me, I'd get lost.

As soon as I round the corner and get into a stall, I take my phone out to read Liam's message.

* * *

 **...LIAM…**

 _-This way we don't have to spend the entire night talking about a wedding that will never happen since it's already happened._

* * *

Now I'm even more annoyed because he actually has a pretty valid point.

I reply back with three simple words.

* * *

 **...LIAM...**

 _-I. HATE. YOU._

* * *

His response is instant.

* * *

 **...LIAM...**

 _-No, you don't. Hurry back, or my dad's going to order for you,_

 _and we both know you hate that._ _As soon as we're on the road_

 _again, I_ _promise I'll tell them we had the marriage annulled._

 _Just give me this one night. Please?_

 _-For real. I hate you. You will tell them the marriage NEVER took place!_

 _-Fine, whatever you want. FYI, I had a buddy of mine_

 _photoshop a_ _wedding photo of us with Elvis._

 _You look amazing in it. I'll show you later._

* * *

I seriously want to hurt him in ways that will leave scars on his skin for the rest of his miserable life.

At the same time though… I'm impressed.

He's won this round masterfully, and I have to give credit where credit is due.

Before leaving the bathroom, I call Edward and lean against the sink while I run my hand anxiously through my hair.

"Hey, you."

The sound of his voice instantly calms me, but I'm having trouble forming any actual words.

When I say nothing, he speaks again.

"How's it going, Swan? Still surviving?"

I quickly decide to wait until later to tell him about our white lie turning into an actual fake marriage in zero point three seconds.

"As well as can be expected. I'm hiding in the bathroom. What are you doing?"

The sound of his laugh creates a smile on my face.

I breathe and close my eyes wishing I could be where he is.

"I'm working on a little something-something. When do you think you'll be out of there?"

"Another hour and a half tops. I miss you."

I don't give a crap how cheesy that sounds, it's the damn truth and I want him to know.

Being away from Edward and having to pretend with Liam like this… it's debilitating in ways I'd not prepared myself for.

"I miss you too, gorgeous. I've got something special planned. When they leave, don't stray too far okay?"

"What? Why? These shoes are killing me. I just want to come home and get out of these clothes."

"You'll have to trust me. Don't worry about changing though. I promise to help you out of those clothes, and if you play your cards right, I might even massage your feet later."

My eyes narrow and a soft smirk takes its position on my face, "Okay. I'll play this game of yours. I'll call you as soon as we're finished."

"Good. Now, stay classy. I'm going to need you lucid and not slurring your words later."

My smile raises and I laugh into the phone, "I'll do my best, boss."

"I'd take you at your worst, Swan. See you soon."

* * *

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

* * *

By the time our dinner starts to wrap up I'm feeling much more relaxed.

Liam's been... decent.

I've only had to swat his hand away from my thigh four times since coming back from the bathroom.

His dad's kept the conversation going which has been nice since he's not one to talk about anything other than himself and his work.

While I'd hidden in the bathroom, Liam took it upon himself to tell his parents all about our fake Vegas wedding, complete with an Elvis impersonator and a caged lion in the chapel we'd used for our ceremony.

His lie had actually worked out splendidly because we'd hardly ended up talking about us at all tonight.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Our plane leaves early in the morning, and I'm sure you two have other things you'd like to be doing," Mrs. Brennan announces after leaning over to grab her purse.

I follow her lead and grab my own purse from under the table, then stand beside Liam who quickly places his arm around my back and rests his hand against my hip.

"It was nice to see you both." I smile and step forward, causing Liam's arm to drop at his side, and then lean in to hug his mom, "Keep kicking cancer's butt, Mrs. B!"

"Oh, I will sweet girl, and I hope we will see you two at Christmas this year?"

Liam and I share a look, and he slowly nods for the both of us, "Yup. That's the plan, Mom."

She smiles in response and releases me to hug her son.

Mr. Brennan is already back on his phone.

He offers us a wave, but no formal goodbye and I almost roll my eyes.

 _So typical._

How Liam's turned out as normal as he has is beyond me. Especially since the man all but disowned him on paper right before we'd met.

Then again… I've never really thought of Liam as being very normal.

Which is what helped me fall for him in the first place.

It actually makes a lot of sense that he can be so disconnected to reality sometimes, thanks to the role model he had growing up.

We watch them go, and my ex guides me into the lobby where we position ourselves in front of a giant fish tank while his parents stand out front waiting for the valet to bring up their rental car.

His mom keeps stealing glances back at us, so I allow Liam to hold onto my hand and I lean into him a little while we pretend to talk about something important.

As soon as they drive away, I release a rushed breath from between my lips, drop his hand and take a giant step away from him to breathe.

"Ouch, Birdie. Ouch."

"Oh, stop it!" I grumble taking out my phone, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Maybe that pretty blonde you've been hanging out with since the day I left? I'm sure she's missing you."

"Nope. I've cleared my schedule for the night."

"Sucks to be you."

My fingers are already pulling up Edward's number when Liam leans over to see what I'm doing.

"Jesus, you've turned into a Cullen addict."

" _Please_ silence yourself."

"Sorry, it's just… you're literally shaking. Is that because of him, or is it me?"

I place my hand over his mouth and glare hard into his eyes.

Liam grumbles something beneath my fingers and then leans back against the wall to cross his arms like a toddler while I wait for Cullen to answer.

He doesn't have to stay.

Our time together is done.

If he wants to eavesdrop while I call another man, so be it.

Let him listen.

I'm not here to sugarcoat things for him.

This is my new reality so he might as well get used to it if he's going to continue to linger in my world.

Finally, Edward answers.

"Hey, you."

I smile and let out a soft sigh, feeling relief wash over me with the sound of his voice.

"Hi. I'm done. Where are you?"

He says nothing at first, but then I hear him laugh.

My eyes instantly narrow with suspicion and I bite down on my bottom lip.

Half a second later Liam lets out his own laugh.

His is much more sarcastic, and not at all joyous sounding.

This redirects my attention back over to my ex, but he's too busy shaking his head and sneering at something to notice the annoyed look I'm currently sending his way.

I follow his seemingly aggravated gaze and let out a gasp.

Edward is walking toward us with a devious grin on his flawless face but his eyes are set on only me.

"What's he got a tracking device on you now?"

"Shut it." I warned through clenched teeth, then rush forward to throw myself into Edward's waiting arms, "How long have you been here?"

Edward looks over my shoulder, "Long enough to want to hurt him."

I laugh nervously as I stand on my toes to kiss at his cheek, "Ignore him. He's been fine. What are you doing here, and why do you have my bag in your hand? What's going on?"

"Well," He starts to explain after finding my eyes again, "We have only two more nights here in Austin before we have to return to our complicated situation on the road." I watch as he reaches into his back pocket and reveals a key card in his hand, his smirk growing, "So, I upgraded our sleepover. I hope you won't mind sharing a different bed with me tonight."

"Wait… here? For the night? Just the two of us? What are you trying to do, get laid, Cullen?"

He laughs and nods his head, "Emmett wanted to come. I snuck out before he could jump into my Uber… but yes… I am trying very very hard to get laid. There is no shame in my game."

I hug him again and grab his face to bring my lips to his.

For an entire perfect minute, I forget Liam is standing a few feet away.

Edward is the one who reminds me.

"Can you please shake him so we can get upstairs and start our night together?"

I wink and nod one time, "Yeah, go get the elevator. I'll meet you over there."

Once we're close enough for Liam to make an ass of himself, he gives a short wave and straightens his stance, "Sup, _boss_."

Edward sneers, "Done living your lie for the night, Brennan?"

Liam smirks and glances my way.

I know that look.

This won't be good.

"For the night? Sure, I've gotten my fill. I'm looking forward to getting back to our bus though. You know, so Birdie and I can pretend some more in order to help you with your own fairy-tale."

Edward's entire body stiffens beside mine, and his right hand balls up into a closed fist down at his side.

"He's joking, just keep walking. Liam, you need to stop." I warn, after extending my arms between them.

My ex smirks again and throws his own arms up into the air as if he's done nothing wrong, "What? I'm just saying—"

"I said STOP! Jesus Christ!" My hand smacks him, but he instantly jumps away so I can't hit him again.

"I'm stopping! I'll see you at the airport. Thanks for another memorable evening, Birdie. It was nice getting to laugh with you again. It felt like old times," Liam winks my way, then turns on his feet and leaves us behind without saying another word.

My eyes find Edward's angry stare while he watches my ex go, and I let out a loud sigh, "Don't let him get to you. That's exactly what he wants." I reach up to grab his face then guide his lips back down to mine.

His body relaxes almost instantly and I melt in his arms, smiling against his mouth.

When we separate, he seems to have forgotten all about Liam's existence.

Life is good again.

I can breathe.

We both can.

"Come on. I want to see this room of ours and order up some dessert before we turn out the lights."

"Who says we'll be turning out the lights anytime soon? I have big plans for us tonight, and for once, none of them involve us having to hide in the dark."

I giggle like a nerd and grab his hand into mine, "You lead, and I will follow, Cullen. Tonight I am entirely yours, so you better make it count."

His gaze softens, and he runs his hand through my hair controlling my stare.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I know you were… that's why I said it."

He laughs and shakes his head, but I tug on his shirt to bring him into the elevator before he can say anything else.

As soon as the doors close behind us and we're the only ones locked inside, I jump into his arms, wrap my legs around his hips and attack his face with my mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:** _So Liam almost won this round, and he played a sneaky hand pulling out the fake marriage card, but Edward swooped in for the steal to play the player at his own game._

 _I know a lot of you are dying to find out what Charlie knows… it's coming I promise._

 _Next chapter will be heavy in citrus, rules will be discussed, and the crew will reunite back at their home on the road._

 _How will Bella handle all of the new changes that will come with their return?_

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 _ ***Reviews make me smile!***_

 _ **As thanks for making me smile, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he's checking into the hotel and watching Bella with Liam and his parents.**_

 _ **You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**_

 _ **;)**_


	15. (Chapter 14) Let It Burn

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** _Thanks for coming back and m_ _any many thanks to BPlemons for her beta skills and fab pre-reader eyes. She makes me smile on the daily. *heart* This one is long (insert, 'that's what she said' joke here) and a wee-bit citrusy. ;)_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Let It Burn**

 **...Bella…**

When we get to our room Edward is moving so fast he can barely get the key card into the door.

I smirk against his lips and steady his hand behind us, then push it open with a bump from my hip before pulling myself away from his face.

"Remember, you're the one leading tonight," I whisper beside his ear, after biting at its lobe to slide it between my teeth.

I've barely completed my sentence before he's rushing us inside to drop our things on the floor.

As soon as the door shuts, the room lights up. My eyes scan our elegant surroundings and a soft whistle leaves my lips, "Yup, this will do."

Without saying a word, Edward laughs as he lifts me off my feet and tosses me onto the bed.

My body bounces against the mattress, and he climbs over me, bringing his knee between my legs as soon as his mouth collides with mine.

I've wanted this for so long... to be with him like this again... with nothing else around to hold us back.

Something's changed since Vegas though.

It's undeniable, and he seems to feel it too.

I can see it in his eyes, and sense it in his touch.

This, _us_ , right here and right now… It means something to him, but he's not ready to admit it.

Not out loud.

Not yet.

And that's fine because I can wait.

His hands ghost down my bare arms and grab at my upper thighs.

He pulls away to look me in the eyes while he slowly lifts my dress, removing it from my body and tossing it toward the corner of the room.

My skin feels as if it's on fire with the trail his touch leaves behind.

When our mouths collide again, he instantly shifts himself further between my legs so I can appreciate his excitement, and I moan shamelessly beneath him as he rubs his covered cock against my dampened panties.

I hadn't been wearing a bra tonight, so that's one less article of clothing that needs to be removed.

Edward doesn't seem to mind.

I didn't think he would.

His fingers tangle with mine, and he presses my hands deep into the mattress beside my ears before lowering himself to kiss and bite at my neck.

I moan against him and try to move my arms, but he increases his grasp to keep me trapped beneath him, right where he wants me to be.

His tongue returns to mine, and as our kiss deepens, it begins to threaten my ability to breathe from under him.

I don't even care though.

Everything about this moment is perfect and meant to be.

Breathing comfortably is not important.

My only issue is my overwhelming need to have his cock in my hand, but he's the one in control, and for now, I've promised to let him lead.

It's obvious he can sense my frustrations rising over my inability to just reach out and grab at his perfection.

He's absolutely getting off on this, and it's making me want him even more.

"Hands to yourself, Swan. I'll tell you when you get to touch. For now, it's still my turn."

I grumble a few expletives, but slowly arch my back into his fingertips as they travel down my sternum and past my belly button.

He snaps the elastic at the top of my panties with one hand and then takes my wrists with his other, pulling my arms above my head while he's hovering over me, looking at me like I'm his next meal.

His eyes scan every inch of my exposed skin, and he licks his lips after dipping his fingers deeper and feeling the excitement he's caused between my legs.

He smirks and grazes my slicked center, teasing me even more until I thrust myself further against his skilled hand.

"Christ, Bella. You are so fucking wet."

I moan with his touch, "By all means boss, _please_ do something about it."

His hunger takes control, and my lips smirk with desire after he pulses my pussy with purpose several more times.

My cheeks flush with excitement as he slides down between my legs, removing my panties with his teeth and granting himself complete and total access to the very part of my body that's craving him the most right now.

He lets go of my hands, but the look in his eyes silently warns me to behave.

"I'm ready for my first course, Ms. Swan."

Less than a second later his mouth meets my center, and I feel his warm tongue begin to move against my clit, sending waves of ecstasy across the most sensitive parts of my skin until I'm trembling above him.

It takes everything in me to not reach down and grab at his hair.

Instead, I slide my hands under my ass and arch my back so he'll go deeper without me having to actually guide him.

Edward doesn't miss a beat.

He's talented with his tongue and he knows it, which is what makes this all the more satisfying.

I moan his name between my clenched teeth when his finger slides in beside his mouth, where he's lapping at my arousal as if he's been stranded on a desert island with nothing to quench his thirst for days.

I can't take it.

I'm too close already and I need this to last.

On impulse, I grab at his hair and start to tug.

I need him to come up for air or I'm going to be done before he'd even put his cock inside of me, and I can't have that.

"Fuck! You're going to make me come! Slow the fuck down!" I warn with a louder moan following my words.

He laughs against me, creating a vibration that nearly sends me over the edge.

Edward doesn't fight my interruption, and seconds later I'm tasting myself on his lips.

Under the right circumstances, I don't mind the taste of pussy.

This is one of those circumstances, and right now I can't get enough of it.

"You like that don't you," he whispers, breathing heavily beside my ear, "Tasting yourself on me."

I moan again and nod, then guide him over onto his back so I can mount his hips as he grabs at my bare breasts with his needful hands.

My own hand starts to travel down his chest, and when I reach his waistband I unfasten his belt and work his pants and boxers down pulling them from his legs to fling them across the room.

His shirt is next, and as soon as it's out of the way my mouth finds his nipples for a few earth-shattering seconds before I position myself between his legs, taking his cock and placing it against my pulsing clit.

I shift my weight against him, keeping his throbbing dick next to the most sensitive part of my body. I refuse to let it slide inside just yet though, and I don't look away from his longing stare.

He moans my name as I slowly begin to move over him, feeling the friction of my soft wet center as it massages and hugs his firmness in all the right places.

My hand reaches up to grab at my hair and his fingers slowly wrap around my neck, applying just enough pressure to send me right back to the edge, where I teeter toward losing myself completely against him.

"Fuck, I really need you inside of me."

"Well, I really need your mouth on my cock first."

I grin at his request and then shift myself downward to take my place in front of his lap.

The moment my lips wrap around him he grabs my hair, but I swat him away and look up with my brow playfully raised, "I've told you before. I don't need your direction. Let me do what I do best, Cullen."

He grins and nods obediently, then folds his hands behind his head after closing his eyes.

Seconds later I have him at the back of my throat, and he's calling out every expletive imaginable as I slide his cock forward and backward between my hungry lips.

A light taste of salt lingers on my tongue and I moan, realizing how pleased I've made him in record time.

"Goddammit, Bella. You are incredible."

His blunt satisfaction triggers my fingers to dip between my folds rubbing at my soaked opening while I continue getting him off with my mouth and other hand.

When he notices what I'm doing, he releases a low growl and tosses me onto my back before positioning me on all fours in front of him.

He spreads my knees with diligence and smacks my ass so hard I know he's left a mark.

I look at him from over my shoulder and fake a pout, "But I wasn't done sucking you off."

He moans with my words and grabs onto my hips, guiding his dick to the slicked entrance between my legs.

My eyes close as he slides himself inside of me, my entire body quakes when he smacks my ass again. The sensation is incredible paired with the slow thrust of his hips while he fills me with his solid piece of perfection.

For a moment I pause, then turn to find his eyes, "Did you um… bring condoms? I'm kind of between pills right now."

"Yeah, I found some in your room right before I left. Top zipper of your bag."

Thankfully, my bag isn't far.

I lean forward so that only the tip of his cock is still inside of me, then tug hard at my bag's zipper to pull out a condom.

After tearing the packaging open with my teeth, I turn around to toss the condom to him, then lick at my lips while I watch him put it on.

"Now, back to our regularly scheduled program."

He smirks and eyes my breasts, "Back on your hands and knees woman."

I do as he says and make it a point to rub myself with my fingers as I lean forward onto my elbows against the mattress, "Do your worst, _boss_. I want to still feel you in the morning."

He growls with need and pushes himself deep inside, then starts rocking his throbbing cock forward and backward with his hips. I grab at the sheet until my knuckles turn white and I can take no more.

My face falls into a pillow, but Edward doesn't slow down.

Which is good or I'd be cursing him out.

He's making me feel things I've never experienced or thought possible… all because of the way his fingers play over my clit while he moves the rest of himself against me like a beautiful god damned symphony under his perfected direction.

As soon as I'm able, I turn to look behind me.

He moans seeing my need for him, then grabs my waist and flips me over so I'm on my back staring up into his pretty green eyes.

"As good as it feels from behind, seeing your face is _so_ much fucking better."

His hand travels up my belly to the top of my sternum, and he pulls at my nipples before bringing his teeth down to bite at them one by one while he holds me at my neck.

Usually, I'm not into the whole sensual choking thing… but he seems to know what he's doing because I'm enjoying the fuck out of it right now as he nibbles and pulls at my breasts.

"Fuck," I whisper into the air, "Please, more… with your cock though. Nothing's better than having all of you inside of me."

He grants me my request but turns us over again so that I'm the one on top of him.

I smile into his eyes and he instantly sits up and grabs my hair, bringing my mouth down to meet his just as his cock slides back inside of me, sending a low whimper past my lips from the back of my throat.

I feel him smile against me and begin to circle my hips around him, wanting him to touch me in places no man has before.

He moans in ecstasy after I dive down and bring my teeth to his neck, but I'm careful to not leave a permanent mark.

I continue to roll myself over his lap while my hand pulses at the back of his neck, refusing to slow down even though I can already feel myself beginning to lose control.

"Harder, beautiful!"

His challenge is all I need.

I arch my back and press my hand to his chest while I lift my body onto my knees, then lower myself over and over again, sending him deeper and deeper with every twist of my hips.

"I'm coming! I'm so sorry," I moan while grabbing at my hair as I completely lose myself over him, "It's-just-so-fucking-good!"

"Me too, Bella. Me fucking too!"

He reaches up to grab my face and brings me down to meet his lips as I press myself over him, panting harder and harder with each and every thrust he makes until he comes undone.

I crumble, a giggling mess, and try to steady my awkward breathing.

"God damn, that was so worth the wait."

He grins and tucks some of my hair behind my ears before kissing my lips once more, "That was… there are no words for what that was, Bella."

I smile and close my eyes, shaking my head while the feelings of euphoria continue to ravage my body.

He collapses beside me on his belly with a wicked grin on his face and then wipes his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You even taste good woman."

"Pft, I bet you say that to all the girls."

He shakes his head and offers me his finger.

I smirk and let him slide it between my lips, watching him tremble as I wrap my tongue around his first knuckle before he slides it back out again.

"Okay, you're right. I do taste pretty good."

He growls with my words and launches himself forward to crush his mouth against mine.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go again,"

I laugh and nuzzle my head against him, then wrap his arm around me after he pulls the comforter over us, "Sounds good, but how about if we take advantage of that giant bathtub for round two?"

His grin is instant, and it causes me to laugh out loud and bite down cautiously on my bottom lip.

I watch his eyes study my face and feel my cheeks begin to flush.

"It's official, Swan. I think I like it better when you're the leader."

"I've told you before. I'm good at what I do, boss."

His smirk raises and he grazes my cheek with his fingertips.

When I try to look away he tilts my chin upward to control my gaze, "You're amazing, Isabella Swan. For more than just the mind-blowing sex. I hope you know that. I've been waiting my entire life to meet someone like you."

Pillow talk is typical, so I refuse to let myself believe he actually means what he's just said.

I grin anyways and slowly nod my head, then press my lips to his and let out a soft sigh, "If I fall asleep, wake me when our bath is ready."

Edward laughs and begins rubbing his hands up and down my back keeping me tucked under his arms right up against his chest, "Deal, beautiful. To be on the safe side, I'll even set us an alarm."

I smirk and give him a thumbs-up as he reaches over to snatch his phone from the bedside table.

Seeing his back muscles tense as he leans across the bed sends a shiver across my body all the way to my toes.

Forget sleep.

I'll sleep when I'm dead.

For now, I have big plans for us and that tub.

Plans that can't wait.

"On second thought, I'm going to go ahead and get our bath ready."

I don't even bother taking the sheet with me.

Instead, I allow Edward to enjoy the view while I walk my naked ass across the room with zero shame and absolute purpose.

* * *

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

* * *

The next morning I wake to an empty bed.

I sit up and tug at my tangled hair while my eyes scan the room, but Edward is nowhere to be seen.

 _Weird._

That's when I hear the familiar sound of a guitar coming from the balcony, and realize the door is partially open.

An easy smile finds my face, and I wrap myself in a sheet, pressing it against my chest before standing up from the bed.

My feet carry me across the carpet bringing me closer to the door.

With each step I take the pace of my heart quickens.

Once there, I lean against the frame and grin over what my eyes see.

Edward is strumming away, completely lost in his music while his body sways forward and back with every chord his fingers play.

Before I can even say anything his pretty green eyes spring open and he almost drops his guitar at his feet, "Shit, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I shake my head and step closer so I'm standing between his legs, then run my hands through his wild hair.

He looks up and then sets his guitar down so he can reach out and grab me at my hips, guiding my body onto his lap and kissing at my neck.

Goosebumps spread across my skin.

Having noticed the effect he has on me, Edward smiles against my shoulder and begins rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Why are you awake? After last night, I figured you'd be sleeping like a baby until at least noon. You're kind of crushing my ego here, Swan." He teases beside my ear, laying us both back into the chair, so I'll be lying against him.

"The bed got cold. I don't like being in a cold bed when I know it can be warm."

He laughs and places his fingertip under my chin, turning my face so he can bring his lips to mine.

"I've gotta say, I am loving this hurricane tossed bed head look you're rocking."

My hand smacks him in the chest, and I instantly start to smooth back my hair.

"Relax!" He smirks, "It means I did a good job putting you to bed."

I almost moan thinking about the way he'd tugged on my wet hair while I'd ridden his cock in the bathtub last night.

The way I'd felt while he'd been inside of me, touching me in places no man's ever been able to reach before... making me shout his name into the air until we'd both crumbled in absolute earth-shattering ecstasy… and then doing it all again right here on this very lounge chair while the moon and stars had shined high above us… it was nothing short of amazing.

He seems to realize what I'm thinking about because his hands start to travel down my hips and he presses me further against him, allowing me to feel his own excitement now that he has me in his arms again.

 _Fuck._

I'm officially craving a morning snack.

 _Way to go, Swan_

 _Talk first, fuck later, regret tomorrow._

 _Time to get this awkward convo out of the way, and then you can play some more._

"Um… can I ask you something?"

"Anythin—"

He barely finishes his response as my words come flying, "Do you _like_ being a roadie? Or was it always just an in for you?"

Edward laughs and increases his grasp around me.

I don't look up, but I can feel him nodding his head.

"One does not spend a small fortune at Full Sail to learn how to do something they won't even _like_ doing, Bella."

"But what if Irina's cousin signs you? You'll jump ship, right? That has to be your plan. I mean, I obviously won't blame you. You need to do what you love, and I know you love your music."

He shifts me in his lap and turns me around to face him, then runs his fingers through my hair so I won't be able to look away, "I like doing what we do, Bella. Together, with the rest of the crew. The rush from start to finish, I'll never get sick of it. Every night can feel like a scene from the same damn movie, but there's always something new that makes me take a step back and think I'm living the best fucking life possible. There's no better high in the world, and I've pretty much tried every drug there is at least once."

I can't help but smirk.

I know exactly what he means.

Everything he's said is why I love being a roadie too.

"So will you stay or will you go?"

I'm asking because I need to know how to prepare.

I've mentioned more than once, I only get involved with guys who are on the same crew as me when I work a gig.

It's easier that way.

After the night we shared, I need to make sure he understands this before we get back to the bus and things start to change.

Especially if we're going to continue down this road once we're able to stop hiding the fact we're actually fucking.

"I don't know what the future will bring, but I do know this... Wherever you are is where I'll want to be, Bella Swan."

His words... for now... are only words, but I lean in to kiss him anyway because I want them to be true.

He presses his forehead against mine and smiles after looking deeply into my eyes, "The second I saw you, I knew you'd change my world. Please stop making me repeat myself. I know how you feel about broken records."

I shake my head against him, "Pft... changed your world... I bet you've said that to all the girls you've conquered without actually claiming over the years."

"Nope. Not true. You're my first for a lot of things, and these are things you need to hear. Things you need to know so that when we're back on that bus, you won't have to silently wonder."

My lips release a pathetic sounding sigh, and I lean backward on my arms to put some space between us.

"You've mentioned you and Irina have rules."

His face tightens, and he sits up a little straighter, "Yeah, we do."

"I think we need some rules too."

He nods and takes my hand into his, "What kind of rules would you like to have?"

Honestly, I've been thinking about this since the night I'd decided to sell my soul after kissing him in the rain, but now that we're a day away from actually needing some kind of guidelines... I have no idea what to say.

"Should I tell you what mine and Irina's rules are?" Edward offers, scooting closer toward me.

"No! Believe me, the less I know about you two, the better," I take in a deep breath, and then slowly let it out, "I guess I really only have one major request. I don't want to make this any more difficult than it has to be, and I know I need to be realistic about it."

 _Plus, you've always been the furthest thing from high maintenance when it comes to your hookups._

 _Don't ruin your streak now, Birdie._

Edward laughs nervously.

He squeezes my hand but chooses to stay quiet so I'll continue.

"There's only one thing I want, one thing I'll need whenever I have to watch you walk away with her."

"Name it."

"I don't want you being with her… the way we were together last night."

His delicious smile sends my butterflies a flutter and I feel my own grin grow.

"Not a problem. Consider it done," He softly replies, then reaches forward to bring me back into his arms. When his lips meet mine I melt against him for a few blissful seconds, but then I slowly push my body away to look him in the eyes, because I'm still not done.

"I mean it, Edward. I need to know you won't be fucking her. Not anymore. Not once we're back. Not with your actual cock going between her legs."

He smirks again and lifts his brow, "Honestly, we rarely fucked before. Irina's always been more into the foreplay stuff and cuddling, not the actual deed."

My entire body stiffens and my face grimaces, "TMI, Cullen. Okay; one more rule, I don't need to know about any of your foreplay cuddling stuff... Like e _ver_."

He laughs again and nods his head, "Deal, but for what it's worth, I plan on avoiding her as much as possible."

"I love your optimism."

He sighs and runs his finger over my exposed thigh, "My optimism is what finally landed me you, so I guess I'm pretty damn fond of it too."

My tongue clicks against the roof of my mouth, and I roll my eyes, "Those words."

"You love 'em."

He's right.

I do.

But he won't be hearing those words leave my lips this morning.

"Your ego, without question, needs to be taken down a notch or two."

Now he's really grinning, "Your moans last night boosted my ego into the stars, so buckle up beautiful because my head is huge right now and I'm flying high in the clouds."

I fall further into him and close my eyes, "You should know… Liam has a photo of us getting fake married in Vegas with Elvis and a tiger."

Edward instantly guides me back upright and glares at me, "I'm sorry, what?!"

My hand covers the nervous smile that's taken control of my face, and I casually shrug my shoulders, "Long story short, to save me from having to talk about wedding plans all night he told his parents we got married in Vegas."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

In the blink of an eye, I'm all alone on the lounge chair, and he's pacing the balcony.

"Relax! Liam always over-achieves with his tall-tales. I honestly should've expected it. It's fine though. I just wanted you to know in case it ever ends up on the internet."

"Bella! It is NOT fine!"

My eyes roll hard and I let out an exasperated huff.

Edward obviously doesn't know my ex like I do.

This act of his with his parents… it's no danger.

It was a move in the game, and I'm no dummy, which is why I'd refused to wear the ring when he'd tried to force it onto me.

That would have awarded him bonus points because allowing it would have meant something to him, and that was something I didn't want to give.

"He'll tell them the truth before we get back to the bus."

"How do you know?"

I release a loud sigh and hug my knees into my chest, "Because he promised me he would."

My answer doesn't please him.

Edward wants to push me for more information, but at the same time, he knows better than to dive any deeper into the history I share with Liam and why I'm not more bothered by this.

The less he knows, the better.

He needs to trust I can handle this.

When it comes to my ex, I know what I'm doing.

"Can we please stop talking about Liam now?" I grumble, regretting that I'd even brought him up in the first place.

For some reason, it had felt important.

Not so much now, but it's too late to take it back.

I need to do better at remembering I'm still entitled to have a few secrets.

Edward Cullen is not my keeper.

Why I'm suddenly treating him as if he is… well, it doesn't make much sense, but I'm sure Emmett will have something to say about it later when he demands I tell him all about the last twenty-four hours of my life.

"I'd honestly die a happy man if I never had to hear his name leave your lips again."

"Well you're not allowed to die, but you will not hear 'his name' leave my lips again until we're back on the road and I have no other choice but to return him to my life."

"Music to my ears," he smirks and then leans in to kiss me.

"One more thing though… before I drag you back to bed with me."

Edward rolls his eyes and instantly picks me up and cradles me in his arms, "There will be no dragging, Swan."

He starts to walk us toward the door, and I drop my arms around his shoulders, leaning my head against him, "Do you have any rules for me?"

He pauses for a moment and I look up to find a serious expression on his face.

This surprises me.

I continue to watch him while his eyes move left to right, then up and down for several long seconds.

He's clearly thinking hard, but when we start to move again, his shoulders seem to relax right away.

"Same rules apply to you, that you want from me. No fucking anyone else. We'll keep things simple."

"Simple!?" I snicker, "I'd like to see your idea of something that's complex."

He grins and carries me over the threshold, carefully bringing us back inside, "All you'd have to do is look in a mirror, Swan."

My hand smacks him in the chest.

My eyes roll.

"Hush you! I'm an easy read. You just have to pay attention and get all of the cheat sheets from my friends and family… which I'm pretty sure you've already been doing," I tease back as I run my hand through his hair right before he tosses me onto the bed.

* * *

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

* * *

Leaving my parents was hard, but knowing I'd be back for Christmas had helped keep most of my tears at bay.

We'd seen the caravan of buses from the sky before we'd even touched down at the airport.

Silence has pretty much taken over.

Even Liam has been mute.

That's unusual... and slightly alarming.

After grabbing our luggage and getting off the plane, Emmett, Liam, Edward and I head outside to walk toward the parking lot where the buses are waiting for everyone's return.

According to the email we'd gotten, we're scheduled to pull out at eleven sharp, not a minute later.

It's just after ten-thirty. Meaning, we don't have a lot of time.

Tonight's venue is still two hours away, but it's a place I've never set up before so I have no idea what to expect.

Ergo, I'm a wee bit excited.

While we walk, all I want to do is reach down and bring Cullen's hand into mine.

I know that's impossible though, so I behave by keeping my hands stuffed into my hoodie's pockets and my eyes shielded behind my sunglasses.

Besides, I don't want to seem clingy.

I'm not the clingy type.

The fact I'm even thinking about clinging… it's weird.

I don't like it.

Or maybe I do?

I don't know.

I'm not sure what I like anymore and it's all _his_ damn fault.

This should probably scare me and force me to take a step back to reevaluate my life, but for now, I'm ignoring that reality check, because where's the fun in that?

Edward leans in and nudges me with his fist, "Everything okay in there?"

I blink hard, "Huh?"

His nervous smile helps me relax, but it doesn't last.

"What's bouncing around in that head of yours, Swan?"

I can already see several other crew members walking ahead of us.

They keep turning to look our way, but they haven't slowed down.

 _Thank God._

"Lunch. I'm thinking about lunch," I suddenly spit out when I realize Edward's still waiting for an answer.

He smirks and shakes his head, "You sit on a throne of lies, Bella Swan."

My eyes roll as I turn around to walk backward in front of him, "Fine. Want to know? I'm wondering if you're going to ride with her to the venue."

"I'm supposed to. She wants to work on a song."

 _And now your chest hurts more than you want to admit._

 _Way. To. Go. Birdie. Way. To. Go._

My head nods and I turn back around to walk next to him while my arms hug my torso.

This time Edward is the one who speeds up to turn and walk backward facing me.

"I'll be thinking about you though. Wishing it was you in my lap instead of my guitar."

His softly spoken words send my butterflies a flutter, but I refuse to let him see me smile.

He winks one time just as Mike and Jasper come trotting up to join us on our quest to reach our home on wheels.

"Hey-hey! How was Texas guys?" Mike questions after dropping his arm over my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug.

Without answering them, Edward gives me a quick nod and turns on his heels to leave us behind.

Jasper's fingers are suddenly snapping in front of my face, "Earth to Birdie! Texas? How was it?"

I smack his hand away and step out from under Mike's arm.

"Texas was good. ACL was amazing. I wish we could be there for the second weekend, but adulting calls, so here I am with you dumbasses ready to conquer the world."

Jasper smiles, "Yeah, I got to watch some of the sets live online. If I'd known Modern Baseball was going to play, I would've flown down!"

"You missed out man."

 _Oh, look._

 _Liam's found his voice again._

 _Super._

My ex's crooked grin is beyond annoying, but I do my best to ignore him.

"Their set was awesome, right Birdie? Some might even say _life-changing._ "

I scoff at Liam's words and glance toward the buses where Edward's disappeared to drop off his stuff.

It was right after Modern Baseball's set when Irina had shown her skank face to stake her fake claim, and I'd suddenly found myself 'engaged' all over again.

"Yeah, totally awesome," I grumble, then leave them all to go walk with my best friend.

Emmett forces a smile and studies my face, "You good?"

I nod and link my arm through his, "I is good my friend. I is good."

"You _is_ a liar, but I know Cullen's already called you out on that, so you just continue sitting on your throne."

Now he gets a right hook to his gut and my knee to his ass before I jump onto his back and wrap my arms in front of his neck.

"Onward and forward, McCarty!"

Emmett laughs from under me and shakes his head, but holds on tight to my thighs before taking off down the sidewalk.

Thankfully, Jasper picks up our bags without me having to tell him to.

I've trained him well.

As soon as we reach the bus, we climb on board, and I drop all of my things into my bunk, then set Puppy down in the cup holder beside my pillow.

Everything is exactly how I left it. I'm home again. Life is good.

Edward walks by.

We share a look.

I smirk. He winks.

The second he's gone I let out a rushed breath and fall onto my bed.

 _Let the games commence._

I can hear Emmett and Jasper catching up in the lounge area of the bus with a couple of the other guys, but I'm not in the mood to be social.

Liam, on the other hand, has different plans.

"Let's take a walk."

My eyes open and then instantly narrow, "What? Why? We're pulling out in like fifteen minutes."

"Come on. I only need five."

I release a frustrated sigh from between my pursed lips and slide my feet back into my sneakers, after tying my hair up into a messy bun at the top of my head.

"Fine, five minutes. Do you have anything?"

His brow raises, "Anything as in-"

"As in something to numb my head for our two-hour drive so I can take a solid nap."

He taps his backpack, which he's still wearing, and smiles down at me, "How numb do you want to get?"

"Just baked, I don't want to get stupid. I'll probably have to fly when we get to the venue."

Liam nods and gestures for me to lead the way.

Emmett is instantly glaring and crossing his arms when we pass him and Jasper, but I throw him a wink anyway in hopes of it settling him down.

"Send the hounds if I'm not back in five minutes, mmmkay McCarty."

We shuffle past Tyler as he's getting on the bus and he gives us both a quick bump from his fist.

Tyler wants to talk, but Liam brushes him off and then reaches back to take my hand as if it's the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

For a very brief second, I allow it, but I drop it just as fast once the realization of what he's done sets in.

My ex smirks and jumps off the last step of the bus, then holds his arm out for me to join him on the asphalt.

"Wait! Are you two going to get high? Because I want in if you are!" Tyler suddenly shouts after us, earning himself Liam's middle finger.

My lips smirk.

My eyes roll.

We both laugh.

"You've turned into the crew's house stoner. Congrats, Brennan."

"Um, I think we all know there are worse things I could be."

I take the joint from his hand the second it's lit and slowly nod my head, agreeing with him.

"So," I exhale a cloud of smoke from between my lips, then take another short puff, "What-is-up?"

"I wanted you to know, I kept my word. I told my parents the truth. They know it was all a ruse and we've called off the engagement. My dad said he knew. No shocker there since the asshole thinks he knows everything. My mom cried, but I think she knew too. She's, of course, hoping for a reconciliation."

The relief I'd thought I'd feel never hits me.

This is disappointing.

I narrow my eyes and hug my hips, then lean against the back of the bus to take the joint from him again. We stand there in silence, passing it back and forth for a minute until I finally let out a loud sigh, "I hope you told your mom we're still friends."

Liam steps closer to block the sun from my face, "Are we still friends, Birdie?"

I look around after stuffing my hands deep into my pockets.

Irina's bus isn't far.

If Edward is standing by a window and not sitting on the edge of a bed getting a bad blowjob, I'm sure he's watching us.

In fact, I can almost feel him watching.

Now I'm wondering if Liam's purposely parked us here for Cullen to witness our one-on-one exchange.

"Please, don't ask questions you already know the answers to. It's annoying."

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "I guess I just want to hear you say it."

"Yes, Liam. As of now, we are still friends. Don't push your luck, but thank you for telling your parents the truth. I feel a lot better now," I fib, "I'm sure you do too."

He shrugs again, and I take another hit and then hand the joint back over to him, "I'm good."

"You've turned into a lightweight."

"I told you, I've gotta fly in two hours."

"So what?" He hands it back over to me then leans against the bus so our shoulders touch.

I bring it to my lips one more time and close my eyes, extending my hand so he'll take the damn thing from me before I slide to the ground and hug my knees to my chest.

Liam joins me seconds later, "You okay?"

"Hunky-dory fine."

"Already feeling the return-burn, huh?"

I peek through one eye and glare, "Hardly."

He laughs and bumps me with his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll do what I can to help it hurt a little less."

My eyes roll hard, and I bury my face deeper into my knees, "I'm fine. Really. Leave it alone."

"Well, that's good because we're about to have some company."

When I look up, I see Edward and Irina walking our way.

My breathing stops and my eyes go wide.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._

I groan and almost start rocking my body in a fetal position, but Liam settles me down by pulling me up against him, keeping me steady under his arm.

Irina speaks first.

I instantly bite down on my tongue, tasting blood seconds later.

"Hi, Birdie!"

The sound of her voice makes me cringe, but I turn my bitter reaction into a fake smile and look up to meet her eyes, "It's Bella."

When I correct her, Liam snorts beside me and offers the joint to Cullen, but he passes just as Irina attaches herself to his arm.

She smiles sweetly in my direction and leans further into Edward, "Oh, I thought it was Birdie. My bad."

"My friends call me Birdie."

Liam sucks back another laugh, but then he quickly stands up and offers me his hand.

I take it and make the decision to not let go.

Now it's Edward's turn to cringe.

He reacts by casually removing Irina from his arm so she's standing on her own two feet again.

 _Success._

"Shouldn't you two be on the bus with everyone else?"

"Nah, boss. You don't need to worry about us. We know how to tell time. Birdie and I, we were just discussing some wedding plans."

I snicker and roll my eyes, "He's lying, we were getting stoned, so I'll be able to nap once we're on the road. What are you two doing out here amongst us peasants?"

Edward frowns and shakes his head, "Irina wanted to say hi to the crew and welcome everyone back."

 _Pft._

 _More like, Irina wants you to see her hanging all over me while she practically humps my leg._

My eyes set on Cullen's and I bite down on the side of my tongue.

I've never in my life been more grateful for the invention of sunglasses.

I can see the stress in his stare, but the sight only frustrates me more.

"Right well, everyone is on board, you know the way. Don't let us keep you."

Liam laughs nervously with the completion of my sentence, then squeezes my hand and brings it up to his lips.

I notice Edward's own hands clench down at his sides, but he remains still and silent.

Irina smiles like a plastic Barbie doll and starts to tug on his arm, "Come on, baby. We only have a few more minutes before we have to get back to my bus so you and I can make some magic with your guitar."

 _His guitar._

 _Pft._

 _Right._

Cullen forces a smile and redirects his gaze onto Irina, "Why don't you go on ahead of me? I'll be right behind you. I need to talk to Bella and Liam about a new order of operations I want to try out for set up tonight."

The Pop Rock Princess smiles and nods her head, then stands on her toes to kiss Edward's lips, "Okay. Don't be too long."

My entire body stiffens and my ability to inhale and exhale instantly evaporates.

Liam leans over and kisses my temple.

I can't even move to punch him once Irina's skipped away.

Thankfully, Edward does it for me.

Now I find my smile, but it's short-lived and slightly painful.

"Keep your fucking mouth away from her, Brennan."

Liam smirks, "Or else what?"

"Stop. Both of you. You're ruining my buzz. Let's just get on the bus so I can go to sleep."

"Bella," Edward reaches out to grab my arm, but I swat his hand away.

"Careful, boss. I'm fine. Really."

Once I get past this first day, things will get better.

It's the initial burn that always hurts the worst.

Liams' actually the one who taught me that fact.

Just as I'm getting to my bunk, I notice my phone has two new text messages and six missed calls.

It's my dad.

Within the blink of an eye, panic washes over me because he never blows up my phone like this.

Not unless something is seriously wrong.

* * *

 **...Papa C…**

 _-Why the HELL did I just sign into my Facebook for the first time in three damn months,_

 _only to see a picture of you dressed in all white with Liam Brennan on your arm_

 _and an Elvis impersonator at a goddamn wedding chapel in Vegas?!_

 _-You better call me right the fuck now Isabella Swan before I fly my ass to Montana!_

* * *

 _Mother-fuck._

Dad is mad.

This is not good.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Looks like Birdie's been found out. Will this be enough for Papa C to finally spill the beans on what he knows about Liam? Maybe. ;)_

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts._

 _How easy will it be for Edward and Bella to follow their new rules now that they're back on the road again with temptations and obligations constantly knocking at their door?_

 ** _**Reviews make me smile!**_**

 ** _As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake with you from Edward's POV,_**

 ** _Taken from when he and Irina are on her bus just before they go out to talk with Bella and Liam._**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**

 ** _;)_**


	16. (Chapter 15) How to Play

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** _Back a day early, woohoo! Major thanks to my girl BPlemons who cleaned up this chapter, to make it nice and pretty. This one wasn't supposed to be citrusy but… things happened and I needed some pillow talk so the rest kind of wrote itself. ;)_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._Roadies_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 15**

 **How to Play**

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

 **...BELLA…**

I start to call my dad, but then quickly shove my phone under my pillow and punch it several times with my closed fist.

After letting out a low growl, I fall face forward into my mattress so no one will hear my rabid screeching.

I'm going to murder Liam.

It will be slow, it will be painful and everyone will watch.

Why the hell he'd post that stupid fake picture of us… especially after telling his parents we weren't even together anymore… it's beyond me.

Unless he didn't actually tell them.

 _Wonderful._

I cover my eyes with my arm and begin mumbling all the various ways I might be able to get out of this without actually going to jail for assault today.

My dad does not look fondly upon bullshit stories or outlandish lies to manipulate, no matter the situation. Hence his issues with Cullen and our sneaking around.

It doesn't take me long to realize there's really no way out of this.

I'm screwed, and it's all Liam's fault.

My body shoots up out of my bunk and I stomp my feet two beds down to where my ex sleeps.

As soon as I pull back his curtain, he looks over in shock with his phone in his hand.

My eyes instantly glance down toward its glowing screen.

He's literally staring at a photo of the two of us from the day we'd moved into our house together when he'd carried me across the threshold cradled in his arms.

The sight causes me to pause and suck back a deep breath.

When I recover, I lean forward and smack him upside the head, "What the HELL are you doing posting photoshopped pictures of us on Facebook?!"

Liam doesn't seem bothered.

He even decides to ignore my question entirely.

"Remember this day? Legit one of the happiest of my life. Owning a house was something I never thought I'd achieve, but having you in my arms when it happened... that was the icing on the cake. It never would've happened without you, Birdie."

He turns his phone to show me the picture I've already seen, but I quickly push it away and smack him again.

"My father is blowing up my phone because he just saw a photo of me wearing all white in a wedding chapel with you and fucking Elvis!"

Liam smirks and leans back on his hands, "Yeah, it is weird to think of you wearing all white."

"Liam Brennan! I will pull your tongue from your mouth and stick it down your damn throat if you don't explain yourself right now!"

He sighs and carefully sits up.

When Mike and Tyler walk by eying us, he pulls me down into his bunk and quickly closes the curtain, "Relax. It was Stefan. I sent it to him as a joke. He posted it and then tagged me to be a dick. I already left a comment letting everyone know it's fake, but that if anyone wants to send us a wedding gift they can forward it to our house in Austin."

I scoff and smack him hard before tugging at my hair.

"Your house, not OUR house! What am I supposed to do about my dad?!"

"Tell him it was a joke! Jesus! You are totally overreacting. Here, take a Xanax. You clearly need one."

He starts to pull something out from his backpack and I hit him again.

"You know my father! He's going to be pissed we're even talking!"

"Interesting. Why have you been keeping me a complete secret, Birdie? I mean we're on the same tour together. Everyone knows what happens when those cards get played. He couldn't have been that surprised to find out we've been talking."

His smug face causes me to growl and I glare in his direction with my fists clenched.

"What did you do, Liam?"

He looks genuinely confused, "Huh? I told you it was Stefan."

"Not that. Why does my dad hate you so much? What did you do to cause my father, a man who treated you like a son, to write you off completely in the blink of an eye?"

He grimaces over my choice of words, but I couldn't care less.

"I've already told you, Bella. I fucked up and then the dominos were set. He found out. I've vowed to make it right, and that's why I'm here. To make it right. Things have been good between us. We need to focus on that and continue with this re-set of ours."

My head shakes, "I have the right to know, and if you don't tell me, my dad _definitely_ will. Especially now. All I'll have to do is ask him."

Liam's shoulders drop.

His eyes look away.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're still friends. I don't want that to change. Some things are better off left in the dark."

I scoff again and shake my head, "You sound like my father."

"Yeah well, those words were actually his. They pretty much run on repeat these days, over and over again like a broken record built into my brain as a bitter reminder of my colossal fuck up."

I don't even know what to say about that, so I say nothing at all.

"I'll call your dad for you. It's probably time we have another talk."

His offer makes me laugh, "No you will not. I'll deal with it. You can tell Stefan he's a dead man the next time I'm in Austin."

Liam lets out a soft laugh and leans back into his pillow, "Charlie must be really pissed."

"I haven't responded to him yet, but he's threatening to fly in and break your neck. You should probably start looking over your shoulder and sleeping with one eye open."

We share a look, and a crooked smile slowly spreads across my face, "May God help you when I find out what you did to trigger this kind of rage from an otherwise fairly peaceful man."

Liam's expression falls.

Again he looks away.

I've always known if I'd want to find out, I'd be able to get it out of him.

The same goes for my dad.

I just haven't applied the right amount of pressure.

Not yet.

Truthfully, I haven't applied the right amount of pressure because there's a part of me, a very MASSIVE part of me, that doesn't want to know.

Liam and I, we'd had a good thing.

A _really_ good thing, for a long time.

He could make me feel alive in ways no one else ever has. Pushing me to live without second-guessing or blinking in the moment.

My heart just loves the road more, and he made his choice by staying behind.

Aside from that, in my eyes, our relationship had been perfect and there was nothing I would've changed. Regardless of the trouble, he'd always helped me find.

The thought of tainting all of those memories… permanently… forever?

Deep down, it isn't something I want and honestly, I'm not entirely sure what it will do to me when I do find out.

"I'll text my dad and explain the situation. Texting will be easier than talking. His shouty uppercase letters I can handle. The sound of disappointment in his voice, not so much."

When I start to go, he grabs me by the arm and pulls me back in, "Promise me something, Bella."

I can't help but smirk, "You deserve no promises from me. What you deserve is my foot firmly inserted into your ass just for making that stupid picture."

Liam forces a smile and then slowly takes my hand into his.

I look down and release a sigh, but I don't let go.

"If he does start to tell you… what happened... you've gotta hear me out before you write me off."

I scoff and shake my head, "If you want me to hear you out, then you should probably start to speak now. Honestly, how bad can it be? Did you cheat? If that's it just say so."

His entire demeanor changes.

This time when he looks away, it's like a punch to my gut.

Words never leave his mouth.

At this point, I'm almost sure that's what it is, but at the same time, I can't imagine Liam ever cheating on me.

It was the one thing I'd never worried about when it came to us and our relationship.

Never once did I ever think it might actually be possible.

I mean… we were _always_ together.

It drove Emmett absolutely nuts.

We even worked the same shifts at the same clubs while we'd lived in Austin, and our sex life was never slow or boring.

It doesn't make sense, him cheating.

Seconds begin to pass, but I can't look away from his hollowed stare.

I'm feeling every self-destructive emotion possible as the realization of his betrayal settles around me.

"Wow," I finally whisper, "That's it isn't it? You turned out to be a cheating asshole."

"Birdie, you have to let me explain-"

My hand raises up to silence him and tears start to fill my eyes, "It doesn't matter. Not anymore. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your honesty."

I'm lying.

He knows I am.

 _Fuck, this hurts._

My entire body is shaking.

I need to get away.

"Leaving you was obviously the right thing for me to do."

 _And now you're stuck on a bus with him with nowhere to run or hide._

This time when I go to leave, Liam doesn't stop me.

My gaze remains locked on the floor as my feet walk me down the hall.

I'm determined to avoid any and all eyes.

I hear Irina laughing.

She's talking with some of the guys in the kitchen area.

Edward must still be around too, but right now all I want to do is curl up under my blanket with my headphones on while I rock myself to sleep in a fetal position.

As soon as my curtain closes I pull my cell phone out from under my pillow and send my dad a text, filling him in on the dinner I'd shared with the Brennan's and why the photo had been created in the first place.

His response is instant.

It hurts my heart even more.

He's disappointed in me.

 _Very_ disappointed.

I am too, but it's too late to take it back.

When I reply and let my dad know Liam's finally informed me of his apparent infidelity, it takes him a few long minutes to respond.

I raise my phone back up to my face as new tears begin to form and blur his words.

* * *

 **...Papa C…**

 _-I'm sorry Birdie._

 _-I never thought he'd do it. Not to you. Not like that._

 _-There was more, you should know that, but I'm hoping you'll stay clear of him now that you know he's a cheating bag of dog shit._

 _-There's no reason for you to hurt any more than I know you already are._

 _-Don't let that hurt change you. Let it make you stronger._

 _-Take care of yourself and stay the hell away from him!_

 _-The hard part is over._

 _-Now you can really move on._

* * *

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and let out a trembled breath.

I'm not surprised to read there's still more.

Liam has never in his life done anything half-ass, but my dad is right.

I really don't need to know about anything else. This right here is enough for me.

I don't deal with cheaters.

Never have. Never will.

That's always been well understood with any guy I've ever gotten serious with.

Liam and I… we'd had a few blurred nights to help keep things interesting, but fucking someone else behind each others backs, that was _always_ out of the question.

Unless of course we were both included, but that had only happened a handful of times when I'd been crazy drunk, after he'd insist I'd chicken out.

I'd, of course, had no other choice but to prove him wrong. Which was the game we'd played and how he'd held onto me for so long.

There's a tap outside my bunk.

I jump and throw my phone down into my lap, then rub at my eyes, "Yeah?"

Edward's face appears. He offers me a soft smile.

For some reason, it bruises my heart further.

The last thing in the world I want is for him to see me like this over my ex.

As soon as he notices the tears in my eyes his own go wide, and he starts to sit down, "Shit, what's the matter? I thought I did good getting her off of me?"

My lips form a half-smile.

I slowly shake my head.

"You did good. I'm fine. This isn't about you. I just… I miss my dad. It always hits me a little harder right after I leave."

It's a partial truth.

For now, it will have to do.

Edward's hands reach over to wipe the tears from my cheeks, but then he slowly stands back up to give me some space, "You're sure?"

I nod and let out a sigh, "I'm sure. Go before this starts to look weird. I'll see you after we arrive alive and start to set up."

He doesn't want to leave.

It's obvious.

I can see it in his pretty green eyes.

When Irina's voice starts to travel our way I slide my curtain closed and press my lips together to keep myself from letting out the gut-wrenching sob that's traveled up my throat.

I pull my headphones on and close my eyes.

Sleep will be my friend.

I'll wake up in two hours, and everything will be okay.

* * *

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

* * *

Everything is _not_ okay.

After the show, we'd loaded up the trucks in record time to get back on the road for our ten-hour drive south, but I've been avoiding both Liam and Edward like the plague.

Cullen's noticed, but my nerves are too shot for me to coddle him right now.

Liam at least knows better than to get in my way.

It has already been decided.

I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone else.

Not tonight.

All I want to do is get in my bunk and sleep while the bus, my safe place, hums around me.

When I pass Edward to go up the steps, he casually grabs me by the arm to slow me down, then pulls me off to the side, "Bella, wait."

I yank myself free from his grasp and ram my hands deep into my pockets, "What, Cullen!?"

I'm purposely avoiding his eyes, so he grabs my face and forces me to look at him.

"What is up with you, woman? You said it wasn't me, that I didn't do anything wrong, but you've barely looked my way since we got here."

With his hands still holding me at my temples, I slowly shake my head and shrug my shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've been working. That's what I do when we have a show. I work. Now that I'm finished working, I need to get some sleep because _someone_ kept me up late last night… _and_ the night before that."

His hands let go of my face.

He takes a short step back.

He's grinning now and his cheeks are even flushed.

 _Boys are so easy._

"I still think there's something else you're not telling me," He reaches out and tucks some of my hair behind my ears, smiling my way.

My eyes close under his returned touch, and I let out an impulsive huff, "My dad found out about the fake wedding in Vegas. He wasn't too happy."

Edward's mouth drops open, and he grabs me by the wrist and walks us to the back of the bus for more privacy, just in case someone else happens to walk by.

"Found out how?"

I reluctantly tell him about Stefan and his stupid Facebook post, purposely leaving out my discovery of Liam's cheating ways, then realize I'm tugging at my hair so hard my hand is literally starting to pulse.

"So you explained it's nothing, but he's still mad?"

"He's disappointed. Not mad. I'd actually rather he be mad."

My fingers are twitching and my heart won't stop pounding against my chest.

I haven't craved a cigarette in years, but suddenly, it's all I can think about.

Edward's hand touches mine, but I quickly pull it away and jump back to put some space between us, "Stop it!," I warned through clenched teeth, "Someone might see you."

"I hate this. I need you in my arms tonight."

I shake my head and release a loud sigh, "Impossible, boss."

"Not impossible. No one's gonna come bursting into my bunk. We wait until it's quiet and then you can sneak back."

He's being ridiculous, but it's still cute and I appreciate his effort.

"No-can-do. Everyone's going to be up late. It's our first night home."

I'm telling the truth.

It's always the same.

Coming back from a long break is like returning to summer camp where stories need to be told and new bets need to be placed.

Edward's gaze softens, and he sucks back a deep breath then slowly lets it out, "I didn't think it would be this hard. What the hell have you done to me, Swan?"

My eyes roll and I quickly shake my head, "Stop being so dramatic. You can do it and you will. We'll have four nights together in Denver. That's less than two weeks away. Then hopefully things will change. We just need to figure out a non-routine, routine until then."

He seems to settle down with my reminders, and I relax beside him after pressing my back into the bus.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

My lips smile with his words. My shoulders shrug. Neither one of us looks away.

"I know you do, Cullen."

Without saying anything else, I give him a playful wink and spin on my heels to gallop toward the sidewalk, leaving him behind so I can get to the gas station for a pack of smokes and a cheap six-pack of beer before our bus leaves.

Emmett is quick to run after me.

He must've been watching us from a shadow somewhere.

So typical, but I love him for it.

"Slow it down Birdie. Where exactly are you running off too in the dead of night all by yourself when our bus is supposed to be pulling out in fifteen minutes?"

My arms hug around my body and I start to twist side to side, "I need a cigarette. You guys wouldn't leave without me. I wasn't worried."

"A cancer stick? What the hell woman?! What happened with Liam? Mike said something about you two getting fake married in Vegas. I called him a dumbass and smacked him upside the head a couple of times."

This makes me smirk, but when I say nothing in return and my traitor tears begin to show themselves, my best friend moves in front of me to stop us from walking.

"Seriously, what happened Bella? Tell me!"

I can't help but smirk over how absurd all of this is. I slowly shake my head and let out a rushed breath, "My dad saw a fake picture of Liam and me in Vegas at a wedding chapel. He was ready to fly up here and kill us both, thinking we'd gotten married by Elvis with a damn tiger in the background. His papa bear-like reaction made me finally pressure Liam into telling me what happened between them."

When I try to continue a loud sob escapes past my lips, and Emmett instantly pulls me into him and wraps me in his arms.

"Did that fucker cheat on you?"

All I can do is nod my head against him.

Emmett growls from above me, but he doesn't let go.

"I'm going to kill him."

"No! What was left is now gone. He knows that. There's apparently more… that he did... but I don't need to know about anything else. This is enough for me. I did the right thing leaving him behind when I did. This is the closure I've needed. It hurts, but I'll be okay. I just need a minute to process everything and decide how to handle things from here."

I take in a quivering breath and pull myself back, then stand on my toes and plant a kiss over Emmett's cheek where he's still clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth.

I don't think I've ever seen him look so angry.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Really. Breathe."

"You're not fine! You're in shock. You haven't even begun to process his betrayal yet. I could tell something was wrong as soon as we started unloading the trucks earlier. You missed almost every one of your cues tonight. You've gotta let me hurt him! It's been a long fucking time coming!"

"No, Em! Leave it alone. We're done. We've been done. Showing Liam a reaction will only make him think I care. If he thinks I care, he'll think there's still a chance. Trust me when I say he just blew up ALL of his chances."

My best friend fiercely shakes his head and starts jumping up and down, his adrenaline lifting him from the ground. His eyes narrow and his fists clench at his sides.

"The fact that you're admitting he still had ANY chances left pisses me the fuck off, Bella!"

I force a soft smile and reach out to grab at his arm, "I know the two of you have never gotten along, but I loved him. I still believe he loved me. It changes things now that I know he cheated, but it doesn't change what we had when we were together. You need to let me hold onto that. We were always good until we weren't."

"Wrong. He's _never_ been good for you. You two probably had the most twisted relationship in the history of the world, but you never once blinked or questioned anything about it. That wasn't normal. It was like he blinded you from ever realizing how much he was actually controlling your every move! Always pushing you until you'd break with his stupid games! "

Now I'm getting annoyed.

"You seriously need to stop," I warn, then try to move past him.

Emmett laughs sarcastically into the air, "Even now! He's given you the ultimate reason to hate him forever! A reason to finally see him for who he is, but you still can't admit he's never deserved you. Jesus Christ, Bella! He literally used you to make money like you were his very own prized racehorse!"

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Not again. Get over it, Emmett! You use me to make money too! Don't act like we don't have our own bets that test each others limits! I know what I'm doing when it comes to Liam Brennan!"

"Not the same, Birdie! Not-the-fucking-same! Our bets have never put you in danger! His have put you in the back of cop cars and given you trips to the ER!"

I scoff and stomp my foot, "Stop being so dramatic. We had fun! All of us together! You included! Up until tonight, I've had zero regrets. He never made me do anything I didn't want to do! Never! So just fuck off, okay?!"

This time he lets me go, but I can hear him rambling to himself as I stomp away, feeling my own rage build with each step I take.

It doesn't take me long to fetch what I need.

When I get back to the bus, almost everyone is sitting in the main lounge area playing a round of cards while a muted movie plays in the background.

Even Cullen's joined in, and he appears to be having a good time with his guitar in his lap while he entertains everyone.

I can't help but grin.

My mood is suddenly so much brighter.

My argument with Emmett, forgotten.

As soon as Edward sees me standing off to the side, his eyes drop to the beer I'm holding in my hands.

He notices my six-pack is already a three-pack and frowns.

Emmett is currently staring down Liam, still plotting his demise.

And Liam… well, he looks ridiculously high and completely out of it.

I'm jealous.

Mike also looks as if he's starting to sway, even though the bus hasn't moved yet and Edward's stopped playing his guitar.

"Hey hey! Look who finally flew home! Come on down, _Mrs. Brennan_! I do believe some congratulations are in order!" Tyler taunts then, humming that stupid song brides walk down the aisle to, making me instantly glare in his direction.

"Fuck off, Ty."

His eyes go wide and he lets out a nervous laugh before leaning over to punch Liam's shoulder.

"Uh-oh, your blushing bride is not in the mood to play tonight, Brennan!"

"Oh I am, Tyler. I'm just not in the mood to play your stupid try-hard games."

My rebuttal earns me a round of _'ohhhhhhhhhhs'_ from the rest of the crew, and I even get a hand slap from Jasper.

Liam's looking down at his cards, doing an excellent job avoiding my eyes.

At that moment… seeing him sit there... with me standing here... and everyone else around us to bear witness… a brilliant idea suddenly invades my head.

A repeat of a play I'd made four years ago when Liam and I had to sneak around at first, right before my eighteenth birthday.

If I manage to pull it off, Emmett will never doubt me again and I'll get to numb my heartache with a nice distraction, courtesy of some one-on-one time with Cullen.

 _Let the games begin._

"Just so we're _allllll_ clear here, what happens between Liam and me is NONE of your businesses!"

I'm slurring my words on purpose.

I need them to believe I've had more than just the three cans of beer that are missing from my six-pack.

Emmett looks concerned at first and also very much confused, but then a steady smirk spreads across his face after I glance over my shoulder to give him a reassuring wink.

It's time to play my hand.

My best friend clears his throat and slowly gets to his feet, "Maybe you should take a time out? You know, before you get yourself all worked up and we've gotta stick you in the corner to cool off, Bir—"

Yup. He's definitely caught on. _Good._

"Shut up, Emmett! You assholes may think you know, but none of you know shit so please stop fantasizing about my sex life and whose dick I'm sucking!"

"Aw come on, Birdie! We all know you two are back together. We just need to hear you say the words so I can cash in. I called it! I knew you two going back to Austin together would be your breaking point!" Tyler insists, a joker-like smile plastered across his smug face.

I've already heard all about the betting pool that's been going around.

Emmett told me the pot was up to five hundred bucks and there were three players left in the game.

Tyler, Mike, and Eric.

That, of course, annoys me because at fifty bucks a head it means seven of them had predicted I'd be sucking Liam's cock in the bathroom by now.

I let out a huff and look directly at my ex with my hands clenched and my nails digging into my palms, "You all might as well re-distribute the cash from the pool. I will never, not _EVER_ in a million years be spreading these legs for him _ever_ again!"

Liam glances up but quickly looks back down at his hands.

It's obvious he's trying to plan his own moves here, but I've pretty much walked him into a corner.

He's stuck with nowhere to go.

I've already won.

"Holy shit bro, what the hell did you do?" Tyler whispers, his eyes wide as he looks back and forth between my ex and me, "Dude, I feel like my mom and dad just broke up all over again."

Liam and I both open our mouths at the same time and shout out the exact same words.

"SHUT UP TYLER!"

After that, I crack open another beer and walk over to sit next to Edward on the couch.

This space is too small for us to actually share any words, but just being beside him, it helps settle me down so I can take a breath and pace myself.

His shoulder presses into mine and he leans over to pick up his guitar, then slowly starts to play something without ever looking me in the eyes.

I can only imagine what he must be thinking.

He probably thinks I've finally lost my mind under the pressures of everything we've got going on.

A few seconds pass and the rest of the guys slowly get back to their card game.

When Liam gets up to leave, he glances my way and then turns to head toward his bunk without saying a word to anyone.

That sends a fresh wave of awkwardness across the room.

All eyes are back on me.

 _It's go-time, Swan._

 _Round two._

 _Make it count._

Seeing his exposed sadness infuriates me, but I'm on a mission here and there's no time to waste.

I ignore the sincerity in his melancholy eyes and quickly jump up to follow him.

He's not allowed to be sad.

 _Nope._

He's the one who cheated after I gave him everything.

It's time for the grand finale, and thankfully Emmett's words will not leave me alone.

All I can think about is everything I almost gave up to live a cookie-cutter life with a man who had been fucked someone else while I'd teetered toward having a nervous breakdown, trying my best to make us work under his terms.

I'd given him everything he'd ever asked for.

 _Everything._

The word 'no' was non-existent in our relationship, and I'd always believed that's what had helped us survive.

Still, none of it had been enough.

Not for him.

I use all of these thoughts to channel my anger for the performance I'm about to give.

As soon as we're in the hallway my arms reach out and I shove Liam in the back, sending him several feet forward in search of his balance, "You know what coward, how fucking dare you!"

He turns around, surprised by my cutthroat reaction.

His heartbreak remains.

I hate him for it.

I hate him so goddamn much it hurts.

"We're really going to do this? Right now? Like this?" he whispers.

My head nods.

I take another step forward.

"Fuck it! Let them all know you're a cheating piece of shit stuck to the bottom of my shoes!"

I go at him again, but he grabs my hands and holds them down between us, pulling me in so he can lower his voice.

"I know what you're doing, Bella."

His eyes glare hard into mine, but I don't back down.

"I'd be disappointed if you _didn't_ , Liam," I mumble in return with a slight smirk sneaking across my face now that my back is turned to our audience.

I yank my arms free from his grasp and continue to breathe fire with my nostrils flaring, "Whatever you wanted, I always gave you! Threesomes, foursomes, sex in public places, you watching me with other men! Whatever it was! I never once said no to you, but you still had to go and get your dick wet inside some skank!"

Hands suddenly grab me from behind and start to pull me away from Liam.

I turn to look with fire blazing in my eyes.

It's Edward who's holding me against him, keeping my arms pinned down at my sides to keep me from going after my ex again, "Bella, you've gotta calm down! Everyone else needs to stay in their bunks or up in the front bay!"

The crew listens to our boss and they disperse past us, heading toward the other end of the bus where the smaller sitting area is or dropping down into their beds with shock taking up residence on their faces.

"Bella, to the back! No one better interrupt us, or you'll be on final fucking walk for the next four fucking weeks!" Edward's commanding voice booms off the walls. "Jesus, Swan! Do you want to go to jail tonight for assault?! Walk! Now!"

My teeth clamp down on the inside of my cheek.

It takes everything in me to not smile.

When we get to the back room, Cullen pulls the accordion door closed, locks it and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I knew there was something else bothering you!"

With his last word, I throw myself into his arms and he holds me against him while I both cry and laugh like a crazy person into his black cotton shirt.

I never expected it to hurt this much, not like this. But right now, with my own rush of adrenaline subsiding, I feel like my heart's been pulled from my chest and I'm no longer acting.

Everything I thought I knew about love and trust… it was nothing but a fabricated lie.

Still, I have a few more lines to perform so I push through it and wipe my cheeks with the heels of my hands.

"Follow my lead, boss," I whisper once my eyes are cleared of their tears.

His confusion is adorable, and I reach out to touch the side of his face before I take a purposeful step back and shake my arms out at my hips.

"I can't work on the same crew with that asshole! Either he goes, or I go!"

Cullen's stare goes wide.

I smirk and firmly nod my head, "Hurry! Tell me to calm down." I manage to get out without laughing, "Ground me to the back of the bus for the night, until I calm down and promise not to kill Liam."

"What in the hell are you doing?" He snickers glancing around the room as if he might find an answer sitting on one of the empty couches, "Wait…. Are you faking?"

"I'm going to beat his cheating ass! As soon as I get out that door! He's a dead man!"

I smirk again and wink his way, then kick the bottom bench of the breakfast table for some added dramatic _unf_.

 _Motherfuck!_

Okay, that hurt.

Edward comes toward me with concern after seeing the grimace on my face, but I quickly wave him away.

 _"Berate me dammit!"_

He pauses and stands up straight, then shakes his head in disbelief after releasing a rushed breath, "Just so you know, you're freaking me the fuck out right now."

I wave my hands again and let out a frustrated growl, "Just do it!"

"That's it! You're not leaving this room until you've calmed the fuck down! If I fire him, l have to let you go too. Is that what you really want?!"

My lips smirk, and I flash him a thumbs up before turning it into a light golf clap above my shoulder.

"Fuck you! You can't keep me in here!"

"I fucking can, Swan! Now park your ass on that bench and get the fuck comfortable because it's going to be a long fucking night with me as your goddamn babysitter!"

It takes everything in me to not crumble into a fit of laughter.

Even Edward looks like he's about to lose his shit.

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

I pull it out and smirk at the text Emmett's sent me.

Message after message comes pouring in, making me smile wider with each and every one.

* * *

… **Emmett…**

 _-I don't know why I ever doubt you._

 _-You should see Liam's face right now._

 _-You have just blown the ducking scoreboard!_

 _-Fucking dammit. I hate auto-correct._

 _-Dude is pissssssssssssssssssssssed!_

 _-Hol3Ysh!t_

 _-You've exposed his bullshit and gotten yourself a piece of the pie!_

 _-It. Is. Official._

 _-I am FOREVER your biggest fan._

* * *

I cover my laugh with my hand and yell out a few more fake rants, then toss a book across the room for some added effect.

"You're not my damn father! Stop trying to fill his shoes, _ASSWARD_! You'll never be half the SM he was!"

Edward's jaw drops, "Jesus woman! Take it down a notch would you!?"

I mouth the word sorry and blow him a quick kiss.

"That's it! You're drunk! Go the fuck to sleep! If you so much as blink in Brennan's direction tomorrow, you'll be docked with your bags packed! Have I made myself fucking clear?!"

I'm already pulling out the convertible bench to turn it into a bed, and Edward is in the storage closet getting us some pillows and a blanket.

When he walks my way, his eyes stare into mine with absolute admiration and bewilderment on his face, "You-are-something."

"You can thank Liam tomorrow. He provided the distraction. I supplied the reaction. Now I get to sleep in your arms for a few hours, meaning everyone but him wins."

He shakes his head in awe and he flips the main lights off before joining me over the cushions so I can pull our blanket up over us and bring my lips to his.

"FYI, we actually won't be sleeping very much. That's already been decided. All your yelling's gone and turned me the fuck on, Swan."

Edward grins and licks his lips when I start to remove my shirt without looking away from him.

"Oh, I plan on leaving massive teeth marks all over my hand," I inform him rather proudly, then shift myself up against his hips.

"I'm gonna challenge you in ways you can't even begin to imagine, beautiful."

My entire body trembles with his words and I kiss him hard as my legs slide over him so I can sit across his lap.

He smirks and runs his fingers through my hair, pressing his forehead against mine, "Liam must be so pissed."

"I hope he is."

With the completion of my sentence, his arms wrap around me, and his teeth press into my exposed shoulder sending a happy smile across my lips.

"He's a damn idiot. Cheating on someone like you."

I moan and nod as Edward's hands begin to travel up my thighs, passing my belly button and riding up the center of my chest.

He grabs the back of my neck and brings his lips to mine, kissing me so hard for a moment I think I taste blood.

"Jesus, I don't think I can wait until they're asleep. I need to have you now."

I grin against his shoulder and lower myself back down toward the center of his lap.

"No worries, handsome. I'll provide a detour before we get to the main event. You just keep reprimanding me, and no one will get hurt," I tease, then grab his hardened cock and give it a steady pulse from the outside of his pants.

His eyes close and he moans into the air, sending a prideful grin across my own hungry lips.

"Challenge number one. I'm going to put your cock in my mouth now. Will you be able to stay quiet, Cullen?"

He blinks hard and looks down into my eyes, then slowly nods his head.

My fingers pull at his zipper and my mouth waters at the sight of him.

I moan after wrapping my fingers around his impressive prize and he trembles above me.

My tongue licks my lips before it finds his tip and he grabs the back of my head to steady me in front of him as I slide his thickness to the back of my throat.

I close my eyes while I let him guide me, because I know he's loving it and for tonight I don't want to surprise him.

Never in my life have I ever enjoyed sucking a guy off as much as I am enjoying this right now.

There's something about the danger of it, the rush in knowing there are ten men on the other side of that flimsy door… it's turning me the fuck on and all I can think about is getting him to almost scream my name.

Without warning, I push his hand away to take charge of what I'm doing.

I bring his throbbing cock further between my lips and lock my eyes with his while my grasp follows behind my needful mouth, taking all of him in.

"Fucking, hell, Bella!"

I grunt against him and slowly pull myself back, bringing my tongue across the length of his perfection.

When I reach the tip I wrap my lips around his head, then lick as I slide back down.

"Jesus Christ!" He moans above me and grabs the back of my head again, "You're going to make me come!"

"Good," I whisper against him, "I want to taste you in my belly, Cullen."

He grunts again and I give him a warning look, silently reminding him to remain quiet.

After that, he starts fucking my mouth with purpose while I hum in ecstasy against his sensitive skin.

"Can I come, beautiful?"

I look up into his eyes with his dick still sliding between my perfectly parted lips, and I nod my head one time.

Edward moans loudly with his eyes sealed shut, and I watch him bite down on his thumb in delicious panic.

Seconds later the taste of salt and success slides across my tongue.

He crumbles and pulls me up to his chest, hugging me against his pounding heart, "Fuck woman, you outdo yourself every goddamn time."

I lick my lips and smirk his way, "I do always aim to please."

He grins and shakes his head, "Well I hope you're ready for your own challenge because I really need to have my face between your legs now."

My hand reaches down and traces my inner thigh, but I don't look away from him.

I roll my body to the side and slowly start to slide my shorts and panties from my legs until I'm lying completely nude beside him.

"By all mean, boss. Punish me for misbehaving on _your_ bus."

I lift myself up to sit at the edge of the bench and then slowly spread my legs inviting him in, "Let's see how loud you can make me, without us blowing our cover."

He grins and gets down onto his knees, licking his lips before he dips his fingers between my soaked center.

"I could live between your thighs."

I smirk back, looking into his eyes and reach down to grab onto his hair, "Simple words, Cullen. Prove it."

My challenge sends a hungry growl from between his lips.

Seconds later I'm seeing stars under his guidance and mumbling his name in between a million and one breathlessly whispered fucks while I press my pussy against his chin.

My hips shift me forward and I grab at my bare breasts while he continues to diligently suck and lick at my clit.

His hands find my ass and he pulls me further against him after I begin rolling my hips with the motion of his tongue, "Fuck! Best fucking head of my life!" I moan as his fingers start to dip into my center.

I tug hard at my hair, feeling his freed hand travel back and forth between my tits.

His tongue is everything.

His hands are skilled.

Together, they're absolute perfection and I am seconds away from coming completely undone.

When he starts to slow down I panic, "Don't fucking stop! I'm coming!"

My body quakes against his mouth and he follows my orders, continuing to lick and suck at my pulsing center until I pull myself away and slide across the bench, trying to catch my breath.

"Jesus!" I gasp, pressing my hands into my head.

"Delicious," he smiles, and instantly takes me back into his arms, causing me to tremble under his touch, "Thank you for turning my night around, beautiful."

My eyes roll and I hold back a smug smile, "You're dangerous, but I am so here for it, boss."

His lips smirk and his hands lift me by my elbows to position me on top of him, "And you're something I never thought possible."

My eyes smile into his and I meet his grin with mine just as my phone starts to buzz down at the floor.

When I lift it up to read it's glowing screen, Edward laughs beside me having apparently read it first.

* * *

 **...Emmett…**

 _-Smooth, Birdie._

 _-Anyone listening for an organism sure as hell just heard it._

 _-You dropped the ball._

 _-or should I say balls?_

 _-Jaspers doing his best out here trying to keep the crowd entertained with his bad jokes, but I saw a few heads turn and some eyes go wide._

 _-I'd suggest you don't spend all night in there or the whispers will follow into tomorrow._

* * *

Edward takes my phone from me and tosses it to the side then pulls me up against his chest, "Time for a nap. I'll set an alarm."

"Sweeter words have never been spoken." I softly tease, nuzzling myself deeper against him.

I lift my phone one last time to reply to my bestie and beg him to guard the door with his life.

His response is swift.

A winky face emoji paired with a solid thumbs up gif.

My lips smirk and I slide my phone back to the side, then wrap Edward's arms tighter around my naked body.

"Bella," he whispers beside my ear.

"Yeah?"

When Edward clears his throat I sit up a little.

"I was thinking, maybe… maybe you'd like to come to Michigan with me… to my mom's I mean, for Thanksgiving."

 _Holy shit, Birdie._

 _He wants to take you home with him!_

"Wow… are you suggesting we make plans together a full month in advance?"

I can't help but tease him a little.

On the inside though, I'm freaking out like a stupid girl who has just been kissed for the very first time by her childhood crush.

"Yeah, I guess that's exactly what I'm doing. I don't need an answer now. You've got some time to think it over."

My lips grin with ease and I lean over to press them into his, "I'd love to go to Michigan with you. We'll book our flight tomorrow. Thank you for inviting me."

He smirks and nods his head one time, "Thank you for saying yes."

It's way too soon for 'I love you's', and I'm nowhere near that finish line… especially after being cheated on by someone who'd said they'd forever love me always… but, I offer the next best thing after looking into his pretty green eyes.

"I'm obsessed, Cullen. Legit, obsessed with the idea of _us_."

"Same, Swan. In ways I never imagined possible."

Sleep begins to surround me.

In his arms, I'm able to let go and relax, and in two weeks, this can hopefully be our daily normal.

Until then… we'll have to walk this razor's edge by being creative like this, and then careful when we're surrounded by others.

I'm still okay with that.

Even more so now that Liam's been brought to his corner for a forever time out.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, we now know the initial trigger that sent Charlie over the edge in relation to Liam. Will it be enough for Bella to keep him at an arm's length now, or will he find a way to weasel his way back in? How mad is Liam right now? Oh I'd say he's pretty ticked. *wink*_

 _I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

 ** _*Reviews make me smile!*_**

 ** _As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake with you from Edward's POV,_**

 ** _while he's sitting around with the rest of the crew before Bella get's back to the bus._**

 ** _Let's just say Edward learns a little more about the relationship Liam and Bella had and what made them tick._**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	17. (Chapter 16) The Plan

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N: *Please READ*** If you haven't already noticed, I've shared all of the past outtakes to this story under; _Roadies Outtakes_ , which can be found on my profile. The most recent one is a never before shared flashback outtake that takes things back a few years, prior to Bella and Edward actually meeting.

Many thanks to my girl BPlemons for her continued fab beta work! She spoils me in ways I never thought possible! *heart* Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers on that last read through. ;)

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Plan**

 **...Bella...**

The next morning I wake up in my bunk with a smile on my face and my body sore in all the right places.

I pull my blanket up to my chest, and a blissful sigh leaves my lips.

It was just after four a.m. when Edward and I forced ourselves to leave the back of the bus. By then everyone had gone to bed, making it easy for us to go our seperate ways without getting any side-eyes to combat while we'd found our own beds.

What's waken me is the bus idling.

This means we've parked at the venue, ergo it's time to move and get to work.

Emmett's tattooed arm slithers past my curtain and he grabs my leg, creating an even bigger smile on my face. I swat him away and slowly pull the curtain open.

"Time for breakfast?" I casually question, hoping to avoid any interrogations.

He scoffs and gets in to lay beside me, taking up all the available space, "Glad to see you made it out alive with your vagina intact."

"Shut it, McCarty," I warn under my breath, then pinch his arm before cuddling deep against his chest, "If you must know, my vagina is still pulsing in the bestest of ways."

He laughs and the sound echos in my ear, triggering my smirk to grow even wider.

"I'm pretty sure Tyler's gonna give you a hard time. He was prying right before passing out last night. Asking me a lot of questions about Austin and Cullen being there with us."

"Meh. I can handle Tyler."

Just then Liam walks by.

He doesn't slow down or even look our way.

He's learning.

Good boy.

Emmett takes in a deep breath and lets it out over the top of my head, sending a fresh chill across my exposed skin, "You poked the tiger, Birdie. I hope you're ready for the claws."

My eyes roll, and I shrug my shoulders against him, "Liam won't do anything that gets me kicked off the crew. He knows it would bring a nail gun to his coffin. That's not a grave he's ready to be buried in."

"He can find other ways to get under your skin. He always does. Fuck him. What's your plan with Irina?"

I shake my head and start to sit up, "My plan is to _not_ be around Irina outside of handling the stage. If it comes up, I'll politely tell her my life is none of her business and then I'll walk away."

"Listen to you, making it sound all easy-peasy, lemon squeezy," Emmett mocks, a crooked smirk taking control of his face.

Edward passes by.

We share a guarded smile but zero words are exchanged between us.

My cheeks instantly tingle and my bestie sends his elbow into my ribs before pulling my curtain closed with a hard tug.

"Woman, dry your vagina. Seriously! You're gonna have to do a hell of a lot better than that if you plan on continuing with this little fire dance of yours."

"Thanks, _mom_. I'll do my very best to mind my panties _and_ my panting. Now shoo you. I need to get dressed, and I can barely move with you laying in here!" I extend my leg and push him out of my bunk, and then lean over to grab a change of clothes so I can get dressed for the day.

Tonight's show is an early one.

The band is scheduled to go on at seven and be done well before nine. Then we'll do it all again tomorrow in the same venue, meaning nothing major will have to be packed up. This will grant us some freedom off the clock to do what we want and possibly find some trouble while we kill some time.

Whether or not Cullen will get to come out to play… that has yet to be decided, but I'm already hoping he will.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O** **.o0O0o.**

* * *

It's the end of the night and we're all walking back to the bus after another successful run, when Edward sneaks up from behind me and tugs on my hoodie, slowing me down from the rest of the pack.

Liam and I have not shared a single word all day, but he's been watching me while he plans his next moves.

He's also been taking some extensive notes from the shadows.

I know this because Emmett warned me earlier that my ex had tried to feel him out for some intel, but my bestie being my bestie had shot that shit down before Liam had even finished his opening sentence.

Cullen holds on to my elbow, giving it a tender pulse, and brings us to a steady stop without anyone else in our group taking notice.

"Are you guys still going out?"

"Yup, Tyler found a place a couple of blocks away that's a bar and vintage arcade. What's Irina got you doing?"

Edward grimaces and looks away, "She wants to hang out, but I'm going to make up something when I get over there. I'll meet up with you guys in about an hour."

I smirk and nod my head one time, "Aye aye, boss. Placing the odds forever in your favor... and, um... all that jazz."

When we reach the bus and round the other side to climb on board, Liam is leaning beside the door with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

No one else is around, but he's looking a wee-bit stressed and more than a little anxious.

Never a good sign.

 _Super._

"We need to talk."

I growl at Liam's words and throw a glaring stare in his direction, "I don't _need_ to do anything with you."

"Lay off it, Birdie. Yes, I'm the asshole who cheated, but you're with him now so get the fuck over it, okay?"

My eyes go wide, and I shove Liam hard with my hands before going at him with my fists.

Edward pulls me back and holds my arms down at my sides, but I don't make it easy for him while I fight against his grasp, "LET ME GO DAMMIT!"

"No, Bella! Settle down! He's not fucking worth it!"

My ex smirks, "Yeah, Bella. Settle down or you'll get us both pink-slipped with a ticket back home to Austin. Our bed waiting for you, in the fucking house we bought together!"

"Shut up, Brennan. She's not going anywhere with you!"

Liam scoffs, "True. You'd be an idiot to throw away a pretty plaything like Birdie. Believe me, it's a mistake I won't ever make again."

In the blink of an eye, I'm the one holding Cullen back and grabbing his arms, keeping him from swinging.

I position myself between the two of them with my hands pressed against their chests, creating even more space, "Okay, okay! Let's all breathe!" My lips release an exasperated huff, and I slowly cross my arms, "Jesus Christ. What do you want, Liam?"

He straightens his shoulders and redirects his attention back onto Edward, "I need to know what our story is now, because your _other_ woman was just grilling me for dope and information."

As soon as I process his words my mouth falls open.

I reach up and pull at my hair tugging it against my shoulder, "Wait… What? Irina... she talked to you?"

"Yeah. She came over when I was bunching up the amp cords and then walked with me to the trucks. She was asking about me and you, and then begged me to get her some powder tonight once we'd wrapped."

Edward looks beyond annoyed but says nothing.

"Well, what did you tell her?" I get out just as Mike, Tyler, and Eric come bouncing back off the bus to head to the bar.

Tyler stops short and stuffs his hands into his pockets, then studies our faces with his right brow slightly raised, "You guys com'in?"

"Yeah," I snap, "We'll be there in a few. Ping me when you get there so we won't get lost."

He nods, looks back and forth between Edward and Liam then turns to catch up with the rest of the guys without saying anything else.

As soon as we're alone again Liam lets out a huff and pulls at the back of his neck, "I told her I'd give Cullen the coke and that she didn't need to worry her pretty little head over you and me. I guess she heard some of the other guys talking about our fight. She seemed... _concerned_."

I laugh and shake my head, "Right. I'm sure the fate of our _fake_ relationship keeps her up at all hours of the night."

"So you didn't tell her you and Bella aren't together anymore?" Edward questions, finally joining the conversation.

"Nah, I didn't know what the plan was so I pretty much left it at that by adding in a line that making up with Birdie after an argument is always well worth the fight. Not a lie."

Liam winks my way, and I roll my eyes after sticking my hands deep into my pockets so I won't feel the need to try and punch him in the face again.

"Did she say anything else?" I ask right as Emmett appears beside me, dropping his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey guys, what's the pow-wow about and why wasn't I invited?"

Emmett's not going to like what I'm about to say, but it's still something that needs to be decided and agreed upon.

"We're talking about what's gonna happen next. Irina heard about my fight with Liam. Apparently, she needs some reassurance that there's still a ball and chain attached to my ankle."

My best friend grumbles under his breath and starts shuffling his weight side to side, "So much for easy-peasy."

He already knows what I'm thinking.

He can see it on my face.

"It's... it's just a couple more days."

"No! No fucking way, Bella. You're not gonna keep _pretending_ with this asshole!" Emmett roars after shoving his pointed finger deep into my ex-fiancé's chest.

I pull him back and lean my head into his shoulder while my hand rubs circles against his back, "Em, it's fine. It's not like I'll have to mount Liam's body to get the job done. It'll just be words and insinuations to help Irina sleep at night and keep her interests far away from me until Denver."

Emmett is ready to kill me, but deep down, he knows I'm right.

If being with Edward is what I want then, for now, this is what we'll have to do. I'm okay with that. He needs to be too.

"This is so fucked. All of it! All three of you are fucked beyond comprehension. I don't care how fucking good the sex with Cullen is!"

Three f-bombs in a row.

Yup.

Emmett's mad.

As he should be.

Still, it's worth the risks. All of them. At this point, Cullen is more than just good sex, but I'm not ready to say that out loud for anyone to hear. Later, when Emmett and I are alone I'll try to explain things better, in a way he might be able to understand, but for now… this will have to do.

"So that's it then? We're going to let this ride? What about the crew?" Liam questions.

"No. _Not_ ride. What we're going to do is _not_ answer anyone's questions."

I can see Liam trying to hide his smirk.

He's failing miserably.

I want to punch him again.

Hard.

It doesn't matter though. He can grin all he wants. It's not going to change how deep my hate for him lies. Not after what he did and the fact that there's still more I don't even know about.

"The guys won't be a problem. I told them all last night, what happens between me and you is none of their business. Unless they want my foot finding their asses, they'll stay in their lane while we stay in ours. When we're on the bus and Irina _isn't_ around, you're to keep your distance. When she _is_ around, I'll pretend to tolerate your existence. _Pretend_ being the keyword. Understand, Brennan?"

Liam shifts his weight and looks directly into my eyes, "Whatever you want, Birdie. If Cullen makes you happy, then I'll help you be happy."

He expects me to swoon over his words, but that doesn't happen.

Instead, I turn to look at Edward and take a steady step toward him, wishing I could reach out and take his hand into mine.

He doesn't look pleased. Not at all. But I won't have to sell him on why this makes the most sense. He already knows. He's just not happy about it.

"So I guess you're doing some coke tonight. Have fun with that, boss!" I taunt with a forced smile then turn on my heels to head onto the bus.

There's no reason to linger.

All that does is prolong the sting.

When I get to my bunk, I change my shirt and let my hair down from its ponytail. I glance over my shoulder to look for Emmett and find him whispering with Cullen.

I know it's about me. Now I'm annoyed.

"Not cool, boys! Disperse!"

They stop and separate. I breathe. Emmett kicks the breakfast bench and storms off the bus.

It's officially my mission to calm him down before we reach the bar.

The last thing in the world I want is for Emmett to worry. I've got this. There is no reason for him to stress and go all caveman.

Next to my parents, he is literally the most important person in my life.

Without him… God, I can't even think about that. Most people believe a soulmate has to be a lover. With Emmett and me, it's different. There is no question, he is my soulmate… my _soul-mister._ We're just not meant to be lovers, and that's fine. He's the love of my life, but his peen does not suffice. Without him though, I'd be lost. I'd also more than likely be dead by now, but that's another story for a different time.

I slide past Cullen and give him a quick wink, "See ya when I see ya, boss."

What else am I going to say?

' _Have fun getting a blow job from Irina while you're both high as fuck on Blow!'_

Yeah.

 _No._

I'm not feeling that kind of snark tonight.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O** **.o0O0o.**

* * *

When Emmett and I get to the bar, we find the rest of the guys at a table in the back corner and slowly make our way over.

Liam's already beaten us here, but he's doing his best to seem uninterested by our arrival.

I've pretty much been checking my phone every minute since walking away from the buses with my bestie.

All I can think about is Edward and what he might be doing right now while I sit here waiting for my own turn with him.

"What's up Birdie, you expecting a call from the President or something?" Liam questions, a smug smile taking its position on his face.

" _Please_ , stop talking to me," I snap back, then open up Instagram on my phone to continue keeping myself busy with my eyes down.

Tyler lets out a low whistle and bumps me with his fist, "Come on _Mom and Dad_. Let's all get along so us kids can sleep well on the bus tonight. We hate it when you fight."

I don't even bother replying.

The sooner I get some booze in my system, the better.

Just as I'm about to send Emmett a text, asking him to make my drink a double, someone plops down into the booth right next to me.

The drop of their body sends my own up in the air and then deep against their shoulder.

When I look over, I find Edward smirking down at me.

I blink hard with disbelief on my face and slowly narrow my stare before glancing past him to see if he's brought Irina along like the good little lap doggie she is.

"What happened boss, did Irina have another headache?" Liam questions with a poorly guarded sneer.

After pulling his gaze away from my perplexed face, Cullen shakes his head and lets out a fake laugh, "Mind your business, Brennan. You're still sitting on thin ice."

"Ohhhh snap! Mr. Boss Man done cracked his whip! Seriously though, why aren't you back at the buses banging that fine piece of ass tonight?" Tyler further presses just as Emmett and Jasper return with our drinks.

I down mine in five gulps and slam my glass onto the table.

I'm easily ready for another, "I'm going to use the ladies room and then get myself a refill. Someone keep my seat warm."

Emmett helps me up from the booth with an extension of his arm and raise of his brow, "Pace yourself, Birdie. It's barely ten."

My eyes roll, and I move past him without saying a word.

I don't need to sit there with the spotlight shining down on Edward and his fucked non-relationship-relationship involving Irina Dawn.

All that matters right now is getting away.

After using a stall and washing my hands, I go back out into the bar feeling ready to play.

Cullen is already waiting for me.

He also has my refill in his hand.

 _Points awarded._

"Emmett told me your drink of choice for the night."

I take my beverage from him and lean against the wall, "Sooooo, what happened?"

He smirks and takes a step closer, "I told Irina I had somewhere else I needed to be tonight."

His words trigger an instant grin from my lips and I slowly shake my head before taking a short sip from my glass, "Right!" I snicker, "And she was okay with that?"

"Doesn't matter. She'll get over it."

A truer smile starts to spread at the corners of my mouth, but I refuse to let it take complete control, "Careful, boss. You're gonna get yourself into trouble."

"Um, I think that was already cemented back in Austin. Are you mad I'm here so early? Were you hoping to catch yourself a worm tonight?" He teases after scanning our surroundings for possible contenders.

I smack his arm and laugh, "No! It's just… whatever we have to do so I don't get fired and you still get your meeting in Denver… I'm honestly fine with us being ultra-careful for a little while longer. I can handle Liam."

I'm fibbing, but just a little. Sugarcoating is needed sometimes. This is one of those times.

"Well, I'm not fine with it. Que será, será, Swan. I'm exactly where I need to be, with the girl I want to be with."

And now I want to fuck him in the bathroom.

Just as I take a step closer to whisper those words into his ear, Emmett comes stumbling over almost tripping on his own two feet.

"Jesus, McCarty there's no way you're already drunk. What the hell?"

"I-Irina is here! She and Jake just walked in! They're being hounded for autographs over by the door, but you two need to put some space between you, NOW!"

Emmett grabs my wrist and brings me in under his arm.

My heart is beating a hundred miles a second when I look over and see Irina staring directly at us from the other side of the room.

My best friend isn't lying.

About seven people are standing around her and Jake, holding their phones out for lame ass selfies.

Liam's already making his way toward us with a smug grin on his face and his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweater.

Edward is frozen, but you can see the anger igniting in his eyes.

Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen him look so livid before… not even the time I almost dropped a light bulb on his head from the top of a rafter.

"Did you tell her where you were going?"

"No!" He practically shouts after processing my question, "I mean, not exactly. I told her we were all going out to a bar down the street that had games."

I take a long sip from my glass and swish my mixed drink back and forth in my mouth before swallowing it deep into my belly, "Alright then. I'm fine. I've got this. It's not like she walked in and found me molesting your face with my tongue."

Edward laughs but it's clearly forced and also dripping with deep-seated rage, "I'll go see what's up and meet you back at the booth. Mind your damn manners, Brennan."

Our boss walks away and Liam tugs on my elbow to guide me back over to our table.

"Hands off," I grumble, snatching my arm away from him to press myself into Emmett instead.

Liam looks annoyed but relaxes the moment we take our seats. I continue to sip my drink until it's gone, then rest the glass on the table to slide it back and forth between my hands.

Irina, Edward and Jake are already walking our way.

 _Christ._ _You are so NOT ready for this, Birdie._

I turn to focus my attention on Emmett until Irina slides into the booth and presses her shoulder against mine, "Hey Bella, is it okay if Jake and I join your little party?"

My shoulders shrug and I look behind her to smirk at Jake, "Not my party, but you're both welcome to join."

Jake grins back with a raise of his dark brow, then sends me a suggestive wink.

 _Ugh._

 _Yup._

 _Not ready._

Edward slides in across from us and sits next to Liam and Tyler. Right as I start to relax with my slow and steady exhale, Irina leans further into me and tilts her head against mine.

She brings in a spastic inhale through her nose, then smiles sweetly and rubs her finger beneath her nostrils several times.

 _Oh yeah._

 _She's high._

 _Probably already on her second bump of the night too._

Blow has never been my thing, but right now I wouldn't mind its giddy numbing effect if it would take some of this awkwardness away.

Edward's eyes catch mine.

He's still silently fuming.

I'm instantly flustered and even more frustrated.

"It's about time Aro let you come out to play, Ms. Dawn!"

It takes everything in me to not laugh out loud at Tyler's stupid line.

Emmett pinching my thigh from under the table definitely helps though.

Irina directs her glazed attention to Ty and sighs softly before leaning back into the booth, "Thanks sweetie, it's nice to feel wanted."

My best friend pinches my thigh again, and I'm forever grateful because I'm literally seconds away from losing my shit and laughing in her face.

I tap my empty glass and look up into Emmett's nervous stare so he'll grant me an easy escape without me having to ask Irina to let me out from our booth.

Two drinks in ten minutes on an empty stomach is not a wise move, but it is what it is, and there's no turning back now.

Once at the bar, I order my third round and give the cute bartender an impulsive wink.

I'm joined by Jake seconds later. He puts down a twenty to cover the cost of my drink plus a generous tip.

"Er… thanks."

"No worries. I still owe you that and more for saving my life."

My face flushes without warning and I quickly look away.

He's flirting.

It's obvious.

I'm supposed to be engaged though, so I'm pretty sure this is a test.

"All part of the job," I mumble back as I bring my drink up to my lips and take two long gulps.

"Your wrist is all better then?"

My eyes narrow.

Jacob Black, the lead guitarist for Midnight Moon, had noticed my splint.

This shocks me.

"Yeah. Much better, thanks." I take another sip and start to get up to leave, but he slows me down with a wave from his hand blocking my path.

"Sit. I could use some fresh company in my life."

He's also coked-out, but that's pretty typical for him, so I'm not as surprised.

He and Irina had probably fucked before they'd even headed over here tonight.

It's no secret they used to date.

TMZ had been all over their twisted tale last summer when they'd had a big public fight after Jake had gotten caught leaving a gay bar.

He's since come out as being 'bi-curious', but I'd known that since the first time I'd laid my eyes on him two years ago when our paths briefly crossed on another tour.

"How's your life, Bella Swan?"

 _And he knows your last name._

For some reason, this makes me uncomfortable.

As do his eyes lingering over my cleavage.

"My life is good, Jacob Black. Why don't you come back over to the table with me? My boys start to worry when I fly away and don't return home."

"Ah that's right, your friends call you Birdie don't they?"

I nod and shift my weight to put some space between us. When I glance over at the table, Liam is already getting up from his seat.

 _Ugh._

 _Please don't come White Knight me._

 _I can absolutely handle this on my own, Liam Brennan._

"And what does it take to become a friend to Ms. Bella Swan?"

My eyes roll.

My shoulders shrug.

"I'm afraid there's no easy answer to that riddle."

Jake smirks and looks behind me. He's taken notice to Liam walking our way, "I guess what I'm really asking is… are applications being accepted?"

This time I laugh and feel my cheeks start to flush a little, "Sorry. I'm spoken for, Mr. Black."

I didn't say by whom.

Ergo, _not_ a lie.

"That's too bad. I've heard stories about you. I think you and me could have a lot of fun together."

"Maybe in another life sweetie, just not this one. Now, you be safe tonight. We need you on stage tomorrow."

With that, I walk away to meet Liam before he can reach us at the bar.

"Everything cool?"

I nod and glance back at Jake who's still watching us with purpose and a devilish grin.

To drive things home for him, I force myself to reach over and take Liam's hand into mine, "Yeah. Peachy. Let's go play some Pac-Man. I'll at least be able to find a little joy while I kick your ass in a video game."

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O** **.o0O0o.**

* * *

An hour or so passes and I'm actually having fun without worrying about Cullen and the Pop Rock Princess.

Even Emmett and Liam have shared a few good laughs while they've battled playing some Mortal Kombat together.

I'm chowing down on a basket of fries when Edward appears next to me with a defeated look in his pretty green eyes.

Four drinks in and I'm feeling mighty relaxed. I've also managed to rack in a little over two hundred bucks playing some of the guys on these retro games after they swore a girl could never beat them.

 _Wrong._

All things considered, it's been a pretty good night, but it's the alcohol in my system that's made it tolerable.

"It's been fun watching you have a good time, Swan."

I smirk and shrug, "Have you not been having fun when you haven't been watching me? I mean, I know you've been watching me a lot… but Irina's been keeping you pretty busy too, boss."

He lets out a sarcastic laugh and shakes his head, then grazes my fingers with his from the inside of my fry basket, "Was Jake bothering you earlier?"

Again I shrug, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, I'm sure. I'd just like to know if he was."

"It really wasn't a big deal. Jake was testing the water, but I shut it down fast."

Edward grumbles, but I don't entertain his frustrations.

It's already been decided.

Until we hit Denver, this is how it has to be.

"Irina wants to head back to her bus."

My eyes narrow, "Alrighty then. Don't get lost," I snap back after pushing myself up from the stool I'm sitting on.

He shakes his head and lowers his voice when he notices Eric isn't too far away, "You and Liam should come with us."

This time my eyes go wide, "Excuse me?"

"I want to tell Irina the truth about us."

A manic laugh leaves my lips, "I'm sorry. I must be drunker than I thought. That, or I heard you wrong because for a second there—"

"Just listen to me, Swan. I don't want to waste another day not being able to kiss you when I'm not yelling at you backstage. I can't keep playing this game. Not anymore."

With the rise in his voice, my eyes look around in panic.

Emmett's not far, but he's also not paying attention.

 _Super._

Liam...

He's, of course, paying attention.

 _Double super._

"Edward, I don't think—"

"Look, Irina is one of my oldest friends. If she cares about me the way she claims she does, she'll get over it and move on with her life. Regardless, I'm willing to risk it. I don't want to sneak around anymore. Every day that passes is another day wasted if I can't have you in my arms. If she's not going to give me the space I need to have these moments with you, then I'm done."

This really is sweet and all, but he seems to be forgetting it's _my_ ass that could get bumped from the crew without hesitation.

 _Not_ his.

Sure, Irina might take away Edward's opportunity to meet with her cousin, but it's hard as hell to fire an SM mid-tour.

Even more so when you're already on your second SM.

"Irina is _not_ _my_ friend though, and girls are vindictive bitches. She might tell you it's okay, but it won't be okay. Trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about. It's literally why I have zero female friends."

He shakes his head, disagreeing with me and then glances back at the table where Irina and Jake are still talking, "If you go, I go. I've already made up my mind."

"You've lost your mind!" I snicker, "What's twelve more days?"

His fingers graze the side of my arm, sending goosebumps across my skin, but I pull it away and look down at our feet to avoid his impassioned stare.

"I told you. It's twelve days too long, Bella. I can't keep doing it this way. Not while knowing how good we could have it if we'd just stop living under a bunch of rules to a game we don't even want to play."

The look on his face... it's killing me.

He means every word he's just said.

Trying to talk him down from the ledge he's standing at would be absolutely pointless.

"You pretending with Liam, in any way, shape or form… it's going to drive me insane, woman. I can't do it! Not anymore."

My lips let out a sigh, and my arms cross firmly in front of my chest, "Can I at least have five minutes to think this over?"

By now more than a few of the guys have taken notice to Cullen and I whispering over here by the Tetris machine.

I've felt them all watching us for a while, but I've been hoping they'd get bored and find something else to dissect.

Come tomorrow morning, they might actually have something worth gossiping about.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Uh-oh... Looks like Cullen's ready to leap, but is Birdie ready to follow him?_

 _The next chapter will start off from Edward's POV. *wink*_

 ***I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews make me smile***

 ** _As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake with you from Edward's POV,_**

 **from when he approaches Irina and Jake after they show up at the bar.**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	18. (Chapter 17) The Best Deceptions

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** _Happy Wednesday and welcome back! I heard from quite a few new readers with the last update, thank you guys again so so much for your words! You have no idea how much they make me smile. I also received a few guest reviews but I know FFn has been wonky with signing in. If that was you please let me know so I can get the outtake to you in a PM. This chapter starts out from Edward's POV and then we will wrap things up from inside Birdie's head. ;)_

 _There's a song that Edward will sing in this chapter. It's written by Front Porch Step and titled If I Tremble. I highly suggest looking him up on YouTube because his music is amazing and he's pretty much my inspiration for Edward's music in this story._

 _Many thanks to my girl BPlemons for her continued fab beta work, pre-reader eyes, and friendship. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers during that last read through._

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Best Deceptions**

 **...Edward...**

Bella looks as if I've just spoken in tongues and Satan himself has sprung from my lips.

Spending the last hour and a half watching her be herself, without me getting to join in and be myself with her… it had been the worst kind of hell, and I can't go through that again.

I won't.

Not when we only have a few months left on this tour and I know how she is about moving on to the next gig.

A gig that might not involve me.

Irina and I, we've always had an understanding.

When one of us asks for space, we grant the request and we don't ask questions.

Of course, our arrangement was a hell of a lot more simple back when I was living on one side of the country and she was living on the other.

We'd meet up a few times a year to get our kicks in, and typically that was enough. Neither of us has ever had a complaint. We've worked because of our rules, but now she's breaking the rules, and that's a massive problem.

I never thought things would change so much when I took this job, but I also never expected to meet a girl like Bella who would make me want to change.

Tonight Irina's crossed a deliberate line, leaving me no choice but to walk her back.

Granted, she's likely crossed this line because she's noticed my lack of interest lately whenever we've been together, but I've tried my best to pretend with her the same way Bella has with Liam.

I'm not an actor though, and seeing Bella with Liam makes me want to break things. Things like Liam's face... and then all of his limbs.

I can only imagine what Bella must feel whenever I've had to leave her to go entertain Irina's specific needs.

The way her face has fallen every time she's briefly looked my way while I've been forced to keep my distance tonight... it's brought me to the edge, and finally, I'm ready to jump.

All I need is Bella ready to jump with me.

 _Christ, I hope she's ready._

I run my finger along the sleeve of her jacket and then give her a playful jab in the shoulder in hopes of making her smile, "No matter what happens, I promise, we will figure out all of our next moves together… as a team… not opponents looking to push the other person's limits until they break and give in."

Bella smirks, "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, Cullen, but isn't this right here a push?"

"No. It's a much-needed _nudge_ , Swan. I want you in my life. Every day. From sunrise to sunset. You have to let me be the person you've shown me I want to be when I'm with you. Waiting is no longer an option. Not for me. Deep down, I know this is what you want too."

Actual tears begin to form in her eyes, and she sucks back a deep breath.

Usually, I hate it when girls cry, but seeing this kind of emotion from her, in reaction to the words I've just spoken… it's everything, but so much more than I ever thought possible.

She wants to be with me just as badly as I want to be with her, without the need for bright yellow caution tape or speed bumps to slow us down. It's obvious, and that's what will make it all worth it once we take this leap together and stop holding ourselves back.

When I start to go, Bella reaches out to grab at my arm, "Wait! How much have you had to drink tonight?"

I laugh and look down where she's still holding onto me, "One beer. I am of sound mind and body. Promise."

She smirks and shifts her weight in front of me, "And how many lines have you bumped with Jake in the bathroom?"

"None, Bella. I stopped doing coke when I woke up in bed with my best friend's sister two years ago," I share grinning.

This time she laughs and shakes her head, "Okay. Give me a few minutes. I'm less than sober. I've gotta find Emmett and talk this out."

I nod, understanding her need to check in with her conscience in his human form, and slowly start to turn around again.

The second I begin to move I hear a loud commotion break out toward the back of the arcade. My head swiftly turns to find Tyler on top of Mike throwing punch after punch into the side of his body.

 _What the hell?!_

Without thinking twice, I rush over and push past Eric, Benjamin, and Jasper who are doing absolutely nothing to stop their crewmates from hurting each other as they continue to roll around on the floor.

"Cut this shit out!" I demand at the top of my lungs, pulling Tyler off of Mike. I shove him hard to the side and hold out both of my arms to put some space between them, "Jesus Christ! Are you two trying to get arrested? We have a damn show tomorrow!"

They're both breathing heavily with their fists still clenched and drawn at their sides, but neither one of them says a word while they continue to stare each other down with their nostrils flaring.

I look at the other guys from the crew, but all they do is shrug their shoulders, offering me nothing in the form of physical assistance or verbal information.

Bella and Emmett join us by pushing themselves between Jasper and Eric to get to the center of the circle.

For a split second, Tyler smirks in my direction after looking over and seeing her confused face.

My eyes narrow as he wipes the smug expression from his face, and then I jump when he charges toward Mike, forcing me to throw myself back between them again.

This time Emmett lends me a hand by controlling Mike and pulling him away, but neither one of them settles entirely down.

"That's it!" I shout, "Outside now! ALL OF YOU!"

I shove Tyler toward the back door, and Bella, along with the rest of the guys, follows as we walk together with Mike and Tyler throwing verbal threats the entire time.

Irina and Jake come trotting over just before we reach the back doors, "What the hell happened?"

"I have no fucking idea," I grumble, never taking my eyes off of Tyler, "I've gotta deal with these dumbasses before they end up in the back of a police car and we're down two guys for tomorrow's show."

Irina sighs, "But I'm really super tired baby. I thought we were leaving?"

"So call a damn Uber, Irina! This is my job, and they are my responsibility! JESUS!"

The second those words leave my mouth, regret consumes me, but it's too late to take them back now.

My crew will always supersede her personal needs.

Always.

Keeping them in line is what I've been hired to do. It's literally why I'm here. If she wants to leave, she can figure it out on her own, but right now I can't go anywhere.

"Fine! Jake, let's go!" Irina grabs her bandmate's arm and storms away, leaving me with an entirely different mess to resolve.

I give Tyler another purposeful shove, and Bella holds the back door open for us until we're all out in the alley, breathing heavily in the cold night air.

As soon as the door shuts behind us, Tyler relaxes his shoulders and Mike starts laughing against a dumpster.

"So how's it going, boss?" Tyler questions, looking at me and then Bella with a huge smile on his face, "You and Birdie weren't about to do something stupid were you?"

 _What the..._

When I glance around, everyone but myself, Bella and Emmett seem to be grinning with pride plastered across their smug ass faces.

Bella steps up beside me with her arms crossed, "You guys are such assholes. What's this about?"

They laugh again, and Mike pulls her in for a controlling hug, "Act one, scene one, pretty bird!"

Yup, I'm officially starting to feel annoyed.

Tyler stands up straighter and places his hands on his hips like he's some damn superhero who's just swooped in to save the day, "We've decided it's time for you two to come clean before you burn the whole bus down with your love drunk ways."

And now I'm officially confused.

Bella slides out from Mike's arm and instantly starts to tug on my sleeve to walk us away, but Tyler is quick to jump and block us at the door, "Chill woman! We've known about the two of you since Vegas. Well I have, it took these other dumbasses a little longer to accept as a reality."

"And what is it that you _think_ you know?"

"We know you and Mr. Boss Man here have been busy with some extracurricular activities whenever no one else has been around to bear witness."

My eyes go wide.

Bella remains frozen.

Neither of us says a word.

"Y'all are too much! We're a family here!" Tyler starts up again, "Family sticks together. You two can stop worrying about us. I mean, it's been hella fun taunting you on the daily, Cullen, trying to get you to crack, but we don't want you doin' anything stupid just because you think it's your only option. There are always other options. Like the one we've just provided you."

When I look over at Bella, her mouth is hanging open and she's tugging at her hair.

She starts to say something several times but stops short without ever forming an actual audible word.

"What exactly are you saying, Tyler?" I finally question for her.

"We're saying you can stop hiding when it's just us around. We'll do our part by causing enough chaos so Irina will think you're keeping busy having to deal with us. Dealing with us will leave you with little to no free time when we're off the clock. Catch my drift?"

Just then the back door swings open and Liam appears.

He scans all of our faces and steps further outside to join us under the street light that's flickering high above our heads, "What the hell's going on out here?"

Tyler steps toward him and places his hand over Bella's ex's shoulder, "We're calling out this little triangle of bullshit the three of you have been holding onto. Birdie was about to do something stupid, so we flew in for the rescue and saved the mother'effin tour. She and Cullen don't have to hide things anymore on the bus. This way, they'll be free to suck face whenever we're not backstage without Birdie getting fired because she's hooking up with the entertainment's um… what exactly are you, boss… a fuck buddy or sex slave?"

"Watch it Tyler," I growl, feeling my own fists start to clench at my side.

The flustered and then betrayed look on Liam's face is what swiftly settles me back down.

"Aw come on Cullen! We've ridden in to save the day! Mike heard what you two were talking about doin'. We knew you were about to throw all your shit directly up into the fan. That wouldn't have been smart, but Birdie's too tipsy to realize it. So, we threw the betting pool into the fan instead and intervened. Now everyone can relax, and we can go back to living our best lives."

I turn to look at Bella, but she's still unresponsive and as white as a ghost.

Her teeth are also beginning to chatter.

This all sounds so crazy, but the longer we stand out here in the cold, the more it begins to make sense.

"So all those times you guys were going on and on about the things you want to do to Bella? That was just your way of trying to mess with me?"

Emmett chuckles beside me, causing my eyes to narrow in his direction, "Nah man, some of that was real. These fuckers have been fantasizing about Birdie since the day she turned eighteen."

"Truth my man, but we also respect the hell out of her as a member of this crew and know we'll never get a chance in her panties." Tyler replies, then steps closer toward Bella to place his hands over her shoulders, "We just want you to be happy again. We've seen you smiling and laughing more in the last two months than we have in the last two years."

"Wow… low fucking blow, Ty." Liam grumbles with his jaw clenched and his hands stuffed into his pockets.

He's obviously had no idea about the rest of the crew's knowledge regarding Bella and me.

That realization makes this entire scene all the more enjoyable for me.

"So lets all smile, go back inside and enjoy the rest of our night, shall we?" Mike suddenly questions holding out his arm toward the door.

Bella doesn't move.

I honestly don't think I've ever seen her so still or silent.

Aside from her body trembling in the cold and her teeth chattering, she's barely shown any signs of life.

"Birdie, you okay?" Jasper questions, after moving in front of her and snapping his fingers at her eyes.

Slowly, she begins to shake her head, "You guys… I… I don't even know what to say."

"You _never_ should've tried to hide it from us. We know you too well. You've been an open book since the day we met you, never holding anything back. The day Cullen came on board, let's just say there was a noticeable change in your reactive behavior. We just didn't know if he'd be worthy, so we've been watching and waiting while you've figured it out yourself." Tyler further explains, "Liam tag teaming his way onto the crew changed things up a little, but game over bro. Birdie's made her choice and we have a new winner."

"Fuck off Tyler! No one has won shit here!" Liam instantly barks, and now I'm smiling like I've won the damn lottery while he pouts like a child against the dumpster with his arms crossed and his eyes glaring in my direction.

Bella covers her laugh and casually turns to look at me, "I dunno. Are we good with this new plan, Cullen?"

My head nods and I step closer so I can take her in under my arm, "I'm good if you're good, Swan."

"Okay then… I guess we're good. Thank you, guys. Seriously. From the bottom of my heart. I didn't want to leave the team, but I know that's what would've eventually happened. For some crazy reason, I was ready to risk that for this guy," She teases after looking up into my eyes.

I smile and bring the back of her hand to my lips and kiss it two times, "Que sera sera, beautiful," I whisper, creating an even bigger smile across her face.

"Jesus, you two are going to be like addicts now aren't you? Always looking for your next fix!" Eric moans sarcastically.

I throw him my middle finger, but Bella nods her head with purpose and then laughs against my shoulder with happy tears returning to her eyes, "Yup, we also call dibs on the back of the bus tonight!" She adds with another soft laugh leaving her perfect lips.

"Pft! You better sanitize the shit out of that couch in the morning! It friggin' reeked of sex at breakfast!" Tyler taunts, causing Bella to suddenly leave my arms and chase after him.

Everyone but Liam is laughing and smiling now.

I'm flying way too high to let him bother me though.

Not having to hide around the people we spend most of our hours with… this is going to change everything.

Bella and I might actually be able to survive and make it past Denver without either of us having to lose a damn thing.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O** **.o0O0o.**

* * *

 **...Bella…**

It's a little after two in the morning when we all get back to the caravan behind the venue.

Prior to rounding the corner, Emmett purposely positions himself between Edward and me and links his arm through mine, pulling me up against him, "I still can't believe the two of you were about to throw yourselves directly into the fire."

Edward laughs with his eyes watching me, "She's worth it."

"Him too," I smile back, feeling the beat of my heart accelerate with my true and honest response.

"Wow, never in a million years could I have predicted this. Bella Birdie Swan risking her pristine rep on the road for a pretentious Full Sail graduate. I mean I knew you'd eventually end up fucking him, but I never expected you to actually fall in love."

My eyes go wide with fear, and I slug Emmett hard in the arm, "I said nothing about _love_ , McCarty. Jesus Christ!"

Edward stays silent, but I don't miss his nervous smirk.

I bite down on my lip to keep myself from showing him the same reaction, then casually turn my head and look away toward the semi-truck that's making a scene as it drives by.

Tonight has already been filled with plenty of impulsive mindfucks. The last thing in the world I want to do is tack on the 'L' word for the first time ever when Edward's told me more than once he's never even had a steady girlfriend.

When silence begins to settle in, I bump my best friend with my hip, "So you _really_ had no idea they all knew?"

"None at all," he answers with a light chuckle, "They had a separate betting pool set up for how long it would take Cullen to explode over their hot and heavy fantasy sharing. They even almost told him about NOLA last night."

My legs stop moving, and my body goes stiff, "Why the hell did _that_ get brought up?"

Emmett shrugs and avoids my eyes, "They were using it as a scale to get Liam to tell them how mad you actually were. Between NYC and NOLA. At the time Liam didn't feel it was a NOLA. I'm thinking he's probably had second thoughts since then."

"Good because it's a fucking NOLA," I grumble with my jaw clenched.

"Seriously, what happened in NOLA?" Edward suddenly inquires, surprising me when he jumps in front of us as I start to walk again, "I heard Mike and Eric talking about it at the bar before we left."

I shake my head and hug my hips when a gust of cold wind swirls around us, "It was our first breakup after a summer of chaos together. Honestly, most of that summer is a blur."

Emmett grumbles beside me, "It should've been the first and _last_ breakup."

"Yeah I got that much, but what happened to actually cause it? Everyone's acting like you almost killed him."

Emmett and I share a nervous laugh.

It's obvious Edward isn't going to let this go.

He may never look at me the same way again.

"That's because she _did_ almost kill him."

Edward's eyes go wide, "Wait… what? Like for real?"

I force a smile, "It's a story I'd rather not relive through actual spoken words. I'd just turned eighteen and I was not in a good place after spending most of that summer high out of my mind."

Again, Emmett and I share a look.

I hate that I can see the anger and frustration in his eyes.

I can only imagine what he sees in mine.

My lips release a loud sigh and I hug my sides a little tighter, "The details don't matter. He was supposed to be someplace for me, but he never showed up. So I had to deal with something on my own. I did deal with it, but then I almost killed him with a crowbar when he finally showed his face again. Emmett and Tyler had to lock him in the bathroom on our bus to keep me from finishing what I'd started. We ended things after that... until we did another tour together."

Thinking about all of this again, it's _not_ pleasant.

The sooner we can move on the better because I'm feeling my anxiety grow with each minute that passes while the memories of that summer slowly begin to surround me.

Edward stares but says nothing even though I can see more questions building in his eyes.

"Get it out now, boss. I'm tipsy enough to do some sharing and telling tonight, but you better act quick. This could be a limited time offer," I warn with a forced smirk.

He huffs and starts to slow our pace since we're getting closer to the bus, "I still don't get it. Why would you keep going back to him when he's clearly been nothing but a lying, manipulating douchebag since day one?"

"None of us get it. Not since day friggin' one." Emmett adds with a sarcastic laugh.

He hates talking about my twisted obsession when it comes to Liam Brennan and the natural high I get when he pushes me further than I might want to be pushed.

"I don't know what to tell you. Besides going through a hell of a lot together when I was young and dumb, he's always made me feel alive and free. Limits were nothing more than challenges. Challenges were meant to be conquered and defeated. I guess I'm finally growing up though because I'm absolutely done with all of those games now. I don't need any of that. Not anymore."

Emmett snorts, "Wrong. You're still our same thrill-seeking Birdie. Cullen just swooped in for the win to keep you from flying back into Liam's cage."

"Nah," I snicker, "Liam signed his termination papers in blood the day he decided to cheat. I've always told him there would be no coming back from something like that, regardless of Cullen _or_ his pretty green eyes."

My bestie smirks, "Whatever you say, Bella. All I know is, I'm happy to see him in your rearview mirror again, and I pray to all of the Gods above that he'll stay there forever this time."

I nod in agreement and lean my head against his shoulder while Edward looks down at the ground in front of us. He's still processing things. As am I. So much has changed for us tonight and I can't wait to sleep peacefully in his arms.

"I've gotta go check all the trucks one more time before I call it a night, but I won't be too long."

"Ha! You mean check on Irina." I correct him, my brow playfully raised.

"That too."

Emmett releases a dry laugh and starts to guide the two of us toward the bus, "Now if we could just get Denver in the rearview mirror, maybe then life might find some normalcy on this tour?"

I smile, wanting exactly what he wants and blow Edward a quick kiss from my hand, "Don't be long. I'm planning on taking a quick shower and passing out," I warn. He nods and pretends to catch my kiss with his hand, then trots down the sidewalk leaving us behind.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O** **.o0O0o.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting in the back of the bus with the guys when Edward returns. He's holding his guitar in his hand, and the sight creates an easy smile on my face.

Emmett gets up to make some room, and I shoot him a wink as a silent thanks for already being two steps ahead when it comes to me and my needs these days.

As soon as Edward is close enough, he leans down to kiss my lips, and with zero shame or hesitation, he runs his fingers through my hair, keeping my mouth against his for everyone to bear witness.

"And so it begins!" Eric booms, instantly triggering them all to laugh.

Well, everyone except Liam. He's busy glaring behind his book from the other side of the room.

My eyes roll, and I lean into Edward the second he takes his spot beside me and kicks off his shoes. Thankfully, it doesn't take long for everyone to go back to what they were doing. Once we're no longer the center of attention, my shoulders relax and a rushed breath slides past my lips.

"So...how'd it go?"

"She was already passed out. Jake answered the bus door."

Now my eyes are wide, "Jake? This late? Huh."

Edward nods and starts to softly strum his guitar. Something about the look on his face lets me know I should drop it, "Well, her loss is my gain. Play me a song handsome, before I fall asleep myself."

He smirks and leans over to kiss me again, then sets in on his melody through the magic of his fingertips. I feel my toes curl in my fluffy purple socks as the smile on my face begins to rise while I watch him get lost in his music.

A couple of the guys stop what they're doing to come settle down beside us. Before I know it, Cullen has his own mini audience, but his eyes have been closed the entire time, so he's yet to even notice.

This makes me grin even more while I listen to his words and let myself feel his music.

" _I see the fear in your eyes. I feel the pain in your heart. How can something so well put together_ _be so torn apart? You are the beauty I want. You are the angel I need. I find the proof of God in every single word that you speak. You smell like girly shampoo. I love when I smell like you. Reminds me why I wake up. And if I tremble at the sight of you, it's not because I'm cold. It's because I'm staring at the girl I want to hold me when I'm old. I swear with all my heart; every word I write for you is true, And I won't hesitate to give my all for you."_

It's a Front Porch Step cover, with the lyrics slightly changed, but still, the way he sings it and the emotion he weaves into every word as they leave his lips, paired with the music from his guitar…

 _Yup._

The space between my legs is no longer dry, and I'm in desperate need to place my mouth against his again.

Edward's eyes slowly open and he instantly stops moving the pick in his hand when he realizes just about everyone's stopped to watch and listen.

"Damn boss! No wonder Birdie let you in her panties!" Tyler swiftly taunts after tossing out his hand as if he just touched something extremely hot, "You should be opening for Irina, not setting her stages!"

My eyes lock with Liam's for a brief second.

I've never seen him look so broken or hallowed.

He stands and leaves the room without making a scene, and I watch him walk the hall and fall into his bunk belly first, slowly closing his curtain behind him.

I'm not going to let him get to me.

I refuse to.

He can go wallow in his bullshit and let it settle all around him until he drowns and suffocates in my happiness.

When Edward finishes his song, he leans over to kiss me and I slowly pull out my phone to activate its screen. I don't bother hiding what I'm doing. Instead, I hold it out so he can see and participate with me.

"Whatcha up to, beautiful?"

"Oh nothing, just buying myself a ticket to Michigan for Thanksgiving."

Edward laughs out loud and reaches over to take my phone, then changes the quantity to two tickets and quickly pays for them with his debit card, "Done and done."

He kisses me again and I literally swoon in my seat, then reach over and set his guitar to the side so I can take my place in his lap.

* * *

 **A/N:** GASP! No cliffy this week?! I figured you guys could use a few days to breathe, haha.

So the crew has known for quite some time and they've granted Birdie and Cullen a gift. Will Liam sit back and accept these changes without reacting? Or is he already plotting from his bunk, and if so what will his next move be?

Next stop Denver, and we all know what that means. *wink*

 ***I'd love to hear your thoughts and reviews make me smile!***

 ** _As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake with you from Edward's POV,_**

 **when he goes to check on Irina at the end of the night but Jake answers the door.**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	19. (Chapter 18) All the Words

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** _Thanks for coming back for more and sorry being a day late with updating. I was sick last week with a cold so it made writing a little more challenging. Not much else to say here except mucho-mucho thanks to my beta and friend, BPlemons. She cleans up my words and makes them so pretty. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers. ;)_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 18**

 **All the Words**

 **...Bella…**

My eyes stare blankly at the sheet of white that's covering every inch of the ground outside.

Earlier this morning, before the sun had even come up over the mountains, our bus had rolled into Denver, Colorado and there's been a chill in my bones ever since.

I don't handle being cold very well.

It's my very own kryptonite, and anyone who knows me knows this to be an absolute truth of mine.

Emmett tosses me my heavier jacket and then reaches over to tug the skull cap that's on top of my head, "Ready to get backstage and fly, little bird?"

"Dude, I am not. You know this. I'm gonna need the bus to pull right on up to the loading dock because my ass is bound to meet that sidewalk if I have to walk more than ten feet on that stupid frozen ice," I grumble, a heavy sigh following my words.

My best friend smirks and pinches my cheek, "You and your allergic reaction to the frost."

"I hate it. This is a fact, but go ahead and rub it in some more. Just remember, paybacks are a bitch and karma will find you!" I instantly reply, then steal a quick glance toward the back of the bus where Edward's sitting at the table on his phone.

Irina's been talking his ear off for the last twenty minutes discussing their meeting with her cousin tomorrow afternoon.

With each and every minute that's passed, he's looked more and more uncomfortable.

I've been trying my best not to hover, but it hasn't been easy and I'm starting to hate myself for it.

We'll be in Denver for the next three nights, playing the Bluebird Theater tonight and tomorrow, then doing a show at the Summit which happens to be one of my favorite bigger venues to stage.

The crew has booked several rooms at a bed and breakfast nearby where legalized weed is both celebrated and freely smoked with zero limitation. Thanks to our _sweet_ off the bus accommodations, everyone's been up and ready to go since the butt crack of dawn.

The sooner we get our shit done, the more free time we'll have off the clock, and free time in Denver is all that matters to this bunch after the last week we've had on the road with very little downtime.

"You're already daydreaming about that pillow top mattress and XXL grape flavored blunt, aren't you, Birdie?"

I smack Emmett in the arm and bark at him to get out of my head.

He laughs while helping me zip up my puffy jacket, then taps the tip of my nose with his finger, "Have you talked to your dad yet?"

"Yeah. He's bummed we're not coming back down for Thanksgiving, but I sugar-coated things by reminding him Christmas is right around the corner. Did you buy your plane tickets?"

Emmett nods and slips his gloves onto his hands, then claps them together several times, "Yup. I still can't believe you've talked me into spending my Thanksgiving in goddamn Michigan."

"Hey!" I laugh, "You saw Rose's picture! Edward's sister is hot as hell, and you two seem to have hit it off on Facebook! I predict an epic Turkey Day in our future! One you will still be thanking me for when we're old and grey sitting together in our nursing home."

The sight of my best friend's face turning a slight shade of red causes me to laugh even louder and stand on my toes to pinch his cheeks, "Look at you getting all twitterpated over a female you haven't even met yet! Oh man, it's going to be fun getting to taunt you the same way you've taunted me on this tour!"

He snorts out loud and gives me a playful shove toward the front of the bus, "Hush woman. We have work to do and pot to smoke. Put a spring in your step would ya?"

I look back one more time, but Edward is still busy on his phone with his forehead pressed into his hand.

Just as I'm about to hop down the steps with Emmett leading the way, I hear him let out a loud whistle.

I pause and turn.

He gestures for me to wait, then slowly waves his hand so I'll come over to sit at the table.

"Looks like I've been summoned. I'll meet you inside."

Emmett gives me an exaggerated salute and laughs to himself without saying a word.

Everyone else is already gone.

This leaves Edward and me all alone to talk freely... not that there are many secrets left between the rest of the crew and us.

 _Nope._

Those days are _long_ gone.

But it's nice whenever we do find a few minutes to just be in our home, with absolutely no one else around.

As soon as I'm close enough, he extends his arm and signals for me to take a seat on his lap.

There's something about the look in his eyes.

I don't like it.

Even after he ends the call and pushes his phone away, the stress on his face lingers, and I find myself disliking Irina Dawn even more.

"What's up, boss?"

Edward lets out a huff and wraps his arms around me, kissing the side of my neck, "Irina's being difficult."

I smirk and raise my brow when I turn my head and find his pretty green eyes, "Next you're going to tell me the world is round and pizza is delicious."

He smiles... but it's barely visible.

"What's she doing now?" I finally ask after dropping my arms over his shoulders so he can hold me even closer against his body.

He takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out, "She um… she wants to go over my songs tonight. To make sure I'll be ready for our meeting with Demetri tomorrow."

A fresh chill runs down my spine, "Tonight? As in _after_ the show? What happened to her wanting to bounce on Felix's dick the minute we hit the Rockies?"

Edward smirks, "I dunno. We don't talk about that stuff, remember?"

Now I'm annoyed, "So what? She wants the two of you to have a sleepover in her posh suite downtown?"

If he says yes I'll have to hurt him.

Like really-really-REALLY hurt him.

I'll also have to find a way to hurt Irina, _buttttt_ that would take some time since I'd have to make it look like an accident.

"No. _Not_ all night. She knows I can't trust you guys to behave on your own. Especially at a weed-friendly B and B," he starts to explain, but I'm not sticking around to hear anything else.

I stand up from his lap, and cross my arms firmly in front of my body, "Super. I hope you both have a blast. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get backstage so I can get my work done." I start to walk away, but he jumps up and grabs me by the arm, turning me back around.

"Relax, Bella! I told her an hour tops. I'll be done before you've even finished your shower at the B and B."

I really don't want to be a controlling non-girlfriend-slash-semi-girlfriend, it's not who I am, so I suck back a deep breath and force a crooked smile, "Alrighty then. I'm not sure what else there is to talk about, so can we please just get to work so I can go numb my head a little before tonight's run?"

I'm actually being honest.

The sooner we can move on from this painful conversation the better.

"Bella, I'm not going to do anything but play music with her. I promise. We haven't hooked up in weeks. Not even a kiss on the mouth. That's not going to change tonight. You have my word."

Of course, I want to believe it'll be that easy for him, but I'm not an idiot and I know he's only telling me what I want to hear. They haven't hooked up because the crew's been giving him alibi after alibi, but Edward and Irina being trapped in a hotel room together… that has the potential to change everything. He just doesn't want to admit it.

"You do what you need to do, and I'll continue to do the same, starting with work and setting the stage. The guys are waiting for me. I _really_ have to go."

He tugs on my hand and pulls me up against him, pressing his forehead gently against mine to look me directly in the eyes, "I don't like this any more than you do, but we're almost there, Bella. You've just gotta trust me."

"That's a hard request these days, but I do trust you. It's her I'd like to dropkick in the vagina."

Edward smirks with a shake of his head, "For some reason that just turned me on a little."

I smack him in the chest and roll my eyes, "Stop."

"How about a quickie before we brave the cold and get to work?"

My hand smacks him again, "Sorry bub, these legs are closed until further notice." I do kiss his lips and grab his ass though, so he doesn't feel completely rejected, "I might make it up to you if you play your cards right after you're done entertaining the entertainment tonight."

Edward's laugh fills my ears, and my own smile grows.

Tonight is going to be rough, but once we can put it behind us, things will be easier.

I repeat that same sentence in my head over and over again as I let him turn me around to walk us off the bus.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

* * *

It's been absolute chaos since returning to the venue.

After we'd all left to check in at our Bed and Breakfast, the local band that's opening tonight showed up and moved everything we'd pre-set, which should have never been touched by them in the first place.

I'm running around at the last minute searching for the roll of electrical tape when I finally spot it sitting on a table inside the main green room.

Without knocking, because who has time for that, I run through the partially opened door and slam right into Felix Voltoro's tattooed chest, sending myself backward onto my ass with a hard thud.

Felix is instantly beside me with wide eyes and both of his hands grasping my shoulders.

"Shit! I am so sorry! Are you okay? You came out of nowhere like a bat out of hell!"

"I'm fine, it was totally my fault," I huff, "I just need the electrical tape that's on the table. I should've knocked first."

When I finally look around, I find not only Irina on the other side of the room getting her hair and makeup done, but Edward is also sitting in the corner, stringing a guitar with a bewildered look on his face.

Felix smirks and offers me his hand to help me up off the floor.

His casual smile causes my teeth to bite down over my bottom lip.

It's no wonder he's gotten so much buzz lately with his band.

Felix Voltoro is most definitely easy on the eyes, and at the moment he also seems to be a pretty decent human being.

"You're Bella, right?"

My brow raises, and I slowly brush my hands off on my jeans, "Yeah, Bella Swan. Welcome to the tour, Mr. Voltoro. Sorry again about crashing into you. I'll just get the tape and get out of your way."

"Please, call me Felix, and you're far from being in the way."

Really… I have ZERO time for this.

I can feel Edward's eyes watching us, but I refuse to look in his direction, and I can only imagine the daggers Irina's sending my way.

"Alright, well I've gotta go. Have fun out there, Felix. Break a leg, Irina!" I try to scoot past him to grab the tape from the table, but he grabs me by my hand to keep me right where I am.

"One more thing, _Bella Swan_. Where's the fun going to be tonight after the show?"

And now I'm moderately annoyed.

"Well, I might be looking for another job if you don't let me get back to work. Liam is the guy you'll want to talk to about any and all after-hours fun. Irina can point you in his direction." With the completion of my last sentence, I snatch my hand from his and run from the room as soon as Edward tosses me the roll of tape without ever saying an actual word.

I can already see the wheels turning in Emmett's head before he's even opened his mouth to speak, "What's up with Voltoro stealing your hand, Ms. Birdie?" He questions with disapproval in his tone.

As per usual, my bestie doesn't miss a thing.

"I think he was feeling me out for a dope hook-up. I told him to talk to Liam. Here's the tape, I've gotta go check the cabs and get the last of the amps set before the first band takes the stage. Are you guys good over here?"

Emmett nods in response and then glances over my shoulder.

Something has clearly caught his eye.

When I start to turn around to see what he's looking at, he grabs my shoulders and firmly shakes his head, "Nah, don't."

I instantly know it's Irina and Edward he's spotted, but I follow his advice and take in a deep breath, counting down from five with my eyes sealed shut.

"Alright, you're good. We've got this! Let's get this shiznit done!" Emmett hollers into the air before spinning me around and giving my ass a light smack with the back of his hand.

I release a rushed breath and take off running across the stage so I can help Liam, "Ready?" I grumble after bending at my knees to lift from my side of the cab we're both standing next to.

Liam nods and smiles my way, "Yup. Count it down, pretty bird."

On three he follows my lead, but I can already tell he's waiting for the perfect moment to open his mouth again and say something that'll more than likely annoy the hell out of me.

"I saw you catching Voltoro's eye. I mean, I'm not surprised, but Cullen sure seemed taken aback."

 _And there it is._

"No hon, what you saw was the entertainment knocking me to my ass, and then asking me where the hook up is for his after-party tonight," I swiftly mutter while I position the amp and clamp it in place, "So, heads up, he'll likely be looking for you later."

Liam laughs and runs his hand through his hair, but he doesn't say a word.

He's still watching me when I wipe the sweat from my brow and pull my hair up into a loose ponytail at the top of my head. Once that's done I drop my arms to my sides and slowly start to walk off the stage with him still beside me, "Okay, I think that's it. Two minutes to spare. Shouldn't you be getting up to the booth?"

My ex shakes his head and follows me toward the cooler where my victory soda is waiting, "Nope, Tyler asked if he could run sound tonight. I decided to throw him a bone and hang in the shadows with you guys."

This news surprises me, "Oh yeah? And what did that cost Tyler?"

Liam's not the type to grant favors unless it's to get something in return.

"I guess you've forgotten, I like to do nice things for my friends from time to time. It helps recharge my karma."

After grabbing my Coke Zero, I pop the tab and lean myself against the wall, taking a quick sip and swallowing it down, "Nope, not forgotten. I just assumed you were still mad at everyone for coming to my rescue the way they did… without filling you in first."

He smirks and shakes his head, "Nah, whatever it takes to keep the wind under your wings and a pretty smile on your face."

I can't help but scoff at his words, "Nice spin, Brennan."

I'm no dummy.

I know his games.

He's still mad, he just wants me to let my guard down so I'll let him back in.

"No spin. All truth. Nothing's changed. All I'll ever want is for you to be happy on your own terms. That was decided a long time ago."

This time I laugh loudly and roll my eyes, "Says the guy who tethered a premature anchor to my ankle and almost let me drown."

His face falls and he takes a step closer, "You were happy until you weren't, and once you weren't I let you go. At least I can still make you laugh… just seeing you smile... it's the little things that help me sleep at night when I have to think about you being in someone else's arms. Even if it is temporary."

My eyes roll again, and I pull a cigarette from the pack in my jacket pocket, "Why do you insist on continuously making yourself a speed bump in my life? Just go get laid, Liam. Jesus Christ."

He smirks and leans into the wall beside me without breaking our stare, "I already know what else is out there. It's nothing I want, Birdie. Once you've had the best, settling for anything less is not an option. I know you know this. It's why you've always found your way back to me."

I cover my mouth to muffle the strangled laughter that's threatening to leave my lips and then launch myself forward, traveling down the stairs so I can head outside for a quick smoke in hopes of settling my nerves.

Liam's words don't even deserve a response from me.

Nothing has gone right today.

In fact, anything that could go wrong has, and it's left me feeling more than a little frustrated.

I'm in desperate need of a time-out, even if it means having to brave an arctic blast to quench my craving for a bit of nicotine and arsenic.

As soon as the crisp cold air hits my face, I start to jump in place with an unlit cigarette dangling from my lips.

When I try to light its tip and discover my lighter doesn't work, it takes everything in me to not scream into the dark night sky and call it a mother fucking day.

I grumble a few more F-bombs under my breath and turn to head back inside just as a small flicker of a flame appears from the shadows to my right.

It's Felix.

He's alone.

For some reason, this makes me nervous.

When he's close enough, he holds out his lighter and triggers the flame with a click of his thumb.

I nod my head in thanks and lean in after grabbing his wrist to bring his hand toward my mouth.

When he says nothing after my exhale, I start jumping in place again with my teeth now chattering to the music that's coming from inside, "I hate snow."

"Yeah, it's not a favorite of mine either. I was born and raised in southern Cali."

I smirk and let out a soft laugh, "Of course you were."

We share a silent smile, and Felix takes a puff from his own cigarette, "Thanks for the party tip, by the way," he gets out with his rushed exhale, "but I wasn't looking for a lead on dope, Bella Swan."

I shrug my shoulders and take a careful seat on a crate that's not entirely covered in ice, "Sorry, I should've known Irina would already have you covered."

Felix laughs again and crouches down next to me to look me directly in the eyes, "I actually don't touch that stuff. All it's ever given me is trouble. I learned that lesson early on in life."

"Ah, but trouble can be so much fun, Mr. Voltoro," I reply with an impulsive wink, instantly hating myself for it.

 _Okay, Birdie, simmer down._

 _There's no point in leading the man on._

He smiles and releases another cloud of smoke from between his lips and slowly nods his head, "I can't argue with that, but I like being able to remember my fun the next day."

We sit there in silence for an extra-long minute, and I start tracing a star formation in the snow on the ground using the heel of my boot.

When he flicks his cigarette butt into the night but doesn't move, I turn my head and find him still watching me with a crooked grin on his face and a devilish look in his eyes.

Still, he says nothing.

 _Awkward._

"So, what's your story, Felix? Besides what I've read on the internet."

He chuckles bashfully and starts to play with the lighter in his hand, "You've read about me on the internet, that's never good."

Honestly, I couldn't care less.

What I'm really doing is giving myself an in to bring up Irina and all of the rumors that have been swirling around involving the two of them.

"I'm just a Romeo looking for his wild and free Juliet."

That's literally a line from one of their stupid songs.

"Dude, don't feed me your lyrics. If you're going to talk to me, treat me like a person, not a groupie."

He laughs again and stands up straight, "You know our songs? Well then, that's a step back in the right direction… or maybe not, based on your reaction?"

I smirk and tap the side of his boot with mine, "I thought you and Irina were like, a thing?" I decide to press, then toss what's left of my cigarette into an empty beer bottle so I can wrap my arms around my trembling body.

"Nah. That girl's heart already belongs to that Cullen dude. But for some reason, the papz think we go good together, like PB and J, so it's the narrative that keeps getting pushed. Our managers seem to like it, so we let it slide and smile for the cameras when it matters."

His words feel like a punch to my stomach, but I do my best to not react as I carefully stand up to head for the door. I need to find a place to defrost inside and then process everything I've just learned because right now my head is spinning and my fingers feel like icicles.

Felix follows me though and pulls on my jacket to slow me down, "You seem surprised. Shit! Has she been trying to keep her relationship with your SM a secret? If so, please don't tell her I told you. Irina's got a mean streak that I don't like to disturb."

My throat tightens and I cough into my fist after the door slams closed behind us, "I wouldn't know. It's kind of a rule of mine to not get too chummy with the entertainment."

Felix acts as if I've shot him in the chest with my response and stumbles backward into the wall.

This causes me to roll my eyes and give him a soft shove right as Liam rounds the corner, catching our exchange with his impeccable timing.

"Well that's terrible news, Bella Swan, but it also sounds like a challenge."

"Not a challenge. I already have my Romeo, and my rules on the road are set in stone." I manage to get out as I gesture toward Liam to come over and join us.

I've only implied he's the Romeo in my life, but I never actually state it as fact.

I've also given Liam 'the sign' so he'll know it's time to play make-believe.

When he leans in to kiss my temple, I forge a smile and drop my arm around his waist, pressing myself against his warm body.

"Hey, pretty bird, where'd you fly off to?"

"Outside for a quick smoke. Felix, meet Liam. He's the guy you'll want to talk to if you should change your mind about numbing and/or heightening your senses later."

My ex is quick to take advantage of the opportunity I've gifted him and pulls me in even closer, "Yup, anything you need my friend, don't hesitate to ask."

Felix nods and sticks his hands deep into his pockets, looking back and forth between Liam and me, "Sounds good. I've gotta go find my band. It was nice talking with you, Bella. Thanks for keeping me company."

As soon as he's far enough away I push Liam off of me and start to walk in the opposite direction.

"Wait up Birdie! You might need me again!"

I throw my middle finger up into the air, but I don't bother turning around to catch Liam's reaction.

All I can think about are Felix's words and his claim that Irina's heart belongs to Edward.

If this is true, then Cullen's been living in denial for quite some time, and he's in more trouble than he's let on which is going to seriously mess things up for us even after we pull out of this town.

My anxiety rises with every step I take while these thoughts continue to bombard my head.

I need to find Edward so he can talk me down.

When I look around, I see Liam watching me with Emmett and Mike at his side.

Clearly, I'm the topic of their conversation which annoys me, but I've got no time to deal with that frustration right now.

The opening band will be done soon, and then we'll have to set the stage for Felix's band before I'll get another forty minutes to breathe again.

That's when I see Edward talking with Jake by the green room.

His eyes meet mine, and I nod my head toward the back of the staging area where all the hard cases are being stored, figuring we'll be able to hide behind them for some privacy while we talk.

I go first and pull up a small crate to take a seat. While I wait, I take out my phone and open up my Instagram to scroll through my feed in search of a visual distraction.

My fingers are instantly twitching to click on Irina's account, but there's a voice in the back of my head warning me to not feed my heightened level of curiosity.

Just as I'm about to tap on her user picture, Edward rounds the corner and drops down beside me.

"Hey! Are you okay? You didn't hurt your wrist when you fell did you?"

I shake my head and force a smile, "No, I'm fine."

He leans down to kiss the top of my head and takes my hand into his.

"So, um… FYI, Irina's in love with you. I just thought you should know." Those words came pouring out of me like water from a hose.

The shock on Edward's face seems sincere, but still, it's not enough to settle me down.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

I look him directly in the eyes and let out a soft sigh, "Felix."

"What about him?"

"He's not interested in Irina because he said she's already in love with someone else. Wanna take a guess who that someone else might be?"

Edward laughs nervously and runs his hand deep into his hair, "Felix doesn't know what he's talking about."

"He knows the two of you have had something going on, and he knows better than to get into the middle of it. Which means I'm now feeling like the world's biggest idiot for believing things might actually change once we leave this stupid town."

When I start to stand up, Edward refuses to let go of my hand, "Stop it. Things are still going to change. Irina's head has been all over the place lately because of Jake's influences and Liam's connections, but that has nothing to do with me. She's an adult, and I'm not her keeper."

"She's in love with you, boss, and she's not going to let you go, ergo I'm fucked because I… I..."

He silences me by placing his index finger over my mouth.

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

My eyes go wide after I process his words and my heart pounds hard in my chest, "You… wait... what did you just say?"

"I said I love you. I don't care who Irina Dawn loves because my heart belongs to you, and I've known that since that night you kissed me in the goddamn rain while security surrounded us with mace and flashlights in their hands."

A slow smile starts to spread across my face and my cheeks begin to flush under his longing stare, "Say it again."

"I. Love. You. Bella. Swan."

I stand on my toes and press my lips firmly against his mouth, not even caring who might happen to walk by.

He doesn't seem to mind too much because he deepens our kiss and controls me with his hands on my hips while our lips move with absolute purpose, turning my entire body into Jello. When the music suddenly stops and we hear the band announce they've reached the end of their set, our mouths separate, but he doesn't let me go.

"Now will you please stop being so ridiculous?"

"I guess I can try a little harder," I quip with a flippant shrug coming from my shoulders.

He laughs at my words and kisses me one more time.

"As soon as Felix's band takes the stage I'm gonna need you to run back to the bus and get my phone charger."

My eyes narrow, "What's this? You tell me you love me, and now you think I'm your do-girl?"

"No, nerd. When you take too long to come back, I'll have no choice but to go looking for you. We can't have you missing the last setup." He explains with a suggestive wink I don't miss.

My smile easily doubles, but I slowly start to turn around.

If I don't walk away right now, I'll have to attack his mouth with my lips again, and there's no time for that.

Not if we want this new plan of ours to work, with plenty of time to spare once we're both back on the bus with no one else around.

"I like the way you think, Cullen."

"I thought you might, Swan."

He stays close as he guides me out from the stacks, keeping his hands on my shoulders and holding me tight.

As soon as we emerge from around the corner, I see Liam and Felix. They're talking by the cooler, having what appears to be a rather serious conversation. Before I can take a step back, they look over and see Edward and I, his hands still grasping my shoulders and glowing smiles on both of our faces.

 _Shit._

I shrug Edward off of me and take in a deep breath, "Busted, boss."

"Nah, Liam's got our back."

The fact that Cullen's probably right is all kinds of absurd, but admitting it out loud would be even worse.

Once we're only a few feet away, I put my hands on my hips and cock my brow with a smirk, "Have you changed your mind already, Mr. Voltoro?" I tease my new friend, in hopes of keeping things light now that Edward and I have joined their little huddle.

He laughs and shakes his head, "Nah, Liam was just filling in some blanks for me. I like to know about the crew I'm working with. What were you two doing over there in the dark all by yourselves? Looking for some ghosts of a good thing?"

 _Duly noted,_ _Felix doesn't like to tiptoe._

"Oh you know, the usual… making out and copping a quick feel." I tease with an exaggerated roll of my eyes after tightening my ponytail, "But don't tell Irina. I hear she has a _real_ mean streak that people don't like to disturb."

Edward chuckles nervously and directs Liam and me to get back to work now that the lights are up and the stage is waiting to be rearranged.

"Pft, and here I'd thought we'd finally shared a moment, Cullen. Come on, Liam, Mr. Boss Man has cracked his whip, we best jump to it."

I pull my ex by his arm and walk us onto the stage with my heart still beating rapidly in my chest.

"Smooth, Birdie. Real smooth."

"What? I didn't lie, and no one saw anything. No harm. No foul."

Liam smirks and shakes his head, "Oh you're an absolute pro at stretching the truth and manipulating your words. Everyone knows that to be true. The question is, how long will it take for Felix to figure out your game?"

I freeze and look down at my feet, then sneak a quick glance backstage where Edward and Felix are still chatting, along with the rest of the guys from _Bombs That Fall_.

In the blink of an eye, Irina appears next to Edward and attaches herself onto his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder before casually looking our way.

The sight of her touching him sends my fingernails deep into my palms but I recover without reacting and turn my head to take in a deep breath.

 _Two more days._

 _Everything will be different in forty-eight hours, Birdie._

 _He loves you._

 _Not her._

 _You've got this._

"You worry about you, Brennan, and I'll worry about me."

With my last word, I steal one more glance in Edward's direction and find him already smiling at me.

The fact Irina is currently staring me down with fire in her eyes doesn't phase me at all... until she launches herself into Edward's arms to attack his surprised face with her lips and tongue.

And just like that... _not_ reacting is no longer an option.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, I'm leaving you there. The good news is, I already have quite a bit of the next chapter complete so I should be updating again within the next couple of days, *wink*.

So, Edward said the "L" word for the first time ever, EEP! But how will he react to Irina basically forcing herself onto him in front of Bella, and how do we feel about Felix and his over-sharing? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

 _ *****Reviews make me smile!*****_

 ** _As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake with you from Edward's POV,_**

 **after Bella leaves the green room leaving him behind with Irina and Felix.**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	20. (Chapter 19) Standard Lines

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** _Sorry, I was hoping to get this up early but then RL got in the way and sucked up most of my free time. Things are about to get rough for these guys, and this is the chapter that will pave the way. Rest assured that I don't drag out drama/angst for too long and I'll be doing weekly updates until we reach the end. I'm guesstimating that there are about 5-6 more chapters to go from this point, and then the Epi. We'll see how my wordiness goes, haha._

 _Many thanks to my girl BPlemons for her continued fab beta work, pre-reader eyes, and friendship. She's legit the bestest and I am so lucky to have her as part of my team. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers during that last read through._

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Standard Lines of Disappointment**

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

 **...BELLA…**

Irina remains in Edward's arms with her back facing me and her mouth pressed firmly against his lips.

Adrenaline and rage course through my veins.

Without thinking twice, I spring forward like a woman possessed and clench my fists down at my sides, keeping my thumbs against the tops of my knuckles just like my dad taught me when I was a kid.

I've barely moved a couple of feet when Emmett and Liam grab me by my arms and pull me in the opposite direction.

Before I can scream at them to put me down, Liam covers my mouth with his open palm, so I bite down hard into his skin.

My defensive reaction causes him to release me with a loud yelp and shake his hand down out at his side, "Jesus fuck Birdie! That hurt Goddammit! Look at this!" He turns to show me his hand, "I'm fucking bleeding!"

"Calm yourself, woman! Right now!" Emmett warns through his teeth after he lets me go and takes a step back.

His eyes are narrowed. His face is tight. My best friend isn't going to let me jump to my death tonight.

Not under his watch.

"Come on! She's practically begging me to go over there and stick my boot up her ass!" I spit out, but they continue to play defense by blocking my path when I try to move past them.

"Edward is handling it! Now walk it off and simmer down before I have to take you outside and throw your ass in the damn snow!" Emmett threatens, giving me a purposeful shove so I'll exit the main stage and find something else to punch.

I stomp my feet across the cement floor and kick at a large trash bin after walking past a cluster of fem-groupies giggling like a bunch of ten-year-olds while they stare at Felix and his bandmates.

Once I'm all alone and things get quiet, I find a dark corner and slide my back down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest when my ass finds the floor.

A few seconds later Emmett kneels in front of me and offers me a cold bottle of water with concern in his eyes.

I take the water, but instantly shove the tissues away he's trying to hand me.

"I don't need those," I grumble, "That bitch isn't going to make me cry. She's going to make me kick her in the twat!"

Emmett snorts and leans back beside me, bumping his shoulder against mine, "For what it's worth, she and Edward are engaged in a mighty loud shouting match in the green room right now."

My brow raises with interest and a soft smirk starts to form on my otherwise tense face, "Really?"

He nods and bumps me again, "Yup. Cullen practically tossed her body to the floor once he pried her from his face."

Now I'm really smiling, "He… he did?" I let out a relieved sigh when Emmett nods his head, then slowly stretch my legs out in front of me, "Are the guys handling the stage okay?"

"Yeah, they have it under control. Why don't you tap out and head back to the bus? No one wants to see you go to jail tonight for attempted murder."

I take about five seconds to consider my best friend's suggestion, then slowly stand up, "Okay, you're right. I need to get out of here. If I see Irina again, I'm gonna end up yanking her extensions straight from her bobble like head."

Emmett nods with a smirk and stands up beside me, pulling me in under his arm, "Liam said she's been buying from him almost daily. It sounds like she might have a bit of a problem brewing, which would explain her erratic behavior lately."

"It happens to the best of them, and almost always to the _worst_." I snicker, shifting my weight from side to side.

"Seriously though, are you okay? I know it's been a while since you've had to deal with actually seeing them together."

I nod my head and take in a shallow breath, "He… he told me he loves me, Em."

Emmett's jaw drops, and he shakes his head. A surprised look takes control of his face, "Cullen said that?"

Without warning my eyes begin to water, "Yeah. Like five friggin minutes ago when I told him Irina's in love with him. Felix filled me in. Apparently, that's why he hasn't pursued anything with her outside of what the papz have been pushing."

"Felix? When were you talking to him again?"

My bestie does not approve.

I'm not surprised.

"I went out for a quick smoke. He was there doing the same, so we shared his lighter and then some words. He actually seems like a fairly decent guy, aside from his lame ass pick up lines, but his delivery at least made me laugh."

Emmett sighs and tilts my chin up so I'll look him in the eyes, "The L word, that's legit. Did you say it back?"

My gaze softens and I hug my arms around my hips, "I started to say it before he did, but he cut me off and got it out first."

"Sooooo you never actually said it back?" Emmett laughs and shakes his head again.

"No… technically… I didn't."

I start to walk away so I'll have a reason to break eye contact with him and slowly stuff my hands into my pockets, "Honestly, I won't be ready to say that out loud until I know he's put Irina out to pasture."

Emmett huffs and places his arm over my shoulders, "I don't blame you at all for feeling that way. He needs to get his shit together and stop playing both sides. Until then, he doesn't deserve your devotion, let alone your complete heart, but that's just my two cents."

I force a smile and lean in to hug my bestie, "Well, I value _all_ of your cents, Emmett McCarty. So keep them coming."

His stare softens when I pull back to look him in the eyes, and he gives me his best-crooked smile, "Go relax Birdie. I'll let Cullen know where you flew off to when I see him again."

I nod my head and close my eyes when he leans in to kiss the top of my head, "Everything will work out. You'll see. If Mr. Boss Man breaks your heart, we'll break his legs. He's already been informed of the consequences."

I laugh at his declaration and then wriggle myself free from his arms, "Don't have too much fun without me, unless it involves dropping a light grid on Irina Dawn's head. And if that happens, make sure you at least get it on video."

I'm joking, Emmett knows this… I wouldn't want to see it on video.

Just knowing it happened would be good enough.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

* * *

An hour later I'm still lying in my bunk with Puppy propped beside me over my pillow keeping me company.

There's a magazine in my hands, but I've barely processed a single word I've read since opening it in front of my face.

By now Midnight Moon should be starting their set, but I haven't seen or heard from anyone since making a run for it from backstage.

It's taken all of my willpower to not sign into my Instagram account with the sole purpose of posting every single selfie I've ever taken with Edward and then tagging the tour so Irina would find them.

Honestly, the only thing that's actually kept me from doing it is realizing I wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her face when she stumbles upon them later tonight.

I'm so lost in my thoughts of revenge that I don't even hear the bus door open and close.

When Edward appears at my side, our eyes meet and it takes everything in me to not cry out and launch myself into his arms.

Even more so when I see the amount of stress on his face.

"Bella, I am _so_ sorry. I honestly had no idea she was going to pull something like that."

"It's not your fault," I reply, then slide over on my mattress to make room for him to sit next to me.

He lets out a rushed breath and instantly brings my body into his arms and kisses the side of my head, "It is though. I should've ended things a long time ago with her."

"Que sera sera, boss. We play the hand we're dealt and hope for the best."

He smiles when he hears my response, then pulls me further up against him while running his hands up and down my back, knowing how much his touch calms me, "She was high and not thinking straight. Aro is about to lose his mind, and he's ready to kill Jake."

"What? Why Jake?"

"Aro thinks he's the one who's been getting her the coke. You've gotta tell Liam to cut her off. I tried, but he's being a dick, saying she's an adult who can make her own choices."

My eyes slowly narrow as I turn my head to look him in the eyes, "But she is an adult, you said so yourself not even two hours ago. If she can't handle the lifestyle she's currently laying out for herself, then she needs to realize it and slow the hell down. That's something almost every major recording artist eventually has to learn to accept. Even Felix has figured it out, and he's brand spanking new to the industry."

Edward looks confused, but then his confusion turns into contempt, "When did you find so much time to chat with Felix Voltoro tonight?"

"We shared some air earlier when I stepped out for a quick smoke."

Now he looks really annoyed, "I thought you were tossing the cancer sticks?"

I glare and sit up to face him, "Do you really want to give me shit right now about my need for a crutch when it comes to the anxiety Irina Dawn manages to rain over my life on a daily basis?"

He sighs and pulls me back down, smoothing the hair at the top of my head once it's resting against his chest, "No, sorry, you're right. Now is not the time to tease you about smelling like an ashtray."

I swat him with my hand and roll my eyes, "Shut it, Cullen."

This time he laughs and tilts my chin toward his to kiss my lips, causing me to hitch my leg over his lap and deepen our moment. When we do part, my eyes remain closed and my breathing is erratic.

I don't want to let him go.

I'm not ready to.

Letting go means he'll return to her.

Neither of us wants that.

"So, what happens next?" I force myself to ask.

"I'm going to tell her it's over. All of it. Anything that exceeds a platonic friendship is no longer on the table when it comes to me and her. I want that to be known before I meet with Demetri tomorrow… _if_ I still meet with him tomorrow. After what she did tonight and the things she said when I confronted her about it... I want to earn a contract standing on my own two feet, not lying on my back with her on top of me."

I cringe at the mental picture he's painted in my head, but at the same time, it feels like a heavy weight has been lifted from my heart.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, boss."

He kisses my smile and I tenderly hold his face with my hands then slowly pull myself back to look him in the eyes again, "When are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight, after I take her over to the hotel they're staying at. I figure it'll be better to do it there. We'll be alone with no audience, but if she does make a scene, Aro will be nearby to defuse the situation."

All that weight that left my chest earlier instantly returns like a freight train into my chest when I hear his actual plan.

"So you're still going to her hotel tonight?!"

The longer I process this news, the angrier I become.

"Bella—"

"No, it's fine," I grumble, standing from my bunk with my hands placed firmly against my hips, "Go take care of Irina. Be the good little puppy dog she's trained you to be."

Edward follows after me and grabs my arm when I try to head toward the back of the bus to escape his tormented stare.

"Stop it! After tonight you won't have to worry anymore. I won't have to jump every time she calls my name."

He's beyond clueless.

He doesn't even understand.

Irina will never be okay with him choosing me over her.

Never.

No matter how he breaks the news to her.

This is going to end badly.

"You don't get it, Cullen. You and I will still have to hide. That part is not going to change!"

Edward loosens his grip around my wrist and places both of his hands at my hips, keeping me positioned in front of him so I won't be able to walk away again.

"Not forever though. That's what's important. After tonight, lines will be drawn and she will respect them, or I'll walk. There will be no more gray areas for her to tiptoe around. I shouldn't be more than an hour once we sit down to talk. If she fires me, I'll follow the tour from town to town just so I can be with you when you're off the clock. We'll make it work, Bella. Whatever it takes."

There's nothing I want more than to be able to believe him.

To trust that it could be that easy.

But nothing has been easy for us.

So why would anything change now?

"You really believe she hasn't figured it out yet… about us?" I softly question once I find the courage to look him in the eyes again.

He shakes his head, "She's paranoid about everything right now. She even thinks the band's looking to replace her, but she hasn't mentioned your name once, not in regards to me lately."

That's actually ridiculously sad, but Irina will get zero sympathies from me because she's brought all of this on herself.

Edward's phone rings from his pocket, and he quickly pulls it out, "It's Emmett. They must be finishing up. I'm going to go help secure everything. I'll come back before I have to leave for the hotel, but I need you to tell me you're okay with this, Bella."

I suck in a deep breath and run my hand through my hair, giving it a gentle tug, "I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. Go do what you have to do and then get your ass back to me before I smoke too much and pass out for the night while I'm waiting for you in our bed."

I'm doing my best to act normal by putting my mask back on so I can hide how much this is actually bothering me and making me want to scream.

He steps closer and tilts my chin with the tip of his index finger, softly kissing my lips. When we touch, for a brief but perfect moment, I forget about everything else that's threatening to bring us down, and I find myself able to relax in his arms again.

I reach up to place my hand behind his neck and run my fingers deep into his hair, giving it a sensual tug so he'll remember 'us' when he's all alone with her, and she's begging him not to go.

Seconds later, he pulls away from me and cups my face between his opened palms, pressing his forehead against mine, "Tomorrow is a new day, beautiful. Enjoy your friends tonight because I plan on being a very selfish man come sunrise until we have to be back to work."

My smile doubles. I close my eyes and kiss him one more time before I playfully push him away, "Go, before I change my mind."

Edward smirks and holds onto my fingers until our hands separate and fall at our sides, and then he turns on the heels to head back outside after donning his jacket.

As soon as the door shuts behind him, I let out a soft sob and collapse into my bunk.

I can't shake the doom and gloom feeling that's taken up residence in the pit of my stomach.

It's bad, but I refuse to let it linger.

What's that stupid saying about loving something and setting it free… if it comes back to you, then it's meant to be?

Yeah, that's some kind of bullshit, but for now, it's all I have.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

* * *

It's just after midnight, but I'm still a Cinderbella minus her Prince Cullen.

I look down at my watch and bite on my bottom lip.

Edward should've been here by now, but I've yet to hear a single word from him.

Because of this, I've been lying low downstairs in the main 'chill' room of the house for the last thirty minutes with Emmett and Jasper keeping me company.

Truthfully, the only reason I've even left my room is that the silence was starting to drive me mad.

I'm trying my best to not let Edward's extended absence get to me, but my hands are getting twitchy and my patience is beginning to run dry. I'm also on my second shot of moonshine, and I've just sucked back a couple of deep hits from Mike's massively large chocolate cherry blunt. Ergo, my eyes are feeling heavy and my body is starting to melt into the couch I'm sitting on.

When I see Felix walk in looking all dapper in his black and red leather jacket with his drummer by his side and a couple of fem-groupies on their arms, my eyes go wide and my lips curl into an impulsive sneer, "What the hell is the entertainment doing here?"

"Liam probably," Jasper snickers, then passes me the blunt again.

"Nah, Felix told me he's not into the heavy stuff, and you can get pot anywhere in this town."

Both Emmett and Jazz share a look.

Less than a second later they laugh out loud together, triggering my need to kick them in their shins.

"For a woman who prides herself in not entertaining the entertainment, you and Voltoro seem to have gotten pretty chummy during your _oh-so-very-short_ cigarette break earlier tonight."

I wave my hand in the air and sink deeper into the couch, "Silence is not my friend. You guys know this. Besides, I had to get some intel on him and Irina. Playing nice was a requirement."

"Well, he's sending you some eyes so you must've made a lasting impression," Jasper mumbles after leaning forward and propping his elbows on top of his knees.

"Come on, when _don't_ I leave a lasting impression?" I toy, flipping my hair over my shoulders before standing with a slight wobble in my step, "I'm gonna go see what's up."

Emmett clicks his tongue and positions himself beside me, instantly linking his arm through mine, "I better come with you. That brunette with the nose ring and long legs looks like she could use a special friend tonight."

"I dunno, hon. The fact that she's wearing a mini skirt and tube top when it's twenty degrees outside is more than a little concerning," I mumble, then start to escort us across the room.

Felix smiles when he sees me walking toward him and nods his head once we're close enough to say hello, "It looks like we found the party, Bella Swan."

"Looks like you did, Felix Voltoro. Was there a fire at your swanky hotel, or are you here looking for some party favors to take back with you?"

Felix smirks and takes a step closer, "The latter, but it isn't for me. Is Liam around?"

My head nods and I gesture toward the other room where the rest of the guys are playing an intense game of poker. After smiling at Drew, the drummer of Felix's band, I eye the girls they've brought with them and laugh silently to myself.

The ones with the vaginas are already hating me, but that's typically the norm in these types of situations, so I don't let it bother me.

"Have you two met my bestie, Emmett?"

Felix and Drew extend their right arms for a quick fist bump with my friend, and I glance toward the table where Liam is already watching us before casually rechecking my phone.

Still, nothing.

Without even meaning to, I let out a frustrated huff and release Emmett's arm to take Felix by his hand and guide him into the other room, "Come, rock star. Let's get you settled so you guys can start your night and have plenty of time to recover before tomorrow's show."

He laughs and raises his brow after looking down in my direction, "What are you, the party mother-hen on this tour?"

"No," I snort, "Although I should be the SM, that's a different story for another time though."

Felix smiles and bumps me with his hip, "Speaking of SM, yours was getting quite an earful back at our hotel. That's actually part of the reason why we had to get out of there. He and Irina were yelling so loudly, it was impossible for us to relax. Poor guy was looking pretty beat up at the ice machine when we were waiting for the elevator."

I almost stop moving after hearing Felix's short story, but manage to remain unresponsive by keeping my eyes straight ahead, "Sucks to be him. Hence why I don't get involved with the entertainment. So, this is where I'll bid you farewell. Liam, Mr. Voltoro would like a word. Give me your cards and I'll finish playing your hand."

Liam laughs sarcastically into the air and adamantly shakes his head, "No way in hell, babe. You suck at poker, and I'm about to win with this hand. I'm sure these guys can wait another five minutes."

I huff and roll my eyes before glancing over his shoulder to take a peek at the cards he's holding.

"Boy, fold! You are NOT winning anything!" I snicker loud enough for everyone to hear, then tug on his arm in an attempt to pull him from his chair.

With my not-so-nice revelation, the table comes to life, and a few of the guys jump up from their seats to send high-five's my way.

"Birdie done buried you again, Brennan!" Eric booms with an attempt to rub his fist into the top of my ex's head.

Liam's face turns red and he tosses his cards onto the table, exposing his shitty-ass hand after he stands up beside me, "Thanks a lot. You're the best, Birdie. _Really_."

"Anytime, _babe_. Anytime!" I laugh once more and then turn on my heels to leave him and Felix behind so they can discuss their transaction without me being involved.

When I get back to the other room, I find Jasper talking with the rainbow-haired girl that came in with Felix and Drew.

Immediately my eyes narrow over the way he's leaning in, whispering something into her ear.

Whatever he's said, it causes her to giggle and grab his knee, moving even closer toward his lap.

 _Lord help me if Jasper's hands start to get familiar with any part of that skank's body._

I've hung out with Alice a few times now. She's an amazing girl who loves Jasper with all her heart, and I know he feels the same way about her. The road gets lonely though, and it's been a couple of weeks since she's been able to fly in to meet up with us at one of our stops.

If Jasper cheats tonight, I'll be making his life absolute hell come tomorrow morning.

Emmett finds me standing in the corner and tosses me a beer, "What's this? Are you actually condoning me getting shit faced this evening?" I tease after popping the top and taking a quick sip.

"Meh, none of us are going anywhere, and after the day you've had, you've earned it. I've gotcha babe. Go ahead and let your hair down. It's been a while."

I smile, clinking my beer against his and then walk across the room to plop down beside Jasper, making myself known so I can put the breaks on his ridiculous flirting.

"How's it going, Whitlock?"

"It's going, Birdie. Have you met, Zafrina?"

"Nope," I lean forward and force an abundantly fake smile, "Felix didn't bother introducing us."

She smirks my way and presses her shoulder further into Jasper's as if she's staking her claim, "Jazz was just telling me about you! What's it like being a girl roadie? I actually thought about doing it once, but my parents would've killed me."

I look her up and down and let out a sarcastic laugh, "It's probably good you only _thought_ about it, sweetie."

With my last word, I stand up to leave them and smirk when I see Emmett trying to cover his reaction in response to my signature snark making a purposeful appearance.

"Woman, you are on fire tonight," My bestie snickers into my ear after following me to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna kick Jasper in the balls if he so much as holds that fem-groupie's hand."

"He wouldn't."

"He might," I correct him, "No boy can withstand the potential for pussy under the right circumstances in the middle of a dry spell while on the road. This is a fact, and you know it."

Emmett shrugs and starts to scroll through his phone, "Nah, check it. Liam's already swooping in for the turnover."

I glance behind my shoulder and see he's right.

My ex has positioned himself on the couch, and it seems Zafrina's interests have easily shifted since she's already holding onto Liam's arm and smiling at his words.

"Huh. Cute."

Emmett gasps, "The fuck is that, woman?!"

I turn my head and narrow my eyes at him, "What?"

"That sure as hell better not be real-life jealousy that's snuck across your face."

I shove him hard and take a sip from my beer, "No, _ass_. Always and forever disgust. Wanna play a round of darts?"

Really what I need most right now is a distraction to keep me from checking my phone every two minutes.

As far as Emmett knows, I'm not expecting Edward back anytime soon.

If at all tonight.

I figured it was better to set the bar low so Cullen wouldn't disappoint anyone but me if he does end up being a no show, even after everything he said back on the bus.

"Twenty bucks says I double out."

I smirk and extend my hand to shake on it, "Game on, McCarty."

The sound of a girl laughing like a rabid hyena causes us both to redirect our attention and my eyes roll hard.

Zafrina is now in Liam's lap running her obscenely tan hands through his wild hair.

 _Who has a tan in Denver this time of year?_

A typical groupie.

That's who.

 _Sad._

Jasper is suddenly at my side, "Um, you might want to tell homeboy to dial it down. Aren't you two supposed to be in a pretend relationship whenever Felix is around?"

Crap.

Whitlock is right.

I can't let it bother me though that in reality, he's only attempting to clear a path back toward regaining Zafrina's attention.

Nope.

Right now I have to make my own twisted situation the priority and hope Jasper comes to his senses all on his own.

"Want me to talk to Liam?" Emmett offers after tossing his dart onto the board.

"Yeah, could you? I really need to pee." I shove my beer into his hand and swiftly escape down the hall to do my business.

While washing at the sink, I look in the mirror and let out an impulsive huff, then fluff my hair out in front of my shoulders to prevent myself from checking my phone again.

Keeping my hands active with other things will be my only saving grace tonight since nothing else seems to be working.

Upon leaving the bathroom, I'm so busy with my mental tug of war over checking Irina's Instagram feed that I run directly into someone, sending myself backward straight into the wall, "Jesus Christ, watch it!"

"We've seriously gotta stop running into each other like this, Bella Swan," Felix teases before noticing the distressed look on my annoyed face, "Uh-oh, boyfriend troubles?"

My eyes narrow and I suck back a deep breath, then slowly let it out, "No hon, I've got _zero_ troubles in this life," I lie.

"Well, he and Sabrina seem to have hit it off."

"Um, I'm pretty sure her name is Zafrina, _not_ Sabrina." I correct, then lean against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Oh right. I'm not very good with names."

"And yet you haven't gotten mine wrong once," I quip, a slight smirk forming on my tipsy face.

He grins and glances at my hand that's clutching my cellphone against my chest.

"Some names belong to special people. Those names tend to stick a little better."

His flirting should probably surprise me, but it doesn't.

Guys like Felix are all the same.

They set a goal, and then they settle in to focus on their game.

Liam is the exact same way.

When I didn't react to Felix's existence the way most girls probably do, I became his target, which is why it's now imperative that I keep my distance and not entertain his unwanted attention.

"You're wasting your time, love. I told you earlier, I don't get friendly with the entertainment. Not while I'm working their tour." I remind him while looking over his shoulder in search of my ex.

He's nowhere.

Emmett also seems to be gone.

 _Not good, Birdie._

 _Not good at all._

"Sorry, you're right. I'm at an all-time low here, slightly bruised and broken from our head-on collision, but wouldn't it be fun to bend the rules for just one night?"

I laugh and roll my eyes, "And now you're quoting New Found Glory lyrics? Your game needs some serious help, Voltoro."

Felix smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "It usually works. You're keeping me on my toes. That must be why I like you, Bella Swan."

 _Yup._

That's precisely why he likes me.

I push myself away from the wall and casually check my phone one more time.

Nothing and the clock is inching closer and closer toward one in the morning, making it two full hours since we've left the venue where Edward had kissed me goodbye.

That's it.

I'm done.

My thumb puts my cellphone to sleep and I slide it into my back pocket just as Drew joins us with a mischievous grin on his face and a bag of illegal party favors in his hand.

"It looks like you guys are good to go."

"Yup, your boy came through. He's got quite the collection of goodies." Drew shares while stealing a not so subtle glance at my cleavage.

"That's Liam. Spreading good cheer wherever he goes. You boys have fun. I'll see you tomorrow if you make it through the night." I wink with my last word and walk away without saying anything else to head back into the main room.

My feet stop dead in their tracks, and my jaw instantly drops at the sight of Jasper sucking face with the curvy redhead who had come in with the other fem-groupies and the band.

The disappointment I feel is numbing, but I don't bother calling him out.

What's done is done and I'm not his keeper, but he will suffer my wrath come tomorrow morning.

Liam and Emmett are still missing.

When I ask Mike if he's seen either one of them he snickers something under his breath and points toward the stairs.

"Together?!" I gasp.

"Well not, together-together. They went up with two of the scene-queens the band brought in with'em."

 _Figures._

"Whoa, do my eyes deceive me?! Is that Whitlock diving down the rabbit hole with someone who is not his precious Alice?! Shit! Should we intervene? He's going to seriously hate himself in the morning."

I turn and look back toward the couch where Jasper's still making out with the skankaroo ginger, and let out a frustrated sigh, "Nah. He's a big boy. He's made his choice."

"Truth. Wanna play a round of pool? I'll lay down twenty."

Pool is the last thing I want to do right now.

Right now, all I really want to do is close my eyes and find sleep before I start to sober up and my thoughts become even more debilitating.

"I'm actually going to call it a night. If Emmett decides to make an appearance again let him know I tucked myself in."

Mike nods and gives me a quick thumbs-up, "Sweet baked dreams, Birdie."

As soon as I leave my friends behind I head up the stairs and round the corner to walk down the hall where all of the bedrooms are located.

While walking past Liam's room, I notice the door is cracked open and mistakenly glance inside.

Seeing him with the rainbow-haired groupie on her knees while she holds his cock in front of her opened mouth creates an instant sneer on my face.

Without thinking I slam his door shut then stomp further down the hall.

The fact that the sight of Liam getting his dick sucked bothers me… Well, it annoys me more than I want to admit, but I refuse to perseverate on it.

As soon as I get into my room, I change into my pajamas and drop back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

With the memory of Jasper's tongue down some skanks throat, and then seeing Liam with Rainbow Brite on her knees... my fingers are now twitching and my eyes begin to scan the room for my phone.

I can't take it anymore.

I have to check Irina's social media accounts.

I need to know if something's happened and I already know she's a pro at oversharing on the internet.

Before I can pull up my Instagram account, there's a soft knock at the door.

Instantly, I suspect it's Liam because Emmett would just walk in and anyone else would know better than to bother me once I've checked out for the night.

A loud sigh leaves my lips as I shuffle my feet across the floor to get the door, but when I pull it open, it's not Liam who is standing there.

Nope.

It's Felix, with a small spliff hanging loosely from his lips and a hopeful look staring directly into my eyes.

"I heard a rumor you could use some company."

I can't help but laugh, "Sorry hon, but I'm afraid you heard wro—" I stop mid-sentence after glancing down at my phone.

My Instagram feed has updated and Irina's newest post glares back at me causing my eyes to narrow with confusion and my breathing to hitch.

Less than ten minutes ago she shared a picture of herself sitting in Edward's lap wearing nothing but a robe.

His head is resting over her shoulder and he's kissing her cheek with his guitar positioned in front of them.

I don't even bother reading the caption.

The photo alone is worth a thousand words.

"On second thought," I push the door further open and slowly extend my hand, "Let's have ourselves a little pow-wow, Felix Voltoro."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yup, another cliffie because I love them so. Next chapter should go up a week from today, possibly sooner depending on how my weekend goes._ _Lot's was covered in this one and I'd love to hear your thoughts! How deep will Bella dive now that Edward's become a no-show, and what do you think is actually going on over at Irina's hotel? Pretty convenient that Felix showed up when he did… wouldn't you say? *wink*_

 _ *****Reviews make me smile!*****_

 ** _As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake with you from Edward's POV,_**

 _ **during his shouting match with Irina at her hotel, right before he heads out to the ice machine where he runs into Felix.**_

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	21. (Chapter 20) Peace Sign Middle Finger

**Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story.**_

 **A/N: Here we go. This chapter is not going to be easy. Consider this your warning and know there's a purpose. Life is not full of sunshine and rainbows and neither are my stories.**

 _ **All the thanks in the world to my beta and friend, BPlemons. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers. ;)**_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Peace Sign Middle Finger**

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

 **...BELLA...**

Felix seems taken aback by my sudden change of heart, but he doesn't waste a second before he accepts my invitation to come inside with a gentle pull from my hand.

"Bunk beds. Nice."

"Yeah," I smirk, "We didn't have much of a choice. All of the rooms here have them."

I kick the door shut with my foot and toss my phone onto the top bunk with the sole purpose of not being tempted to check it again.

The image of Irina sitting on Edward's lap in a bathrobe… his lips pressed against her skin… it's already been cemented into my forever memories.

There's no erasing it.

The smiles on their faces… they continue to haunt me.

No matter how hard I try, I can't shake the visual of his betrayal.

Every time I blink it's all I see, and each and every time it hurts a little bit more.

 _Conversation._

 _Distraction._

 _Fire and flames._

I need them all.

 _Desperately._

"Where's the little drummer boy?" I randomly question, even though I couldn't care less.

"Drew? He's not as concerned about his rep. I kind of have this whole straight-edge thing going right now. My manager is in talks with Disney for a live-action film they're casting. One wrong photo on the web could really mess all of that up for me, so I've been trying to lay low."

"Disney?" I snicker, "Well, say no more. Every little girl deserves a tattooed prince to fawn over. Make yourself comfortable. I promise to keep your reputation in check, Voltoro."

I give him an overly animated salute and then open the only window in the room to help keep the air circulating once we light the joint that's in his hand.

The second the frigid air hits my face I hug my body with purpose and flee toward the bed so I can pull the fleece blanket around me and hide under its embrace.

Felix laughs and scoots up the mattress, taking the spot beside me.

He leans back against the wall and smirks after bumping my shoulder with his, "Wanna make—"

"Stay in your lane new friend. There will be no making out. You're strictly here because of your weed. Nothing more. Nothing less." I inform him before he can finish his predictable sentence.

"Fort, woman! I was asking about building a fort!?"

I suck back my laughter and shake my head, feeling surprise wash over me in response to his natural ability to actually make me smile without it being forced.

"You're not normal, Voltoro."

"What? My brother and I used to make forts all the time when we were kids, especially when a good cold front would roll through. All that trapped air in a tightly closed space. It's an instant hot box, and this joint you're craving could actually make things even more fun."

"We're not building a fort. I'm not drunk enough for that level of ridiculousness." I quip with a roll of my eyes.

"Fine. Suit yourself. You're the one shivering like a chihuahua in the middle of a thunderstorm. Come to think of it, is this why they call you Birdie? Do you usually fly south for the winter like all of the other birds?"

This time I laugh out loud, "I loathe the cold, but no. That's not why they call me Birdie."

He nods with a curl of his lips and then lifts his arms to place his palms behind his head, "I bet you can't wait to get out of Denver then, huh?"

"Yup, but not because of the snow or the frigid temperature." An impulsive sigh follows my words. "That would be too simple, and nothing in my life is simple because that would be boring, and I don't do boring."

He pauses, considering what I've just said, but there's something about the look in his eyes.

He knows better than to ask me to elaborate.

Which is good because I'm not about to spell it out for him even if he does ask.

"So, where's your boy at, Bella Swan? He's not going to come busting in here looking to kick my ass is he?"

I stare hard in his direction, wondering why he's chosen to bring up Cullen.

Especially when I've opened the door to let him in, sans chaperone.

When I realize it's my ex he's actually talking about and not my boss, I instantly settle back down. But Felix's raised brow doesn't escape my attention.

"Liam's in the next room getting a blow job from Rainbow Brite in the flesh," I eventually share after pulling my blanket up higher, "So no. He'd have zero issues with you being in here with me."

Even when we were together Liam wouldn't have cared.

That was the kind of relationship we had because we'd always trusted one another.

No matter what.

No questions asked.

The joke was on me though, since he clearly never deserved my trust in the first place and he'd likely been cheating on me the entire goddamn time we were together.

"Um, shouldn't you be a little more bothered by your boyfriend chasing the rainbow?"

I shake my head, avoiding Felix's eyes, "Nah, we have an understanding. If I'm not in the mood to suck his cock, he can find someone else who is," I lie through my teeth as I begin picking anxiously at my fingernails.

When I steal a glance in Felix's direction, absolute shock has taken control of his face.

The sight causes me to suck back another laugh and shrug my shoulders.

An impulsive sigh leaves my lips, "It works for us."

"I guess everything I've heard about you is true then, Ms. Swan."

"I dunno, Mr. Voltoro, what exactly have you heard?"

He grins and moves in even closer, leaving very little space between us.

The scent of his cologne surrounds me.

It's musky and sweet, and I can feel the warmth of his skin where it's rubbing against my arm after he taps my thigh and rests his wrist beside mine.

He's making progress, but I'm still determined _not_ to react.

For now, it's a welcomed distraction, but that's all it is because I'm not ready to become that girl.

Not tonight.

Felix clears his throat and runs his index finger up my forearm, "I've heard that you're cool as hell, and not like most girls."

"Well clearly that's true, but what else?" I push, already knowing there's more based on his anxious stare and the way he's undressing me with his eyes.

He smirks even wider, "You're a Grade-A lay."

I can't help but snort out loud, "What a shame. All those points you've earned. Gone. Just like that, in the blink of an eye. So sad."

"Hey, I'm being honest. That should actually score me a few bonus points! I've also heard you're a badass roadie, but you disappeared tonight before I was able to really see you in your element tonight. Which is a shame because I'd been looking forward to watching you kick ass."

Now I'm able to relax again, "Okay. That one's true. I am, without question, a badass roadie."

"Well, two out of the three isn't too bad."

"Sure hon, give yourself a cookie and pat on the back. Now light that spliff so I can numb my inhibitions and bring myself closer to tomorrow-land."

Felix nods obediently and pulls his lighter from his pocket, shifting his weight further into my shoulder.

"Ladies first."

I grab the joint and light it up, sucking back on the paper filter with my eyes sealed shut while holding the hit deep in my lungs for as long as I can. After releasing a cloud of smoke from between my pursed lips, I let my body melt into the pillow that's propped behind me, "Jesus, you got that from Liam?"

He laughs and takes the joint from my hand, coughing into the air a few seconds later, "Yup, I did."

Felix and I do this back and forth a few more times until I finally wave in his direction, letting him know I'm good since goosebumps are now covering every inch of my exposed skin and my toes are curled beneath the blanket.

We won't talk about the way the wallpaper is moving.

Or how the shadows in the room are all starting to come together.

"Seriously. What kind of weed is that?" I whisper, stretching my arms high above my head, then dropping my hands into my hair, dragging my fingertips through the ends, "Because I'm high as fuck right now and I'm gonna need more tomorrow."

"I dunno, Liam said it was his best herb. We didn't get to talk shop."

I nod but keep my eyes closed, allowing myself to enjoy the quietness that's finally reached my head now that I'm numb and everything around me feels like a cloudy dream.

Seconds later the mattress dips and I peek through my lashes.

Felix is lying on his side with a goofy-ass grin on his face while he studies my own as if he might be quizzed on it at a later time. When he reaches over to tuck my hair behind my ear, I shutter away and grab a pillow, instantly sticking it between us.

I've invited him into my room, but I'm not looking to actually let him into my panties.

Although, flirting with possibilities can be the best medicine when you're trying to forget about a broken heart and the boy who broke it.

Especially after detrimental letdowns, like the one Cullen's decided to serve up this evening.

"Hands to you," I snicker, "And stop looking at me like that."

"Sorry… it's just… You put up a good front, Bella Swan, but there's sadness on your pretty face. It wasn't there earlier. What's changed?" He whispers.

I look up and see his smile is sincere.

It's not thirsty with lust or desire.

My surprise causes him to smirk and let out a soft laugh. "My pick up lines might be cheesy as hell, but I'm not stupid. Something is bothering you. I know you're hiding from it, whatever it is, or you never would've let me through your door tonight."

My eyes look away from his challenging stare and I instantly go back to picking at my cuticles, "It's been a disappointing evening, so yes, I am absolutely using you as a distraction. If that bothers you, you can take your happy ass back out the door."

Felix laughs and nudges me with his elbow "Very few things in this world bother me, and walking out that door is not an option because I've already made it my mission to make sure you fall asleep smiling tonight."

I smirk and give him a light shove, "How many times must I say it? I don't entertain the entertainment."

"I dunno, you've been doing a pretty good job at keeping me entertained since the moment you fell on your ass in the green room."

I reach over to smack him in the chest, but he catches my hand with his and holds it in the air.

"How about just a kiss then? Only a kiss?"

 _Here we go again._

"No! Don't you dare break into a rendition of Mr. Brightside! I legit cannot stand that stupid song!" I warn with a swift flick to his forearm.

I stare foggily at where our fingers are now laced together, propped in the air over the pillow I've placed between us.

When I don't let go, he starts to spin my thumb ring without breaking our stare.

For some reason, this calms me back down.

Without warning, he pulses my hand and tugs hard to bring my body over his lap. I straddle his hips and look down into his hopeful eyes, then roll my own with a heavy sigh leaving my lips as his fingers let go of mine to slide down my arms in search of my thighs.

"If I kiss you, will you move the hell on and find someone else to conquer?"

Felix raises his brow and offers me a sly grin, "I can promise to at least try, but something tells me you won't be an easy woman to walk away from."

When I look away to hide my bashful reaction over his softly spoken words, I notice the clock that's sitting on the bedside table.

It's after two in the morning.

Nothing good ever happens after two in the morning.

 _Why should that change now, Birdie?_

This is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done in my adult life, but it's been a while since I've allowed myself to make an impulsive decision.

The last time I'd jumped without looking or taking a breath, I'd ended up pinning my heart to my sleeve, only to have it stolen and crucified by Edward Cullen.

At least this time my heart is already broken and I'm in no rush to have it mended.

There's a voice instantly pestering me in the back of my head, warning me to abort and kick Felix out, but right now… at this moment... nothing else matters except finding a way to forget and feel numb.

I'm here.

He's here.

I need to keep my mind far away from the person who's _not_ here because he's the one who's chosen to be with someone else, and that hurts more than I'm ready to admit.

Before Felix can say another word, I lean down and press my lips against his, shifting myself further up against him when I feel his excitement come to life beneath me.

His tongue finds mine, and his hands instantly begin to travel up my shirt, causing my body to tremble under the touch of his warm fingers and palms.

When he reaches behind my back in an attempt to get to the fastener of my bra, I feel myself beginning to frown against him. That probably should've slowed me down, but it doesn't. Instead, it frustrates me and causes me to pull at the fabric of his own top.

We break our kiss for a fraction of a second while his shirt comes off and he returns his mouth to mine, moaning like an animal against my grin.

I mean, he's not a bad kisser.

In fact, he's shockingly good.

He's just not who I _want_ to be kissing.

I don't let that bother me too much though since the person I want more than anything right now has abandoned me, and I'm stoned out of my mind and apparently horny as hell.

I desperately want to let go.

I'm sick of being tethered to my own rules and having to overthink everything.

Especially since everyone else around me has been breaking the rules for weeks and doing whatever the fuck they want, regardless of the consequences.

Why should I sleep alone in this cold room when there's someone here who wants to keep me warm? I've been loyal and true to Edward since our first stupid kiss, and all the while he's been splitting his time between Irina and me.

He's made his choice though.

Now it's time for me to make mine.

My hands reach down and grab Felix's belt buckle, unfastening it as quickly as I can.

He smiles against my mouth and then runs his needful hands firmly down the swell of my back until they reach the elastic band of my lounge pants, grabbing my ass, and causing me to moan.

"I knew you'd change your mind."

"Shut up before I change it back," I hiss as his teeth nibble at my ear lobe.

I might hate myself in the morning, but hating myself will be far easier than hurting like this.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

* * *

I'm dreaming about Edward and his heartbreaking smile when something startles me awake, random tears already welling up in my eyes.

 _Wait._

 _What?_

The sun is up.

 _Shit._

I'm wrapped in someone's arms.

 _Whose arms am I wrapped in?_

Slowly, I turn my head and realize it's Felix who's surrounding me, but he's fast asleep with a goofy grin on his face.

 _Dammit._

 _Why is he still here?!_

My eyes blink hard several times to better focus my vision and my heart begins to race with my sobered thoughts while I think back to the night we'd shared.

I've actually done it.

I've broken a rule that was practically branded into my soul, and it's all because of some pretentious Full Sail graduate who I'd given my heart to only to have it crushed and molded into something I didn't even recognize anymore.

This is absolutely Cullen's fault, me hooking up with the entertainment, and now I want to hate him even more.

Just as I start to sit up to wake Felix and kick him out of my bed, the door swings open and a flood of light washes over us.

The moment my eyes meet Edward's I feel as if I've been kicked in the stomach a thousand times.

He's speechless.

So am I.

He stands there in the doorway with his face twisted in confusion and his fists clenched down at his sides, looking back and forth between Felix and me where we're lying in bed with a blanket pulled over our bodies.

"You've gotta be kidding me! This asshole?!"

I shove Felix hard to stir him awake. Finally, he starts to move with an obnoxiously loud yawn leaving his lips and a stretch of his heavily tattooed arms.

It's probably not going to matter that our clothes are on, but that's okay because I'm determined to have zero shame over anything that's taken place in this room while Cullen's been away getting his cock coddled by Irina in her suite.

Edward's stare narrows in on the way I'm propping myself against Felix's lap. His fists clench at his sides until his knuckles turn white and his jaw tightens with rage.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I guess I should've knocked first. I just never expected-"

"Says the person who was cozied up with Irina fucking Dawn all fucking night!" I shout back, feeling my own rage rise while I glare into his fired up eyes.

Seeing him standing there looking as broken as I feel… I don't even care.

He made his choice when he chose to not show up for me.

Nothing he can say now will make up for that.

 _Nothing._

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella? I've been sitting in a goddamn jail cell all fucking night! Aro just finally bailed me out!"

His words send a fresh blow to my gut and my heart begins to twist itself into a brand new debilitating knot.

 _Impossible._

 _He has to be lying._

 _That doesn't make sense._

"Jail?" I whisper, looking past him toward the open door, "Wh… why didn't you call me?! Why didn't you let me know what was going on!"

"Because Irina shattered my phone and then tossed it from her balcony! I don't know your number by heart! Who memorizes numbers anymore?! Did you really think I would deliberately NOT call you and just stay out ALL night!? Jesus Christ, Liam has fucking ruined you hasn't he?! This right here?!" He waves his hand at Felix and me, "This is pathetic and weak, Bella!"

His explanation continues to swirl around me, attacking me from all directions while I try to process everything he's said.

The way his face keeps breaking every time he looks at Felix and then back at me... it's crushing me to the point where breathing has become a labored task and tears are starting to flood my eyes.

He's right.

How could I have let myself believe he'd turn his back on me?

How could I think he'd fall into her arms so easily when just hours ago he told me he loved me and he was ready to make that known?

But then I remember the picture.

"The photo… Irina posted a photo of the two of you looking so happy… she was sitting on your lap… in a bathrobe... and you were kissing her cheek." I manage to get out after I clear my eyes of the tears that haven't soaked my t-shirt.

Edward growls and pulls hard at his hair, "I don't know what to tell you, Bella. There were _zero_ happy moments shared between Irina and me last night. ZERO! I went there and did everything I told you I was going to do. We argued. She yelled and threw things. The police showed up and took me to jail because she'd bruised her own damn eye and cut her lip acting like a lunatic. They assumed I did it when she wouldn't talk. All it took was me being a few hours late though for you to jump into bed with some other fuck! Talk about forgetting your damn worth!"

Felix clears his throat and slowly gets up from the mattress to grab his shoes and jacket, "I have no idea what the hell is going on here, but I'm gonna go so you two can figure it out."

"Oh no, by all means, you should stay Voltoro. Bella loves a good morning fuck to help her start the day. I'm just not gonna sit in the corner and watch the same way Liam used to."

"EXCUSE ME?!" I roar, jumping up from the bed and shoving Edward as hard as I can, my rage consuming me, "Don't you _dare_ come in here acting all high and mighty! I've had to watch you with _her_ for WEEKS! You don't get to act like a martyr just because you eventually decided I was the better fuck!"

The way Edward's shoulders fall when my words reach his ears... it causes me to hold my breath and glare into his hollowed broken stare, while I wait for him to say something in return.

"SERIOUSLY?! I gave up everything last night so I could be with you, and you think I did that because of the sex? Wow. Unfuckingbelievable!" He shakes his head and pulls at his hair again, shifting his weight side to side in front of me, all the while refusing to look me in the eyes, "You really don't know me at all do you? I fucking told you! I said the damn words, Bella! I told you how I felt! What else did you want from me?!"

"Bro, I didn't know the two of you were together. I thought she was with Liam and he didn't seem to care too much if I-"

"Of course he didn't care! He's never cared about her! Get the hell out of here, Voltoro, before I kick your fucking face in and land my ass back in jail!"

My heart feels as if it's been pressed through a grinder and then butchered into a million pieces, but I'm also shaking with fury and frustration.

I watch Felix go, and that's when I notice Emmett, Jasper, and Liam all standing in the doorway with looks of shock and confusion plastered across their sleepy faces.

Well… Jasper and Emmett look shocked.

Liam looks surprised, but there's a barely-visible smirk hiding at the corners of his mouth that I'd like to slap from his face.

When my tear stained eyes meet Emmett's, he slowly shakes his head in disbelief.

"Birdie, what the hell did you do?" My best friend questions after stepping into the room.

I narrow my eyes and grab my jacket from the chair, then shove my feet into my boots without saying a word to any of them.

"What? That's it? Now you're just going to run off?" Edward barks from behind me as I head toward the door without slowing down.

"I fucked up okay? But I'm not going to sit here and be judged by the four of you!" With my last word, I throw my middle finger into the air and leave them all behind before they can say anything else to stop me.

I need to get away so I can process everything that's happened and try to make sense of it.

I'm not the only guilty person.

Once they have all of the facts they'll know I had a reason to jump the way I did.

Hell, maybe I was sabotaging myself.

Maybe I was subconsciously looking to poison the well to save myself from the future that would eventually set in around Cullen and me.

Edward told me he loved me.

He told me he was ready to commit, but what did I do?

I jumped into bed with someone else the second something happened to make me blink and question it.

He's right.

Liam has ruined me.

The idea of trusting someone completely with my heart again... it scares the shit out of me.

Liam's scarred me in ways I hadn't even begun to realize.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I set fire to the possibility of finding love again the moment Edward gave me a reason to light the match and watch it all burn.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sigh. I know. We're not happy. It's important to remember, people make mistakes. It's how they learn from their mistakes that should matter. Please don't write off Bella yet. She still has some learning to do, but it's coming. I promise. Was Bella right to react the way she did, given the situation she's been in with Edward for the last several weeks, and everything Liam's put her through? There's also one more twist coming that might shine a brighter light on things involving last night (some hints were scattered in the chapter). So please keep an open mind and know there's more to come. Just like with Edward... we didn't have all of the facts while he was at Irina's hotel._

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 ***Reviews make me smile***

 **(Even though I'm nervous about this one, haha.)**

 ** _As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake with you from Edward's POV,_**

 **from when Aro picks him up from Jail with Irina in tow.**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	22. (Chapter 21) Breathe

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** First, thank you so much for coming back and not giving up on these guys. This chapter will be a bit heavy again, but there's still a purpose, so I hope you'll continue to stick around.

 _Many many many thanks to my wonderful beta, BPlemons. I can't say it enough, I'm so lucky the twi-universe brought her into my life! Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers. ;)_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Breathe**

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

 **...Bella...**

I've spent the entire morning in my pajamas hiding in a booth at the back of a coffee shop with my head down and my eyes shielded behind a pair of sunglasses I'd found.

I'd barely taken a breath, let alone considered what I was wearing when I'd escaped from the Bed and Breakfast.

That's been glaringly obvious to anyone who's looked my way, thanks to the tangled hair at the top of my head.

Hell, looking back, I'm surprised I remembered to put socks on before sticking my feet into my boots.

Since arriving and setting up camp, I've swallowed down three and a half espressos.

They've barely touched my soul while I've laid low trying to make sense of my life, and how I've managed to get here when this is the last place in the world I ever expected to be.

My phone's been blowing up ever since my feet hit the snow-covered sidewalk, but I've talked to no one, nor have I responded to a single text message.

I'm scrolling through my phone with my chin tucked into my chest, looking at stupid viral videos of cats and dogs, a.k.a staying FAR away from Instagram, when someone plops down onto the bench beside me.

It's Emmett.

I take a breath when I see his familiar face, but I don't smile.

"How'd you find me?"

"Meh. You're _usually_ pretty predictable. I was just giving you some time to decompress before I forced my existence back into your newfound reality." My best friend places his arm over my shoulders and pulls me in for a hug, "Seriously though, how's it going?"

"Still surviving. How are things back at the house?"

Emmett shrugs and flicks at a napkin I've folded up into a small triangle, "Quiet."

"Fun." Honestly, I didn't know what else to say.

I have at least fifty other questions I want to ask, but they all involve Edward, and I'm not ready to say his name out loud.

I can't.

Not yet.

"Cullen left right after you did."

 _Great._

Emmett's already in my head.

"Not before landing a nice right hook to Liam's jaw though."

My body cringes with his words. I hard blink over the mental picture of Edward and my ex going at it after I'd run off to try and make sense of things.

"Felix Voltoro," Emmett whispers, then clicks his tongue several times while shaking his head, "Of all the fuckboy musicians for you to lie on your back for while on tour, that's the tool you chose to ruin your streak with?"

I throw my arm out to elbow him in the gut and then bury my face into my hands, "Shut up. He's actually not so bad," I mumble, a heavy sigh leaves my lips, "And... we didn't _actually_ fuck."

Emmett almost falls off the bench.

"Wait, back up! Are you telling me you didn't sleep with the entertainment?"

"Well, technically I did sleep. Pretty hard. And he was there holding me, keeping me warm I guess… but no, his cock did not enter any orifice of my body. Upper or lower. I'm not saying stuff didn't happen. Mouths and hands explored for a minute… maybe two… but then things get a little blurry. Really blurry actually. We didn't have sex though. I know that for a fact."

When I glance up at Emmett, he looks unusually bothered.

This surprises me and my eyes slowly narrow, "You don't believe me?"

"What were you two doing before you started fooling around? Why was he in your room at all?"

Ah, there it is.

His _real_ concern.

How wasted did I allow myself to get when he wasn't around to keep my impulsive indiscretions in check and my head out of the clouds?

That's what Emmett _really_ wants to know.

Honestly, I can't blame him.

Especially given my track record and the way he's seen me 'let go' in the past whenever things have spiraled out of my control until I find a distraction.

"We smoked a tiny little joint. That was it. Honest. I was feeling good after that… _better_... and then I just wanted to turn it all off and be someone else for a few minutes. When I realized where things were going, I pulled myself back and Felix respected my decision. The next thing I knew I was opening my eyes in his arms with the sun coming up and then Edward was standing in the doorway telling me he spent the night in jail because of Irina."

Emmett still doesn't seem pleased with my answer, "How's your head been feeling since you woke up?"

"Cloudy. Pulsing. I could really use another five or six hours of sleep."

Again he frowns, "Yeah, Jasper is hating life too, but he wasn't able to stop things the way you did. I ended up sleeping on the couch in the damn living room all night. My neck's killing me."

Hearing this upsets me but the last thing I want to talk about right now is Jasper Whitlock and his cheating ways.

Doing that would be like looking into a funhouse mirror, and that's a reality I'm not ready to face, even if he did dive a hell of a lot deeper into it than I did.

"Did he take his stuff with him?" I whisper, but I'm unable to look at my friend.

"Cullen?"

When I nod my head, Emmett hesitates.

I already know what that means, but I still need to hear him say it.

"Yeah. He took his stuff, but we didn't talk."

Fresh tears form in my eyes as his words tear into my heart, forcing me to hold my breath all over again.

"I'm confused. If you didn't actually have sex with Felix then what's the problem? I mean, wasn't that the deal you made with Cullen when we were in Austin? No outside fucking, but foreplay with others could stay on the table to keep things fair?"

My hand covers my best friend's mouth and I firmly shake my head.

"You don't get it! The fact that I let anything happen at all is enough to mess with my head. I let Felix into my room last night knowing what could happen once I shut the door. Even after an argument with Liam, I never came close to becoming a damn groupie notch. Never! Cullen's got me acting like a version of myself I vowed to never become. That's NOT okay! All it took was one stupid picture! Do you realize how ridiculous that is?! One square photo with a filter and suddenly nothing else mattered!"

Emmett squeezes my hand. He lets out a heavy sigh. His stare softens when he removes the sunglasses from my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not gonna get started on the abnormally twisted relationship you had with Liam Brennan, because you've heard it all before. I will say this though, you're right. Cullen is nothing like him. And yes, it was completely unlike you to put yourself in that situation with Felix when nothing good could come out of it," My best friend takes in a deep breath and then slowly lets it out.

I follow his lead because I know much more is coming and some of his words might hurt even though they're words I need to hear.

"That being said, Edward didn't push you, Birdie. He's not the one who walked you to the edge and dared you to jump. You got there all on your own while thinking the worst because that's what Liam's done to you. He's trained you to self-destruct because when you do, it opens the door for him to ride in to save the fucking day."

"Thanks, _dad._ I've already realized that too. I've also realized, no matter what the cause, I'm in no place to be with someone right now. Edward told me he loves me, but I couldn't believe in him when it mattered most. He told me he'd give up everything for me and I still chose to risk fucking it all up after stepping outside my own boundaries. I've got no one but myself to blame for that."

I can see the concern on Emmett's face.

It causes me to sink further into the cushion we're both sitting against, but this time I don't bother looking away.

He's already seen the devastation in my eyes.

He knows it won't be going away.

I have a million and one thoughts rushing me all at once, but all I can think about is Edward's tormented reaction to finding me in bed with someone else.

When I remain silent, Emmett places his palms on each side of my face to control my broken stare, "I'm not gonna let you sabotage something great just because you forgot your worth for a second and blinked, Bella. I get it, you need time to figure it all out. Fine. But you still need to talk to Cullen and explain what happened. Letting him think the worst isn't fair. Not to either of you."

My eyes narrow and I suck back a breath, then slowly let it out, "For the first time in my life, I just want a do-over, Em."

"So press the damn reset button and get it done! Your mistakes don't decide what happens next. Your mistakes keep you from doing it again. What does your dad always say? No regrets. Own your shit, learn from it and make sure your apology is more memorable than your fuck up," Emmett challenges with a smirk, "What happened last night is over. It hasn't changed or defined who you are. It's only forcing you to face everything you've been running from since the day Liam showed back up to try and mess with your head again. Everyone knew you wouldn't be able to run forever. Especially Liam. Don't let him win, Birdie. Please, don't let him win!"

Deep down I know he's right, but I still don't know what to do about it or even where to begin in terms of trying to make things right.

"We better get going or we're gonna miss the clock and get docked. Let's get back to the house so you can put a bra on and brush your nappy ass hair."

Emmett tugs on my arm and slides out of the booth, bringing me with him.

Without saying a word, I let him guide me toward the doors and then drop my phone into my jacket pocket after checking the time.

We now have forty minutes until we're scheduled to be back at the venue.

Meaning for the next forty minutes, I'll be thinking about nothing but what I'm going to say when I see Cullen.

Thinking about his sad green eyes shatters my nerves into a million fragmented pieces all over again and I let out a soft sob that causes Emmett to wrap me in his arms.

"Chin up. You've got this. If he loves you, let him love you. Stop questioning everything else. It's allowed to be that easy, Birdie."

I can't help but laugh, "Silly boy. Nothing in this life is ever easy, and if it was, I probably would've given up a long time ago."

"Not everything in this life has to be a challenge. All you've gotta do is stop being so damn stubborn all of the time and stop looking for people's weaknesses."

He's right.

I know he is.

The choice is no longer mine though, so it really doesn't matter.

First I have to make things right with Edward.

I don't expect him to forgive me.

Hell, I'm not even sure I want him to since I've yet to forgive myself.

Regardless, he needs to hear the truth, and he needs to hear it straight from my lips to his ears.

Until that happens, I'll never be able to let it go and move on.

That's already been decided.

All that's left is getting it done so I can find a way to breathe again without feeling like I'm being pulled underwater.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

* * *

When Emmett and I arrive at the bus, almost everyone is sitting around waiting to be told what to do.

Not a single person says a word to me.

I instantly notice Cullen is absent from the group and the curtain to his bunk is closed. For all I know that's where he's hiding, but I also know better than to actually let myself find comfort in that possibility. Especially since he's never been the type to hide.

The bus door opens from behind me and my eyes go wide when I see Aro strut up the stairs, tossing his cellphone back and forth in his hands as if he's about to wow us with his juggling skills.

When he looks my way a brand new knot forms in the pit of my stomach.

"Everyone gather 'round. Team meeting time. Find a seat and make it yours!"

Irina's brother showing his face on our bus is extremely rare.

Aro actually speaking to us is even _more_ peculiar.

My eyelids are still swollen from all the tears I've been drowning in since this morning, so I opt to keep my sunglasses on and take a seat on the bench between Emmett and Jasper.

"Alright, so, I'll cut to the chase. Cullen's made the decision to leave the team."

An audible gasp travels across the small room, and almost everyone looks at me as if I'll be able to give them an explanation with Irina's older brother standing right here in front of us.

On impulse, my jaw drops and my hands begin to pull at the tips of my fingers until the beds of my fingernails are pulsing, and all of the oxygen is gone from my lungs.

I remain silent and stare down at the ground while this news continues to wrap itself around my throat.

My chest tightens over what Aro's words actually mean.

 _He's gone._

 _Edward's left… and he didn't even say goodbye._

If it weren't for the paralyzing shock that's taken control of me, I'd probably be crumbling to the floor and hugging my body in a fetal position.

Emmett grabs my shoulder and gives it a comforting pulse, but I shrug it off and turn my head to stare out the window.

"In light of this new development, Liam is your new SM. You're all to give him the same amount of respect you gave Cullen. Is that understood?"

I can't even blink.

Never in my life have I ever felt so defeated.

Not because of Liam getting the promotion I deserve.

No.

This... _everything_ I'm feeling right now… here in this room... all of it is one-hundred percent because of Edward and the fact that he's gone, and I might never even see him again to tell him I'm sorry.

Without warning, Mike slams his fist into the table and leaps up from his seat, "Hell no! Birdie should be the damn SM! She's earned it! It should've been her since day one on this tour! Everyone here knows it!"

His emotionally charged outburst causes me to look up from my feet.

A soft smile sneaks past my lips.

It's nice to hear everyone back him up, but Aro isn't having it.

That's clear by the way he's shaking his head with his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest.

"Sorry. It's not up for discussion. Liam's in charge. Now get your asses to work before you miss the clock." With his final words spoken, Aro clasps his hands together and turns to leave us behind.

Never once does he look my way, but that doesn't surprise me since all he's ever done is treated me like a pair of tits with legs when he's acknowledged my existence in the past.

As soon as the door shuts behind him, everyone starts talking all at once. My thoughts are far and away though, wondering where Cullen is and if he's happy now that he's made his own escape to fly free again with no one keeping him anchored to the ground.

Throughout all of this, Liam is the only one who's kept his mouth shut.

I haven't missed that.

He's sitting across from me, silently watching while my heart fractures all over again and my self-induced rage quietly builds, but I'm determined to not give him the reaction he's waiting for.

Seconds later my hands cover my ears and I let out a thunderous growl, "ENOUGH! It's fine! I'm fine! Just get your asses to work, OKAY?!" Before anyone can say anything else, I grab my jacket from the table and bolt down the hall to get off the bus.

Liam is quick to chase after me.

"It's yours if you want it, Birdie! The SM gig. Just say the words. You know I don't want this kind of responsibility. Never have. Never will."

"Piss off, Liam. I don't need your favors. We both know who leads this crew regardless of the stupid titles."

He looks hurt, but it's all an act and I can see that now.

He's enjoying this…. watching me fall with nothing to hold on to.

I sneer in his direction before I stomp away, tugging at my hair while my feet crunch over the fresh snow that's covered the parking lot.

"Hold up! One more thing!"

I stop moving and slowly turn around to face him, "What?! It's friggin' freezing out here!"

Liam smiles and leaps toward me to close the space between us, "My dad got us spots on the Every Time I Die tour. I was going to wait until we wrapped tonight to tell you the good news, but you look like you could use a nice distraction right about now. So, you're welcome. Europe here we come!"

The manic sound that leaves my lips shocks me, but Liam seems even more surprised when I shove him hard with my hands.

"Seriously?!" I'm laughing so hard I literally have to hold my sides, "Are you _actually_ being serious right now?!"

Liam's gaze tightens with his confusion.

"What? I told you I'd try to get us on the crew. I thought you'd be happy?"

His hand reaches out to grasp mine, and it takes everything in me to not make a fist and slug him in the face.

Out of nowhere something suddenly clicks.

It's just like Emmett said.

Liam wants to ride in and save me, in ways only he knows how. But I'm not going to let it happen.

Not again. Nope. Not today.

Hell, not even tomorrow or the day after that.

When I don't react the way he wants me to, Liam grabs my wrist and pulls me up against him, "Come on Bella. Cullen was your rebound. He was never gonna be able to handle someone like you. I knew that the morning you brought him in on his leash at the coffee shop back in Austin. If he were anything more than a cock block to keep you away from me, you never would've opened the door for the entertainment last night. You never would've gotten high as fuck while lying in bed with a try-hard stranger, well outside of your comfort zone."

I refuse to entertain the absurd narrative Liam's created in his twisted head.

Just as I start to walk away again something he's said causes me to pause and pivot.

"Wait... How did you know I got high with Felix last night?"

They didn't talk… Felix left the house before I did, and I certainly hadn't mentioned it to any of them except for Emmett.

I see Liam's shoulders square off and his smirk disappears from his face, "Because I know who you are Birdie. Felix bought a bunch of shit from me and then he went upstairs looking for you, never to be seen again until the sun came up this morning to shove reality back into your pretty face. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Opportunity knocked, and you spread your legs wide to let it in."

My fingernails dig into the palms of my hands.

Breathing becomes a spastic chore.

"Were you... were you serving laced sticks last night, LIAM?"

The question comes pouring out of me before I've even fully processed what it is I'm actually accusing him of.

The look on his face tells me everything I need to know, and suddenly all of my blurred memories with Felix and random feelings of euphoria when I'd been in his arms kissing his lips make absolute sense.

Liam glares into my fired up eyes, but he doesn't back down, "Not to you I wasn't."

"You asshole! I'm going to kill you!"

I lunge at him, but someone holds me back from behind.

The harder I fight against them, the harder their grasp around my arms becomes.

"Let me go goddammit!"

"Relax, Birdie. What's this all about? The SM gig?" Tyler forces out after I turn and realize it's him and Mike who are keeping me from landing my punches to Liam's face. "You already know how we feel, you're the leader to this team. No one else. Not anymore. It's always been you, so calm the hell down!"

"Ignore the princess. She's having one of her bitch fits because she got in too deep and sunk under the pressure. No one told you to smoke in bed with the entertainment, Bella! That was a choice you made! Same goes with Jasper and his groupie skank. I didn't force shit onto any of you guys last night! That was your own free-fucking-will!"

Tyler loosens his grip around my forearms and my fists begin pulsing at my sides.

"You're walking a razor's edge, Brennan! I'd watch your words if I were you." Emmett warns from behind me, letting me know he's right where I need him to be.

Liam laughs and shakes his head, "Why? Because I'm speaking the truth? Every time Birdie gets cornered into a new cage she has to find someone else to blame! Of course I'm the person she's gonna go after! She's a big girl though, who likes to do dirty things! Are you guys really gonna act surprised over the fact that she got high and spread her legs for some douchey fuck who smiled her way when Cullen chose to stay with Irina last night?"

"You served laced fucking weed!" I instantly roar without holding back, "I stepped to the edge because of that shit, but I didn't jump!" My feet bring me closer, and I stare directly into his eyes. My nostrils are flaring and my finger points firmly into his chest. "Do you want to know WHY I didn't jump, Liam?!"

He says nothing. All he does is smirk and cross his arms defiantly.

My index finger digs deeper into his sternum, and I apply just enough pressure to send him in search of his balance. "I didn't jump because Cullen IS more than just a cock block keeping me away from you! I didn't jump because I accepted the fact that I love him, and I need him in my life! That means something to me! No matter what I thought he was doing last night, being high on your cranked weed still didn't push me to become someone I'd forever hate! A picture on Instagram wasn't enough to send me to my knees so shut the hell up about facts because you-know-NOTHING!"

Mike steps between us, but I can see my words beginning to take shape in his head, "Wait. Is she right, Brennan? Did you serve dirty weed at the house last night?"

"It was just a little coke mixed in with the chronic. She wants to act like I personally spiked her drink with Xanax and shoved her down a black hole. She smoked with Voltoro, not me. I had nothing to do with that, and no one forced her to let him in. She's not some dumb naive kid anymore! Bella knew exactly what she was doing!"

"And you knew Felix had his eyes set on her! You also knew about the photo Irina posted. I heard you all laughing about it in the kitchen! Birdie got doped up on your shit because you knew Felix would hang around once you rolled out the red carpet and dared him to try. You knew she'd be in such a bad place at that point she'd smoke with him and step right on up to the plate! That's beyond your usual games! You don't do that to your own people! You just don't!" Tyler shouts at the top of his lungs and then completely releases me from his grip.

The moment he lets go I spring forward and land one solid punch to Liam's face, catching him completely by surprise.

My fist is throbbing.

The pain is unlike anything I've ever felt before.

I don't even care.

Seeing Liam spit blood from his mouth is satisfying, but I'm not done with him yet.

Before I can throw another punch Emmett beats me to it, only his blow sends Liam's body backward onto the snow-covered ground.

I stand off to the side, my breathing erratic and my right hand pulsing while they continue to go at it until Mike and Eric pry them apart and put some space between them.

There's a good chance I've broken something, but I won't be able to have it looked at until later tonight after we've packed up the trucks to move everything across town for tomorrow's show.

I'll survive.

Besides, the pain is a beautiful reminder of what I've just accomplished, and I'd like to bask in that for a little while longer.

"You know what, Liam?" I breathe and glare down into his bruised and battered face, "You're not even worth it. You've _never_ been worth it."

After that, I walk away with the rest of the guys following close behind me whispering amongst themselves.

No matter how much my hand is hurting, it's time to work and I refuse to miss the clock tonight.

Keeping myself busy will be my only crutch, but first I need to have a talk with Aro.

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

* * *

After the show things slide into business as usual, except no one is talking to Liam or looking to him for direction.

Instead, it's me they turn to, and Emmett, who helps with most of the heavy lifting since I'm unable to do much of anything thanks to my swollen and possibly broken hand.

My talk with Aro had lasted less than five minutes. Four of those minutes had been spent with him begging me to reconsider the decision I've made, but nothing he could've offered would've changed my mind.

I'm done with this tour and I'm ready to get off the bus.

Emmett's promised to come with me, even though I haven't asked him to. He'd known I was leaving before the words had even left my mouth.

After the show tomorrow night we'll say our goodbyes and then take an Uber to the airport without looking back.

Sure, it will be a black mark on our resumes, but if I stay another day, I'll end up doing something that tarnishes my name even more.

Something like murdering Irina while she's on stage… and then offing Liam while he sleeps in his swanky SM bunk at the front of the bus.

We haven't told the rest of the guys yet.

Mainly because I know they'll try to change my mind, but once I'm gone and the storm settles behind my escape, they'll understand why I bailed and I know we'll all work together again when my head is in a better place, and my heart has mended.

"Birdie! Where's the good wrench at? Eric needs it stat!" Tyler shouts from the left wings of the stage.

I let out a huff and get up from where I'm gathering the last of the monitor cables, then trot over to the crate that's propped by the green room.

Felix appears in the doorway. He offers a crooked grin, "Hey you."

"Hey, can't talk."

"I can see that. You're busy being a _badass_ roadie."

I smirk and nod my head, "Yup. It's what I do."

Before I can get too far, I stop and turn around, "Heads up Voltoro, I'm leaving after tomorrow's show. It's not because of you. I just can't be a part of this anymore. If I stay, more regrets will find me, and I've gotta fix things with Cullen before I'll be able to fly with my head held high again. I can't do that if I'm anchored here."

Felix nods and takes a step closer, "I get it, and I honestly didn't know about you two. Looking back it makes total sense. Especially with some of the things Irina said… and the way Liam pretty much offered you up on a plate last night. If there's anything I can do to make things better… between you and Cullen I mean—"

My head shakes and I hold up my hand, "This is my fuck up. You didn't do anything wrong. Liam played us all dirty. It's what he does. This time I've learned my lesson. Take care, Felix Voltoro, you're a good guy. Don't let the industry change that... and for the love of God, please stop using your lyrics as pick up lines. Just be yourself. Trust me, it's a much better sell."

He smiles and winks, "Thanks, Bella Swan. I'll do my best to make you proud."

I can't help but laugh and shove him with my good hand, "You can thank me from the stage when you win your first Grammy."

After that, I walk away with the wrench in front of me, but my eyes get pulled toward the other end of the stage.

Irina is standing against one of the amp stacks, watching me with hate and revenge oozing from her stare.

A chill runs down my spine.

I shake it off and blink hard one time, but I don't look away.

She doesn't scare me anymore.

I've already turned in my notice.

Her control over me is gone.

Sure, I'll be at a disadvantage if she does finally pounce and try to start something physical, but I'll manage just fine if she should decide to go full-psychopath on me.

When my phone buzzes at my hip, I pull it from my pocket and feel my eyes instantly cloud with fresh tears.

It's a text from my dad, letting me know they have my room ready and they can't wait to have me home again.

He's even lined up a gig for me at the club he's working, and they're going to make space for Emmett too.

My best friend's ears must have been ringing because when I glance his way, he's already smirking in my direction.

Within a split second of our eyes meeting, he turns his back and I notice he's got his phone pressed to his ear.

He's up to something.

My suspicions have been alerted, and he's well aware.

"What's up, McCarty? You're not ordering me a stripper for tomorrow's send-off, are you? You know bare bottomed chaps skeeve me out."

"Pft. No. The last thing you need is another well-hung peen in your life. Are you ready to head out to get that hand looked at?"

I glance down at my bandaged wrist and slowly nod my head.

"Yeah. The guys can wrap up the rest, and then Liam can figure out who's doing the final walk since he's supposed to be the one in charge. Plus, I'd really like to get a couple of hours of sleep before we have to check out of the B and B in the morning."

It's well after midnight.

That's either a good thing or a really bad thing when it comes to going to the ER at night.

I hand Mike the wrench I've fetched, and Emmett tosses me my jacket.

"Has Irina's death stare burned a hole in your skin yet?"

"No," I snort, "Why, is she still watching us?"

"Not us. _You_. She's been watching you since the end of her set. I'd keep your distance. She's looking more and more like a bomb waiting to go off."

I can't help but laugh because that's all I've ever done when it's come to Irina Dawn.

Even before Edward had come around to turn my world upside down, there was something about her that told me it'd be best to keep my distance.

We're still going to have to walk by her to reach the exit though.

There's no other way around it unless we make things totally obvious and go in the complete opposite direction, which would mean walking the perimeter of the building to reach the buses.

Emmett pulls me in under his arm as if I need a protector, and it takes everything in me to not call him a dumbass before pushing him away.

The closer we get to Irina the more guarded I become.

When I see Aro suddenly appear from around the corner to escort her to their car, my shoulders instantly relax.

Emmett and I pass them by without exchanging any words, but as soon as I hear the Pop Rock Princess clear her throat, my eyes close and I take in a deep breath.

"What happened to your hand, Bella?"

I pause.

So does Emmett.

Before I can stop myself the words come tumbling out, "Let's just say when you see Liam later, you know, to get your nighttime baggie of dope, you'll likely notice the outline of my fist bruised into the right side of his face."

Aro's face turns the darkest shade of red I've ever seen on a human being, and a slow smile starts to spread from the corners of my mouth.

"LIAM?! As in the guy you had me make SM?! That's who's been serving you all this time?! Not Jake?! No wonder you want him around more! Jesus fuck, Irina! Get to the damn car!"

Emmett snorts and pulls on my arm to get me moving again while Aro yanks Irina in the opposite direction.

"Nicely done, Birdie."

"What? Did you really think all I'd bruise was Liam's face? Hell's to the no, McCarty. That's not how I play."

* * *

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

* * *

As soon as our Uber pulls up to the ER entrance, Emmett opens his door and holds it to help me out.

Fresh snow has started to fall from the sky, but the pain in my hand is keeping me plenty distracted from the chill that's found my bones.

The entire drive over I've kept myself pressed into Emmett while he's held me snug against him, watching Funny or Die videos from my phone in an attempt to make me laugh.

I've found a few smiles, but the majority of them have been painfully forced.

I could feel his own phone vibrating in his pocket more than once, but he never took it out to check it's screen.

It was probably my dad checking up on me.

Emmett would never admit that though.

For some reason, there's a part of me that's dreading seeing my parents… I hate that... but at the same time, it's familiar, so for whatever reason, it also helps me relax.

The automatic doors to the lobby slide open, and my eyes squint under the bright white light that greets us.

Before we can step all the way inside, something catches my attention and causes me to pause and turn my head.

When I see who's standing in the shadows, my entire body goes numb and my eyes begin to cloud with brand new tears.

All of the pain that was pulsing through my fingertips is now gone.

I suppose that's normal though when your heart stops beating altogether, and breathing is no longer an option.

Edward's sad eyes look into mine and I watch him take in a deep breath then slowly let it out creating a cloud of smoke that disappears into the chilled air with his exhale.

"I'll get you checked in at the desk while you two talk," Emmett whispers, then squeezes my arm, "He called me earlier wanting to know where you'd be later. When I told him you needed to get your hand looked at, he insisted on being here. Please, don't be mad."

* * *

 **A/N:** How are we feeling? Liam might just be leaving with Birdie after the bomb she dropped in front of Aro. ;) How do you think Bella and Edward's talk will go? Will they sink, or swim?

I'd love to read your thoughts.

 ***Reviews help me smile***

 **As thanks for my smile, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV when he goes to talk to Irina about leaving, but runs into Felix instead and they share a few words.**

 ** _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._**


	23. (Chapter 22) Perfected Imperfection

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N: So sorry for the delay. I had family visiting last week and it totally threw off my schedule, but things are back to normal again in RL so it should be smooth sailing from here. Thanks so much to everyone who left me their words and also checked in on me when I didn't update last week. It really means a lot to me when I hear from you. :) I kept this chapter short for a reason... but I do hope to update again within the next 5ish days with something a little longer.**

 _ **Mucho mucho thanks to my beta and friend, BPlemons. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers. ;)**_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Perfected Imperfection**

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

 **...Bella...**

Edward is less than ten feet away but I can barely believe my eyes.

He didn't run.

He stayed.

He came back... and now I have no idea what I'm going to say.

Without warning, Emmett pulls me against him for a bone-crushing hug and kisses the top of my head, "Don't overthink it, Birdie. He's here. You're here. That's all that has to matter. Words are your friend, not your enemy. Use them," my best friend whispers after looking me in the eyes again.

I force a nervous smile and nod with purpose right before he gives me a light push in Edward's direction.

As soon as we're alone, my former boss-slash-semi secret lover comes closer but he remains silent.

When I gather the courage I need to finally find his eyes, Edward doesn't look away.

It hurts my heart, noticing the exhaustion in his stare, but at the same time, seeing him look just as broken as I feel… it calms me and because of that, I'm able to breathe.

That is until my tormented guilt starts to set back in to take control again.

My battered heart twists in my chest when he suddenly takes my injured hand into his and I hear him let out a soft sigh with a shake of his head.

Ever so carefully he unwraps my bandage, starting at my wrist until he reaches the other end.

I watch his jaw clench as he examines my swollen knuckles under the light that's buzzing above our heads, "Jesus, Swan. What the hell did you do to yourself?"

I press my lips together and grimace as he gently grazes my bruises with his fingertips.

"A dumbass needed to be punched. So, I punched a dumbass."

Edward smirks after hearing my response and slowly lets go of my forearm so I can hug it against my jacket.

He runs his fingers through his hair, sending it in every possible direction at the top of his head and takes in a steady breath to let it out in front of him, "Liam must be looking _mighty_ pretty tonight."

"Oh his face has seen better days, that's for sure," I smirk back, "He also might be packing his bags since I threw him under the bus with Aro, after I let him know who Irina's supplier has been all this time."

Cullen's eyes go wide, and he's back to tugging at his hair, "Wow, nice extra kick to the balls. Though, I'd expect nothing less from you, Swan."

My shoulders shrug, "Pft, Brennan lost those a long time ago."

Edward laughs out loud with my affirmation and then slowly nods his head in agreement, "How about a short walk? It looked kind of busy in the waiting room. I think you've got some time to kill."

"Wait. Are you asking me to take a stroll with you in the damn snow at one in the friggin morning, Cullen?"

"I am, Swan. Are you brave enough, or do I need to dare you in order to make it happen?"

I bite at my thumbnail and shift my weight side to side in front of him, trying my damnedest to keep myself warm, "Oh, I'm beyond done with dares being my trigger. Let's walk, boss. Lead the way."

Edward smirks at me. His gaze softens.

I feel my heart skip a beat at the sight of his relaxed grin paired with his perfectly disheveled appearance after he pulls a knit cap onto his head, giving it a firm tug over his ears.

When he takes his jacket off to drape it over my shoulders a crooked smile forms on my face.

Suddenly nothing else seems to matter, except standing here with him.

"Besides, what's a little bit of pneumonia?" I eventually manage to get out, "If nothing else, it'll give me a reason to stay in bed for a few days. Amiright?"

He winks and then leans in beside my ear, "If that _does_ happen, you'll have to let me take care of you. I mean… I'd have it no other way since it would literally be my fault."

As if on cue, my bottom lip begins to tremble before I can suck it between my teeth.

Right away, Edward reacts to the sight of me crumbling.

 _"Don't_! Bella, please… please _don't_ cry."

My hands are already shaking when I rub them across the bottom of my nose, "Hush. You've seen me cry before."

"That was different. I wasn't the one who made you cry."

A broken laugh leaves my lips, and I look down at the ground, feeling ridiculously shy all of a sudden.

I hate that.

He's changed me in so many ways.

Most of them are terrifying and frustrating as hell, but if I'm being honest with myself, they've all been changes that I'd needed to make.

I'm just not ready to say that out loud.

Not yet.

Not for him to hear.

When he coughs into his forearm, I notice a deep gash above his right eye where a dark scab has already started to form at the tip of his brow.

This makes me frown again, but I know better than to bring up his run-in with Liam.

If I don't say something soon, though, the silence that's surrounding us will eventually start to drive me insane.

"So, I guess you got a new phone?"

Edward smiles nervously, and slowly shakes his head, "Yeah, I kind of needed one to book a flight."

 _He booked a flight._

 _So then, why is he still here?_

I'm so fucking confused.

It doesn't take long for Edward to notice the perplexed look on my frozen face, but he keeps walking without slowing our pace.

"I couldn't do it," he finally explains. "I couldn't go. Not without talking to you face to face first. I couldn't force myself to leave you, even though I'd found myself believing you might've already left me."

My eyes fill with brand new tears and my vision begins to blur.

I now have no choice but to stop moving. If I don't, I might walk into something, and I've already suffered enough physical injuries for the evening.

"Bella, I stayed because the last thing I want is for you to look back and think of me… of _us_ … as a mistake. I don't want to be a regret you wish you could erase from your memories," He pauses to grab at my arms and then rubs his hands up and down my sleeves when my entire body begins to tremble with his words.

"I didn't sleep with Felix, Edward. I mean we slept… but we didn't—"

Before I can take a breath and continue, he places his hand over my mouth to silence me, "I know, Bella. Felix already told me."

My eyes go wide and my mouth falls open behind his palm.

He's so close that when he lets out a loud sigh, I feel the warmth of his breath move against my skin.

"Wh-when? What did he say?" I stutter, keeping my eyes locked with his in absolute disbelief.

"I went by the hotel this afternoon to let Aro know I was leaving. Felix and I ran into each other in the lobby."

For some reason, it's a little harder to look him in the eyes now.

I don't know why.

Of course, he notices this and places his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up again.

"He told me everything. That you were the one who stopped things before crossing the line with him. I mean, it frustrates the hell out of me that he got to experience anything at all with you, but I get it. You thought I betrayed you. After everything you've had to endure with Irina and me… I can't blame you for coming undone and thinking the worst."

With the completion of his last sentence, Edward takes in a deep breath and reaches down to take my good hand into his.

I don't pull away.

Instead, I pulse his fingers against mine.

"I've been calling Emmett all day, but he wanted me to give you some space so you wouldn't run when I did finally corner you. He told me about the picture Irina posted. I should've stopped and listened to what you were saying this morning instead of assuming the worst myself. By the way, it was from last year… that photo you saw. If you look carefully, my right sleeve isn't even colored in yet."

And now I feel not only pathetically broken but also utterly stupid.

 _Way to go, Birdie._

"In fairness, I only glanced at it for like a millisecond." I snicker, a frustrated huff following my words.

"Well since we're being fair, you should also know I had to join stupid Instagram just so I could see the stupid photo. So, you might have a new follower, and about two hundred new likes on various pictures you've shared to your account over the last year of your life."

I feel a slow smirk sneak past the corner of my mouth and let out a nervous laugh, " _Well_ , I hope you like sunsets, Cullen, because it's pretty much all I ever post."

"I do like sunsets, but you didn't post one tonight. I was kind of disappointed."

My smirk swiftly fades and I slowly look away, "Yeah, I missed it while I was sitting in the break room icing my hand."

"Silly girl, you could've just gone outside and stuck your hand in the snow while the sun said its farewell. Two birds, one stone. Mission accomplished."

My laugh is more genuine this time, but I'm also back to avoiding his stare, "Dammit, Cullen. Now, why didn't I think of that?"

"Can't win'em all, Swan."

"Pft, says _you_."

I glance up just in time to see Edward roll his eyes and shake his head, "Why bother playing if you're only going to win all the time?"

A fresh grin finds my face and I rub my hands up and down my arms after loosely hugging them around my body, "I quit the tour. Emmett and I are flying to Austin after we finish up tomorrow night."

Edward appears to be upset when he hears what my future plans are.

This surprises me.

"It was my choice. No one is forcing me out. In fact, Aro's begging me to stay, but my time is up. I need to get off that bus. Plus, if Aro doesn't drop Liam from the crew I'd likely murder him in his sleep. And Lord knows what I'd end up doing to Irina if I stick around."

Edward's boot kicks at some piled up snow and he releases a frustrated grunt, "Yeah, I might have to find Liam and kill him myself before I leave town. Especially with everything I know now. He deserves so much more than a couple of bruises and split lip. I still can't believe he served laced joints in the house last night. That's low. Even for him."

"Believe it or not, he's done a lot worst in the past. I'm just old enough now to realize what a toxic scum bag he is."

When Edward tenses up I reach out and give his arm an affectionate squeeze.

"It's _you_ who saved me from him. If you hadn't come into my life when you did, I'd probably be back under him in a week. Maybe less. So thank you for opening my eyes and setting me free. Emmett's been trying to do it for years. It's kind of crazy that it took a pretentious Full Sail graduate to make me finally see the light and truly walk away from him."

"Que, sera-sera, Swan. Well for what it's worth, freeing you from Liam's cage for good has been an absolute honor." Edward playfully declares, and then bows in front of me with a theatrical tug at his cap.

He's trying to be cute, but my heart instantly twists itself into a brand new tightly wound knot as fresh tears start to cloud my vision all over again.

"I'm so sorry I let it happen... with Felix... I should've trusted you... I was such an idiot... I played right into Liam's hand!"

The moment my knees start to shake and my breathing becomes erratic, Edward pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly against his body.

"I love you, Bella Swan. Nothing in this world is going to change that. Are we perfect? Hell no! But that doesn't mean we're not worth fighting for. I'm not ready to give up. You mean too much to me now. I don't want to let you go."

A quivered breath leaves my lips as I close my eyes and silently will myself to settle down, "I...I love you too… I do… but… I—"

Before I can finish my sentence, he pulls himself back to find my tear-stained face.

"I'm damaged goods right now, Edward. I need to fix myself before I jump into another relationship. A relationship that already has the potential to ruin me… but in an entirely different way. You deserve better. You deserve to be with someone who knows how to love themselves first, that way they'll know how to love you back with everything they have inside of them."

His entire expression crumbles before my eyes.

The look he gives me… it feels like a rusty dull blade has been twisted into my heart and then plunged further into the center of my chest to exit through my spine.

"Bella, I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't even know who I am. For years I was living my life for Liam, but believing I was the one in control living for me. He was manipulating my choices at every turn. I need to figure out where I go from here and what happens next without leaning on someone else to get me there."

Edward is already shaking his head and holding me firmly at my shoulders, "No."

"No?"

"You're _not_ going to push me away! I don't want to spend a single day without you in my life! I didn't give up a once in a lifetime opportunity with Irina's crazy ass just to be pink-slipped by your overthinking ass the very next day. It's not happening! I won't let it!"

"Edward, please—"

"I said no! If you need time before jumping into something, fine! I'll give you time, but I'm not leaving you, and you're not leaving me! Where ever you go, we're going together because that's where I belong. You with me, me with you. If it's only as a friend, that's a boundary I'll respect, but you're not building a wall to keep me out! Not completely! I won't let you. You don't get to walk in, make me fall in love with you and then disappear. Not when I know you love me too! That's not how this is going to work, Swan!"

My mouth opens, but words refuse to leave my lips.

Tears fall from my eyes and instantly freeze to my cheeks.

Edward's hands reach up to smooth back my tangled hair, tucking it behind my ears without breaking our stare, "Let me love you, Bella. Please. It doesn't have to be hard. I'll expect nothing in return until you're ready to fly with me. That will always be my promise to you. No cages. No clipped wings. Just me, waiting for you to let me be your wind."

I blink hard before releasing a nervous laugh, "Now you sound like Emmett."

"I've always liked Emmett. Hell, I liked him before I even liked you."

His honesty causes me to snort out loud and then cover my face in embarrassment, "Christ, we've come a long fucking way, boss."

Edward laughs and nods his head. His hands continue to run up and down my arms in an attempt to keep me warm, but it's an impossible mission since my teeth are already chattering and my eyes feel like they're frozen ice cubes.

"Do you… do you remember how much I actually hated you at the beginning?" I question softly.

"Of course I do. Day one, you sabotaged my sandwich at lunch with sawdust and dirt."

My eyes go wide with shock and my jaw drops with my chin, "Wait… you… you KNEW about that?"

He nods and smirks wider, "Day two you felt so bad about sabotaging my lunch you bought me a new sandwich, but you didn't want me to know it was you, so you left it in my bunk for me to find… under my damn pillow… where it sat for two days."

An anxious laugh escapes past my trembling lips and I close my eyes feeling even more embarrassed, "Busted."

"It's cool. In a way, it kind of let me know I had a chance. Well, at least until you started dropping massive light bulbs at my head. That's when I began to question things and wonder if you were a bit of a sociopath."

I laugh more sincerely this time and shake my head, "Nah. If I'd wanted to hit you, I would've."

"Duly noted."

After that, we stand there smiling silently at one another, with our feet crunching back and forth over the wet snow.

He's waiting for me to say something… but I can't.

"I mean what I said, Bella. I'll wait. However long it takes for you to find your wings, there's nowhere else I want to be but by your side, watching you learn to fly again."

Everything he's saying… it's perfect.

It's everything I want to hear.

At the same time, though, it's still not enough.

Not yet.

Not until I can love myself first again...

Only then will I truly be able to accept someone else's love.

Until I can do that… I can't be the person he needs me to be for him.

"You really aren't making this easy for me, Cullen."

"Easy? Pft! We both love a good challenge. I happen to believe it's the very thing that's pushed us into each other's worlds, Swan."

I smirk, loving the fact that he knows me as well as he does, "Then I guess you better start looking for a place to stay in Austin because we leave tomorrow night and it's getting a little chilly down there. Living on the streets will not be an option. Not during the holidays."

"No worries. If all else fails, I know someone with a sweet little hammock in their backyard, and I'm still bringing you and Emmett home with me for Thanksgiving. Regardless of our status."

I laugh out loud and reach over to link my arm through his, "Come on, _boss_. Let's go get my stupid hand looked at so I can get back to the house and find some sleep before the sun rises."

Without saying a word, he starts to walk me toward the entrance of the ER, but I pause before we step inside.

"Wait. Where are you staying tonight?"

I watch him shrug his shoulders and feel a fresh wave of anxiety rush over me.

"Good question. I've been so busy trying to figure out the day that I haven't given much thought to tonight yet."

"Well, there's a bunk bed in the room at the B and B." I remind him, my brow slightly raised.

"If that's an invitation, I accept."

"Okay, fine." I grunt back sarcastically, "But I call dibs on the bottom bunk."

Edward smirks after looking down at my playful grin, "As you wish."

"And if I DO somehow end up on the top bunk… it's strictly for some platonic cuddling… to help keep me warm… nothing more. Understand?"

He relaxes against me and I bite down on my lip while his pretty green eyes scan my anxious face.

"In that case, I might have to open a window once you fall asleep." He teases back without missing a beat.

I swat his arm, but on the inside, I couldn't feel more at peace.

Just knowing he still wants me… that he's not ready to give up on me… on _us_ … it changes everything.

Tomorrow's not looking so bad anymore.

In fact, I'm ready for anything now that I've been granted my do-over with the possibility to make things right again.

* * *

 **A/N:** No cliffy, yay! haha, I figured you guys deserved a break with this one. *wink*

Progress, yes? Bella isn't going to push Edward away, this is good... but how long will it take for her to let her guard back down completely?

I'd love to hear your thoughts.

 _ ***Reviews help me smile***_

 _ **As thanks for your words, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV,**_

 _ **Taken from when he and Birdie are sharing their room and things get quiet... triggering more words to be exchanged.**_

 _ **You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile.**_

 **;)**


	24. (Chapter 23) Karma Served

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** Thanks for coming back! I've been sick battling a miserable Summer cold all week or this would have been up a couple of days ago. My apologies for the delay. Not much else to say here, except we're still inching toward the finish line.

Many thanks to my beta and friend, BPlemons. She really knows how to clean up my words like a rockstar! Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers during that last read-through.

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Karma Served**

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

 **...Bella...**

Emmett is on the verge of throwing me out the window, but I can't fucking help it.

The fiberglass cast I've been forced to become one with is about to drive me insane, and neither he nor Cullen are being very sympathetic about it this morning.

"Tapping on it like a manic tweaked out monkey on goddamn crack will not make the itching go away woman! Now chill, or I'll have to restrain your ass!"

I glare in my best friend's direction before extending my middle finger, then instantly go back to flicking the exact same spot that's driving me insane, "Shut it, McCarty. I do what I want, and right now, I want to be a manic tweaked out monkey on goddamn crack! M'kay?!"

Edward swallows back a laugh from beside me and bumps my shoulder with his, "No worries, Swan. I'll find you a chopstick once we get downstairs. That should help."

"I dunno, Cullen. There's an excellent chance I'll cut the godforsaken thing off before we even make it down there."

As soon as I complete my sentence, I begin banging my entire forearm against the wall as if I'm sending morse code to someone in the room next door, but no one comes to my rescue.

Emmett had come in to wake us up about ten minutes ago and then parked his ass on a bean bag chair under the window to play Mother Hen since he knew chances were good we'd roll over and go back to sleep.

Once we finally made it back to the Bed and Breakfast last night, we'd found the house dark thanks to the rest of the crew having already retired to their rooms.

That discovery in itself was a much-needed gift.

I'd wasted no time getting myself upstairs so I could change into my pajamas and collapse into a bed.

 _Ten minutes._

That's how long I'd lasted before caving to Cullen being in the same room with me after he'd turned the lights out and gotten into his own bed above mine.

Initially, I'd made the request for him to join me under the covers so I'd be able to hear him better while we'd told ghost stories in the dark… but eventually I passed out against his chest, and that's where I'd woken up this morning, still lying with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around my body.

That being said, things had remained absolutely PG between us.

Edward stayed in his lane without any kind of reminder. He respected my boundaries just like he promised, which is good because I can only imagine the looks we're about to get when we walk downstairs together as if all is right in the world, even though I'm still far from being alright.

"We better get moving or we're gonna miss the clock, Birdie-B." My partner in life declares, then throws me my boots from across the room, "I hope you're ready to break some hearts."

I catch my shoes with my good arm and carefully slide them onto my feet before standing up with a gentle tug from Edward's hand.

"They'll get over it. Come spring-time we'll all be together again and back on the road. In fact, my dad's already making a list of all the tours that are being lined up. He said if we bid as a team, we can probably be on any crew we want."

"Sounds good. I mean, Austin is fun and all, but we're gonna need a fresh reboot, stat, to get this bitter taste of a train wreck out of our mouths. New rule. No more fem-entertainers. All a bedazzled vagina brings to the road is drama and miserable chaos."

I walk across the room and smack Emmett hard with my cast before he can jump out of the way, "Don't be an ass, _ass_. Not ALL vaginas are pot-stirring drama queens, and you know you love my level of chaos."

Emmett laughs hard and pulls me up against him while nodding his head above mine, "You're right! You're right! I do love your chaos and you have a very special vagina, but you're also far from typical, which is why we love you, ya' dope! I'm just bothered because I was really looking forward to hitting the east coast. It's a shame Irina had to turn into a coke-happy succubus with a side of she devil-like tendencies before we could cross the finish line."

I hate that his confession is making me feel guilty, but there's nothing I can say that will change our current situation.

It is what it is, and Emmett's already jumped ship with me even though I've adamantly insisted it isn't necessary.

Edward clears his throat, but when we look over he continues stuffing his things into his backpack without glancing our way, "What if—" he starts, then pauses to find his next words, "What if we took a little road trip of our own? A road trip with no daily clock to beat? Just us doing what we want, when we want, where we want for a couple of weeks?"

I laugh and shake my head, "You must think we're made of money, honey. News flash. We. Are. Not."

"Yeah, I gotta work, Cullen! I've said it before and I'll say it again. You wouldn't like me with idle hands." Emmett chimes in with a rushed breath.

"Aw come on! It's totally doable, and it would be an adventure! If things get tight financially we can call it quits and head back to Austin. All we need are some wheels and a little gas money to get us started. Seriously, when have you guys ever been on the road without having to follow someone else's orders ninety percent of the time?"

I hate to admit it, but Cullen has a point.

The more I think about it, the more excited I start to become.

But I won't let myself revel in that excitement for too long.

There's no telling what tomorrow might bring, let alone weeks from now.

One day at a time is my current forecast with no nailed down plans for the future.

The fact is, Edward is absolutely right.

I've never been on the road without knowing where my next stop will be or how long I'll be there.

This idea of his… following the wind with no rules or regulations... it could be fun.

Fun _and_ liberating.

A much-needed break from what my reality has been for the last twenty-two years of my life.

"Okay... maybe…. possibly. But only if my dad can line up a couple of temp jobs for us to bounce from for some cash flow between our stops. Otherwise, Emmett really will start to get twitchy and that won't be fun for anyone. Trust me."

Edward grins from ear to ear and nods his head as if I've just promised him the world.

When the alarm on my phone goes off, I let out a sigh and sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Alright. Let's move you two. I don't want to miss the clock on our last day."

Emmett follows close behind while listing all of the different cities he'd like to hit up during our unconfirmed fantasy of a road trip.

I can't help but smile and roll my eyes over the excitement in his tone.

As soon as we get downstairs where everyone's sitting around bullshitting and waiting to start their day, silence takes control of the room.

When our eyes meet I begin rocking forward and back on my feet while my anxiety threatens to pull me under. Cullen notices this right away. He steadies me with his arm and I lean into his shoulder in hopes of it becoming my temporary anchor.

"Holy shit! Boss, you're here! You actually came back! And nice fuckin black eye!" Tyler booms as he leaps up from the couch to slug Edward hard in the arm.

"Not back-back, but yeah. I'm exactly where I need to be with the people I want to be with and I'm sure Liam's looking much worse." Cullen corrects him before smiling my way.

Their questions come so fast I can't help but laugh out loud and roll my eyes while I wait for them to settle down.

Getting an actual word in?

 _Impossible._

When the room finally quiets and their eyes set on only me, I cross my arms and smirk, "Are you done now?"

They nod in unison and gather 'round, quickly taking their positions for my impromptu storytime.

"Okay, first things first. Yes, I broke my hand so I'll be wearing this damn cast for the next three to four weeks, possibly longer depending on my luck. Or if I get the urge to punch an asshole again."

"Well, shit! That's not gonna make life easy, but we'll carry your extra weight. No worries, Birdie! We've got yo'back!" Mike announces before I can continue.

 _Now comes the hard part._

"Yeah. About that, Emmett _and_ I… and Cullen… we've decided it's time we—"

Tyler's already shaking his head and waving his arms in the air like a crazy person, "Nope! You're not fucking leaving! Not gonna happen! You're this crew's heart and soul, Birdie. You can't leave us now!"

 _You knew they wouldn't make this easy._

To be totally honest though, if they did make it easy, I'd be mildly disappointed.

"I need you guys to support me on this. You all know I'm not a quitter, but going back to Austin is the right thing for me to do. I can't be around Liam like this. Being on the road with him makes our crazy feel normal, and Irina will be on a mission to ruin my life when she finds out about Edward and me… even if we are taking the friend route for now."

"Damn, boss! Bella demoted you?! That's some kind'a bullshit!" Tyler taunts, earning himself a round of belly laughs from the rest of the crew before Edward leans over to smack him upside the head.

"Relax, asshole. It's temporary."

I laugh at Edward's apropos comeback, but avoid his stare altogether, "We're taking things slow this time. I need to figure out my head before I invite someone else deep into my insanity again. I can't do that on this tour. Not the way I need to. Not with Irina hovering in the shadows whenever she's not jumping around on stage."

For a few deafening seconds, they stay quiet while they process my words, looking back and forth at one another.

When I release an exasperated sigh just before I start to speak again, they leap forward and attack me with a massive group hug that lifts me off the ground.

Fresh tears fill my eyes and I beg them to put me down so I can breathe, but it still takes a solid minute or two before they're able to comply.

At this point, I have tears running down my face, which is not at all normal for them to see.

Tyler pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it over, "We only want what's best for you, Birdie. It took us a while to realize that wasn't Liam, but what can I say? We don't handle change well, and for a long time, you with Liam made sense. We understand your need to get away now. If we didn't have bills to pay we'd hop off the bus right behind you and tell Irina to kiss all our sweaty asses!"

Mike is already nodding his head in agreement, "I mean, I'm not sure we'll survive without you, but it is what it is. Liam's already proven himself to be a shitty ass SM. I think we're all hopeful Aro will make some fresh changes before we end up burning down a venue under his horrendous guidance." He adds after dropping his arm over my shoulders.

I roll my eyes and lean my head against his, "Stop it. You guys will be fine. With or without Liam. We'll let you know what tour we're going to make a jump for once we find out what's being lined up. We'll back together soon enough. You'll see."

"Speaking of the King of Douchebags, where's Brennan hiding at? I haven't seen him all morning, and he's usually an early riser." Emmett questions after scanning the room and finding my ex absent from our huddle.

"Dunno. He went out to restock his inventory last night and never came back." Eric shares as he checks his phone, "His cell must be turned off because my text messages haven't been delivered."

I steal a quick glance in Edward's direction just in time to see his shoulders relax over the news that Liam is currently M.I.A., meaning we can breathe easy without having to deal with any of his nonsense for the time being.

Out of nowhere, Jasper clears his throat with purpose.

All of our heads snap to the left in his direction.

I watch him lean against the wall and my brow raises in suspicion when his arms slowly cross and a slight smirk forms on his face.

"Well, I doubt we'll be seeing very much of Liam today."

"Oh yeah? And why's that, Jazzy boy?"

In response to Tyler's inquiry, Jasper takes out his cellphone and taps the screen several times before turning it our way.

"Let's just say payback's a bitch and I found a way to pay it forward tenfold."

Like a hoard of zombies, we move closer together and gasp in unison as soon as we realize what's actually happening on the video that's now playing on Jasper's iPhone.

It's Liam.

A very pissed off Liam shouting and flailing like a lunatic.

He's being restrained by two cops and forced into the back of a patrol car. Meanwhile another officer lines up a massive stash of evidence on the top of his patrol car and a third snaps pictures.

"I might've followed him out last night and placed a call to Denver's finest, letting them know a suspicious person was walking the streets with a bookbag full of dope and the intent to sell and distribute."

The entire room remains blisteringly silent.

My eyes refuse to blink.

It feels like an eternity before anyone's able to make an actual sound again, and that's because loyalties are being tested and we're all trying our best to figure out how to react to this.

Tyler is the first to breathe, and he does so after giving Jasper an impulsive shove from his hands, "Holy shit, Jazz! I didn't think you'd have it in you. Dirty move narc'in on his ass, but that fucker deserved it after what he did to you and Birdie the other night. Serves him right for serving dirty sticks in this house, knowing where they'd end up!"

At this point Emmett's laughing so hard he has to hold himself upright against his knees, "Let us rejoice and thank the many Gods above for granting us this day of clemency and retribution! Can I get a-fuckin-amen!"

When I scan our group of friends, I find Edward off to the side, seemingly lost in his own world.

He has his own phone out and he's staring down at the screen with obvious contempt.

Before I can say anything, he notices me noticing and lets out a frustrated sigh, "It's Aro. This is the third time he's called me in the last two minutes. I guess I better take it."

My head slowly nods, but my heart has already doubled its pace.

Once Edward goes into the other room, the rest of us grab our stuff from beside the front door. We head outside to meet our UBER, still cracking jokes about Liam and placing bets on when his dad will come to bail him out since that's typically what happens after he fucks up.

As soon as the morning sun hits my face, a debilitating chill runs down my spine all the way to the tips of my toes. The frigid air causes me to freeze in place and tug hard on the knitted ski cap I've pulled over my head. After hugging my body with both of my arms, I begin jumping in place on the snow-covered sidewalk. It's a desperate attempt to warm my trembling limbs and settle the chattering that's coming from my teeth, but I'm failing and it's obvious.

"I can't wait to be away from this stupid, stupid snow. Honest to God, I don't know how people live like this for half the year."

"Just don't slip before we get out of town." Emmett warns with a smirk and wicked wink from his eye, "The last thing you need to do is to break something else before I get you back to your father."

Less than a minute later, two vans pull up and we start loading all of our stuff.

I'm just about to climb in and take my seat when Edward exits the house with a blank expression on his face.

Right away I know something's wrong.

"What's up, boss?"

Cullen shakes his head.

His hollowed stare remains stuck to the ground.

My heart feels like it might beat straight through my chest.

"Aro… he… he found Irina on the floor and unresponsive in her bathroom this morning. When she finally came to after the paramedics got there, he told her he was done waiting for her to grow up." He pauses and looks up from the ground to scan our faces, "The tour… it's… it's been suspended. Indefinitely. He's taking her home and they're sticking her in rehab."

Jaws drop.

Once again, silence swallows us whole.

It's official.

This day can't get any more bizarre.

The rest of the guys look as if they've just been punched in the gut, and my heart instantly hurts for each and every one of them.

I know how much they depend on their paychecks and how hard it can be to find work this time of year. This sucks, but even more so since it's mid-touring season, meaning nothing worth riding will roll out until spring rolls around.

"Well shit! I wonder when we'll get a call letting _US_ know we're no longer fucking employed?!" Mike rages and then kicks at a light post sending snow everywhere.

After a minute of silence, I shake them out of their daze with a loud clap of my hands, "Come on! We still have to get our crap off the bus, clean it up and do inventory on the trucks before packing all the gear. That will get us at least a couple hours of pay, and we'll be sure to take our damn time doing it."

This isn't the first tour we've been on that's gone sideways before reaching the finish line.

Just last year, most of us had worked the Blazing Sun tour that flopped two weeks after it started when their newest album leaked online and the lead singer had a nervous breakdown over it.

It's not going to be easy, but I know they'll find something to hold them over.

"Dammit woman, if we'd just held out one more day instead of quitting yesterday, we could've collected unemployment!" Emmett suddenly booms, causing me to roll my eyes before I'm able to shove him with my protected forearm.

"Now is not the time for jokes, McCarty."

Once we're all in the van, Cullen takes the seat next to me but remains quiet.

I know he's worried about Irina.

He's also probably feeling massive amounts of guilt because of her selfish overdose.

"It's not your fault," I whisper as soon as everyone starts up their own conversations, "You did all you could do for her."

He looks me in the eyes and I see the worry reflecting in his stare.

"I know, it's just bullshit it had to get this bad before Aro finally stepped in to take some responsibility. I've been warning him for weeks. What if it had been worse? She could've died."

"But she didn't die," I point out, "She's still breathing, and Aro will get her the help she needs."

Edward nods and slowly turns his head to look out the window.

I hate seeing him so distressed, but there's not much else I can say or do to snap him out of it.

He cares, and honestly, it would bother me if he didn't.

Irina's been in his life for a long time.

Because of that, I know there used to be some good in her.

If there hadn't been, he never would've put up with her craziness… not at its worst. It wasn't just about getting his music heard. Not at first. Not before I'd come into his world. They had a connection. Otherwise, he never would have let her in, and I know she used to be able to make him smile. I'd seen it myself.

"Do you want to go check on her?" I question after leaning into his shoulder, "It's okay if you do, Edward. I won't be mad."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "No. I already said goodbye. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she did this believing I'd come running back to help her up stand up again. I can't keep enabling her. She's gotta do it on her own this time, or it will be for nothing. I'm never going to be the person she wants me to be… Not for her."

I nod understanding and let out a soft sigh, "You're right. You can't save everyone. Especially the ones who start to pull you under. Been there. Done that. I still have his stupid shirt."

Edward smirks at my response and I feel my body relax against his.

Without thinking twice, I take his hand into mine and bring his bruised knuckles up to my lips.

He looks down at where our fingers are intertwined and lets out a loud sigh, "You're right. It's time we both let go of the ugly from our past. I just need to busy myself so I can stop thinking about all of the things that are out of my control."

"Well, you can always come work for free with us? You might as well learn how to close out a run since this won't be your last tour. Just so we're clear though, I'm the one in charge of this crew today," I casually reply with a devious smirk.

"Great, more things out of my control." He instantly teases back, a truer smile finally forming on his ridiculously handsome face.

"Okay fine, we can share. You'll direct the purging of the bus and I'll get the trucks organized and packed."

Edward laughs against me and squeezes my hand, "Deal, Swan. But only because we make a pretty good team, me and you. Plus I've already told you I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"Pft! Stick with me and you just might make a name for yourself in this world," I tease back before bumping his shoulder with mine. "At the very least I'll make a damn good roadie out of you!"

"For what it's worth, I'm hoping you'll make _more_ out of me than a damn good roadie."

My heart begins to beat faster with his words and my cheeks burn under his watchful eyes, "Only time will tell, Cullen."

"Whatever will be, will be, Swan."

And now I'm ready to melt in his arms.

I don't, though.

Instead, I stay in my seat and straighten my shoulders while I silently recite the alphabet backward in my head.

The prideful grin on his face lets me know he's caught on to the weakening of my defenses, but he's not going to test my limits or call me out on it.

Not in front of the crew.

Which is good because I'd likely end up in his lap with my mouth attached to his and I'm just not ready to take that leap yet.

* * *

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

* * *

Goodbyes at the airport hadn't been too hard, and I managed to get through them all without becoming a watered-down blubbering mess.

By noon the label had contacted everyone and promised to send out two weeks' worth of pay, plus a nice little bonus if we'd sign a non-disclosure agreement promising to never speak about the tour and what had happened regarding Irina.

Emmett and I were even included in the settlement because apparently, Aro hadn't let anyone who mattered know we were already planning on leaving the team before the plug had been pulled.

That had been a welcome surprise.

Especially since we wouldn't have to explain the gap in our resumes now thanks to the tour getting suspended.

When we land in Austin, I send my dad a text letting him know we're here.

His response is immediate and it makes me smile.

He's already here and waiting with a case of beer in his truck.

Our walk down the terminal is silent, but that's also how most of the flight had been so I don't think much of it.

Edward starts to take my hand but abruptly pulls himself back.

Seeing the internal struggle in his eyes, I reach down and lace my fingers with his.

"Friends hold hands in public, Cullen. Hell, Emmett and I do it all the time. Haven't you been paying attention?" I casually tease, hoping to create at least a glimmer of a smile on his face.

He's been a giant ball of nerves since before we'd even taken off back in Denver.

After boarding our plane, Edward had gotten an email from Irina.

I know this because he'd told me.

Whatever it said… it upset him, but I haven't pried and he seems to have appreciated that.

As soon as I see my dad my eyes flood, but this time it's with happy tears. Edward lets go of my hand and I take off running to hug him before he can say anything about my arm or the fact that I've lost about five more pounds since the last time he's seen me.

"And just like that, all is right in the world," Dad whispers beside my ear, refusing to loosen his grasp around me.

I don't even care that it's getting difficult to breathe.

With my eyes sealed shut, I smile over his shoulder and let out a flustered-sounding sob before any actual words can leave my lips, "It's… it's good to be back, Pop."

"Well, it's good to hear you say that since you're here. How was your flight, kid?"

My shoulders relax until he takes my covered forearm in his hand to inspect the brand new fiberglass accessory, which is now covered in x-rated doodles courtesy of Emmett's boredom while we'd sat on the plane.

"You had a good run, but if you had to break it, I'm happy as hell you broke it on Liam Brennan's face."

I laugh with a roll of my eyes and turn my head to find Emmett and Edward stepping up to join us.

"Emmett! My boy! Welcome home! Cullen, I'm happy you could make the trip. That's quite the shiner you're sporting. I'm not gonna lie, it hurts just looking at'cha."

"Well, you should see the other guy. I think Cullen and I would've made you proud, Dad."

The familiar sound of my father's loud stoner laugh causes me to smile and lean into him for another hug.

"Couldn't have happened to a better asshole. Brennan's karma is finally catching up to him, just like I knew it would."

I haven't told my parents about Liam serving the laced joints and me accidentally smoking one of them.

As my dad would say, some things are better off left in the dark.

Me being stupid enough to get doped up with a practical stranger would be one of those things that should remain in the dark.

"Alright, grab your bags and let's get to the truck. Your mom's got a midnight snack waiting for you and I've already got Billy the bong packed on the porch for a homecoming pow-wow."

"Actually, I'm taking a break from numbing my inhibitions for a while. I'm gonna try the sober life for a few days and see how it suits me."

Dad's eyes instantly narrow.

His jaw slowly drops.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?"

I watch him look back and forth between Edward and Emmett, then turn his head to look at me again.

"You're… you're not pregnant, are you?"

"What?! NO!" I snort, then give him a hard shove, "Jesus, no! I've gotta figure out my shit and I can't do that with a cloudy brain! This is me trying to be an adult. Crazy, I know."

Again my dad looks over at Edward and crosses his arms, "Nah. I'm no dummy. Something else happened, and you're going to tell me all about it when we get to the house."

I sigh and roll my eyes, "It's nothing. Really. I just need to figure out my life and what I want from it before I make my next move."

"She's good, Charlie. Have faith. Birdie's making waves but she's still flying high above'em." Emmett speaks up, throwing me a wink and soft nudge to my shoulder.

My dad takes a deep breath and relaxes his stance with a shake of his hands down at his sides, "Alright. Fine. I know… you _both_ know… I'll know if you're lying. So don't think for a second I won't be paying attention."

"Wouldn't think of it, Pop."

He's not fibbing.

Nothing ever gets past him.

This is why I usually avoid coming home for long periods of time.

He's never had a problem telling me when my shit stinks.

In fact, he's always called me out on my bullshit whenever it's been needed, but he does this to keep my feet as close to the ground as possible without ever actually directing my path.

Instead, he lets me know how he feels and then lets me react to his blunt-force honesty.

I'm going to need that from him over the next couple of days.

Which is why I'm here.

I won't say that out loud, but he already knows.

* * *

 **A/N:** Not much of a cliffy but I'll go ahead and leave you here. Which by now you know drives me a little crazy as a writer haha. Next chapter will be a heart to heart with Charlie… where Liam's name will be mentioned several times, and then some fluff with Birdie and her Cullen. It's a chapter I've been dying to get to so I'm kind' of excited. *wink*

 *****Reviews Make Me Smile!*****

 _As thanks for my smile, I've shared an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he gets Irina's email, which Bella mentioned had put him in a bad mood but she hadn't questioned him on it._

 _You can find it under; Roadies Outtakes on my profile._


	25. (Chapter 24) Apples & Trees

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** Welcome back and thank you for returning. Sorry for the delay but, RL… boo.

 _Many thanks to my girl BPlemons who is the absolute bestest. She spoils me with her speed and cleaning up of my words. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers during that last read through._

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Apples & Trees**

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

 **...BELLA…**

It's nearly one in the morning when we finally get to my parent's place with all of our bags in tow.

I'm exhausted and feeling ready for bed, but every light in the house is turned on and I can hear _The Who_ blaring through the open windows.

It's obvious my crazy mother is wired on caffeine and looking to socialize.

I can't help but tease my father a little after I take my position under his arm, "Yikes, Pop. I think Mom might be having one of her episodes. I do hope you've been letting her out of the house from time to time."

He snorts with the playful jab I send into his ribs and pulls me in even closer, "Be nice. Your mother has been killing it in the kitchen all damn day in anticipation of our one and only baby bird's return to the nest."

Before he can make me feel any more guilty, I match his sarcastic smile and lean my head against his shoulder, "Yeah well, _good_ because I'm actually starving. I just didn't want to admit it in case the fridge was frighteningly empty."

That only happens because they eat out a lot when the house remains quiet for extended periods of time and my mother has no one but my father to cook for.

"No worries, kiddo. The fridge and pantry are both fully stocked. Honestly, I think she was hoping the entire crew would come back with you once we heard the tour had gotten shelved indefinitely. I'm sure Emmett will do just fine devouring it all on his own though before the three of you leave for Michigan."

I'm not at all surprised by this news.

That's Mom.

Always the mother hen to those with empty stomachs in need of some midnight munchies.

In fact, it's one of the many reasons why everyone I know loves her.

I turn my head and see Edward stumbling around behind us in the dark with Emmett.

They're having their own quiet conversation while gathering all of our bags at the back of my dad's truck.

I raise my brow in suspicion and cross my arms firmly in front of my chest.

Emmett really should know better.

I was literally raised around deafening loud music and dim lighting my entire life.

My lip reading skills are flawless, and I've worked hard to perfect my ability to read a person's body language in the dark.

Within only a couple of seconds of watching them, Felix's name has been mentioned once, Liam's twice and Irina's... three times.

This obviously annoys me, but thanks to my father hanging around, I'm determined to keep those frustrations to myself.

As soon as we're past the front door I drop my book bag to the floor and release a loud whistle.

Before I can take in a deep breath to appreciate the delicious scent of my mother's domesticated baking rituals, she comes rushing around the corner and wraps me in her arms, kissing my face twenty-two times.

One kiss for each year I've left a mark in their world.

Something I secretly kind of love, but will never admit out loud.

Emmett gets his hug and kiss next, and then it's Edward's turn.

For some reason, seeing my mom welcome Cullen into their home as if he's already a bonafide member of the family… it helps me relax, and I find myself appreciating his existence that much more.

When I look over at my dad he's smiling in my direction with his arms crossed and his legs squared off in their signature 'all-knowing' position.

His smug observance of my own silent thoughts causes me to roll my eyes hard, "Keep it to yourself, old man." I grumble through clenched teeth, doing my best to maintain a straight face but failing miserably.

He laughs and gives me a sarcastic salute, "I don't know what you're fussing about, Birdie. I'm just standing over here minding my own business, waiting patiently for the opportunity to finally stuff my face with your mother's wicked-ass baking skills."

The house literally smells like a goddamn bakery on Main Street USA.

I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until I'd walked inside.

At the moment I feel like I could eat my weight in Mom's famous slutty-brownies and have zero regrets until morning.

When I spot the counter that's covered in goodies and stacked dirty dishes, I laugh out loud with a shake of my head, "Well, I can see you've been _hella_ bored, Mom. _Tsk-tsk_. Not good. It might be time to take up knitting again or Pop's gonna be picking up Santa gigs at the mall next month."

"What?! I bake when I'm anxious," Mom snickers after hugging me again, "It's therapeutic! And tsk-tsk to you, young lady!" She pulls at my covered forearm to get a better look at my newest fiberglass addition, "I can't believe you broke it again. I guess twice in your lifetime wasn't enough?"

I smirk and shrug my shoulders, "They do say third time's a charm."

She clicks her tongue three times and then guides my face toward hers to firmly kiss my nose, "Well, I don't know who _'they'_ are, but I'm sure Liam deserved each and every blow. At least you had health insurance this time! Now, go get settled and then come join us for an after midnight snack. I've made all of your favorites! Edward, be a doll and help Bella with her bags. Emmett, I could really use you in the kitchen. I've got your favorite apron waiting on the counter."

 _Pft._

 _Who does this woman think she is?_

 _How dare she insinuate you can't manage without the help of a man._

Dad surprises me by grabbing my stuff before Edward can.

 _Mother-fuck._

"I've got this, Cullen. Go ahead and grab a plate, or put your feet up and hit the bowl."

The way my father avoids my eyes… it instantly lets me know this is more about getting some one-on-one time to grill and challenge me… his daughter... rather than provide any actual physical assistance.

Super-duper.

Edward looks concerned, but he knows better than to argue.

I force a smile, take in a deep breath and turn on my heels to walk toward the door, then grab my backpack while gnawing anxiously on the inside of my cheek. As soon as we get to my room my dad takes a seat on the edge of my bed and motions to me with a wave of his hand so I'll shut the door.

"I'll cut to the chase kid, I didn't want to say anything in front of Cullen or Emmett, but Liam called me tonight just before your plane landed."

"Shocking."

This is not shocking.

What is shocking is my father telling me about the call, and then pushing me to discuss it within an hour of us landing in Austin.

Usually, he'd wait at least a day or two before he'd attempt to force me into an awkward conversation involving me and _someone else_... and this was because I'd almost always come around and fill in the blanks for him before he'd have to ask.

"Meh. Sorry about that. Emmett and I blocked his number from our phones. You should probably go ahead and do the same," I inform him without looking up. Instead, my eyes remain focused on my blue and purple orchid as I set the tiny pot on top of my dresser. "He already knows how I feel. I made it abundantly clear with my fist. He's nothing but a finished chapter in my story, and it's a chapter I don't plan on re-reading ever again."

"Well, I'm happy to hear you say that Birdie, but he'll be back in town tomorrow and he called to ask for permission to come by the house. He'd like to have a sit-down with us. Together. Edward too."

This news causes me to spin around and press my hands into the top of my head.

Breathing?

 _Impossible._

"No worries, kiddo. I squashed his request real quick, but we both know he'll slink around town until your paths do cross. You need to prepare yourself because eventually it's going to happen and we don't need you breaking your other hand. I mean, I know you and Cullen have gotten close, but I don't think you're at a, _'Hey babe, can you help me wipe my ass,'_ kind of level yet."

I grimace at his amused warning and release a frustrated sigh, "Nothing Liam has to say will change how I feel. Not about him or who he is. That tour… it ruined us, Pop. For good."

When I finally look over I find what appears to be restrained relief smothering my father's face.

"You're better off, Birdie. I'm just glad everything is out in the open now so you can finally move on."

My brow lifts with suspicion and I slowly straighten my stance, "Not _everything_. I still don't know whatever it is you've been keeping under lock and key for him since the day I left this town six months ago."

I watch his fists tighten, and then his jaw slowly clenches as the wrinkles on his forehead deepen.

"Then what the hell happened in Denver? I figured he must've come clean… he had to have... but if he didn't… then what finally pushed you to break your hand on his face, Birdie?!"

When I remain silent and look away, my dad lets out a low grumble, stands up from the bed and begins pacing my room.

"Look, if you don't tell me what happened I'm going to assume the worst. That will be good for no one. Just ask your mother. She won't be happy if she has to tap into our Christmas funds to bail me out of jail for attempted murder."

 _Yup._

He's not about to let this go.

Not this time.

But if he wants me to share, he's going to have to do some sharing of his own tonight.

"Let's make a deal then?"

"Pft, what is this-"

"Give and get, Pop. Don't act like you don't know how these things work. You give a little, and I'll give a little back. Or, you give a lot and I'll turn this into a full-blown Dear Diary special."

I'm no dummy.

He doesn't want to know _every_ detail.

He just wants to know if he needs to _kill_ Liam.

I watch him plop back down on the edge of my bed. He rubs his tightened knuckles against his jeans and then grumbles a few incoherent words under his breath, "Dammit… Why are you such a glutton for punishment?"

"What can I say? I'm stubborn. Just like my father." I snicker back before I jab him in the shoulder with my loose fist.

"Okay fine, but not tonight. You need to let yourself enjoy a couple of days without Liam's selfish bullshit getting back into your head. You're finally free from his manipulations. That's what needs to matter here. At least for the next forty-eight hours."

His complete one-eighty leaves my head spinning, but I'm honestly too tired to argue.

"Just watch yourself when you're out around town. Maybe avoid some of your usual stomping grounds for the time being. You know he's going to come at'cha with everything he's got. I'd be shocked if he didn't."

"That's fine. I can wait a few more days. Besides, I've already told you, knowing what Liam did won't change anything. All it will do is help me hate him even more, and what will that give me?"

"Nothing but a few new worry lines to collect on your forehead, kid."

I laugh sarcastically into the air before shoving him with my hand, "Watch yourself, _old_ man. I have _zero_ worry lines on this forehead."

He smirks and then releases a rushed breath, "Look, I don't know what happened in Denver, Birdie, but I do know this… you deserve the sun and the moon, and Cullen seems pretty damn set on being the wind and the stars for you. Don't deny yourself something great just because you had to weather through a shitty storm to get here. If you do that, Liam wins."

There's something about the melancholy in his voice and words he's chosen to share…

"Do what you're good at, right Pop? And then you're never disappointed? Isn't that what you always say? Well, I'm good with someone until I'm not and I'm not so sure that's a hell I want to put Edward through."

"Lucky for you Cullen's already decided you'll be worth the crimson fire."

My father sure seems to be invested in a maybe relationship of mine that he should realistically know nothing about.

 _This is not normal._

And then it hits me.

"Wait. Have you and Cullen been having secret fireside chats about me?"

Guilt sweeps across his face.

Denying it is out of the question because he's already given himself away with his blank stare and damn twitchy eye.

"He might've called me once or twice since you were last here, but our talks weren't always about you. Usually, they were work-related. Sure your name was brought up here and there, but what kind of father would I be if I hadn't asked for a quick update?"

"SERIOUSLY?! You've been checking up on me? I'm twenty-two years old, Dad! I hate to break it to you, but I'm not your baby bird anymore!"

He laughs at my warning and firmly shakes his head, "That's where you're wrong. You will _always_ be my baby bird. Always. When we were all living on the road together, I didn't have to worry like I do now. My ear was always to the ground and I had eyes everywhere. Even when you didn't think I was paying attention, I was. The hardest part about retiring hasn't been leaving the rush of the road behind, Bella. It's been letting you learn to fly on your own and trusting that you're doing okay. Cullen is good people. Knowing you've had him in your corner, along with Emmett… it's helped your mother and I sleep at night, and I won't apologize for that."

Typically, hearing something like this would piss me off and send me into a seething rage, so it's surprising when I remain calm and let my father's words take shape.

I already know Cullen is good people.

That isn't the problem.

My problem is that I haven't decided if I deserve to have someone as good as him in my world on a daily basis when I need to be in a world that is constantly changing.

"The day I welcomed Liam into our lives, I never dreamed the two of you would end up in a relationship together. He was in a bad place when I met him and your mother and I stepped up to be the family he needed back then. In hindsight, I should've known better. Very rarely does an apple fall far from its tree, but I always trusted him to do right by you. That was my mistake and it's a regret I'll carry to my grave, but it doesn't mean we can't learn from it and want more from tomorrow."

"He fooled me too," I whisper, "I'm just glad I blinked before I had you walk me down the aisle."

"Truth, little bird. _Truth_. If you've learned nothing else from your mother and me… I hope you've learned to always trust your gut. If something is pulling at you… you never let it pull you down."

My fingers begin picking at my nails and I let out a frustrated sigh, "Liam never pulled. He _pushed_. Maybe that was my problem? He would push me from the ledge… after he'd make me believe it was what I wanted... no matter what the outcome might be, or how far I'd have to fall to get there. Yes, I regret giving my heart to him, but I don't regret becoming the person I am because of him. Being able to accept that and finally remove his poison from my life… it's changed me but deep down, I know I'm going to be alright. Never perfect, but... alright."

"Thank the Gods for that!"

"Pft. And now you sound like Emmett."

My dad laughs at my comparison and wags his finger in my direction, "No surprise there! Emmett knows his shit. That's why I like him."

I snort out loud and elbow him in the side, "Emmett will forever be my cemented shadow in life, but I'm perfectly capable of looking out for myself. It's important to me that you accept that too, Dad."

"I know you are, Birdie. I do. One day, when you have kids of your own, you'll understand what it's like to have your heart living outside of your body. It changes your entire world."

It hurts my heart to hear him say that because it tells me he's still holding on to the idea that I might change my mind about having children someday.

In reality though, I know that future isn't for me.

Not in the life I want to live.

I walk across the room so he won't see the guilt that's swept across my face and slowly reach out to open the door, "Okay, that's enough heart-to-hearting for tonight. I've gotta go yell at Cullen. I still can't believe he's been helping you keep tabs on me all this time."

Dad laughs as he catches up to me and drops his arm over my shoulders, "Don't beat him up too much. As much as it pains me to admit this out loud, I really do like the guy, and I think you'd be wise to keep him around for a while."

I roll eyes and begin tugging at the bottom of my shirt, "Honestly, I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to scare him away even if I tried. He seems to like me. Broken wings and all."

"Your past doesn't define you, Birdie. It's okay to want more for your tomorrow. Sometimes all it takes is the right person to help you get there."

"I've certainly taken a detour, but I think I've landed okay."

He smirks at my words and then slowly nods his head, "I think so too, kiddo. I really do."

When we reach the kitchen, Emmett's busy icing cupcakes at the baker's table while my mom twirls around singing a _Bob Marley_ song into a large wooden spoon she's holding up like a microphone.

"It's after one in the morning, woman! Simmer down!" I warn before I grab the brownie my best friend offers me.

"My apologies, sweet daughter of mine! I didn't realize rocking out to the magic of _The Wailers_ had a curfew!"

Emmett smirks at my mother's horribly sung words and I smack him hard in the ass.

"Where's Cullen at?"

"He um, stepped outside."

The look on Emmett's face tells me Irina's swooped back in to make her existence once again known in our lives.

Without blinking, my eyes jet toward the back window.

I instantly spot Edward.

He's lying on my hammock, but his phone is absent from his ear.

I want to believe this is a good sign, but I know better than to allow myself to relax.

"Huh… I guess I'll go see if he needs a blanket."

"A blanket. _Right_. You go do that, Birdie." Emmett snorts, then shares a ridiculous look with my parents who fail to stifle their own laughter.

My mom tosses me one of her old quilts and follows it up with a suggestive wink from her eye, "Go get him, tiger."

" _Please_ stop being weird. My pillow is calling my name. I won't be out there for very long."

"No rush! You're right, it's late and we've got the next five days to catch up. You do you baby girl!" Mom gets out after she tosses her apron onto the countertop and claps her hands together.

The three of them laugh in unison and I instantly wish I had something to throw at their heads.

"FYI, _givers of life_ , this is _not_ how you act if you want us to come back for Christmas!" Before they can defend themselves, I slide the back door open and pull the beaded curtain to the side to make my escape.

Edward hasn't moved, although I know he hears me coming.

I take my time standing in the shadows while I watch his body sway beneath the moonlight, and feel my smile grows when I notice the way his foot is tapping to the music he's got playing in his head.

"Boo to you, boss."

He looks up and smirks, then scoots over to create some space for me.

"Sit, Swan. How'd the talk go with your old man?"

"Hunky-dory-fine, but we shelved some topics for the time being… though I'm sure you could just pick up your phone and ask him all about it yourself."

He looks over with wide eyes, "I guess this means he told you about our late night calls?"

"Of course he did."

Edward laughs and slowly shakes his head, "For what it's worth, I never told him _not_ to tell you."

"Smart guy you are."

His sudden touch makes me jump when he grabs my hand and lays it against his chest, "Irina is… still being Irina."

The nervousness in his voice causes me to tense up, but I'm determined to stay calm, "Much-shocking."

He laughs, but it's forced and I start to silently panic.

Forever long seconds pull at my anxiety until I eventually snap and sit back up, "Come on, Cullen. Let's hear it. What did the Poprock Princess do now?"

He doesn't make me wait long.

"Well, after the initial death threats, and blaming me for her overdose, she wanted to let me know she'll be in Michigan during Thanksgiving and she was hoping we could meet up to talk in person once she's sober and thinking straight again… she even invited you to come along since she now knows we're somewhat together-together and you'll more than likely be with me while I'm there."

My body freezes and my clenched fist sends my fingernails deep into the center of my palm, "She's a relentless bitch. I'll give her that."

With a nod of his head, Edward pulls me back down against him, and our bodies begin to sway with the hammock, "I won't be seeing her Bella, and I did my best to make that perfectly clear. I also let Aro know if his sister ignores my warning I'll be forced to get a restraining order, and it won't be my fault when the good people over at TMZ eventually find out about it."

"Well played, Cullen. I'm impressed."

His laughter in my ear creates a natural smile on my face, and I close my eyes as an impulsive yawn fights its way past my lips.

"Tired?"

"What gave it away, handsome?"

He clicks his tongue tauntingly and slowly sits up, bringing my body with him, "Come on, let's get you tucked in. I have big plans for us tomorrow. There's still lots of Austin I'd like to see and it will be nice not having a schedule to live by for once."

I nod in agreement and turn my body to find my footing on the grass, "Maybe you could um, lay with me... in my bed... until I actually pass out?"

He smirks and reaches his arm out so I can help him up from the hammock, "There's literally nothing else in the world I'd rather do tonight."

"I like those words, boss. Keep it up and I might grant you the opportunity to be my teddy bear until the sun starts to rise."

"Que sera, sera, Swan. Whatever will be, will be."

And just like that… Cullen wins.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fluff and more fluff as we inch our way closer toward the finish line. Liam's skeletons are coming, as is Thanksgiving in Michigan... so there are a few more bombs to get through before we reach the end. *wink*

 _ *****Reviews make me smile!*****_

 _ **As thanks for your words, I'll share an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he's whispering with Emmett at the back of Charlie's truck.**_


	26. (Chapter 25) Tick-TaT-B00M

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** And we're back! My apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up, but writer's block set in and it refused to let me go. I'm happy to report that I've found my groove again and it should be smooth sailing now until we reach the end of this story. I'll be honest. Part of my problem was trying to fit everything into just 2 more chapters. Once I accepted that wouldn't be done things got a little easier for me. *nervous smile*

Many thanks to my beta and friend, BPlemons. Her encouragement is priceless and I'm so lucky to have her, *heart*. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers during that last read-through.

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Tick-TaT-B00M**

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

 **...Bella...**

It's been five perfect days being attached to Edward Cullen's hip from the safety of my parent's home.

Five days of holding hands and laughing until our stomachs hurt.

Five days of cuddling on the sofa while we've talked and watched old movies with a blanket draped across our laps, hiding from the rest of the world.

Five days of mapping out the route for our road trip from start to finish with Emmett shouting his two cents from across the room and my mom looking over our shoulders ready to offer her own opinions.

At night, we share dinner with my parents and best friend and they tell semi-embarrassing stories involving my early years jumping from tour to tour. During storytime, I almost always find myself smiling over the memories they share, and the sight of my father's face when he gets lost in one of his tall-tales.

I was never an easy child to raise, but it's nice to hear my mom and dad confirm I've turned out alright and they're proud of the woman I've become.

It also makes my heart ridiculously happy seeing the most important people in my life creating their own memories with Edward while they joke together as if he's been a part of our family for years.

All in all, things have been pretty damn perfect.

Almost _too_ perfect… and truthfully, that's begun to scare me, but only when I start to overthink.

At the same time though, I can't deny the fact that I've never been happier. I also can't ignore the realization that all of these feelings have found me while my feet have been stagnant and my life as a roadie has been put on hold with Cullen by my side.

Deep down I know this means something, but I'm still not ready to accept the future I've pictured myself having with Edward.

Nope. I won't be able to do that until the rest of the chaos in my head settles and I'm finally able to breathe again, chasing my destiny for me and no one else.

Tonight is the first time we've ventured downtown since our return to Austin. Emmett insisted we come out to play for a few hours and it was impossible to say no... even after I'd faked a headache and told him I had cramps.

As soon as we park the car the three of us head down Sixth with our arms linked together, heading toward one of Emmett's favorite bars. I'm still trying my best to live a dry and sober life so hanging out at a bar is not at the top of my list for things to do, but this is where Emmett wants to go so I haven't argued. Especially since tonight is his last night to let loose with some of our friends before we leave town for Thanksgiving in freezing ass Michigan.

I'm leaning into Edward, waiting to cross the street when my stare narrows in on a tattoo shop a friend of mine owns.

A slow smirk begins to spread across my face.

Edward instantly takes notice.

"Itching for some new ink on your skin, Swan?"

"Maybe I _am_ , boss." I turn and look over at Emmett. He's already shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "We'll come find you in a bit, Em. Text me if you decide to leave Big Dawgs, but we shouldn't be too long." Before my best friend can argue I tug hard on Edward's arm, pulling him toward the other side of the street.

We barely get through the front door when I'm attacked from the side by a massive bear hug. Loud bass music invades our eardrums and before I can say a word, I'm lifted off the ground, causing my heart to pound hard in my chest.

"Birdie-fuckin-Swan! In the goddamn flesh! Woman, I heard you were in town but refused to believe it since I'd yet to see your purdy face sitting in my chair this week!"

"Well, here's my _purdy_ face," I laugh, "And you're in luck because I'm looking to sit in your chair."

As soon as I'm standing on my own two feet again I turn to look at Edward and gesture for him to join us. He steps closer and shakes Paul's hand while I introduce them. "Paul, I'd like you to meet my newest _friend_ , Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Paul Madino. The best tattoo artist in all of Austin, Texas."

Without thinking twice, I plant a purposeful kiss on Edward's warm cheek, then steady myself against his shoulder as he smiles down at me. The expression on his face lets me know I've made him happy. I feel my own cheeks flush almost instantly and force myself to look away before I giggle like a nerd, exposing myself and the fact that he's changed me.

The surprise on Paul's face causes my grin to double, and again I laugh out loud before rolling my eyes at them.

"So then it's true? Hell hath frozen over! You really did pink-slip the leech!"

I nod one time, but zero words leave my lips.

Edward instantly tenses beside me.

I hate this, but I also understand.

It annoys the hell out of him when my past with Liam gets treated like a sideshow because he knows it bothers me just the same, but he remains quiet and reaches down to squeeze my good hand.

"Well, I'll be damned! See?! I was right to not mark you with those matchy-match anchors on your wrists last summer. Speaking of wrists, what the hell did you do to your hand woman?"

This time Edward and I share a brief smirk.

"Let's just say the leech's face wasn't looking so pretty when we parted ways a few days ago, so yes, I am _extremely_ grateful you talked me out of that matchy-match anchor tattoo last summer."

"That's what are friends for, sweetheart. Besides, you were beyond plastered that night. You'd of killed me once you sobered up. He had you tied down, but most of us knew it was only a matter of time before you'd wise up and come to your senses."

I snort at Paul's memory and shrug against Edward, who's draped his arm across my hip to hold me up against him.

It's nice... being held in public without having to worry about anyone else for once... it's like breathing air for the very first time. I notice we're both sharing the exact same thought when Edward's smile matches mine. My cheeks tingle even more when he pulses his fingers against my hip, sending a soft giggle past my red-painted lips.

" _Anywho_ , another tour has wrapped and you know what that means!" I declare, hoping to change the subject.

Since turning eighteen, I've gotten a new tattoo to commemorate each and every crew I've worked on while traveling the world with various tours.

It's a tradition I started with my dad, and to this day he's the only man in my life that I share a matching tattoo with— a long stemmed arrow that starts at the bottom of our left elbows going all the way down to the side of our wrists, marking the memory of our last run together before he'd drifted into his stationary life here in Texas with my mom.

"Well, you're in luck. My next appointment just canceled which frees me up until closing time. Jump into the chair, sweetums. What about you Cullen? Hows 'bout a nice little birdie on your shoulder?"

I snort out loud and firmly shake my head, "Nope! No birds allowed. Take a seat boss and think it over. I already know what I want and it shouldn't take too long."

Edward looks a bit taken aback, but he doesn't argue. Instead, he pulls his phone from his pocket and begins to tap the screen.

This causes my stare to narrow and my arms to slowly cross in front of me.

That's when it hits me.

 _He's… he's Googling for inspiration._

I gasp out loud and snatch his cellphone away.

"Look around, Cullen! There's no flash-art in here. Paul does NOT replicate. Tell him your idea, in your _own_ words, and he'll turn it into something amazing. No matter what you choose, you'll be in good hands. I promise."

"Pft! You promise do you?" Edward teases back with a daring spark in his eyes. He leans in closer, almost challenging me to kiss him, but I don't give in.

"Yes, I do. But, I also have one rule." I quip, refusing to break our stare or give in to his hungry lips.

"No birds?"

"Okay, TWO rules," I laugh, "No birds! And whatever you get, it has to be something that will forever and always remind you of the tour."

Edward's mouth curls into a devious smirk and his right brow arches at the challenge I've just assigned him, "Huh… okay. I can do this. I'll need a minute to work out the finer details, but I'm pretty sure I already know what I want."

There's something about the look in his eyes.

It makes me nervous, but I like it.

It also makes me want to kiss him.

Hard.

I don't… but I want to.

He knows this, and for now, that's enough.

"Well, that's good, Cullen. Especially since your choice should be automatic without overthinking it. You know… the exact opposite of the way you and I came to be." I wink one time with my last word and then turn on my heels to follow Peter toward the back of his shop, leaving Edward behind.

"Now that I've got you alone, be straight. You good? Or do I need to have a talk with Liam?" Paul questions just above a whisper as I settle myself into his chair.

"I'm good. Better than I've ever been and truthfully, it's all because of that guy in there. I've just been hesitant to admit it."

My friend smiles and reaches forward to pulse my shoulder, "Love, you deserve it. Watching your spark dim last year was absolute bullshit and we all knew who to blame. I've known both you and Liam for a long time. He's always rubbed me the wrong way. It's good to see you with your wings again. I mean that. Honestly."

"Thanks," I smirk, "It feels nice being able to soar again. Now, are you ready to mark me with your trusty gun or are we going to sit here and gossip all night like a bunch'a girls?"

He grins and winks my way, "Hey now, I can multitask. Just tell me what we're doing and I'll have you grimacing in pain in no time."

"Some words. Simple. Nothing fancy." I remark, still smiling as I lean back further into the leather chair.

"Pft, you leave that up to me. Nothing I create from this chair is ever 'simple'. You should know this by now, Ms. Birdie Swan."

I nod realizing he's right and then take in a deep breath and slowly exhale, "Fair enough, and this might sound crazy, but how familiar are you with Doris Day?"

* * *

 **_.o0O0o.O.o0O0o._**

* * *

Almost two hours later Paul is done using us as his canvas.

After being poked with his tattoo gun for nearly fifty minutes, my forearm is tingling and I'm feeling more than ready for my first drink in days.

Edward, oddly enough, has remained fairly quiet throughout all of this, although I'd watched him share a few laughs with Paul from a distance when it was his turn to sit still in the big leather chair at the back of the shop.

The wait to see what he's chosen has had me rocking in my seat, but I'm determined to play it cool until our unveiling, which was the deal we'd made between our sessions.

"Did it hurt?" Edward reaches forward to tuck some loose hair behind my ears.

"What? When I fell from heaven?" I tease back without blinking, before taking his hand into mine and planting a fresh kiss on his cheek.

He snorts out loud and shakes his head, "No, dork. The tattoo."

"Only in the best of ways, boss. That being said, I think I might be ready for a drink now."

Edward raises his brow and pulls me in for a hug, "You went five days without, so I'm impressed regardless. I also think you've earned it."

Paul interrupts our flirting with a clap of his hands, then without saying a word he ushers us toward the back wall that's covered in graffiti and splattered with colorful paint surrounding a large vintage mirror, "I legit cannot wait for this reveal. The fact that this was completely unplanned makes it even better."

My eyes narrow and my arms slowly cross in front of me, "Stop, Paul. You're scaring me." I cringe playfully and shake my head, taking a step back to position myself better in front of the mirror before turning to face Edward again.

"Okay, I've gotta film this one. I want to capture your true and present reactions when you guys pull off each other's bandages."

 _Yup._

I'm officially concerned.

"Fine, but you're giving me a discount if you post this online."

"Babe, these are on me. You can thank me at yall's future wedding because I'm calling it now. The two of you had to have been written in the stars. Shit like this doesn't just happen. Tonight was magic. Truly."

My jaw drops at his words and I turn to glare hard at Edward, "Did you get a damn bird, Cullen?"

"No!" He laughs, "I followed both rules, woman! I promise! By now I know better than to cross you when it comes to boundaries."

Without warning, a fresh wave of anxiety rushes over me. The idea of sharing this moment with strangers… with thousands of people on the internet… as entertainment... it's not welcomed.

Especially now that I'm sensing there's going to be some kind of theme regarding our two pieces.

Not to mention if Liam sees it, he'd absolutely rage and come looking for me.

"I— I don't want to do this on camera. Please don't be mad, Paul. I'm seriously obsessed with what you did, really! I just…. I'd really like to keep this private. At least for the time being."

My friend lowers his phone and then flashes me his smile, "Nah, it's cool, Birdie girl. You're right. Not everything needs to be shared with the entire world. You of all people—" He pauses for some reason, and I watch him bite down on his lip before shaking his head, "Forget it, love. Get outta here so I can get home to my wife. You two have me all up in my feels tonight. Be good to her, Cullen. She's a special lady, even if she does turn you grey at a young age by keeping her head in the clouds and her feet high up off the ground."

Edward steps closer and drops his arm over my shoulder, nodding in Paul's direction, "Thanks, man. She's the exact kind of chaos I need in my life and she's made me a very happy man while she's battled with letting me in. I can't promise much, but I can promise I'll treat her better than the leech ever did. I'll also be back the next time we're in town. I've already got an idea for another piece I'd like you to do."

"Well, you know where to find me. Lord knows I ain't go'in nowhere anytime soon. Fly high you two! Tell Emmett he's a chump for not coming in with you. Dude still owes me fifty bones."

We laugh together and Edward and Paul shake hands once more time before I rock forward onto my toes to plant a quick kiss on Paul's cheek showing him my appreciation. Without saying anything else, Edward links his arm with mine and he escorts us back through the shop to head out the front door.

Honestly, I can't wait to get him alone.

All I can think about is seeing what's hiding under his bandage.

I can't wait to share what I picked out to represent the memories we've made while on the road together during these last several months of our ridiculously surreal lives.

As soon as we're outside of the shop I pull on his arm to stop us from moving, then trace around the tape that's hiding his fresh ink, "Can I see it now?"

He grins with a devilish raise of his brow, "I'll show you mine... if you show me yours."

I smack him in the arm and roll my eyes in response to his cheesy line, "Stop being a dork, dork. At the same time then? On the count of three?"

Edward reaches over and brings me closer. He looks me dead in the eyes and I feel my knees tremble with his longing gaze, "How about if I undress yours while you remove mine?"

Again with the cheesy lines, but I'm too far gone with his hungry stare to even care this time.

"On three then?" I softly question, biting down on my lip after watching Edward do the same. "One-two-three!" I'd expected to catch him off guard, but he pulls my covering back right on time. My wide-eyed stare and gaping mouth convey my absolute shock when my gaze falls on his black and white ink.

"You… but... seriously? All on your own?"

"I followed your rules. It's not a bird."

He's not lying.

He did follow my rules.

It's not a bird, but there is a feather.

A long the feather are three beautifully scripted words.

Three words Edward and I have shared between each other more than once over the last couple of months when we've been all alone letting our guards down.

' _Que, Sera, Sera'_

As perfect as this moment is, I can't believe it.

I mean, I can — But I can't.

Edward pulls me closer. He takes my hand into his and tilts my forearm for a better look under the street light that's shining high above us. His smile is everything and when he looks back up to find my eyes, my cheeks flush with his exasperated exhale.

"I dunno, Swan. I think we nailed your little challenge."

He's _far_ from being wrong.

On my own forearm, which is now extended beside Edward's, are the words, ' _Whatever will be, will be_ '.

There's also a small blue and purple orchid being used as the period after those five simple words.

"'Did— did Paul tell you what I got?" I eventually question just above a whisper as I circle his familiar lyrics several times with my index finger.

He grins and shakes his head, denying any such thing happened and then traces my own tattoo with a proud smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Shit, does this count as a matching tattoo? Because if so, my dad might be a little heartbroken." I joke as I lean into him, pressing my blushing face against his warm chest.

"I think it might, but I did make my choice with purpose." He pauses to find his next words, then runs his hands through my hair and gently cups my cheeks to make sure I won't be able to look away. "This is me accepting... any future with you… it's going to be worth it. No matter what, you're going to be worth it, Bella. Shit, you've already been worth it. You've changed me… in more ways than you'll ever know."

I won't argue.

I can't.

Hell, I got the same damn tattoo for the exact same reason. This was supposed to be my way of telling him everything he's just told me, but he's beaten me to the punch.

"And the feather?"

"What? It's not a bird. There were _zero_ rules about feathers, Swan."

I roll my eyes at his answer and let out a shallow breath before looking back down at his meticulously detailed tattoo, "Paul did a _really_ good job."

"It's legit my favorite piece."

"Yeah well, all your _other_ tattoos look like they were done in prison, sooooo," I taunt with a playful flip of my hand.

He wastes no time coming after me with his fingers, "Oh, she's got jokes does she?!"

"Oh, _she's_ got all the jokes in the world. Just you wait and see!" I snicker back, ducking past him to start speed walking down the sidewalk.

He pulls at the back of my hoodie, slowing me down just like I knew he would, then takes my hand back into his to guide me around a puddle, "And I can't wait to hear them all. Morning, noon and night. Just so long as your smile is the first thing I see when I wake, and the last thing I look at before I close my eyes."

"You and your lyrics. Let me guess, that was a line from one of your cheesy ass acoustic songs." I challenge, arching my brow while I wait for him to answer.

"That wasn't from a song. _Yet._ Christ woman, you really have no idea what you've done to me."

"Oh, I have a bit of an idea. It's not every day a man tattoos one of your infamous catchphrases onto his body."

He laughs in agreement and brings his lips down to mine so I'll drop my arms over his shoulders. I run my fingers through his hair, extending our moment for a few elongated seconds, and moan against his mouth before I'm able to pull myself away.

"I mean it. You've managed to change me in ways I never thought possible. Before you, I was certain I knew what I wanted from this life, but now… now I know I couldn't have been more wrong. These last five days together, with nothing around to get in the way, they've been perfect, Bella. I mean that."

His words cause my cheeks to flush.

My toes curl inside my shoes.

"I can't say you haven't changed me as well. Because you have, Edward Cullen. Letting you love me… it hasn't been easy, but it's taught me that it's okay to simply be loved without chasing after something." I admit, then slowly look away feeling ridiculously bashful all of the sudden. "I just hope… I hope you're right. I hope I'll be worth it. Regardless of what happens… in the end, I mean. The love I'm used to giving… receiving... It's not normal, Edwa—"

He tilts my chin so I'll look him in the eyes and when I do, my entire body trembles.

Without question, I can see it in his stare.

The way he studies every inch of the nervous smile he's created on my face, it's enough to send me back into his arms so I can kiss his hungry lips hard again.

We lose ourselves to our perfect moment, chasing it until our need for oxygen takes over.

Edward smiles against my lips. He presses his forehead against mine, "Who says there will be an end, Swan? Who's to say we won't be a good thing forever? The two of us together… I think we've already proven anything is possible."

"Que, sera, sera, boss." I quip without taking a breath, "Whatever will be, will be."

He shakes his head with a heavy sigh and runs his index finger down my cheekbone, keeping his stare locked with mine, "Woman, you need to accept that there's nothing you can say that will ever scare me away. I'm already too far in."

Suddenly, without warning, a familiar whistle pierces my ears and a fresh wave of anxiety rushes over me.

My body tenses in Edward's warm embrace but he doesn't let me go.

Out of nowhere, Liam appears. His dark hoodie is pulled up over his head. His hands are stuffed into the pockets. His unbroken stare digs fiercely into mine, and then he casually redirects his attention down toward my uncovered forearm.

"Hey hey, pretty bird. I see you've finally come out to play."

I straighten my stance and remove myself from Edward's arms, but remain shoulder to shoulder with him as he drops his arm around my waist, keeping me right where I need it to be.

"Yup. It's what I do, Liam. Live and let live."

I try my best to sound bored by his existence, but he's ruined my moment with Edward and all I can think about is slugging him hard in the face… again.

"And how's Austin treating you this time around, Mr. Boss Man?" My ex pauses for a brief second and nods his head in my direction, "I do hope you've been keepin' our girl here out of trouble?"

"Life is good, Brennan. Glad to see you made it back to Texas in one piece."

"Are you though?" Liam snickers, before glancing back down at my new tattoo. "New sans-tour ink?"

If Liam realizes Cullen and I basically got matching tattoos, things will get ugly.

He's been bugging me for years to do the same with him, but I've always shot the idea down, insisting it would be bad luck and a death certificate to our future.

"Yup," I eventually force out, "Another piece of perfection thanks to Paul's skilled hand."

Liam smirks and takes a step closer for a better look, " _Whatever will be, will be,_ " he reads out loud, "Cute flower. I like it. Paulie did good."

When my anxiety causes me to start shifting side to side, Edward pulses my hip and brings me back up against him.

I scan the area looking for Emmett, but he's nowhere to be seen.

This is unfortunate.

Even though it's well after midnight, the sidewalk is still bustling with people and there's music pouring from the open doorway of the bar across the street.

"What about you Cullen? Get anything done?"

"I did. Paul's great. I'll for sure be back the next time Bella and I are in town." Edward returns, but he doesn't extend his arm to show off his own new ink.

The fact that he doesn't want to rub it in… it speaks volumes and I feel myself melt even further into him. We share a smile and Edward sends a quick wink my way, causing my cheeks to tingle and my smile to double on impulse.

The perplexed look on Liam's face is hard to miss.

He doesn't even try to hide how bothered he is.

 _Yup._

He's no longer enjoying this little reunion of ours.

Not under these circumstances.

Standing on the same corner where he and I would typically make-out as if we'd been the only two people in the world on several different occasions... It's now obvious to Liam that Edward and I are doing exceptionally well together and for my ex, that's a hundred times worse than me sending my fist to his face.

"No show and tell then? Fair enough. Just so long as you didn't break your rule, Birdie, and get matching tat—"

Liam doesn't get to finish his sentence.

Out of nowhere, Emmett appears like a freight train, shoving him hard to the ground like a bat out of hell ready to destroy every inch of Liam's face.

"Get away from her you sick son of a bitch!"

Edward and I stand frozen in shock while my best friend continues to pummel my ex over and over again while hovering over his body on the cold damp ground.

"Emmett! What the hell?! Edward! Do-do something!" I finally yelp out when blood begins to splatter across the sidewalk beneath them.

In the blink of an eye, a swarm of people circles around us. They cheer and shout, salivating with excitement as Emmett throws several more punches before Edward and a bouncer from across the street are able to pull them apart.

I look frantically back and forth between my best friend and ex-fiance while they attempt to catch their breath.

Emmett is far from being able to settle down.

If anything, he looks as if he's ready for round two.

All that's needed is the opening, and they'll both be back on the ground again.

A stranger offers Liam something to clean the dark red blood from his face. He snatches the napkin from the man's hand, but he doesn't say a word to anyone.

"Get out of here! ALL of you! Right the fuck NOW! I don't need this shit in front of my shop, Brennan! Take your regurgitated bullshit somewhere else! You should know, Birdie doesn't want anything to do with it either! She's done, bro! DONE! MOVE THE FUCK ON!"

I realize it's Paul's voice that's prompting us to go and he tugs on my arm. "Get the hell outta here before Emmett ends up in the back of a police car. He doesn't need any more strikes in this town."

"Yeah-yeah, we'll go, but he's coming with us because we're FAR from being done here!" My best friend barks back, glaring hard in Liam's direction.

When my ex doesn't move I point my finger toward the alley and stomp my foot, "WALK dammit! Both of you! Paul is right. I'm so over this bullshit! Tonight it ends!" I demand as the small crowd of strangers watch with bated breath.

Liam turns to look at me. I see his shoulders fall with defeat, "I was already planning on coming clean. That's why I'm fucking here. Jesus. Everything _always_ has to be so dramatic with you two."

I scoff at his words and shove him hard with my good hand, "Move asshole!"

Finally, he does as I say and the four of us break through the small mass of people who are still standing around to head down the alley for some privacy.

I sneer at the sight of Stefan who's running to catch up with us, "What the hell just happened man?!" he pants, trying to catch his breath.

Liam rubs his jaw and spits blood from his mouth, "Birdie's moved on just fine, but apparently McCarty's still holding a grudge."

Emmett starts to charge forward again, but Edward grabs him by the arm to hold him in place, "Relax man. He wants you to react."

"Fuck that! Go ahead Liam, tell her! Tell Bella everything! I knew you were a low-life scumbag, but I had no idea just how low you'd gone!"

I glance between their faces and can feel my frustration growing.

Liam is still spitting blood from his mouth and Emmett is pacing back and forth with his fists clenched down at his sides while Edward stands between all of us, ready to pounce.

Stefan offers nothing, but that's typical so I don't even bother acknowledging his existence.

"Speak you coward! Tell her what you did! What you were doing! Tell her about how you were pulling her strings the entire fucking time just to bank on the chaos and cover your ass!" Emmett shouts wildly, his nostrils flaring. "It's a goddamn miracle Charlie hasn't killed you, because I'd like to choke the life out of you right now! I don't give a fuck why you did it!"

Liam isn't going to say a word with an audience standing around.

It's not how he operates.

Witnesses are never a good thing.

That was one of the first things he taught me, back when I was seventeen and we'd started hooking up in secret.

I let out a frustrated sigh and cross my arms in front of my chest, "Alright, give us a minute. Let us talk in private. I'll come find you guys at the bar when we're done."

Both Emmett and Edward look over at me as if I've grown a second head.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I'll _be_ fine. I can handle him on my own."

"But Birdie, you don't know what he—"

My arm shoots into the air to silence my best friend and I take a step closer so I can hold his face between my hands, "It's okay Em. I'm a big girl and I'm in a good place now. He doesn't control me anymore with his manipulations."

Stress and panic are written all over Emmett's face, but he gives in after mumbling a few more f-bombs under his breath. Without saying anything else I watch him turn on his heels and stomp back down the alley. Stefan follows closely behind him.

Edward's eyes glance back and forth between Liam and me, but his body remains still.

I close the space between us and take his hand into mine, "Please let me do this on my own. My heart —" I pause to find my next words, "My heart is no longer his to twist into knots, and I think we both know that's entirely your doing, Cullen."

Edward's lips curl into a half-smile.

His shoulders slowly relax.

I watch him release a rushed breath and then he pulls me up against him, kissing the top of my forehead, "Okay, Swan. I trust that you've got this. Just please don't break your other hand on his face. "

"If it comes to that I'll be sure to knee him in the balls instead." I tease, pairing it with a playful wink with the hope of calming him.

Edward presses his lips together, nods two times and then releases me from his grasp, "Ten minutes."

"I doubt we'll even need five," I whisper, then kiss his cheek and turn his body so I can smack his ass to send him back out toward the bar with Emmett.

When I turn around Liam is busy on his cellphone.

"Tick-tock, Liam. Start talking. We don't have all night."

Liam shifts his weight away from the wall he's leaning against and I watch him run his hand through his hair. He's stressed. It's obvious. I don't even care.

"It's goddamn cold tonight, huh? I'm shocked you even left Charlie's house."

"Don't you dare bring up the fucking weather! Or my father. Your five minutes have already started and you know how much I hate worthless chit-chat."

He sighs, looks down at my cast and lets out a nervous laugh, "I still feel like shit for causing you to do that to yourself."

"Don't. It was worth it. Hell, I'd happily do it again."

Liam laughs at my rebuttal, but this time there's a bit of sarcasm laced between his inhale and exhale.

"Fair enough. You've always thrown a hell of a right hook. Everyone knows Charlie taught you well."

And now I'm officially seconds away from kneeing him in the nuts.

"Jesus Christ! Why was Emmett on the verge of killing you just now? This is your last chance to be a man and fess up. I'm done with your games! I mean it this time, Brennan!"

He looks away, but I can see the sadness in his eyes.

"Can we at least sit down? I'm feeling a little light-headed after your attack dog ambushed me on the sidewalk like a pussy."

As soon as we slide our backs down the brick wall and take a seat, I hug my knees into my chest and set my eyes on a light post that's flickering at the end of the alley.

"So you and Cullen, you're an official thing now?"

I say nothing.

All I can do is stare while I silently prepare myself for whatever it is that Liam's stalling from telling me.

He bumps me with his shoulder and I scoot my body several inches away, then let out a rushed breath, "Don't make me say it again. We're not here to talk about me and Edward."

"Right, right. It's none of my business. You seem happy. I'm happy you're happy. It's bullshit though if you went and got a matching tattoo with him."

 _He has to be kidding me!_

"Stop! What I decide to do in my life and who I decide to do it with… it has _nothing_ to do with you! Not anymore! We had our chance! We made some great memories together Liam, but all of that is _over_ now. I _am_ happy, and Edward is the one who makes me happy. I'm happier than I've ever been. Is that what you need to hear from my lips to your stubborn ass ears?!"

"You barely know him, Bella! Once you're no longer stuck on a bus with someone you always lose interest! Every! Fucking! Time! You can't actually believe he will be any different!"

As much as he's pissed me off, I don't have it in me to argue.

I just want to be done.

That's what he needs to understand.

I want to be done, and then I want Liam to know whatever it is he did, it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't matter because I stopped loving him a long time ago.

Hell, I'd stopped loving him before Edward had even inserted himself into my life, daring me to fall in love with him.

"Can we please get this over with? I have a flight in the morning and I still need to pack."

"Oh yeah? Did you guys already line up another gig?"

"Nope." I lean back on my good arm and tap my foot against the asphalt, "Michigan. Thanksgiving. Remember?"

"Oh right. You're meeting Cullen's two really are jumping in headfirst. Just be careful. He doesn't seem like the type who strays far from the shallow end and we both know you love to dive deep."

The sarcasm in his tone comes through loud and clear.

I roll my eyes and start to stand up, "Okay, well I'm not looking to play catch up or fill you in on my love life and how Edward is more of a man than you will ever be, so—."

Liam reaches out to grab my wrist, but I pull it away and kick his side with my shoe.

"Do NOT touch me!"

"Sorry… old habits… they die hard. I just… I don't understand why you want me to hurt you even more. You said so yourself. We're over. _Done_. Nothing I say will change anything, so why set fire to ashes that have already been burnt?"

I consider his question for a few silent seconds, then take in a deep breath before I find the courage I need to look him in the eyes, "It was our _shared_ fuck-ups that always held us together, Liam. Whatever it is you did on your own, behind my back, I need to know before I'll be able to really move on without ever looking back again. Right now, my father is worried sick I might someday stutter, wondering if I made the right choice. Knowing the truth will make sure that it never happens. I think at this point you owe me some closure."

"Fine." he breathes, "I'm already dead to you anyway. I might as well nail my coffin shut."

I scoff at his dramatics but stay silent while I wait for him to continue.

"I cheated Birdie. You already know that part."

He's right.

I do already know that.

" _Yup._ You're a lying, cheating mangled piece of putrid dog shit. _Next_."

Liam flinches, but he doesn't look away.

I don't even blink.

I can't.

There's a part of me that hurts.

I hurt, but not because I miss him.

No.

The day I learned he was a cheater… that was the day he'd set me free from ever missing him again.

I realize that now… but still… it doesn't make any of this easier.

I hate that.

Hating that makes me hate him even more.

"I was telling you the truth when I said it only happened the one damn time. It was almost four years ago, back when we were on the road with the Warped Tour… during the whole NOLA thing."

I honestly couldn't care less, but I keep that to myself and instead bark for him to move the fuck on.

"Okay okay… I'm getting to it. Jesus." Liam takes a deep breath, then slowly lets it out, sending his hair across his forehead. He brushes it back out of his eyes before looking me in the face again. "The one time I cheated… she um… Jane… that's her name… well… she—"

I can't take this anymore. I'm seconds away from sending my cast down his throat if he continues with this stupid dramatic dance of his.

"Spit it out, Liam!"

"She ended up pregnant, Bella. I have a son. A three-year-old boy. And what I did to you… I had no choice. I did it for him."

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter has been a long time coming but Liam's not done yet, and ALL will be exposed in the next update. Don't think for a second that the only thing he's been hiding is a secret love child. Nope. Simple twists have never been my thing, but cliffies I do love. *wink*

Thanks for reading, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. What else could Liam have been up to? How was he able to keep his other life a secret for so long? What do you think about Bella and Edward's accidental kinda-sorta matching tattoos? Will her moment with Edward prior to Liam's return be enough to keep her head above water, or will his skeletons pull her back under again?

 *****Reviews Make Me Smile!*****

 **As thanks for my smile, I'll share an outtake from Edward's POV taken from when he and Emmett get to the bar and he makes a plan to save Bella's night, regardless of Liam.**


	27. (Chapter 26) Content With Regret

Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N: Here we go... *insert nervous smile here* Let's empty out the rest of Liam's skeletons, shall we?**

 _I heart my beta, BPlemons, hard. Any and all mistakes are mine thanks to my twitchy fingers right before I hit that update button. ;)_

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Content With Regret**

 **o0oOo0o.o0oOo0o**

 **...BELLA...**

My fingernails dig into the center of my palm.

My body stills with confusion.

I'm trying my best to make sense of Liam's absurd confession, but nothing about it makes sense.

For years we lived together, on and off, sharing tiny-ass spaces with zero privacy. Eventually, we bought a home in both of our names and opened a joint bank account to share our bills.

In the past, when we weren't racing the clock together to get paid, we were playing hard together off the bus, leaving us very little free time for anything or anyone else.

That's how my ex-fiance and I operated and it used to drive Emmett bat shit crazy.

Liam having a three-year-old son, and me not knowing about him... it's just… it's _not_ possible.

"No," I growl through my teeth. "Cut the shit, Liam! There's no fucking way you have a kid."

He takes a step closer.

There's sadness in his eyes.

"It's the truth. His name is Devin. He lives about forty minutes away, just outside of Austin with his mom and her boyfriend."

I swear I can see absolute relief spread across his face after his revelation.

His words are true, and now that he's said them out loud a massive weight has been lifted, only to be tossed directly over to me.

"I… I don't understand. How long were you planning on keeping him a secret?! Forever? Or just until you tied an anchor to my leg and forced me to birth a _fuck-trophy_ of our own?!"

Prior to calling off our engagement and leaving town, Liam had been pressuring me more and more to reconsider having a baby with him. Truth be told, that was when my anxiety attacks started and it's more than likely what had eventually pushed me out the door. I've just yet to admit it, up until now.

Liam remains quiet with his jaw clenched.

His eyes study my mounting rage, but he offers me nothing in the form of a verbal explanation.

"Holy shit! That's it! You knew I'd eventually find out, but if you could get me to marry you and have your damn offspring, I'd be stuck with you regardless! That's why you wouldn't stop bringing it up! That's why you started pressuring me to get off the pill… and the kid you already had… he's why you'd caged me here in the first place!"

I'm seconds away from clawing his eyes out of his face.

"Birdie, let me explain! I didn't even know he existed until a year after he was born! Jane, his mom, she found me on Facebook and dropped that bomb on me out of nowhere. At the time, you and me… we'd just gotten back together. Things were good between us. Really fucking good. I couldn't risk messing it all up again. Not right out of the gate like that. Not after waiting all that time for another chance."

I'm going to rip his tongue from his mouth and wrap it around his goddamn throat if he keeps feeding me those manipulative lines of his.

"No! I don't want to hear your bullshit! Stop trying to sugarcoat your betrayal because I'm not buying it! Not anymore!"

He grimaces and releases an exasperated breath, "I'm not telling you any of this because I think there's a chance we might someday get back together again. I already know there will be no coming back from this. Not now. I'm just hoping you might find it in your heart to at least forgive me, once everything's out in the open and I've explained—"

"Forgive you?! You really have lost your mind! This act of yours… it's pathetic and old, Liam. I'd die a happy woman tonight if it means I'd never have to see your face again!"

Upon hearing my blistering words he shifts his weight, whispering something to himself.

I watch his fists slowly clench at his sides and feel my own fingernails return to the center of my palm.

"I've wanted to tell you. So many times. Honestly, I did."

I laugh as if he's just shared the world's most ridiculous joke, and then shove him hard, "So what happened then? Why'd you keep chickening out, Brennan? Was it the stiff dick you'd get whenever you'd pull me back into your chaos? Or was it the way you'd get off on watching me crash and burn before riding in for the rescue?"

Liam straightens his stance, and looks me dead in the eyes, "My chaos was always _OUR_ chaos! ALWAYS! We both got off on that shit! Don't act like you never enjoyed the rush, Birdie, because we both fucking know you did!"

He pauses and waits for me to react, but my lips remain sealed.

He's daring me to say he's wrong, but he knows he's not wrong, so there's nothing to say.

My own addiction when it came to stepping outside of the lines with him, that was how he'd clipped my wings and thrown me into his cage in the first place.

"Listen to me. You know me! All that ever mattered was the _now_ with us because the now could always change our tomorrow. That's how we operated back then! Once I realized we both wanted a future together… a life _off_ the bus, I couldn't let one fuck up from my past mess that up, Bella. I loved you too much. As wrong as I knew it was, keeping you in the dark about Devin, I just couldn't risk losing you. I did what I had to do, but I did it because I always believed you and me... we would come out on top no matter what."

His words feel rehearsed, but at the same time oddly sincere.

As much as I hate to admit it, he's yet to tell a single lie since we've walked down this alley.

We _have_ always lived in the now, and up until I'd accepted his proposal, we'd always refused to worry about any of our tomorrows.

But a kid… that's a tomorrow that could have never been changed, so for him to think I'd simply get over it and find a way to be happy with him… _always_... no matter what… it was absolutely insane.

"You clearly don't know me at all, Liam."

"Bullshit! Think about it, Birdie. You and me, we didn't waste any time during our last run on the road. Remember? Within days we were sharing my bunk again and making plans for a future that would extend past the tour. It was different that time. Natural. I know you felt that, or you never would have agreed to leave it all behind with me or wear my grandmother's ring."

I do remember, but I'm not going to say it out loud.

Not for him to hear.

I can't because I also remember him pushing me harder than ever during that run, always daring me to dance with danger while he'd watch, patiently waiting for me to fall so he could swoop in to pick me back up, over and over again.

"I… I don't know why I refused to see it." I finally whisper "You were always going to be my biggest regret. I should've listened to Emmett. He's been telling me since day one. Every wrong turn I made, you were always there encouraging me to jump."

Liam scoffs so loudly it sends a chill down my spine, "Oh save it, woman! We had the time of our lives when we were together and I never once forced you to do anything you didn't want to do! I'm the one who taught you how to fucking fly and actually live! How many times do I have to say that?!"

Now he's getting pissed. Pissed and frustrated that I've chosen to make this difficult for him, but I don't care because I'm done with his games.

"Wrong, asshole! The only thing you ever taught me to do was to self destruct over and over again!" I swing at him with my fist, but he catches my hand and refuses to let go.

"That's not true, Birdie."

"It _IS_ true you goddamn sociopath! Let go of me! I need to get out of here before I break my other hand on your face. Good luck with the kid, Liam. Lord knows you'll need it."

"No!" he grabs my other arm before I can get away and then centers me back in front of him, "We're not done yet! If this is it for us, there's still more you need to know before I let you walk away."

My body stiffens. I pull my arms free from his grasp, "There's more?!"

He's back to avoiding my eyes and I'm already twitching to punch him again.

"The reason Emmett wants to kill me, and why your father almost did. It wasn't because of Devin. I mean it was, but it wasn't. Not the first time… the first time… that was all me… triggered by my greed."

The realization that we're not finished is enough to send me to the ground.

As soon as my bottom hits the pavement I pull my knees against my chest and take in a trembled breath.

Liam plops down next to me and we sit together in silence while I try to prepare myself for his next words.

"My son... he got sick. Really sick... with leukemia. His hospital bills...they were insane, even with insurance his mom was drowning in debt, and then she had to quit her job to take care of him. When she came to me, I promised I would help. It was the least I could do. Especially since I wasn't able to step up to be a part of his life in other ways."

His kid having cancer sends a fresh blow to my heart, but it's not enough to simmer the gut-wrenching betrayal I'm feeling because of his existence.

I hate myself for that, but I can't let it go.

When I say nothing, out of fear of saying the wrong thing, Liam sighs and starts to pull out his phone.

Seconds later, without warning, I'm looking at a photo of an adorable brown-haired, blue-eyed boy holding a stuffed lion over his lap. He's sitting in a hospital bed with dark circles under his eyes but there's a painfully familiar smile on his face.

It's undeniable.

He looks just like his father.

 _God does this hurt._

It hurts, but not because I still love Liam.

It hurts because I realize how naive I've been and how cruel the world can be.

"Well shit," I eventually whisper, "He's a cute little crotch-fruit."

"Yeah," Liam smirks, "He's a wild little shit too. That's how his mom knew something was wrong when he got sick. Thankfully, he's been responsive to his last couple of treatments. The doctors all seem to believe he's going to be okay, just so long as nothing changes."

This news helps me relax, but my heart is still beating hard against my chest.

"I'm glad he's doing well. Cancer is awful, but I don't have to tell you that… first your mom… and then your kid. That's some bullshit, Liam. No one deserves it, but I still don't understand what this has to do with my dad and Emmett wanting to kill you."

Liam takes out a cigarette. He taps it over his knee and then lights it at his lips, taking a long drag before offering it to me.

As tempted as I am, I wave it away and grumble for him to continue.

"What I'm about to tell you, Birdie... it's going to sound insane, but it will make more sense if I start from the beginning... back when we were young and dumb with a 'no limit' kind of love and reputation."

I shake my head and scoff out loud, still finding it hard to believe he's actually fathered a child when he behaves like a child himself almost daily.

"Do you remember when we first met? You were a hot-headed teenager determined to break all the rules by seducing me with your wild ways. I was the bad boy rebel with barely a dime to his name who'd just gotten disowned by his family."

My head nods.

He's trying to make me smile.

I won't smile though.

Any memories we've shared, they've all been stripped and destroyed in ways that will never be repaired.

To entertain him with a smile… that wouldn't be fair.

All of the wild, carefree moments when he'd held my hand as we'd challenged the world together, it's all gone now and what's left, it doesn't even matter because I don't want to remember any of it anyway.

I remain silent with my thoughts, but notice Liam's messing around on his cellphone again.

His cigarette dangles from his mouth.

He opens the web browser and then he clicks through several different screens without looking up.

"We met Stefan the summer you turned eighteen, working the Warped Tour together. Remember?"

"Most of that summer is a blur, but yeah, I remember. Good old Stefan, always lurking in the shadows waiting for me to trip." Sarcasm drips with my words and I slowly stretch my legs in front of me.

I've never been a fan of Stefan's.

Since the day we met, he's been a bottom-feeding shit starter, always pushing me to react to my impulses until I'd finally jump so he could collect and cash in whenever we've been on the same bus.

Why I'd never viewed his manipulations to be the same as Liam's… well, it's beyond me, but looking back, there was never much of a difference between the two of them.

Accept, of course, for Liam having been the better fuck.

"Yeah. It was a crazy couple of months, and I know we kept our heads in the clouds most of the time, but do you also remember all the dark web stuff he told us about? He'd bragged about making a shit ton of money using an underground gambling site that mirrored the type of dares we were already gifting each other daily while we were on the road?"

My eyes narrow.

My arms swiftly cross.

"The 'Big Brother' style creeper page. Yeah, I remember. He'd place bets on strangers based on how he thought they'd react to real-life situations, without them ever knowing they were being watched as some twisted social experiment."

"Yup, that's the one. Good. Okay. I'm glad that didn't get lost in the blur."

Liam sits up straighter and tilts his cellphone so I can no longer see what he's doing.

Seconds later I realize I'm holding my breath while I wait for him to stop moving so I can somewhat relax again.

"On that last tour… everything was going so good… and then I found out about Devin... I needed money. A lot of it and I needed it fast without you knowing. I should've ignored the temptations. I knew better, but I also knew how easy it could be. I mean, you were going to do what you were going to do anyway. I just figured, why not get paid while I chaperoned your fun again?"

"Wait… what?"

Liam offers me his cell phone.

At first, I refuse to take it.

I can't.

"You've gotta look, Bella. But before you do, please remember, my love for you, once I realized it was real, it's _always_ been true. Always. It was never my intention to hurt you. My number one priority has always been keeping you safe, but to also let you fly high because you weren't afraid of the fall." He pauses to take a breath and I watch him battle with himself while he tries to find his next words.

The pace of my heart quickens.

Without warning, I reach over and snatch the cigarette from his fingers and bring it to my lips.

The nicotine helps settle some of my anxiety, but it's not enough.

I won't be able to breathe without hurting until this is over. I realize that now but it's something Liam's chosen to ignore.

"What did you do? Sell videos of us fucking to strangers on the internet?"

His instant grimace causes me to sit up straighter.

My blood pulses in my veins.

"Just look at the stupid phone, Birdie."

I snatch the device from his hand and blink hard after looking down at the screen.

' _Dance Like N01S Watching_ ' flashes brightly in neon green letters against a dark-framed background on a busy screen.

Liam whispers for me to scroll down.

When I hesitate, he reaches over and does it for me.

That's when I see the picture.

It's a black and white photo of me, except for my red-painted lips.

I'm sitting on a light grid high above a stage holding a beer bottle in my hand, and my signature tipsy smile is plastered across my face.

Below the photo are two bright red words; _Retired Player_

On impulse, I swipe at the screen to scroll further and feel my eyes go wide after my breathing hitches.

* * *

 **.RETIRED PLAYER.**

 **Player Name:** 5A7738 

**Keeper:** 8WAI7

 **Watchers:** 25,876,858

 **Occupation:** Professional Roadie

 **Age:** 22

 **Hair:** Brown

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Weight:** 124

 **Height:** 5'4''

 **Race:** W

 **Nationality:** American

 **Living Family:** Mother, Father, Uncle, Aunt

 **Relationship Status:** Engaged/Open

 **Children:** N/A

 **Religion:** N/A

 **Education:** N/A

 **Unconvicted Priors:** Assault, Armed Assault, Accessory After the Fact, Accessory to Robbery, Assaulting Police Officer, Arson, Breaking and Entering, Breach of Peace, Drunk and Disorderly, Defacing or Destroying Public Property, Illegal Possession Prohibited Liquor, Loitering, Petty Theft, Public Intoxication, Shoplifting

 **Convictions:** 0

 **Privilege:** Uncle/LEO

* * *

"I don't understand. What… what the hell is this, Liam?"

"It's the underground site Stefan told us about. I used you to help pay for Devin's medical bills. You were my player, Bella. I handled your profile which made me your keeper in the game. Watchers from all around the world with verified accounts would pick players, like you, and then they'd place high dollar bets on basic human behavior, trying to predict how you'd react to various prompts or situations. Keepers, like me… we were the ones who would post to the site whenever something might arise that could trigger an interest in a player that day. Once you were on the board it would be up to me to report back with the _documentation_ for payouts. You were always a natural. You had an instant cult following. Because of you and your unbridled thrill to live, I was able to pay off all of Devin's hospital debts and put in an offer on our house."

I stare at the screen.

My mouth hangs open.

It takes me a few minutes to process everything he's said, but during that time I scroll the page looking at other retired 'accounts' that are listed on the screen in my hand.

Each one is more twisted than the last.

Once I've composed myself all I can do is laugh out loud because what he's told me… what he's shown me… he's right... it's absolutely insane.

Based alone on the look that's plastered across his panic-stricken face, I'm quite certain I've yet to grasp the magnitude of what all of this means.

He takes in a deep breath, then holds it in his lungs before slowing letting it out.

He's thinking hard about what he's going to say next when he begins rocking side to side in front of me.

"Wait!" My eyes glance back down at his phone, "Are you recording this right now?!"

"No! No way! Your account was retired months ago, right after you gave back my ring and left town. I hated myself for using our moments like that in the game, but we were happy and I loved you. You loved me. What we had was real, regardless of who was watching. Nothing about us was ever forced. I should've known better than to think I'd be able to tie you down with an anchor. I was stupid to believe you might actually love me more than you could ever love yourself. But that was the bet I made and it's the bet I lost. Looking back, I got cocky trusting in the whole ' _if you love something set it free_ ' bullshit. I just never thought someone like Cullen would swoop in for the kill."

This is Liam's way of saying Edward got lucky.

In his eyes our former boss was simply in the right place at the right time, meaning my feelings for Edward couldn't possibly be real, even though I now know, without question, they absolutely are.

"You really are a pathetic disappointment, Liam."

"Birdie —"

My jaw clenches along with my fist, "How much?! How much did you make off of pulling my strings?"

He hesitates and I ask him again, "TELL ME! What was the price tag that made it all worth it?"

"Close to a hundred grand," He gets that number out as fast as he can, "But if I could take it all back and erase every time I ever put you on the board, you have to believe I would!"

What he's just shared with me… it numbs me to my core.

There's absolutely no way I've heard him right.

I refuse to believe it.

And that's when it hits me.

"Wait. How long was I a part of the stupid game?!"

He shifts his weight again and slowly closes his eyes. A grimace takes shape on his face. "Eh, which time?"

"WHICH TIME?!" I roar at the top of my lungs.

That's it. I can't control myself. The back of my cast smacks him hard at his temple and I follow it up with my knee between his legs.

Liam crumbles against the floor into a coiled fetal position, wailing in pain, "Jesus fuck, Birdie! Not-Fucking-Cool!"

"How long Liam?!"

A few seconds later, once he's done moaning on the ground, Liam stands back up with his arms positioned at his hips ready for me to attack again, "It started the day you turned eighteen, while we were working the Warped Tour together. It was supposed to be temporary. A way for me to make some quick money so I could pay off my debts and get my head above water after my dad cut me off. Before I knew it, I was addicted. Addicted to you, the game, the money, all of it. We were having fun, and no one was getting hurt. I didn't see the harm in it. But then… then NOLA happened."

He pauses to take a breath and rocks his body over the ground.

I can barely stand to look at him while I process everything he's saying.

"In the blink of an eye we were done, but worst of all, you'd gotten hurt. What I did… what I let happen that night… not a day goes by that I don't hate myself for it. After that, I swore I'd never sign into the site again and I'd also find a way to win you back."

Liam looks up.

I can see the sadness return to his eyes.

"I won you back, Birdie, but then Devin got sick. I was forced to re-evaluate. That changed things. Once things changed, it didn't take long for me to become hooked again."

"You son of a bitch!" I scream, trying my best to stay calm but failing miserably, "So not only were you knocking up some skank while I was getting attacked by the rapist you fucking pushed me toward in NOLA, but you were also getting paid while it happened?! How much did you make that night? How much was my life actually worth so you could sneak off and stick your cock in someone else?"

He hesitates, but all it takes is me coming at him with my fist to force his mouth open again.

"Ten."

"Excuse me?!"

He clears his throat and looks away, "I made five grand once I got my cut, and then another five when you attempted to kill me with a crowbar after you'd gotten back to the bus."

My thoughts continue to spiral while I think back to the last four years of my life and all the ways Liam had manipulated me at every turn but somehow conned me into believing I was the one in control.

The night in question, Liam had dared me to pull a con on some scumbag we'd watched spike a drink at a bar.

He was supposed to follow me back to the guy's place. Our plan was to pay it forward by robbing his ass as soon as I'd gotten him tied to a bed in his underwear, but that's not what had happened.

Instead, Liam had told me he'd lost sight of us in the crowd when we'd left the bar, but now I know the truth.

He'd gotten distracted and ended up impregnating some tramp in the back of the bar while I'd fought for my life in the backseat of some asshole's car parked a few blocks away.

"You know that killed me! I've never forgiven myself for that night! Even more so after I found out about Devin. He's my flesh and blood, but he's a constant reminder of what I did to you and how different things would have been if I'd never fucked up!"

His words echo in my head forming a timeline between my thoughts.

"So let me get this straight… everything… from the beginning of us… that entire fucked-up summer… when we'd skip out on checks, or start bar fights with locals… the hookups with random strangers at a show… blind diving off rafters… dodging trains… all of that… it was all being watched and… and bet on? Bet on by strangers who would sit behind a fucking computer screen judging me!?"

Liam looks away as if I've said something dirty.

The sight of his nervousness causes me to laugh sarcastically and then shove him hard with my hand.

"Speak, you coward!"

"Yes, but some things I still kept between us. You need to remember, none of our moments were ever forced or corrupted. What we found in each other, it's always been real and that's the damn truth! From day one, we got off on pushing each other past our limits just to feel that high, regardless of the consequences! It's what I fell in love with, Birdie. Your thrill to live without limits! It was contagious! I didn't see the harm in what I was doing because you were already going to do it regardless."

He's feeding me nothing but desperation, hoping his words will water down the betrayal he's had me swimming in for the last four years of my life.

"You really are a scumbag."

"Birdie —"

"No! Game over! I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. We are SO done here! Looking back… I'm not even sure I ever loved you. Actually, I know I didn't. How could I when our entire relationship was built around you USING me just to line your wallet! I'm sorry about your kid, but fuck off, Liam. Truly. Don't contact me again. And if I ever find out you've put me back on that site I will hunt you down and I will destroy you!"

With my last word, I turn on my heels and stomp my way down the alley back toward the street to find Edward and Emmett at the bar.

I can hear Liam shouting something from behind me, but I've already checked out.

His words no longer matter.

Nothing he says will take back what he did.

Nothing.

At the same time though, I've never felt more liberated.

Liam's anchor has been removed from my heart and for the first time in forever, I can actually breathe without feeling like I might be pulled back under by him.

As soon as I'm on the sidewalk in front of the tattoo shop, I spot Emmett across the street.

He's standing outside of the bar puffing on a cigarette, looking stressed as hell and staring down at his phone.

Emmett hasn't smoked a cancer stick in years.

For him to have one between his lips right now... I know it's because of me.

He's mad at himself, and now I'm mad that he thinks he failed me.

Before I can shout out his name he looks up to find my eyes worrying over him.

He exhales a massive cloud of smoke with such force, for a second I smile, but the anxiety on his face is crippling.

The light turns red. Traffic finally stops. As soon as I'm able to, I throw myself into my best friend's arms and he crushes me against him.

"Are you okay? Can I go kill him? Please?" He questions with purpose from above me. When I remain silent his grasp loosens and he smooths the hair at the top of my head. "Just say the word, Birdie. That's all I need."

"No. He's not worth it. I can fly free now knowing he was never the person I believed him to be."

"I'm so sorry. What he did… and for so long… never once did it even cross my—"

I place my hand over Emmett's mouth to stop him from speaking, "It's okay, Em. I'm fine. It shook me for a second, but reacting is what he wants. Hell, it's the _only_ thing he's ever wanted. I'm not about to give that to him. He's far too beneath me in this world. His existence in it… it doesn't even matter anymore."

Emmett is still fuming.

"I heard Stefan whispering about it at Big Dawgz. That's how I found out. His drunk ass didn't even notice when I sat down next to him, listening to every word."

I link my arm with Emmett's and begin to walk us toward the bar, hoping that's where I'll find Edward, "Ha, Stefan strikes again. _Shocking_."

"I never liked either of them, or who you'd become whenever you were together, but I had no idea they were pimping your crazy on the damn internet. Looking back, though, it makes complete sense. Liam was always doing something on his stupid phone when he'd start up with one of his asinine dares, and you'd always fly your ass right back to him."

"You're right. I should've listened to you when I was eighteen. I just never paused long enough to think anything of it. Liam recording our adventures... that was always part of our fun. He'd document our chaos and then we'd watch it together and laugh. Sometimes I'd even get turned on. He used me… my trust… my loyalty… I can see that now. I'm just so thankful I got out when I did because if I hadn't, Jesus can you even imagine? What if I'd been the one to birth his spawn?"

Emmett shudders and pulls me in for another hug, "You survived his bullshit, and it's like you said, you're soaring way too high now for your past with him to pull you back down."

"Does Edward know?"

"What Liam did? No. He didn't press me for any information. I think he knows better by now. He's waiting for you to tell him."

I nod and let out a sigh.

"Heads up though, I did put a call in with your Pop. He's gonna be waiting for us, so the two of you can have a sit-down."

I grimace and bite down on my lip, "Great."

"He just wants to see you're okay and not pissed at him for keeping you in the dark for as long as he did."

"I'm fine. Really. I already get it, but I'll throw him a bone and give the old man his five minutes to clear his conscience. Come on, let's go find Cullen so I can put all of this behind me and never have to talk about Liam Brennan again."

Emmett's sudden smirk surprises me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're right. Let's go find Cullen."

He's not fooling me.

Somethings up.

"Speak McCarty. I can't handle many more surprises tonight!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Come on now, let's not keep Mr. Boss Man waiting. I haven't heard any action coming from inside, but he told me there was something he wanted to do. I'm curious to see if he actually makes it happen."

My eyes narrow and I bump him with my hip, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because you love it and I know that no matter what, you're always going to need a little chaos to help settle everything else."

With his final word, Emmett pushes the bar door open and gestures for me to walk in.

As soon as my eyes adjust to the lighting I run my hand through my hair and scan our surroundings.

A few sets of eyes look our way, but it only takes me a second to find Edward's.

Once I do, I know everything is going to be okay... until I realize he's holding a guitar in his hand and there's a painfully nervous smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** And with that, Liam's game is officially over with no lives left to play. No worries though, this is not the end and Bella will get her revenge.

If you haven't already read the Warped Tour flashback outtake I highly recommend reading it now. It can be found on my profile with the rest of the R0ADiE outtakes, listed as #15. It pretty much highlights the beginning of the end when it came to Liam… Birdie just took her sweet-ass time to realize it. ;)

Next chapter; Edward jumps, will Bella be ready to catch him? And Birdie finally gets her no-hold-barred sit down with Papa Charlie.

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Especially after this one.**

 *****Reviews make me smile*****

 _ **As thanks for your words, I'll share an outtake from Edward's POV taken right before Bella and Emmett walk into the bar, and the moment he sets his eyes on her. -It also gives a little sneak peek into the next chapter and what Cullen has planned. ;)**_


	28. (Chapter 27) Going Public

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Twilight or its original characters. No copyright infringement is intended with the posting of this story._

 **A/N:** Welcome back!

 ****IMPORTANT****

 **Okay… so this chapter will be a bit interactive.**

 **Yes, Edward is going to sing Bella a song and it's a song I've had picked out for these two since the very beginning of their journey.**

 **After writing my own lyrics for another story of mine, I vowed to never do it again, lol. Soooooo, I went ahead and actually messaged the singer/songwriter of Front Porch Step and asked him if it would be alright if I used his song, ****Private Fears In Public Places** **, for this story and he granted me his permission. ((EEEP! That, of course, made my damn week back when I'd asked him))**

 **It will honestly add so much to this chapter if you load up the song on YouTube and give it a listen while reading along once you get to Cullen's big moment on stage.**

 **Since the beginning of R0ADiES, I've always thought of Front Porch Step's music whenever I've pictured Cullen with his guitar.**

 **Many many MANY thanks go out to Jake for letting me include his words amongst my own, and for inspiring me daily with his voice and songs.**

 **Last but not least, all the hugs in the world go out to my beta, BPLemons. I love her dearly and she spoils me like whoa with her friendship!**

* * *

 **.o0O0o._R0ADiES_.o0O0o**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Going Public**

 **.o0O0o.O.o0O0o.**

 **...BELLA…**

I can hardly believe what I'm seeing.

Edward has always been adorably shy when it comes to playing his music in front of strangers.

Even more so if it's a large crowd and he's stone-cold sober.

Hell, one of Irina's biggest selling points back when she'd use her connections as leverage in their twisted 'relationship' was the fact that Edward already knew her cousin, Demetri, from their high school days.

Ergo playing for him, one on one in Denver, that wouldn't have been a problem, which was exactly what Edward had felt he'd needed back then when she'd been pulling his strings.

To see him standing there, under the bright lights with his guitar in hand and a hot mic positioned in front of his ridiculously handsome face… I'm turned the fuck on and he hasn't even said a word yet.

"Shit. Rick is going to freak. You know how he gets when some rando trespasses on his stage. Please, Emmett, tell me Cullen got permission to be up there."

I can't help but panic, but I'm also unable to move or redirect my frozen stare from the man who's changed my entire world.

"Dunno. I told him who he needed to talk to. Regardless, it looks like Mr. Boss Man's gonna do what he wants."

"Goddammit. You were supposed to watch him!"

My best friend grabs my arm to keep me from moving. Without hesitating, I pull myself free and rush the stage, "Are you crazy, Cullen? What in the world are you doing?"

Edward's pretty green eyes search my confused face and his own nervous smile goes crooked.

"You answer me first, Swan. Are you okay?"

"What?" I blink hard and nod my head, "Yes, I'm fine. You're the one we need to be worried about right now!"

"No. You're not fine, but you are doing a pretty good job pretending." Edward sighs and begins to walk me backward with his hands on my hips, then he slowly lowers me onto a stool positioned off to the side of the stage, "Sit, beautiful. I want to play you something. It's important you listen. When I'm done making you smile again, we'll go talk and then I'll decide if I need to go have my own talk with Liam."

My eyes go wide.

My jaw slowly drops.

" _Dude_ , you don't know Rick. He will—"

"Chill, _woman_. I talked to Rick. Now sit down, and for once in your life just _listen_."

I can feel my face flush with his commanding tone and then he surprises me further by leaning in to kiss my lips.

"If I do make a fool of myself, I'm gonna need you to remember I've done it for you. This, of course, means I'll deserve some bonus points on Emmett's board, _regardless_ of the outcome."

Before I can stop myself I laugh out loud and slowly shake my head, "Fine, it's your funeral." I gesture to where Emmett's standing. He's already got his phone out, ready to record whatever this is that's about to happen, "Just know it will all be captured for the world to see on Em's YouTube channel, and he's got about seven thousand subscribers who like to shitpost on the interwebs."

"Good to know, maybe I'll get a recording contract out of this. Now sit. Listen. And fall in love with me all over again."

My lips smirk with an exaggerated roll of my eyes and I pull on his shirt to bring his face within inches of mine, " _Who are you?_ "

"I'm the man I've always wanted to be, now that I'm flying high beside you, Bella Swan."

If he hadn't turned around to walk away after saying my name, there's no doubt in my mind I'd be smothering his face with my mouth right now.

I release a rushed breath after I realize I'm holding it, then watch Edward position himself in front of the mic, center stage less than fifteen feet away. When he strums the strings on his guitar with purpose the entire room quiets down and the house music instantly goes silent.

"Howdy, y'all... that _is_ what you say here in Texas, right?"

I cringe, but he manages to get a few laughs from the room with his dopey one-liner, and this grants me the ability to breathe a sigh of relief.

It's obvious he's nervous.

I hate that.

His gaze reconnects with mine and his smile relaxes when I wink in his direction.

"Anyway, this wasn't planned, and it's been a while since I've played in front of a crowd. That being said, I'm gonna do my best to _not_ make your ears bleed, but promise nothing."

"Just play the damn song pretty boy! Clocks ticking! Tick- tock!" Rick, the owner of the bar suddenly shouts, causing the room to erupt into laughter and my face to turn an even darker shade of red.

Edward waves his hand in the air to silence them and then strums his guitar, this time a little more aggressively after his eyes find mine. "I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl who has changed my world by trusting me enough to invite me into hers."

I'm instantly hiding my face in my hands when an echo of 'awwws' float through the crowd in reaction to Cullen's softly spoken words and several people begin chanting my name.

Within seconds his music fills the room and his voice sends a pulse through my body.

"SoOoOo _cold_ is the wind, it blows your hair.

So _warm_ , is your _touch_ upon my _skin_.

How _tired_ am I of being _scared_ —

But how _awake_ am I now that I know you're here.

'Cause I'd rather _fight_ , with _you_ , than _laugh_ with _another_.

I'd rather _freeze_ in _your_ arms, than be _warm_ under- _covers_.

And I'd let you _hit me_ , before I'd ever let you hit the _floor_.

And I'd rather _choke_ than to _breathe_ in your _absence_.

I'd _-rather_ - _feel-your-wrath_ than _feel_ another's _passion_.

And I'd rather _die_ , on the _day_ that I give you a _kiss_.

Than spend the _rest-of-my-life know-ing, I-never-did_!

 _So_ just _hold_ me… and _tell_ me that I'm _everything_ you need.

Tell _me_ that that _lonely-little-heart-of-yours_ that I've been _dying_ for, _ain't-out-of-reach_.

So, if you're _looking_ for some _proof_ that there's a _heart_ inside of _me_ —

Then _lace_ your _fingers_ between _mine_ , and you will _see_ it start to _leak_!

And I _know_ you're _not_ a _crutch_ , but I can _hold_ you when I _stand_.

'Cause I am _living_ for your _touch_ , but I would _DIE-_ to-be-your- _maaan_!

Let me _look_ into your _eyes_ , like I am _SEARCHING_ for your soul.

Wrap my _arms_ _around-your-waist_ like it is _DYING_ from the cold.

Run my _FINGERS_ through your hair, like they are _WATER_ from the drain.

Press my _LIPS_ against-your- _back_ like they could _TAKE-away-its pain_!

 _And_ to _give_ you _everything_ , there is _NOTHING_ I won't do!

Dump my _heart_ into a _blender_ , just to _POUR_ it out to _you._

And I _know_ you're feeling _tired_ , just let me _HOLD_ you for a _bit_.

Dive my _face_ between your _thighs_ until I _can-not_ -feel-my-lips, _ohhhhhhh_!"

A deafening roar ignites from the crowd after that last line and I can't help but laugh out loud from where I sit, swaying along with the melody his fingers continue to create with the strings of his guitar while he stares intensely my way.

" _Well_ , I _know_ that you _think_ I'm kind of _odd_ —

But if your _love_ is a mountain I swear that I'd climb to the top.

I would _tell_ you you're _lovely_ and everything I'll ever _need_.

And I would give you my _all_ if you'd just come and stand next to me."

Throughout his entire performance, Edward's eyes never leave mine.

The only lost contact is when they close as he gets lost in the music he's creating.

He's commanded the room's attention, and now that his song is over almost everyone is up on their feet clapping and hollering for an encore.

The smile on his face…

It. Is. _Everything._

I stand from the stool and my knees instantly begin to shake once I notice half the room is staring in my direction, waiting for my reaction to his words.

Edward's wild auburn hair shifts at the top of his head when he gives it a suggestive nod, anticipating my next move.

I laugh nervously before rolling my eyes and then press my hand against my chest where my heart continues to thump hard at the center.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Birdie?! Fly-your-ass-to-your-man!" Emmett suddenly snickers into my ear.

I blink back my happy tears while I process everything I'm feeling, since everything I'm feeling is absolutely foreign to me.

Emmett nudges my body forward, but it's not needed.

Less than a second later I'm running at full speed and Edward is shifting his guitar behind his back to catch me in his arms.

He starts to say something, but barely gets the second syllable out before I'm pressing my lips against his, destroying his ability to speak.

I kiss him so hard for a brief second I fear I might hurt him, but that doesn't seem to be an issue because he doesn't flinch or let me go. As his mouth moves against mine and he holds me in his arms, I begin to realize I've never felt more sure about anything in my life.

He's it.

Edward Cullen is my guy, and I'm ready to be his untethered girl.

He is without question the one I want… the person I _need_... and I've been so stupid waiting this long to accept that as my reality.

When it becomes obvious we're both in need of air, his fingers graze the side of my cheek and my feet slowly find the ground again.

"So what do you say, Swan? Are you ready to stand next to me, out in the open, for all the world to see?"

"I hope that's not an anchor you're trying to tie to my—"

Edward silences me with his mouth until my body melts back into his and the crowd in front of us goes wild.

When we separate, he's smiling wider than I've ever seen.

There's so much love in his stare it's almost too much for me to accept that it's all for me and no one else.

"There's nothing I want more than to see you happy with your head in the clouds, just so long as you always remember you're flying with my heart on your wings now. I can't promise you much, Bella, but I can promise you this… I'll never stick you in a cage. Chaos and all, you're my purpose now and I can't wait to see where you take me."

His words are everything I need to hear, but more importantly, they're honest and true and that's why I've fallen in love with him.

"I'm your girl, Edward Cullen. And you're _my_ guy. You've seen me at my worst. If you can still love me after that, then there's hope for us after all."

His smile doubles and I feel his hands slide down my arms to hold me at my hips, "Whatever direction the wind might take us in, I'm here, with you, for it all."

Without warning, the crowd in front of us cheers and when I realize they've heard every word we've spoken to each other thanks to the hot mic we're standing in front of, I feel my face tingle with mortified embarrassment.

I bury my head into Edward's shoulder and he laughs, pulling my body more securely against his.

"Can we go now?" I murmur beside his ear, "Please? You've won my panties and my heart. They're officially yours for keeps."

I'm not ready to let go of him.

Not yet.

But I'm more than ready to get back to my parent's house for some one-on-one time in my bedroom.

Edward smirks with a playful raise of his brow, "I dunno, Swan. These people seem to want another song."

I roll my eyes and smack him in the chest, then tug on his arm to bring us off the stage, away from all the bright lights and the microphone.

Emmett meets us at the front of the bar and wastes no time taunting Edward, just like I knew he would, "Nice little diddy, Mr. Boss Man. Looks like you might actually get laid tonight."

Edward snorts loudly and jabs my best friend in his shoulder before he turns to find my eyes again, "That was not my priority, _but_ whatever will be will be."

"Pft, you are _totally_ getting laid tonight, multiple times." I quip back, still grinning stupidly at him.

Both he and Emmett laugh in unison and I feel my heart swell when I realize just how well they actually get along.

It means so much to me that my best friend approves. It's also a first. Emmett was right about Liam, and every other guy I've ever hooked up with over the last few years. So the fact that Edward has passed all of his tests, it speaks volumes and it's something I refuse to take for granted.

After standing on my toes and kissing Edward's cheek, I pull on his hand to bring us toward the door, "Come you. It's late and Papa C is waiting to berate me."

The smile on Edward's face goes crooked.

He stops us from walking.

Emmett lets out a booming laugh, only this time it's filled with nervousness which I don't miss.

I let him wrap me under his arm and he squeezes my shoulder with his hand, "The hardest part is ripping off the bandaid after a wound heals, but it won't be that bad, little bird. You'll see. Your Pop just wants to see you're still standing… and that you don't hate him for keeping you in the dark."

My lips release a heavy sigh.

My head slowly nods.

"Fair enough. Why don't you go ahead and get one more beer, Em. I should probably fill in some blanks for Cullen before we head home."

My best friend smirks and slowly releases me from his grasp, "You don't have to tell me twice! Text me when you're ready to fly back to the nest and I'll meet you two love birds at the car."

I cringe at the words 'love birds' but only because I know we'll be hearing it a lot in the future.

Emmett laughs at the sight of my discomfort and slugs Edward in the side of his shoulder, "You did good tonight, Mr. Boss Man. Not that it surprised me. You've been racking up points on my board since Vegas, but I always knew Denver would be the home stretch. I'm glad I was right about you. Now, don't let me down."

"Thanks, McCarty. I'm not gonna lie, throughout it all, you've helped keep me sane."

Emmett grins and nods his head three times, "Yup. I'm the best wingman around. You two just better pay it forward when we get to Michigan!"

As soon as Emmett is a few steps away I poke Edward in the stomach, "You do know he's referring to your sister, right?"

"Oh, I know. He won't want my help though. You'll see. Emmett will stand a better chance if Rose thinks I only put up with him to keep you happy." Edward shares with a devious grin and then he pulls me back in under his arm to walk us outside.

Once we're on the sidewalk and away from the busy bar area, he tugs on my hand and guides us down a side street that will take us toward the parking lot.

"Look at you learning your way around the Dirty 6th. I'm impressed, Cullen."

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner, and I also pay attention."

"Yup. You do. I'm starting to think that's how you were able to trick me into falling in love with you." I tease back, after leaning myself further into him.

He pretends to be hurt for a second and then scoffs sarcastically into the air as he purposely slows us down.

I already know what has to come next.

What I don't know is how he'll handle hearing everything I have to say.

"FYI, I'm more than ready to find Liam and gift him an extended stay at the nearest hospital."

"Relax, boss. You don't even know what he did yet."

"You're right, I don't. But I've got all kinds of ideas floating around in my head and they haven't been helping him… or me for that matter."

I take in a deep breath and slowly let it out, all the while wishing I had a cigarette even though I'm determined to not go in search of one.

"I'm fine. Really. I'd already put him so far behind me, what he did, back when we were together… it doesn't even matter anymore. It was fucked up, don't get me wrong, but I always knew our relationship was built on one big game we were both trying to win. That's why I'd ended up leaving him in the first place. Because of that fact... I can't stay mad. I won't. Instead, I've chosen to accept it and move on without regret. My life is better than ever and for once, it has nothing to do with him, but everything to do with you, Edward Cullen."

He doesn't seem thrilled with my response.

It is what it is though, and everything I've just said is the absolute truth.

The day I started to let Edward into my world was the day I truly started to push Liam out of it for good.

"I'm not trying to force your hand here, Bella. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Oh I know I don't, boss." An anxious smirk forms on my face before I'm able to release a heavy sigh, "But I _will_ tell you because I hate secrets and it's important to me that everything be out in the open with us. Always."

Upon hearing my words Edward's brow slowly raises, "Should we sit for this? Because I'm feeling like we should probably sit."

I nod and pull him toward a bench, taking his hand back into mine, "First, I want you to know, what you did back there on that stage, for me… it was amazing. I hope you realize how talented you are. Watching you, while you sang your heart out in front of all those people, with the sole purpose of making me smile… nothing in this world has ever made me feel more loved or… special."

"You _are_ special. And I meant every word. I was hoping you'd get to hear me play it on a bigger stage someday, with my name on a billboard headlining, but... _que, sera-sera._ "

I smile and slowly shake my head, "Honestly, that moment was perfect just as it was. Musicians have never been my thing. I learned to stay clear of them at a pretty young age, but you've changed my opinions of them and I think I'm going to love being your muse in this life... for as long as you'll have me... which I'm currently kind of hoping might be forever." I tease, feeling unusually shy all of the sudden.

"Well that's good because I predict some Grammy award winning songs being written in our shared future, just so long as I have you to hold onto while we find our way together in this life," Edward whispers back and then leans in and presses his lips against mine.

My toes curl in my boots as the pace of my heart quickens under his touch. When we eventually separate, with my eyes still closed I let my next words leave my mouth before I can change my mind.

"Liam has a three-year-old son. The kid was sick... with cancer, and his mom needed money for his treatments. Now he's in remission so that's good. To get the money though... for those treatments... Liam put me up on some pay to play site where people... _strangers_ on the dark web—" I pause to take a breath, "They'd um… they'd place bets on how I'd handle all of the chaos Liam liked to dare me to dance with. While I was on the site, and because of those twisted bets, he made a ridiculous amount of money, but I never knew what was going on."

When Edward remains silent I slowly open my eyes.

I find him still sitting beside me, but he's clearly on the verge of exploding.

"What the hell does that mean, he made a ridiculous amount of money? What kind of stuff was he pushing you to do, Bella?"

A nervous laugh leaves my lips.

"There was some twisted shit. I'm not gonna lie. But we both got off on it... pushing each other past our limits… it was a high I can't explain. At first, when he told me about the site and there was a sick kid involved, I understood. But when he admitted he'd been doing it for a while… _before_ there was a kid… all the way back to when I'd turned eighteen and we'd made us 'official' for the first time… that part set me off. He's honestly lucky I didn't kill him."

"Wait… so for years, he was profiting off of you, and you had no idea?"

Again I nod, but it's impossible to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. The um… the whole NOLA thing you've heard us talk about, that was probably one of the worst nights of my life. Tonight I found out he'd used it to make a sick amount of money while he'd also knocked up some fem-groupie he'd met at the bar. Truthfully, that's probably what bothers me the most, and of course the kid he'd kept from me, even after I'd agreed to marry him. Everything else… whatever… you know how we all play on the road. Placing bets on our crazed chaos was a habit we'd made the norm. Liam just got more creative with it. I can't blame him for that because at the end of the day I was always the one who would ultimately decide to jump."

"Bullshit, Bella. I will NOT let you take the blame for his manipulations! Even if he never forced you, he guided you every step of the way. But… if you didn't know about the other girl back then… and the kid… what else happened in NOLA?"

I really don't want to talk about that night any more than I already have.

Discussing it with Liam was already hard enough.

"Edward, I… I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life… most of it with Liam whispering in my ear, but you have to remember the choices were always mine to make—"

"What happened, Bella?"

I take in a deep breath and start tugging at my hair.

He insists on returning his hand to mine and then pulses it between us, "I mean, if you'd rather have Emmett fill in the rest of the blanks for me, that's fine too."

"Absolutely not. This has to come from me. If you bring it up to Emmett, he'll want to kill Liam all over again."

"No promises I won't kill him myself, but at this point, I'm already too far in."

With his last word, I start from the beginning.

It takes me about five minutes to get through it all from start to finish.

With each sentence I complete Edward's face turns more and more red.

I'm almost to the end when he stands without warning and begins pacing the sidewalk in front of me.

"Let me get this straight. That asshole almost got you raped… he almost got you KILLED, but you _still_ took him back and then… because that wasn't fucked enough, eventually you agreed to MARRY him?! What the fuck, Bella?!"

"Time passed! I'm not good at holding grudges! That year was a giant blur and I also didn't know the truth back then. All this time I believed he'd simply lost sight of me in the club on our way out. Neither of us was sober. If I'd known what I know now, I probably would've murdered him on the spot. I was young though. Young, dumb, naive… and addicted to the rush that came with playing by his rules. Liam would never let me fall too hard without finding a way to help me back up again. That's how we worked. It was messed up, but back then… that was what made me feel alive."

Edward's knuckles go white. He remains silent. I appreciate him taking the time to think over his next words. It's something Liam never would've done, and it was one of the main things that used to frustrate the hell out of me back when we were together.

"He used you! In ways that put you in danger, _daily_. You don't fuck with things on that side of the internet. Who knows what kind of psychos have been keeping tabs on you? Anything could've happened and then what? You got lucky is all. Liam Brennan still needs to pay and I won't be happy until he does!"

I sigh and shake my head, "Can you maybe find a way to just be happy, with me being happy with you? Karma will find Liam. I absolutely believe that. I also have a feeling my dad will be black-listing his name before the sun comes up tomorrow and for Liam, that will be worse than anything you can do to him."

"Be it karma or me, you better believe he's going to fucking get his!" Edward turns to look away from me and he grumbles something else under his breath, then slowly finds my eyes again, "It's not right, Bella."

"I'm not saying it is, Edward. I just want...no I _need_ to be done with him. For good. Completely. No strings attached. The best thing for me to do is pretend he doesn't exist anymore. To him, emotional reactions will forever mean I still care. My history with him is _my_ history and it's for me to deal with, the way I want. Not you, not Emmett… or my dad."

Edward releases a tormented huff and then tugs at his hair before he sits back down beside me.

"It's my job to protect you now. Always. If he doesn't leave you alone, you're going to have to let me step in and deal with that, Bella. If he so much as breathes in our direction—"

"If he doesn't respect my wishes to stay away, that's when we will re-evaluate the situation. For now, his ego is feeling nicely battered. Liam's not going to do anything that would risk bruising it even more."

"I mean it, Bella, if he messes with you again, you've gotta agree to give me a free pass to handle it the way I want."

It's obvious, Edward is not going to let this go.

"Deal, boss. I'll let you call dibs. Whether I like it or not. If Liam over-steps I'll absolutely expect you to defend my honor," I tease, hoping it might help him smile.

He does, and with his smile, I release a rushed breath and return myself to his arms.

"I can't believe that asshole actually has a kid."

"Yeah," I whisper, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around that myself, but I'm lucky as hell it wasn't me that birthed it."

"Truer words have never been spoken. He'd have a better life with a damn potato as a father."

I laugh at Edward's more than accurate assessment and then slowly stand up, pulling him with me, "Come on. I'll send Emmett a text to let him know we're ready, but let's grab a coffee real quick."

"Coffee? Woman, it's almost one in the morning."

"And? I don't know about you, but I don't plan on doing much sleeping tonight once we land in my bed."

His eyes blaze with elated anticipation and I can't help but laugh as I press my body against his, "You're so easy, Cullen."

"And you are _not_ , Swan."

"Huh… no lies detected. Maybe that's what makes us tick?"

He shrugs and leans in to kiss the top of my head, "I dunno about that, but whatever it is, I'm sure glad you've stopped fighting it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yup, in honor of my birthday today I've gifted you a chapter without a cliffy ending, lol. I'm so sorry we didn't get to Charlie as I'd planned, but that's where we will jump in with the next chapter and it shouldn't be too long for me to update again.

What do we think? Did Edward do good? Will Liam give him the opening he needs to seek his own vengeance? Only time will tell. *wink*

Heads up, I've written a bonus outtake. It's from the day Birdie met Cullen for the first time, and I also plan on writing another outtake from Cullen's POV taken from that same morning.

 ****I'd love to read your thoughts and reviews help me smile!****

 **As thanks for my smile,**

 **I'll pay it forward with an outtake written from Emmett's POV taken during their drive home from the bar. Let's just say things get a little cray-cray for a hot minute when Liam makes a random appearance before they make it back to Charlie's nest. ;)**


End file.
